


To the end and back again

by Rosetylars



Series: Cricverse [1]
Category: Cricket RPF, Sports RPF
Genre: Angst, Break Up, Cuddling, Domestic Fluff, Engagement, Feelings Realization, First Kiss, Flirting, Friends to Lovers, Getting Back Together, Hospitals, Hurt/Comfort, Living Together, Long-Distance Relationship, Love Confessions, M/M, Making Out, Marriage Proposal, Meddling Friends, Misunderstandings, Non-Explicit Sex, Origin Story, Sandpaper Gate, Sharing a Bed, Sleeping Together, Slow Burn, coffee dates, injuries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:35:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 40
Words: 141,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21659161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosetylars/pseuds/Rosetylars
Summary: The story of Tim and Steve, starting from the very beginning.
Relationships: Aaron Finch/Glenn Maxwell, Marcus Stoinis/Adam Zampa, Mitch Marsh/Pat Cummins, Tim Paine/Steve Smith
Series: Cricverse [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1755766
Comments: 303
Kudos: 65





	1. Baggy Green 414 & 415

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> London, 2010.

Any young boy or girl who loved cricket dreamt of playing at Lord’s, in England. To make your Test debut there? Yeah, pretty special. This was the case for a young man named Steve, who had just turned 21, and a slightly older man, Tim, who was 25. 

Since both men were debuting in the same Test, they were roomed together. Tim and Steve had met a few times here and there, and this tour had included a few short format matches before the Test, but sharing a hotel room was their first opportunity to really get to know each other. 

When they got to the hotel, Steve went straight up to their room while Tim had a chat to some of the coaching staff. 

By the time Tim got upstairs, their room looked like a bomb site. Steve had managed to open his suitcase upside down, and everything that had been lovingly packed (by his mother, though Steve would hate to admit that) was strewn all over the bed closest to the window. 

“Uh, I guess I’ll take this bed?” Tim gestured uncomfortably to the other bed, closer to the en-suite. 

Steve looked up at Tim from his position on the floor, searching under the bed for something, and a blush overwhelmed his face. “Sorry, would you rather this one?” He stood up, desperately trying to flip his case right side up, but the remaining belongings previously in the bag all fell out as well. 

Tim chuckled nervously. “No, it’s okay. Can I help you there?” He gestured to Steve’s bed with the pile of mess on it. 

“It’s okay, I just- I’m a bit nervous about all this,” Steve admitted quietly. 

Tim smiled softly. “That’s okay, I am too.”

“Just seems like everyone else is really tight-knit and I feel like I’m intruding,” Steve said to the pile of mess on his bed. 

Tim sat down on the side of his own bed to look at Steve, his own luggage forgotten at the door for the moment. “Hey, we’re both new here, we can stick together,” he offered. “Everyone else started on zero matches, too. Maybe one day we’ll be the ones welcoming new boys.”

Steve considered this for a moment, and for the first time, smiled at Tim. “That’s actually a lovely thought, Tim,” he said softly. “Thank you.”

“We’re playing a Test match at Lord’s,” Tim said, disbelievingly. “My dream since I can remember.”

“Mine, too,” grinned Steve. “Hope I don’t stuff this up.”

Tim took two steps towards Steve and squeezed his shoulder. “Just be yourself and give it your best. That’s why you’re here.”

Steve quirked a smile. “You’ll be the Test captain one day, Tim, I can feel it.” 

Tim scoffed and pushed Steve away playfully. “Enough bullshit, Steve, I know you’re young but you can’t be that stupid!”

Steve laughed, having fallen backwards onto his bottom, sitting on the carpet between the beds, looking up at Tim. “I’m serious! You have a way with words,” Steve waggled his eyebrows. 

“To get you into bed maybe, not to be a bloody Test captain, get a grip,” Tim laughed lightly, as if he were commenting on the weather. 

Steve flushed at Tim’s suggestion, and busied himself with his unpacking to hide his embarrassment. 

Tim cringed to himself when he realised what had come out of his mouth, but Steve was unpacking now so he figured he should do the same. He hauled his own suitcase over to his bed and unzipped it, right way up. 

“This is how it’s meant to be done,” Tim joked, looking pointedly at Steve’s upside-down mess. 

Steve dropped his head to his hands. “Give me your extra years of life experiences,” he groaned dramatically. 

“Hey, I’m only twenty-five,” Tim parried. 

“That’s so old,” Steve exaggerated. 

Tim pouted. “Excuse me, I’m a spring chicken. But you can’t talk about age, aren’t you fresh off Schoolies?”

Steve scoffed. “I’m twenty one thank you, I’m so much more mature than any year twelve out there.”

Tim shook his head. “Ok, young pup, no need to get defensive,” he teased. 

Steve flushed again. Something about Tim really got under his skin, and not necessarily in a dislikable way. Tim was cheeky, and there was an immediate sense of ease between the two of them that made Steve feel warm and comfortable. 

After ten minutes, Tim had managed to get out everything he’d need in the hotel room, and figured everything else could stay in his case until he needed it. Steve, on the other hand, had managed to wrestle the majority of his possessions back into the suitcase, and heaved it back onto the ground. It was bursting at the seams, but at least the mess was gone from his bed. 

“Do you want to go for a walk?” Tim asked after a while. 

“Are we allowed to?” Steve turned to look at him. 

Tim scoffed. “You’re such a good boy, Steven, so worried about the rules.” 

Steve frowned, but couldn’t stop the heat that settled in his stomach. 

“I’m kidding,” Tim said when he noticed Steve’s reaction. “Ricky said we have all day to ourselves til team dinner at 6,” he explained. 

“Oh, okay,” Steve said. He looked at his watch, and saw it was just past 2pm. “Where do you wanna go?”

Tim shrugged. “Wherever our imagination takes us,” he said cryptically. 

They were both wearing light sweaters, but Steve put a jacket on over the top before they headed out. 

Tim raised an eyebrow. “It’s twenty degrees, Steve.”

“Exactly, fucking freezing,” Steve frowned. 

Tim held the door for him as they left their hotel room and headed for the lift down to the lobby. 

“Ah, I forgot you were a Sydney boy,” Tim smirked. “So sheltered.”

Steve poked his tongue out at Tim, much to the disturbance of an elderly lady sharing the elevator with them. “We don’t all live in Tasmania, Tim. What’s it like being so far away from everyone else?”

Tim rolled his eyes. “Are you gonna cause me this much trouble for the whole Test?” His grin made sure Steve felt no sting from his words, and Steve just smirked in response. 

“I’m gonna cause you trouble for every match we ever play together,” Steve waggled his eyebrows. 

The elevator doors opened on the ground floor and the elderly woman raced out as quickly as she could on her cane, shooting a disturbed look at the boys over her shoulder. 

“Is that a threat, or a promise?” Tim bumped Steve’s shoulder playfully with his own. 

“It’s whatever you want it to be,” Steve returned, trying to keep his aggressive blush under control. 

They walked out onto the street in front of their hotel, and at that exact point, Steve realised London was a very, very big city. 

“I thought we’d be able to walk to see Big Ben,” Steve huffed in disappointment, looking up and down the street. 

Tim laughed. “We’re nowhere near Big Ben. But we could get a taxi to check it out if you want,” he suggested, managing to keep the hint of worry out of his voice that he might get turned down. 

He need not have worried. “Oh my gosh, actually?!” Steve bounced up and down on his toes, reaching for Tim’s hand on reflex. As soon as he realised what he’d done, he tore his hand away and blurted, “Shit! Sorry, accident.”

Tim just quirked a smile at him. He wouldn’t admit it, but his own hand was tingling pleasantly where Steve’s had touched it moments before. 

“Come on, let’s go,” Tim said when a taxi pulled up in front of them. 

The ride to see Big Ben was short in distance, but with the traffic it took them a little while. They couldn’t have walked from their hotel, though. 

When they arrived, Steve was in awe. Tim wanted to etch Steve’s expression into his memory forever. The clock tower was very impressive in person, and Steve couldn’t look away. After a few moments of staring in wonderment, Tim felt a pressure in his hand. For a split second, Tim hoped it might be Steve’s own hand again, but that idea evaporated when he looked down and realised Steve was pushing a digital camera into his hand. 

“Please take a photo of me for my mum and dad? They’d love it! I can take one for you, too!” Steve beamed. 

Tim felt a rush of affection for Steve and ducked his head to hide a goofy smile. “Sure,” he said, turning on the camera. “Smile!”

Steve grinned and threw his arms out to attempt to frame the clock tower. It ended up being an incredibly silly photo, but Tim thought it was the cutest thing he’d ever seen. 

“No, that’s awful, delete it!” Steve whined, grabbing at the camera. 

“No way! We can take another, but you have to keep that. For memories,” Tim declared. 

Steve pouted but agreed reluctantly, posing for a more relaxed photo the second time. Steve was a lot happier with the next shot, so he offered to take one of Tim. Just as he was about to pass the camera over, a young tourist offered to take a photo of them together. 

Tim blushed, trying to ignore the thrill in his stomach at being perceived as a couple. 

“Why not?” Steve shrugged. 

Tim threw an arm around Steve’s waist, and Steve leant into him. They both gave the camera cheesy grins. Little did they know, that picture would be in their lives for a long time. 

After that, they took a stroll along the scenic river, overwhelmed by all the famous landmarks. 

Tim was itching for a coffee, so they stopped at a lovely, warm looking cafe and took a seat by the window so they could look at the sights. In the distance, they could see the London Eye. 

Tim paid for his coffee, and a hot chocolate for Steve. 

“Thank you, you didn’t have to,” Steve said shyly. 

Tim shrugged. “Maybe it can be our tradition. Hopefully this is the first of many matches we play together,” he smiled optimistically. 

***  
The match began the next day. Australia batted first, and Tim was in at number seven, as he was the keeper. He saw out 46 balls, but only managed to make seven runs. 

Steve’s fortunes in the first innings were even worse. At number eight, he only made one run off seven balls. When he trudged back through the Long Room, Tim was waiting for him, and gave him a consolatory hug. 

Pakistan’s first innings saw a change in fortunes for Tim, however, as he managed to take four catches. Steve ran to hug and congratulate him every time, and if his embrace lingered, Tim didn’t seem to mind. 

Australia’s second innings was much better for Tim. He fell just shy of his first half century, bowled on 47 by Afridi. However, he got to bat with Steve for the first time, and they added 20 runs together before Steve was out LBW on 12. 

Pakistan’s second innings was a modest success for Tim, with a catch and a stumping. On top of that, Steve managed to take 3 wickets with his bowling. 

Overall, both boys were happy with their Test debuts. 

When they both settled into their hotel room for the final night in London, they reminisced about their favourite parts of the match. 

At one point, Steve‘s eyes were closed, and Tim was sure he was asleep, until Steve mused, “No matter what happens in our careers from now on, we’re always gonna have two baggy greens next to each other. How cool is that?”

Tim couldn’t help but smile. Numbers 414 and 415 would always be theirs. 

If only the journey after that debut were a smooth one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like the first chapter! This fic has a loooong way to go. 
> 
> Please feel free to comment and encourage me to write the next chapters faster! ;)


	2. The phone call

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> September, 2017 & November, 2017

For seven years, Tim’s baggy green sat in a dark cupboard of his parents’ house so that he wouldn’t have to look at it every day and wonder what could’ve been. His recurring finger injury had forced him to consider an early retirement from cricket - maybe he was destined to have a desk job for the rest of his days, pushing piles of paper til he was old and grey. His cricket career may have been like a beautiful dream he had one night and couldn’t get over. 

Tim’s parents were finally selling their old house, deciding to downsize. On one chilly Hobart evening, Tim went around to help them clean out some of his old stuff. 

His mum delicately pulled his Test cap out of its hiding space, placing it with his other precious belongings. 

“Timmy, it’s time you take this home with you, at least for a little while,” she said gently, squeezing his shoulder. 

He took a deep breath and opened the embroidered satchel his baggy green belonged in, but as he got out his cap, a printed photo fluttered to the ground. 

“What’s this?” Tim asked before he looked at it. 

As he reached for it on the floor, his mum replied, “Just some memories I’ve been saving for a rainy day.”

Tim scoffed to himself. He’d had more than enough ‘rainy days’ to last him a lifetime with all the grief his finger had given him. 

His breath caught in his throat when he saw the picture. It was the image the kind tourist had taken of him and Steve, all those years ago when they made their Test debuts together. They both looked so young, so optimistic, and so damn happy. Tim wanted to cry. That young version of himself thought he had a decade of international Test cricket ahead of him, the world was his oyster, every cliche under the sun. Instead, Steve had gone on to string year after year of international matches together, and Tim had been left to crash and burn as a result of his injuries. 

Eyes burning, heart thumping, he put the picture on the table and walked out of the front door. His mum called after him, but she knew he needed some time to himself. The life of a professional sportsman was not always as perfect and glamorous as it promised to be, and Tim (and his injuries) were a testament to that. 

Tim sat on his parents’ front steps, and let the tears overcome him. He could deny it no longer. His career at Test level was over, and he was going to have to accept that. 

***  
He had more or less come to terms with that fact... until this fateful day a few weeks later, mid November, 2017. Tim’s phone rang and he didn’t recognise the number. Looking back, why should he have? His last international cricket commitment was years ago, and the head of selectors had changed over since then. 

He answered the call, expecting someone to pretend to be calling from Telstra or about solar panels or something. 

“Hello?” Tim spoke gruffly, his savage phone voice prepared for any telemarketers coming his way. 

“Tim? We’d like you on the Ashes tour, mate,” the unknown voice chuckled nervously. 

Tim inhaled sharply with shock, but saliva got caught in his throat, and instead of a reply, he choked into the phone. 

Another chuckle from the unknown voice. “I understand it’s a bit of a surprise given you’ve been out of the Test team so long, and you weren’t ‘keeping in the latest Shield match, but we really think you’re the man for this series,” he said generously. 

Tim figured he must have been dreaming, but just in case this were real life, he managed to choke out, “Really?”

“Yes, really,” the other man said kindly. 

“Jeez, thank you, I’ll give it my all,” Tim promised. 

“That’s all we can ask. Thanks Tim, best of luck. See you in Brisbane.” The CA selector hung up, leaving Tim alone with his thoughts. 

After a few moments coming to terms with his shock, Tim dialled the only number aside from his Mum’s that he knew off by heart. 

“Tim?” Steve picked up after two rings. 

Tim’s eyes filled with tears at his old friend’s voice. “Hey,” he choked. 

“Is everything okay?” Steve asked, voice full of concern. 

Tim took a deep breath but a tear fell from his eye. “They’ve recalled me to the Test team.”

“Oh, Tim, congratulations,” Steve filled the words with so much emotion that Tim felt like he’d been stabbed through the chest. 

Tim sniffled despite himself and gave his emotions away over the phone.

“Tim, shh, I understand this is a huge deal but it’s a happy occasion! Not a sad one,” Steve said gently. 

Tim huffed a wet laugh. “Sorry. Just never thought this day would come. My mum kept that photo-“ Tim’s voice broke, “photo of us from Big Ben in with my baggy green, and I saw them both the other day and genuinely thought my career was over.”

Steve’s own eyes were feeling a bit wet themselves. “I cannot begin to imagine how tough these years have been on you, Timmy,” Steve said. 

Tim closed his eyes, which forced out more tears. “I shouldn’t have pushed you away,” he groaned. 

“You were in pain, and I was off jet setting in the team you should’ve rightfully been on,” Steve said honestly. “I understand why my constant badgering would’ve been painful for you, and I’m really sorry.”

Tim shook his head, but Steve couldn’t tell through the phone. “You weren’t badgering, Steve, you were just a caring friend and I was too bitter with pain and jealousy to let you in.”

“How bad did it get?” Steve asked quietly. 

“Any further complications and they might have amputated it,” Tim admitted, and already felt a weight off his shoulders at sharing the burden. “It’s a bit of a mess in there.” 

Tim looked at the offending index finger. It would never look like his others. The scars were a constant reminder of seven surgeries, including plates, pins, and bits of his own wrist and hip all trying to fix the same recurring break. 

After a moment, Tim realised Steve hadn’t responded. “Steve?”

A quiet sniff let Tim know Steve was listening. “Sorry, it’s just a lot to take in. I wish it were me, not you who went through all this,” Steve said. 

“What?” Tim was alarmed. “Don’t be silly, you deserve the career you’ve had so far,” he said urgently. 

“I could’ve been there for you, though,” Steve growled at himself. 

“As I said, I pushed you away, you really did try to support me,” Tim reasoned. 

Steve hummed, but didn’t agree. “Maybe this will be the start of a whole new era for your career and our team,” he suggested. “For our friendship,” he added softly. 

“I’d love that,” Tim agreed, some final rogue tears escaping his eyes. 

“See you in Brisbane?” Steve said, trying to lighten the mood. 

“See you in Brisbane,” Tim agreed. 

“Oh, I still do owe you that coffee,” Steve laughed before they said their goodbyes. 

For the first night in years, Tim fell asleep with a smile on his face and blue eyes on his mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed chapter two! Any feedback greatly appreciated. (Comments help me write faster ;) )


	3. Rejoining the team

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brisbane, November 2017.

Tim was the only Tasmanian member of the Ashes squad, so his flight from Hobart to Brisbane was a lonely one. Cricket Australia had managed to organise Qantas flights for everyone that arrived within forty minutes of each other, so the plan was to meet in the terminal in Brisbane and take the team bus to the hotel. 

Tim was the first to arrive, and he sat at the arrival gate until the WA boys arrived. Cam Bancroft gave Tim a cheerful wave as he approached, but he was caught up talking on his phone. Cam was followed by the Marsh boys, who appeared to be in the middle of some bickering. 

“None of your business, Shaun,” Mitch frowned. 

“It’ll be my business if you’re sharing a hotel room,” Shaun said calmly. 

Mitch frowned. “That’s not up to me, and besides, some people don't know yet.”

“I think it’ll be obvious enough, soon, ‘cause you two are like horny rats,” Shaun shrugged. 

Mitch poked out his tongue at his brother. 

Shaun rolled his eyes. “Very mature, Mitchell, it’s surprising he still sees something in you.”

They had reached Tim, and Mitch glared at Shaun, obviously not wanting to continue a private conversation now that they had company. 

Tim tried to pretend he hadn’t been eavesdropping, and made a mental note to ask Steve about their conversation. Was Mitch seeing someone? Did he hear correctly that Shaun had referred to said person as a he? And what was the talk about hotel rooms about? 

“Hey, Tim, so good to see you again,” Shaun greeted Tim with a hug. 

Tim smiled as Mitch hugged him as well. “Great to see you guys as well. I wasn’t expecting the call up,” Tim admitted. 

Mitch clapped him on the shoulder kindly. “You deserve it. You’ve had such shit luck with injuries,” Mitch sympathised. 

Tim shrugged. “Better late than never.”

“How is your finger, by the way?” Shaun asked.

Tim cringed at the mention, but held up the offending digit for Shaun to look at. 

Shaun took one look at the scars and grimaced. Mitch also had a look at it over Shaun’s shoulder, and shuddered. Well, that worked wonders for Tim’s self confidence... not. 

“That’s rough, sorry mate,” Shaun sighed. 

Tim shrugged again. “Can’t change the past. How’s your hammy?”

Now it was Shaun under the spotlight. “Better than it has been,” Shaun said honestly. “I still try and protect it where I can. Mental scars, more than anything.”

“I hear you,” Tim nodded. 

A few minutes later, Pete Handscomb caught up with them after flying in from Melbourne. A kind CA manager found them all chatting by the arrival gate and let them know that the NSW boys would be arriving in five minutes down at gate 23 if they wanted to greet them. 

The walk to the next gate was pretty short, but Tim’s heart was racing. He hadn’t seen Steve in person in years. Since their phone call, Tim had had this feeling in his chest that he couldn’t shake - an itch to be around Steve, to spend time with him, to get as close as they probably would have been if his stupid finger hadn’t gotten in the way. 

The rest of the squad, apart from Usman, who already lived in Brisbane, was on this flight. As Mitch Starc, Nathan Lyon, Josh Hazlewood, and Dave Warner all appeared from the aerobridge, Tim’s heart rate kept climbing. He wouldn’t admit he was looking for Steve, but it’s always nice to see old friends, right?

Cam and Pete started welcoming the new arrivals but they were still missing a couple. 

“Where is he?” Mitch asked Shaun quietly, shifting uncomfortably on his feet. 

“He’ll be coming, be patient,” Shaun calmed his brother. 

“What if something went wrong on the flight?” Mitch asked. He kept his voice low, but Tim could still hear him. 

Shaun tutted. “The rest of them turned up alive, didn’t they?”

Some of the tension dropped out of Mitch’s shoulders. “Oh, true.”

Shaun shook his head and lightly whacked the back of Mitch’s head. “You’re such an idiot!”

“I’m in love, Shaun, give me a break,” Mitch whispered. 

Steve finally arrived, Patty Cummins just behind him, and Mitch’s face broke into a grin. 

Tim’s heart dropped, and he thought he might throw up. It all made sense to him at once. 

Mitch was in love with Steve. 

Tim’s head was heavy with the realisation, but his heart was heavier, and he wanted to kick himself. Of course Steve had moved on with his life and had built up relationships with other people. Tim had felt like they had something special back on their first tour together, even if that had never progressed into something past friendship. Seven years was a hell of a long time. So why did Tim feel so betrayed?

The rest of the team converged on Steve and Pat to greet them, and Shaun blocked Tim’s view of Steve. Had Steve and Mitch kissed in welcome? Tim felt sick. 

After a moment, Shaun stepped aside and Tim locked eyes with Steve for the first time. 

Steve beamed, rushed forward and threw his arms around Tim in a tight hug. Tim returned it just as tightly, and was Steve snuggling his head into Tim’s neck? Tim must have been imagining things. 

Steve broke the hug a few moments later, but his eyes were full of a warmth that Tim wanted to capture and keep in his heart forever. 

“You look so mature now,” Tim muttered, and immediately wished he hadn’t. 

Steve blushed right up to the tips of his ears and ducked his head. “It’s been a while,” he replied. 

“Yeah,” Tim agreed, and the air hung between them full of words left unsaid. 

Before Tim got the chance to put his foot any further in his mouth, Pat came over to greet Tim, and Steve got caught up in a conversation with Mitch. 

Tim wondered whether he would ever again get along with Steve with the ease and familiarity they had shared on their debut. 

When it came to boarding the team bus, Tim hung back in case the boys had spots they normally sat in. 

Starcy, Gaz and Josh headed to the back, and Shaun sat in the middle of the bus with Cam and Pete, all six of them on a double seat to themselves. Pat wasn’t with the bowlers, but instead shared a seat behind Shaun, with Mitch. 

Steve was sitting on his own in front of Shaun, and enthusiastically patted the seat beside him when Tim approached, inviting him to sit down. 

Tim’s heart began to race yet again. He sat down in the offered seat, and Steve threw an arm around his shoulder. 

“I’m so glad you’re here,” Steve smiled softly.

Tim couldn’t believe it. “That’s a lot, coming from you,” Tim playfully poked Steve’s hand that was slung over his shoulder, “skipper.”

Steve blushed again. “How’s your finger?” He asked, then added, “sorry, you’re probably so sick of answering that.”

“That’s okay,” Tim smiled softly. “It’s alright now, but it got pretty bad.” He held out the finger between them. 

Steve took Tim’s outstretched hand in his own free one, his other arm still over Tim’s shoulder. His touch was very gentle, and Tim felt a rush of affection for him. 

“You must have felt so alone,” Steve said quietly. “I’m so sorry.”

Tim sighed, feeling a weight lifting off of his shoulders that had nothing to do with Steve’s warm, heavy arm. “There were some tough months. Years, even,” Tim admitted. “But what kept me going was the hope that one day I’d be back here,” he gestured to the bus. 

Steve squeezed Tim then withdrew his arm. Tim felt a little disappointed. 

“Luckily for you, I still owe you that coffee,” Steve said with a grin. 

In the blur of packing and travelling, Tim had forgotten Steve’s parting words from their phone conversation two nights ago. 

“You do too,” Tim realised. A dopey grin overtook his face. 

“A little birdie also told me we’re rooming together, by the way. Just like our first Test! Except my mum didn’t pack my bag for me,” Steve added sheepishly. 

Tim couldn’t help but laugh. “And here I was thinking I’d get roomed with someone interesting...” Tim smirked.

“Oh, fuck off, old man!” Steve shoved his shoulder with his own, both erupting into peals of laughter, their teammates looking around to see what was so funny. 

And just like that, the playful mood between them had returned, almost like it had never left. Almost like seven years and seven finger operations hadn’t separated them. Almost.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed chapter three! We’re in for the long haul with this one. Really hope you’re enjoying the story so far!


	4. The Brisbane Test

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brisbane, November 2017.

Tim was enjoying spending time with Steve so much that he was almost disappointed when the first Test of the series came around. 

The morning of, Steve suggested they go for a walk to calm their nerves and finally get that coffee. 

It was a sunny Brisbane morning, and Tim put on a t-shirt. Steve, however, insisted on a light sweater. 

“It’s only seven, it won’t have warmed up outside yet,” Steve declared as they left the hotel. 

As they walked outside, Tim immediately realised Steve was right, and shivered involuntarily. 

“Oh! What did I say?! Come on, let’s go get you a jumper,” Steve insisted, taking Tim by the hand and all but dragging him back to the lift. 

Tim tutted and mumbled, “Yes, skipper,” which made Steve blush a magnificent shade of red. 

When they left the hotel the second time, Tim was now warm in his favourite jumper, and Steve couldn’t help but laugh when he saw Tim’s hands were hidden in the end of his jumper’s sleeves. 

“You look so cute,” Steve said.

Tim nearly choked. Was he flirting, or just being friendly? Tim had almost forgotten about Steve and Mitch, since Steve had barely mentioned Mitch since they arrived in Brisbane. Tim decided he had to find out the truth. 

“Steve, this is gonna sound a bit crazy,” Tim began. 

And was it just Tim’s imagination, or did Steve look... hopeful? His eyes lit up, and he looked at Tim with a wild curiosity. Steve nodded to let Tim continue. 

“But is Mitch seeing anyone?” Tim blurted out. 

Steve visibly deflated, the conversation obviously not taking the turn he had hoped. “Tim, Mitch married Alyssa early last year,” he said slowly, a little perplexed as to what Tim was getting at. 

Tim shook his head. “No, sorry, I meant Mitch Marsh.”

“Oh,” Steve took a deep breath. “Yes, as a matter of fact, he is seeing someone.”

By now, they had walked to the cafe Steve insisted was the best spot to get their pre-match coffee. Well, a coffee for Tim, and a hot chocolate for Steve. 

“Who?” Tim asked. He played it cool, but he dreaded the answer. If Steve admitted that they were together, Tim didn’t know what he would do with himself. 

“Promise not to tell anyone?” Steve asked. 

Tim promised. 

Steve leant in so close to Tim that his chest was pressed to Tim’s side. Tim’s breath hitched as Steve put his hand to the shell of Tim’s ear. 

Tim just did not want to hear the word ‘me’ come out of Steve’s mouth. 

“He’s with Patty,” Steve whispered so quietly that Tim thought he may have imagined it. 

Steve stepped back after he spoke, and Tim was a little bit disappointed at the loss of contact. 

“Oh my god, I’m such an idiot,” Tim said suddenly, dropping his head into his hands. 

Everyone else in the coffee queue turned to have a look at what was going on. 

Steve looked at him, perplexed. “How come?”

“I thought Mitch was with...” Tim trailed off, knowing how stupid he was going to sound. 

Steve raised his eyebrows expectantly. 

“Never mind, it’s too stupid. I’m such an idiot,” Tim repeated. 

“Can you tell me what’s going on, please?” Steve asked, a little frustrated at Tim’s outbursts. 

At this point, they had reached the front of the queue. “Can I please have one espresso and a hot chocolate with skinny milk?” Steve asked the barista. 

She took Steve’s name and directed them to the other end of the counter to wait for their order. 

Momentarily sidetracked, Tim asked, “You remember my coffee order? After all this time?” 

Steve ducked his head, a little bashful. “Of course I do,” he mumbled. 

Tim was overcome with affection for Steve all over again. However, he couldn’t dwell on the feeling, because Steve decided to ask yet again who Tim thought Mitch was dating. 

Tim mumbled his answer so unintelligibly that Steve just huffed and crossed his arms. 

“Fine, don’t tell me then,” Steve pouted. 

“Steve?” The barista called out, and the boys gratefully accepted their hot drinks. 

Steve looked at Tim one last time for answers once they had left the cafe and started their walk back to the hotel. 

“I thought it was you,” Tim finally admitted. 

Steve stopped walking, and just stared. “What on earth made you think that?!” 

“Overheard Mitch and Shaun discussing Mitch’s love life, then I saw Mitch’s eyes light up when you got off your flight...” Tim recounted, feeling decidedly stupid. 

Steve finally let out a laugh, and then couldn’t stop. He doubled over, carefully holding his beverage, with tears in his eyes from how aggressive his laughter was. 

Tim stood there with his free hand on his hip, pouting. “It’s not that funny,” he mumbled defensively. 

“Oh, Tim, didn’t you realise I was walking with Patty at that point?” Steve asked, still hardly controlling his laughter. 

Suddenly, everything clicked for Tim. “That makes a lot more sense,” he sighed. 

Steve grinned and punched Tim’s free arm lightly. “You’re such a goose, that’s hilarious.”

They walked the rest of the distance back to the hotel, laughing at Tim’s misunderstanding. Tim couldn’t put his finger on why, but for some reason, he felt a small sense of relief in his chest. 

***  
When it came to the Test, Mitch Marsh was named twelfth man. He said he was expecting it, but Tim could see that his smile was forced. Around an hour before the match, Tim saw Pat take Mitch aside and console him quietly. They ended their chat with a friendly hug - or, more than friendly? Tim was still getting his head around it.

The English team’s first innings wasn’t fantastic for the Aussies. Aside from three wickets each to Starcy and Pat, Tim only took one catch, and the Poms piled on 328 runs, mostly thanks to impressive contributions by Stoneman and Vince. 

The Aussies’ first innings saw Steve score a magnificent 141 not out. Tim, however, was disappointed in himself for his measly 13 runs. 

The night after day three, Steve was elated, both with his personal score and with the team’s achievement. They had begun the second English innings with a slim lead, and at stumps, Josh had already taken the important wickets of Cook and Vince. To top it all off, Steve had caught the ball that dismissed Vince. 

When Tim got out of the shower, Steve was shirtless, lounging on his bed in pyjama pants, eating a family block of Dairy Milk. Straight from the packet. Tim could even see there were tooth marks in the chocolate - Steve wasn’t even breaking up the pieces.

“Well played today, Timmy,” Steve greeted him with a huge chocolatey grin.

Tim was in a foul mood, and could only muster a scowl. “Yeah, right. Easy for you to say. You’re not a massive fucking failure,” he said scathingly. 

“Woah, slow down, what’s gotten into you?” Steve frowned, putting the chocolate down beside him.

Tim shook his head, and perched himself on the end of Steve’s bed with a sigh. “First innings back in the Test team, and I contributed fuck all,” he groaned, rubbing his eyes with the heel of his palms. “They’ll have me on the next flight back to Hobart.”

“Don’t be silly,” Steve said softly. “You kept for all those overs, in the boiling hot Brisbane sun, and managed to help keep our energy up in the field all day. You’re a natural out there, Timmy, and even if you don’t make a huge score, who cares? That’s not your role in the team.”

Tim shuffled around to see Steve from his position. “Are you just talking shit cause you’re gonna be man of the match?”

Steve sighed. “I wasn’t finished. For what it’s worth, I know for a fact that ‘they’ won’t be sending you anywhere, partly because I have somewhat of a say in decisions like that,” he chuckled quietly. “Please have a little faith in yourself, Timmy. ‘Cause I do.”

Tim turned his head away so Steve wouldn’t see his eyes, shining with the beginning of tears.

“Hey,” Steve said after a few moments. 

Tim looked at him reluctantly.

“Come here,” Steve coaxed, holding his arms out for a hug. 

Tim, slightly nervous, crawled up the bed and turned side on to lie in the crook of Steve’s outstretched left arm. Steve smiled softly and moved the block of chocolate to his bedside table with his spare hand. 

Tim had never exactly cuddled a man in bed before, but he couldn’t say it felt foreign. Instead, he felt a wave of comfort and relief wash over him. Maybe the match wasn’t going as badly for him personally as he thought it was. Steve shifted a little so that he was lying down as well, comforting arm still around Tim. 

“You’re doing so well, Timmy, don’t forget that,” Steve whispered, and shut the light off.

Steve would never usually dream of going to sleep without brushing his teeth, but he made an exception tonight when he realised Tim had fallen asleep in his arms.

***  
The second English innings was slightly more successful for Tim. He took a catch - albeit, only to dismiss a bowler, Broad - and managed a stumping to dismiss a dangerous looking Moeen Ali after he made a start. 

However, neither he nor Steve had a chance to bat again, as a brilliant partnership between Cam and Dave secured the victory for the team in the first session of day five, no wickets down in the final innings.

Despite the win, Tim was disappointed when the match came to an end, because it meant his time rooming with Steve was likely over. As they packed up their belongings in the hotel room, Steve said, “This has been fun.”

“The match?” Tim asked.

Steve shrugged. “That, too. But I meant spending more time with you. As tacky as that sounds,” he looked at Tim and grinned.

Tim returned the smile. “Yeah, that is tacky,” he laughed, throwing one of Steve’s socks at him, which had mysteriously migrated into Tim’s suitcase throughout the week. 

Steve caught the sock without looking and put it in his own case. “Forgive me, I’m a sentimental type. This all reminds me of our debut,” Steve smiled. 

“You were much more nervous then,” Tim teased, “and you had tips in your hair!”

Steve groaned and covered his face with his hands. “Don’t remind me. You’re just lucky you were already attractive when you debuted, so there aren’t any embarrassing photos of you out there,” Steve said. 

Tim blinked. Had Steve just called him attractive? He decided to file that piece of information away under ‘think about later’.

Instead, he replied, “Are you forgetting which one of us had previously dyed his hair white blonde? Yuck!” Tim shuddered and cursed his younger self. 

Steve shrugged, and got up to walk to the bathroom to gather his toiletries. “You were still hot, Timmy,” he said simply. 

Tim stared after him even when the bathroom door was shut, his mouth agape.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Thanks for all the lovely comments so far as well, they really motivate me to keep updating! :)


	5. The Adelaide Test

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adelaide, December 2017.

“Mitchell, we are adults, you are not asking to swap seats on the flight just to sit with your boyfriend,” Shaun said, exasperated. He meant to whisper, but it came out a little more forcefully, and Mitch winced. 

“You’re so mean, Shaun,” he pouted. 

Shaun patted Mitch’s head, obviously satisfied he’d taken things far enough. 

Tim kept his eyes trained on his ticket so the brothers wouldn’t know he could hear them bickering. However, he did feel bad because he had been allotted into the seat next to Pat, and that was probably what Mitch desired. 

Tim considered offering Mitch his ticket, until he remembered he wasn’t meant to know about their relationship, and decided to mind his own business. 

Suddenly, the seat next to Tim in the departure lounge was no longer vacant. 

“Hi,” Steve greeted. 

“Hello,” Tim smiled. “Looking forward to Adelaide?”

“Definitely,” Steve replied. “I reckon the poms will throw more at us this time, so we’ve gotta be ready.”

Tim nodded. He was about to reply when they were called over the loudspeaker to board their flight. 

“Where’s your seat?” Tim asked Steve. They compared boarding passes, and Steve was two rows in front, with Dave. 

When they all got on the flight, Mitch was sitting in the row behind Tim and Pat. The flight was just over two and a half hours, and in that time, Mitch managed to find every excuse under the sun to get Pat’s attention. At one point, they even played hangman through the tiny gap between Tim and Pat’s seats. Tim thought Mitch’s words of “plane” and “cricket” were incredibly creative. 

The team bus ride to their hotel was rather uneventful. However, it seemed there was an unspoken rule - that wherever the team sat on the first bus of the series, was where they’d sit for the rest of it. Luckily for Tim, that was by Steve’s side. 

Steve entertained him the whole twenty minute ride, telling him stories of silly pranks that some of the boys had played on each other in the years Tim had been out of the team. 

Tim was beginning to think he could really get used to life on tour. 

They arrived at the hotel, and much to Tim’s surprise (and delight), the CA tour manager let them know Tim would be rooming with Steve again. 

“Oh, no,” Tim joked, bumping Steve’s shoulder, “I got the booby prize again!”

Steve poked out his tongue. “Guess I won’t be getting a turn of the hairdryer for yet another week,” he retaliated. 

Tim ran a hand through his hair at the mention. “Excuse me, this masterpiece takes effort, young man-“

A not-so-subtle cough from Dave broke off their bickering. “Come on boys, save your flirting for later,” he laughed. 

Tim and Steve both shut up immediately, cheeks flaming rose. 

“Cummins with Marsh-” the manager continued. 

Pat and Mitch smiled at each other. 

“-Shaun, I mean,” she corrected herself, looking at her list. 

She rattled off the rest of the room plans then gave everyone their keys. 

“Who do I have?” Shaun asked Mitch quietly once she was done, handing over his key. 

Mitch sighed with relief, and gave his own key to his brother. “Thanks, Shaun,” he smiled gratefully, “you’re now rooming with Uzzy.”

Pat came over to stand with the Marshes, smiling appreciatively at Shaun. His subtle hand on Mitch’s lower back would not have been noticeable to a stranger, but the action stuck out to Tim now that he knew their secret.

“Jeez, don’t think you’ll be having raves in that room,” Pat laughed. Usman and Shaun were renowned as two of the most chilled out characters in the team. 

Shaun shrugged. “Fine by me. You two have fun, but not too much fun,” he looked at Mitch pointedly, “we do have a match to win.” He clapped both boys on the shoulder and went to let Usman know what was going on. 

“You hear all that?” Steve whispered to Tim. He was so close that Tim could feel his warm breath on his cheek. 

Tim nodded. “Shaun is such a good brother,” he smiled. 

Steve shrugged. “Not sure how the CA staff haven’t clued into the whole situation, honestly.”

Tim looked at him, raising his eyebrows. “Maybe ‘cause the captain is great at keeping people’s business private when it needs to be?”

Steve rolled his eyes but smiled. “Flattery will get you everywhere with me, Tim. Come on, let’s go check out our room.”

Tim tried to hide his blush as he followed Steve to the elevator. 

Their room was crisp and clean, as were most of the hotels they had the luxury of staying in during their matches. 

“Your turn to choose a bed,” Steve gestured into the open room. 

Tim laughed. “I know you always want the one by the window, don’t act like you don’t care!” He poked Steve’s side, and Steve giggled. 

“Sure you don’t mind?” 

“Positive,” Tim confirmed, plonking himself down on the bed further from the window with a big exhale. 

***  
The next day, the boys continued with their tradition of coffee before the start of the second Test. Tim insisted it was his turn to buy, and Steve reluctantly let him. On their walk back to the hotel, Steve was looking contemplative. 

Tim bumped his shoulder. “Earth to Smudge, what are you thinking about?” 

Steve sighed, looking like he was battling himself internally as to whether he should divulge the information. “Promise I never told you any of this?” 

Tim mimed zipping his lips, and looked at Steve expectantly. 

“I have to be the one to tell Mitch he’s twelfth man again,” he scrunched up his nose. “Bloody sucks.”

Tim winced in reaction, and rubbed Steve’s back gently. “It’s not personal. You have to do your job,” he soothed. 

Steve leaned into Tim’s touch. “He’s genuinely a good kid, Tim,” he sighed. 

Tim sighed. “I know. He and Patty are very lucky to have each other, I reckon.”

Steve looked at him with an expression Tim couldn’t place. “You think so?”

“Yeah, I do. Cricket’s a funny game, they’re lucky to have a partner who understands what they’re going through,” Tim explained. 

That look was still on Steve’s face, unnerving Tim. Was it longing? 

“Very lucky,” Steve repeated quietly. 

***  
The Aussies batted first. Cam was first out on 10. Dave and Usman both made good starts, 47 and 53 respectively, but couldn’t go on to make a huge score. Steve was very disappointed with his 40, even though he lasted 90 balls. The standout of the innings was Shaun, as he anchored the team with a fantastic 126 off 231 balls. Tim stayed out there for 102 balls alongside him, and managed 57 runs of his own. He was relatively pleased with his knock. Australia declared with Shaun not out, 8 wickets down with a total of 442 runs on the board. 

In the first English innings, everything went Australia’s way. They were all out for 227, the debutant Overton their top scorer on only 41 runs. Tim took three catches, and Garry took four wickets, with Starcy taking 3. Everyone in the team was thrilled. 

The second time around, Australia’s batting collapsed, with Anderson and Woakes combining for 9 wickets. Usman and Starcy were the equal top scorers on a frighteningly low 20 runs, but the real damage had already been dealt to England in the first innings. Steve himself only made 6 runs. Tim took another three catches in the second English innings, and Starcy’s efforts were rewarded with five wickets. 

Overall, Australia won the Test by 120 runs, and Shaun was awarded man of the match honours. As the third Test wasn’t starting for over a week, the boys were able to celebrate the win with a few beers in the change room. Mitch was delighted with Shaun’s efforts, and insisted Shaun had to start the night by skulling a bottle of beer. Shaun, no stranger to a beverage, did as he was told. The team surrounded him, demanding he chug, and cheering when the bottle was empty. 

Things quietened down somewhat after that, because the series wasn’t won yet, so the team didn’t want to celebrate too soon. Tim was sitting down in his locker, and Steve sidled up next to him, handing him a full bottle of beer.

“Hey, you,” Steve bumped Tim’s shoulder.

Tim smiled. “Hello yourself. What a fantastic win!”

Steve shrugged. “I had a shocker. But I can’t complain, because you played incredibly and I’m really proud,” he said honestly.

“As a very wise man once said, a few days ago, flattery will get you everywhere with me, Steve,” Tim smirked.

Steve shook his head. “You’re too cheeky!”

Tim shrugged sagely. “You love it,” he remarked, then quickly regretted it.

Luckily, Steve didn’t seem too fazed. “Maybe,” he commented ambiguously.

Their conversation couldn’t progress any further as Dave called out to Steve to resolve a lighthearted tiff between Josh and Starcy concerning their bowling.

Tim wasn’t alone for too long, as Mitch replaced Steve where he had been sitting, Pat having gone to join the bowlers' discussion. 

“How are you travelling, Tim?” Mitch asked kindly.

Tim raised his bottle. “Doing well. This has been great fun, celebrating with you lot,” he replied.

Mitch smiled softly in response. “Wish I could’ve been out there. Guess I can’t complain. At least I’m in the squad, right? Being twelfth man doesn’t even come close to the shit you’ve experienced. I’m really sorry.”

Tim waved his concern away with a hand through the air. “It’s okay, really. I’m here now, and I’m all the more grateful for it.”

Mitch met Tim’s eyes. “Here, with Steve?” he asked, a smile creeping onto his face.

Tim scoffed. “What do you mean?”

Mitch frowned. “Don’t play games with me Tim, we’re all adults here.”

“I genuinely don’t know what you’re talking about, mate, sorry,” Tim was dumbfounded.

“Huh, I could’ve sworn you two were into each other. Maybe I’m just projecting or something, thinking everyone is coupled up within the team like we are-“ Mitch covered his mouth comically as soon as the words came out. Mouth still covered, he looked at Tim, wide eyed, in shock.

Tim placed a comforting hand on Mitch’s shoulder. “Don’t worry, I had a hunch you were with Patty,” he said gently.

“Oh, what? We are so subtle about it,” Mitch said solemnly.

Tim tried not to laugh. “You just suit each other,” he said kindly, deciding not to point out all the signs which were now obvious to him.

Mitch relaxed at his words. “Thanks, Tim, that means a lot.”

“Do the other boys…?” Tim trailed off.

“Yeah, everyone knows now. We’ve been seeing each other for six years now, so the news trickled out eventually,” Mitch huffed a laugh.

“How come the CA staff don’t know?” Tim asked, curious.

Mitch shrugged. “They don’t need to. They might not like it,” he crinkled his nose.

Tim patted his shoulder. “All that matters is that you guys are happy,” Tim said.

“Thanks, Timmy,” Mitch grinned. “So, can we get back to how you and Steve love each other?”

Tim nearly choked on the sip of beer he had in his mouth. “Mate, there is nothing going on!”

“But you wish there was,” Mitch deduced.

Tim shook his head, dumbfounded. “Steve is a great mate. There is no way I’d screw that up when it’s probably unrequited anyway,” he said, then realised how much he had given away. Stupid beer giving him loose lips! “Shit, forget I said that,” Tim looked at Mitch, begging.

Mitch looked like the cat that got the cream. “No way. This is amazing! I can’t believe you actually like him! Well, I can believe it-“

“Keep your voice down!” Tim demanded, hushing Mitch.

“Sorry,” he grinned sheepishly. “We have three Tests ahead of us, Timmy. Let’s find out if your feelings are as unrequited as you think they are,” he anticipated. 

Just like that, Tim knew he was in for a hell of a ride, no matter how Steve felt about him.


	6. Before the Perth Test

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Perth, December 2017.

The third Ashes Test in Perth was beginning the upcoming Thursday, and the players regathered on Monday after a few days of rest in their home states. It would be the last Test at the WACA before the new Perth Stadium was complete, and it was set to be a scorching week for the occasion. 

The Perth boys - Cam, Mitch and Shaun - were given the option to be based at home for the week, which they all jumped at. For Shaun, that meant extra quality time with his wife and one year old son - a rarity for an international cricketer.

In the hotel lobby, the CA tour manager announced the hotel room pairs as usual, and Tim was told that he’d be sharing a room with Pat for the week. He tried to ignore the pang of disappointment in his stomach that he wasn’t put with Steve, but as the captain, Steve was given his own room since three boys would be staying in their own homes anyway.

Tim was just about to drag his suitcase towards the lift when Pat called him aside. 

“What’s up, Patty?” Tim asked with a smile. 

Pat shifted his weight on his feet, not meeting Tim’s eyes. He struggled for words. “Mitch.. told you, right? That we -“ he tried to gesture with his hand, but ended up looking like he was stirring a bowl of soup. 

Tim looked quizzically at his hand, but replied, “Yeah, he told me about the -“ and mimicked Pat’s stirring gesture with a laugh. 

Pat play-punched him on the shoulder, but his dazzling grin gave away the fact he wasn’t mad at all. “Okay, good, so it won’t be a surprise that you’ll be on your own this week?” 

Tim hadn’t considered it, so it was actually somewhat a surprise. “You staying with Mitch?” He asked, voice down, so the CA staff who weren’t privy to Pat and Mitch’s situation didn’t overhear. 

Pat nodded. “We’re keeping it pretty low-key. I’ll bring my suitcase up to the room while everyone’s watching then take it to his place after the meetings.”

“Smart plan,” Tim agreed. He clapped Pat on the shoulder. “Let’s head up, shall we?”

It was a different feeling for Tim sharing the hotel room with someone other than Steve, even if he were only ‘sharing’ for a matter of hours, until their official team business was over and Pat could head home with Mitch. 

Mitch, Shaun and Cam met everyone in the hotel’s conference room for their meeting. They split up into groups: the bowlers finalised their plans to each English batsman and the rest of the team talked about how they’d like to field - “No dropped catches, boys,” Steve had declared, to a series of solemn nods - and how they’d ideally like every individual to bat well, even though match play rarely turned out as perfectly as planned. 

It was during the meeting that Steve pulled Pete Handscomb aside. 

“What’s going on over there?” Shaun asked, brow furrowed. 

Tim scratched his head. “Steve normally lets the twelfth man know early, right?”

Suddenly, realisation washed across the group, and Mitch’s eyes lit up. “Wait, you reckon I’m in?!” 

Tim raised his eyebrows. “Look at Steve’s body language. He hates being the one to let people down. That’s definitely the conversation,” he deduced. 

Shaun looked at Tim sideways. “You know Steve awfully well for a bloke who’s just come back into the team,” he noted. 

Tim felt his cheeks getting hot, but tried to downplay it with a shrug. “We’ve roomed together the last two matches. You begin to notice things.”

Shaun didn’t seem completely convinced by Tim’s explanation, but dropped the topic anyway as Steve came to rejoin the batsmen. Pete had finished their conversation with a kind “I understand, whatever’s best for the team,” and went to speak to the coaching staff. 

“Mitch, good news, you’re in,” Steve announced with a smile. 

The boys gathered around Mitch, cheering for him, ruffling his hair. Once the happiness for Mitch had died down, Shaun met Tim’s eye and raised his eyebrows, impressed. Tim had correctly identified Steve’s topic of conversation without hearing a word. Definitely normal between friends. Tim just gave Shaun a shy smile and turned back to the group’s conversation. 

After the groups had both finished their discussions, Pat ambled over to Mitch’s side. 

“What was all the fuss about, before?” Pat asked. 

Mitch couldn’t hide his smile. “It was about me. I’m in, I’m playing on my home deck, in the bloody Ashes!” 

Pat gasped and wrapped Mitch up in a tight hug, leaning his head on Mitch’s shoulder. 

“Mitchy, I’m so proud of you,” Pat exclaimed, though his words were muffled by Mitch’s shirt. 

They pulled apart, but Pat’s hands remained on Mitch’s shoulders, and Mitch’s were on Pat’s waist. They couldn’t stop smiling, lost in each other’s eyes. 

“Time to head out, boys,” Shaun tapped Mitch’s back softly before the whole team began to filter out of the conference room. 

Pat and Mitch snapped out of their daze, putting some distance between themselves, both a little embarrassed. 

Steve was by Tim’s side as they all walked out. “Dinner tonight?” Steve asked casually. 

Tim tried to keep his breathing steady. They were teammates. He didn’t need to read into it any more than that. “Sure,” he replied pleasantly, managing to feign calmness. “Are we done with team commitments for the day?”

Steve nodded. “The Perth boys are heading home so we’re left to our own devices tonight. There’s a lovely Italian place a couple of blocks away. Come to my room at 6?”

“Sounds perfect,” Tim replied casually, despite his racing heart. 

Steve winked at him as they parted ways, Tim heading for the lift and Steve going to talk over some final details with the coaches. 

Tim tried to calm his pulse, but couldn’t help the flutter of excitement in his chest at the thought of an evening alone with Steve. Sure, they had shared most evenings for the previous Tests when they had roomed together, but going out for dinner was a whole new kettle of fish.

Tim was joined in the elevator by Mitch and Pat. When the doors slid shut and they were the only three inside, Pat gave Mitch’s hand a squeeze. 

“Just coming up to get my stuff,” Pat explained to Tim. 

Tim nodded in understanding. “Congratulations, Mitch, you really deserve the spot,” Tim said. 

Mitch beamed. “I’m so excited. Our whole family was going to be there anyway, but at least now they won’t be watching me carry water for five days,” he laughed. As he spoke, Tim noticed Pat’s expression. He was staring at Mitch as if Mitch were explaining the meaning of life - a face so full of love and adoration that Tim almost felt jealous that he didn’t have the same feeling. 

The lift dinged to indicate they had arrived at their level, and Tim got his key out to let them all into the room. Tim had already started unpacking his stuff, while Pat’s bag was neatly zipped up, waiting to be unpacked at Mitch’s house. 

“You must be the only person I know who doesn’t choose the bed by the window,” Pat commented, when he noticed Tim’s phone charger and book on the bedside table closest to the ensuite.

Tim hadn’t realised what he’d done. He chuckled to himself. “Guess it’s a habit from sharing with Steve. He goes funny if he can’t see out the window,” Tim explained.

Mitch was smiling at Tim knowingly. “You have it bad, Tim Paine.”

Tim rolled his eyes at Mitch. 

Pat gasped. “Are you and Steve more than friends?”

“Yes,” Mitch said. 

“No,” Tim said at the same time. 

Pat looked between them. “What’s going on?”

“Timmy has feelings for our captain, but he’s scared Steve doesn’t feel the same way, so he’s pretending not to have any feelings at all,” Mitch said plainly, hands on his hips. 

Tim frowned. “That is so...” he began. But, he couldn’t finish his statement. It wasn’t untrue at all, was it? 

He looked desperately at Mitch, who just shrugged. “You’re allowed to have feelings, Tim,” Mitch said gently. 

Tim sighed, and sat down on the end of his bed with his head in his hands. 

Pat sat beside him. “Still, please don’t feel pressured into saying or doing anything you’re not comfortable with. If you want to keep your feelings to yourself for a while, that’s your decision,” Pat said comfortingly. 

Mitch opened his mouth to protest, but Pat shot him a pointed look, so he closed it again. 

Tim considered both boys’ statements. After a moment, he asked, “Can you boys keep a secret?”

Pat and Mitch both nodded. 

“Steve asked me to dinner tonight,” Tim admitted with a soft smile. 

Mitch’s jaw dropped, and Pat grinned, showing off his perfect smile. 

“Hang on, you couldn’t have lead with that?!” Mitch asked, scandalised. 

Tim shrugged. 

“Tim, he absolutely feels something for you,” Pat declared. 

Tim shook his head. “It’s just a friendly thing to do. He probably knew you‘d be heading home with Mitch,” Tim looked at Pat, “and didn’t want me alone before the match.”

Mitch scoffed. “Steve has never asked any of us to dinner before,” he pointed out. 

Pat nodded in agreement with his boyfriend. “Never. He’s never wanted to spend time with anyone before matches, always alone in his room shadow batting and worrying.”

Tim couldn’t believe what he was hearing. “But when we were sharing hotel rooms, we were chatting ‘til late every night, then going to get coffee before day one of the matches,” he explained. 

Pat and Mitch shared a look. 

“Timmy, I think that’s enough evidence to suggest Steve might feel differently about you than he does about normal teammates,” Pat deduced. 

Mitch changed tack. “Tim, Steve loves you!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter took a bit longer than the others! Thanks for all the lovely comments so far, they really motivate me to keep writing knowing people are enjoying the story! :)


	7. Dinner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Perth, December 2017.

Tim had been considering Mitch’s declaration ever since he and Pat had left him alone in the hotel room. He was due to meet Steve in fifteen minutes, but he was already nervous. He tried to make himself snap out of it - he’d hung out with Steve a lot since he’d rejoined the Test team - but tonight felt different, and he wondered whether that was because he’d finally admitted to himself he may have a tiny, minuscule, barely there, almost non-existent, crush on Steve. 

He looked in the mirror, and decided his grey t-shirt was far too casual. He changed into a striped black shirt, but then judged it as far too formal for dinner with a ‘mate’. Finally, he settled on a white linen shirt, and decided that was the perfect compromise. He paired it with his favourite charcoal jeans, and felt pretty pleased with the outfit. 

He brushed his teeth after he got dressed, then realised he’d brushed his teeth before he got dressed, too. He groaned to himself, but figured he was better off having brushed his teeth twice, instead of not at all. 

He was completely ready five minutes before they had arranged to meet up, but Tim couldn’t bear his own company any more, so he began the short journey thirty metres down the hotel hallway to Steve’s room. 

Steve opened the door only a moment after Tim knocked, but then started laughing. 

Tim, suddenly, felt very self conscious. Was there toothpaste all over his face? Did he forget to put pants on? 

He realised, belatedly, that Steve was only laughing because of the fact they were wearing the exact same shirt. 

Tim sighed with relief, and let out a laugh of his own. “Nice shirt,” he grinned at Steve, finally letting himself relax. 

Steve held the door open for him, welcoming him into his room. 

“I could say the same about yours,” Steve shook his head, grinning. “Does this mean I have to change?” He looked after Tim, hand on his hip. 

Tim helped himself to a seat on the end of Steve’s bed, and shrugged. “Might attract some unwanted attention,” he reasoned. 

“Coming from the biggest attention seeker in the world,” Steve joked, and Tim poked his tongue out in retaliation. 

“So mean to me,” Tim pouted. “What are your options?”

Steve walked over to the wardrobe, which had already been organised, despite them only flying in that morning, and surveyed his clothes. He pulled out a shirt to show Tim, still on the hanger. It was identical to his current shirt, except in pale blue, not white. 

“Very nice,” Tim approved. “You have lovely taste in shirts, if I do say so myself.”

Steve rolled his eyes. “Maybe you’re copying me, old man,” he teased. 

Tim scoffed. “I am young, thank you very much!”

“If you say so,” Steve chuckled. He turned to face the wardrobe to change his shirt. As he unbuttoned it, Tim tried to avert his eyes, but that idea only lasted two seconds until he realised Steve wouldn’t be able to see him staring... Steve’s back was pale, and Tim could see the lines of his ribcage as Steve moved to unbutton and remove the white shirt. He wasn’t entirely bony - Tim could see his lean, defined back muscles as he shifted. He was beautiful. Objectively, of course. 

Once Steve had put on the blue shirt, he turned to face Tim, laughing softly, a rosy blush high on his cheeks. 

Tim quirked his head to the side and narrowed his eyes in silent question.

“Timmy, you do know there’s a mirror here and I could see you staring, right?”

Tim’s mouth went dry. He tried to speak, but ended up moving his mouth like a fish. 

Steve laughed and placed a warm hand on Tim’s cheek briefly. “Don’t be embarrassed. I’m flattered,” Steve clarified. 

After a few uncomfortable moments for Tim, during which all of his linguistic capabilities deserted him, they decided to head off to the restaurant. 

Steve suggested they walk as it wasn’t far, but right after they left Steve’s room, they ran into Mitch Starc in the hallway, heading back to his own room. 

“Evening boys, where are you off to?” Starcy greeted, raising a quizzical eyebrow at the sight of their (almost) identical shirts. 

“We’re going out for dinner,” Steve explained. Tim’s heart flipped at Steve’s easy use of ‘we’. 

Starcy seemed surprised. “Thought you preferred dinner alone the night before matches?”

Steve shrugged. “Time for something new,” he declared, and placed a warm hand on Tim’s lower back to encourage him to keep walking down the hall. “Night Starcy,” Steve called over his shoulder as they passed, leaving Mitch standing in the hall, totally dumbfounded. 

Tim managed to add a “Night, mate,” as they left, a little surprised by how calm Steve was, considering Tim himself felt a little caught out by Mitch. Tim considered what Pat and Mitch Marsh had told him earlier - about Steve usually preferring to be alone before matches - and wondered what made things different with him. Steve couldn’t actually be sharing Tim’s feelings, could he?

Tim was snapped out of his wonderings as they reached the elevator, because Steve withdrew the hand on his lower back, and Tim suddenly felt colder without it. “Do you reckon Starcy was looking for an invite?” Steve laughed lightly. 

“Could’ve been,” Tim considered. He fought himself internally for a moment as to whether he should bring up the other boys’ comments, but the hesitation must’ve been written on his face, because Steve noticed. 

“What’s on your mind?” he asked Tim quietly. 

“Is it true you don’t normally like having company?” Tim blurted out, immediately mad at himself for giving his thoughts away so easily. 

The elevator had arrived at the ground floor, and they stepped out into the lobby and then outside into the warm Perth evening. 

“I guess so, but maybe I’ve just been waiting for the right kind of company,” Steve replied cryptically. 

Tim’s heart flipped again. Was he reading this correctly? He didn’t want to push, in case his vibes were off, and Steve just really valued his friendship. 

The walk was pleasant, and when the chat turned to cricket Tim was able to stop focussing on whatever was going on, or not going on, between them. Especially since Tim was distracted by the way Steve’s eyes lit up when he talked about anything related to cricket. 

They arrived at the restaurant soon after that. When they sat down, the waitress brought them a menu each. When Tim looked around, the restaurant was quite full. His heart fluttered a bit when he considered whether people would perceive them as just mates having dinner, or maybe more? He tried to get himself to snap out of it. For all he knew, Steve asked him here as a mate, and that’s that. 

After a moment, Tim realised Steve wasn’t looking at his menu. 

“Lost your appetite?” Tim joked, lightly kicking out at Steve’s foot under the table. Steve’s foot moved forward to meet his, and remained there.

“Don’t laugh, but I already know what I want,” Steve admitted shyly. 

Tim half frowned. “What would be wrong with that?” 

Steve shrugged. “I guess it’s just another one of those things I like to keep the same. Last time I came here I had the bolognese and loved it, so I don’t want to mess with that,” he explained. 

Tim tried not to feel a streak of jealousy. Had Steve come here with someone else before? He replied with an “Ah, I understand,” but something must have flashed across Tim’s face, because Steve saw right through it. 

“I came here with my mum and dad,” Steve clarified. 

Tim visibly relaxed, at that. “Oh, that’s nice,” he smiled genuinely. “Did they like it?” 

Steve smiled at the memory. “Yeah, it was nice. Mum hadn’t been to Perth in years so she loved the trip,” he explained. 

His happiness was infectious. “That’s lovely,” Tim smiled. “Do you get to see them much?” 

Steve screwed up his face. “Not as often as I’d like. Between series and in the off season, I get to see them more. Other than that, only really when we play in Sydney,” Steve explained. 

Tim nodded in understanding. 

“Lucky I’m not that lonely any more since you came back,” Steve said shyly, turning his foot to hit Tim’s where their legs met under the table.

Tim scoffed. “You flatter me far too much, Steve,” he said casually, but he had to duck his head to hide the smile and blush Steve’s words caused. 

“Enough about me, what are you having?” Steve gestured to the menu in front of Tim. 

“The lasagne is catching my eye,” Tim replied, “nice hearty meal wouldn’t go astray before tomorrow, I reckon.”

Steve hummed his agreement, and the waitress returned soon after to take their order. Steve ordered for both of them - Tim’s lasagne, his spaghetti bolognese, and a glass of Coke Zero for both of them. 

“How did you know I like Coke Zero?” Tim asked once she had left. 

Steve rubbed the back of his head. “You told me a long time ago,” he answered. 

“The stuff you remember is incredible,” Tim shook his head in amazement, playfully tapping Steve’s foot with his own. 

Steve shrugged, but Tim could see he was pleased. “Plus, you always kept a few cans in our minibar fridge when we were sharing hotel rooms.” 

“Ah,” Tim realised with a shy smile, “I did too. Bet you’ll miss me this week, now that we’re separated,” he teased, poking Steve’s hand where it rested on the table. 

Steve rolled his eyes. “You wish. At least now I can keep the bathroom dry, I’m not sure how you keep wetting every surface imaginable just when you wash your hands-“

“That is such a lie!” Tim retorted, a huge smile on his face. 

“It is not!” Steve laughed. “It’s like a duck’s pond whenever you’ve been in there, and I’ve always gotta wipe up after you-“ 

“Says the one whose belongings managed to spread out across the entire hotel room on debut,” retaliated Tim with a scoff. 

“I was barely twenty-one and had only just moved out of home! At least you’d already had time to mature,” Steve retorted, still smiling. 

“To mature? Oh come on,” Tim lightly kicked Steve’s foot again, “your age is no excuse for the mess you spread that week. Your jocks ended up in one of my runners! That’s fucked!” 

Steve hid his head in his hands, face blazing with a blush. “Oh my god, don’t bring my jocks into this,” he groaned into his hands. 

Tim wondered for a moment if he’d taken it too far, but he relaxed when he saw the telltale shake of laughter in Steve’s shoulders. 

“You are neater than me now, though, I’ll give you that,” Tim admitted. 

Steve looked up at that, a sheepish smile on his face. “Knew you’d admit it eventually! So maybe I have improved since we first met.”

Tim sighed at that. “A lot can change in seven years. I always wondered what could’ve been between us if my finger hadn’t screwed up my path,” he said. When he realised the scope of what he’d just admitted, he looked at Steve with wide eyes, clamping his jaw shut. “Hang on, I didn’t mean -“

Steve placed his hand over Tim’s on the table, lightly stroking Tim’s bad finger with his own fingertip. Tim looked at their hands in contact between them, frozen in shock. 

“Don’t worry, I know what you mean,” Steve said quietly. “At least we’re back here now. Together,” he added, even more quietly. 

The gravity of that moment couldn’t fully settle in Tim’s mind as the waitress came over with both their drinks. Both boys hastily withdrew their hands when they noticed her, but it was too late, and she just smiled at them knowingly. “Your meals will be out shortly,” she let them know politely, before she returned to the kitchen. 

Steve coughed uncomfortably, and Tim scratched behind his ear. 

“So,” Steve began experimentally, “Patty and Mitch, hey?” 

Tim sighed with relief, knowing that whatever hole he’d dug himself before was not going to get any deeper. For now. “That’s love if I’ve ever seen it,” Tim smiled. 

“I have a feeling that Mitch is going to take his opportunity and perform in this Test,” Steve said. 

Tim raised an eyebrow. “What makes you so sure?”

“He’s always been in and out of the side, but he seems even more resilient now. I noticed that even when he was twelfth man, he wasn’t taking it as hard as he used to. Being around Pat is great for him,” Steve explained. 

Tim hummed in agreement. “He seems very happy,” he noted. He couldn’t exactly comment on Mitch’s previous matches, since he wasn’t there to know what had been going on. Honestly, Tim preferred not to follow much cricket in the past when he couldn’t play himself, as it just hurt him too much. 

Their meals arrived, and both of them enjoyed what they’d ordered. When they’d nearly finished, Tim made Steve laugh with some silly comment about the decor of the restaurant, and Steve nearly choked on his spaghetti. 

“Sorry,” Tim smiled, and bumped Steve’s foot with his own again. 

Steve rolled his eyes, still smiling. “You’re absolutely not sorry. Stop making me laugh or I might not make it to the match tomorrow!”

“Cause of death: Tim’s witty charm,” Tim suggested. 

Steve nodded, faking seriousness. “Exactly right!”

After that, Steve’s phone buzzed. It was on the table in front of him, but Tim could see it too, and they both read it at the same time - a message from Mitch Starc, saying: “You two still on your date?”

Steve’s eyes snapped up to Tim’s, hoping to see Tim looking elsewhere. However, when their eyes met, startled, Steve rushed to move his phone. In his haste, he managed to swipe a stray fingertip through the flame of the candle on their table, and immediately swore.

“Shit, are you okay?” Tim asked nervously, phone screen momentarily forgotten. 

Steve winced and looked at his finger. “Don’t think it’s serious, thankfully.”

Before Tim could think, he gently grabbed Steve’s hand and dipped the sore finger into the ice cold glass of Coke in front of him. 

Steve looked at him quizzically, but didn’t pull his hand away. 

“Cold water, cold Coke, same difference, right?” Tim shrugged. 

They both sat there, a little shocked, with Steve’s burnt finger in Tim’s Coke glass. “Send Starcy a pic of this with no context,” Tim suggested, gesturing at Steve’s finger in the drink, to defuse the underlying tension of the text they’d both seen.

Steve shook his head. “Sorry about him. He’s always way too nosy. Just because he’s ridiculously happy in his marriage, he thinks he needs to set everyone up, too.”

Tim smiled. “It’s okay, no harm done,” he said.

Steve seemed to relax after that, obviously worried that Mitch’s text had made things weird between them. If anything, Tim was considering the text for other reasons. Did Steve really like him as more than a friend? He resolved himself to find out sooner, rather than later. 

Steve insisted on paying for their dinner, despite Tim’s protests. “Captain’s choice,” he smirked, as he handed over his card.

Their walk home was pleasant, and they got to enjoy the last of the sunset. When they got back upstairs to their hotel rooms, Steve stopped outside Tim’s door and gave him a lingering hug. 

“Thanks again for tonight, even if you wouldn’t let me pay,” Tim smiled once they reluctantly broke apart. 

Steve smiled. “I had a great time, apart from burning my finger,” he laughed.

Tim chuckled, and grabbed Steve’s hand ~~because he wanted to~~ to see how his finger was going. Luckily, it had only been a minor burn and all that was left was a fading red mark. “Looks like you might be able to bat after all,” Tim joked.

Steve shifted uncomfortably on his feet, not really wanting to leave, but realising it was probably the right time. “See you tomorrow, Tim,” he said at last. 

Tim sighed, not wanting to part ways either. “I’ll miss you,” Tim said, tone joking, but intention true. 

“I’ll miss you too,” Steve smiled sadly, forcing himself to walk down the hallway. He turned to look back at Tim, who was still watching him go, and Tim gave him a heartbreaking pout. 

Tim swiped his keycard and let himself into the room. His heart was warm but he also already missed Steve. He mentally shook himself - how could he let his little crush get this far? He knew, deep down, that it was the idea of Steve potentially feeling the same way that amplified things for him. But then again, friends could hate leaving each other after an evening together, right? 

As he lay down to try and get to sleep before the match started the following day, he couldn't get Steve off his mind. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter took longer than I had hoped, but I hope the length makes up for it! As always, please let me know your thoughts/feelings/tips for BBL in the comments ;) thanks again for reading, looking forward to hearing your feedback!


	8. Days 1-3 of the Perth Test

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Perth, December 2017.

In the morning, there was a great buzz around the team. Everyone was itching to get out there and play. It was a 10:30am start, so they had breakfast at the WACA. The caterers there put on a lovely spread in the dining room, beginning at 7am for any early arrivers. 

Steve had arrived early, as usual, and had already finished eating when Tim arrived. “Good morning, sunshine,” Tim greeted jokingly, accepting the seat Steve had saved for him. 

“Good morning to you, too,” Steve replied with a smile.

“You were here early,” Tim commented.

Steve nodded. “Couldn’t sleep. You know how I get.”

Tim nodded with understanding. Steve’s sleeping patterns were unusual at best, and his sleeplessness was always amplified before and during a match. Steve had said during the last Test that Tim was the first roommate he’d had who didn’t get angry about it.

Before Tim could respond, the door opened with new arrivals. It was Pat and Mitch, and Mitch looked very sleepy. 

“You alright, Mitch?” Steve called across the room. 

Mitch nodded. “Just tired. Not a morning person,” he explained.

Pat placed a hand on his lower back. “Come on, a shower might freshen you up, then we can come back for some fruit if you feel like it,” he said gently to his boyfriend.

“Shower with you?” Mitch’s eyes lit up.

Pat rolled his eyes and hushed him. “We’re playing in three hours, Mitchell, behave,” he warned, but couldn’t help the smile Mitch brought out in him.

They headed towards the locker room, Pat grabbing a slice of watermelon on the way. Everyone went through their own pre-match routines, and eventually they were all ready to get going. 

England batted first, sending the Australians into the field. It was a good start to the first day’s play when Mitch Starc bowled Alastair Cook lbw for only seven runs. However, England managed to bat out the whole day with only the loss of 4 wickets. Centuries to Malan and Bairstow took the visitors to the imposing total of all out for 403 at lunch on day two. Mitch Starc had taken four of their wickets, and Hazlewood took three.

When Cam and Dave both fell early in the Australian innings with scores in the twenties, Steve had to go out to bat earlier than he had expected. As he was about to head out, Tim pulled him aside. “Don’t focus on the scoreboard,” Tim warned, knowing that it looked like a mountain to climb to even reach England’s total, let alone try to manage a lead. “Just take it ball by ball. You can do it,” Tim encouraged, and Steve nodded, listening intently. Tim didn’t know what came over him, but he leant down and pressed a light kiss to Steve’s forehead. The responding shy smile that Steve gave Tim nearly made him melt on the spot.

Steve headed out onto the field, not looking back at Tim. He didn’t need to.

Steve and Usman put on a partnership of 100 together, before Usman was dismissed on 50.

Shaun came out to join Steve at the crease, and at the end of play on day two, Steve was not out on 92, with Shaun not out alongside him on 7. The team total was 3/203, which was a positive step after being 2/55. 

That night, Steve invited Tim to his room to watch a movie after their team dinner. 

As they made their way upstairs together after dinner, they missed the loaded look that Starcy and Dave exchanged at the sight of them leaving together. 

“Are they together?” Dave whispered to Starcy. 

“They went out for dinner, just the two of them on Wednesday night,” Starcy whispered back. 

Usman raised an eyebrow from the end of the long table at their hushed conversation, but Dave just mouthed that he’d tell him later. 

“I thought Steve hated spending extra time with people when he could be worrying on his own?” Dave whispered to Starcy. 

Mitch laughed quietly. “Exactly. That’s what makes it more suss, I reckon.”

Dave raised his eyebrows. “Guess we’ll see how things pan out.”

Upstairs, Steve had left his hotel room’s air conditioner running far too cold during the day, so he adjusted the thermostat. While it took effect, he offered Tim one of his Cricket Australia hoodies. 

Tim put it on, and realised immediately it smelt like Steve - like soap and lemongrass. Tim didn’t realise, but after he sat down on Steve’s couch, he turned his face into his shoulder and just breathed it in. Tim couldn’t place where he’d been so close to Steve that he knew what he smelt like, until it hit him - that night in Brisbane, when Tim had slept in Steve’s arms after his poor first innings back in the Test team. 

If Steve noticed, he pretended not to have. He pulled on a knitted black sweater, put the fourth Harry Potter in the player, and sat down a little closer than necessary next to Tim. 

“How did you know this was my favourite one?” Tim asked Steve when the menu screen of the DVD loaded. 

Steve turned to look at Tim with a slight smile. “You told me one night when I couldn’t sleep when we were rooming,” Steve explained. 

Tim nodded, remembering. Minor details, mentioned once, that Steve could remember, were becoming more and more common. Was Tim special, he wondered (hoped), or did Steve just remember little things about everyone?

“For what it’s worth, I love this one, too,” Steve added. “The music is the best,” he said quietly. 

Tim looked at him with a cheeky smile. “Steven Peter, you are such a nerd,” he bumped his shoulder. 

Steve ducked his head, smiling. “It is, though!”

They settled into a comfortable silence after that, enjoying the movie. By the time Harry Potter reached the first challenge, Tim was yawning with increased frequency. He didn’t tell Steve that he would have planned to be asleep by now if he were on his own. When Tim let out a particularly aggressive yawn, Steve chuckled quietly. 

“I wouldn’t be offended if you wanted to go to bed,” Steve said. 

Tim shook his head. “I wanna stay,” he said stubbornly. 

Steve shrugged. “Your call,” he replied, with the hint of a smile threatening to overtake his face. He shuffled even closer to Tim, and Tim melted into him, resting his head on Steve’s shoulder. 

By the time Harry was competing in the second challenge, Tim had fallen asleep on Steve’s shoulder. He had managed to snuggle himself further into Steve’s side, the hair on the top of his head pushed against Steve’s jaw. Steve put an arm around Tim’s middle - for balance, so Tim didn’t slip, of course - and that was how they rested. 

After a while, Tim’s head rolled forward in deep sleep and off of Steve’s shoulder, which caused him to wake up with a start. When he realised where he was, he panicked. “Fuck, I’m so sorry! I should get out of your hair,” he fretted, shifting, about to get off the couch. 

Steve’s steadying arm kept him where he was sitting. “Don’t worry about it, you’re welcome to sleep here,” Steve said quietly, brushing Tim’s sleep-mussed hair off his forehead with his free hand. Tim closed his eyes momentarily, enjoying the gesture. 

“Don’t wanna take up your space,” Tim attempted to decline half-heartedly. However, his eyes had already begun to drop shut again, this time just from tiredness. 

Steve shook his head. “They gave me a king bed, don’t be silly. Come on, Timmy,” he encouraged him to stand up with an arm around his shoulder. 

Tim didn’t fight after that, obviously moments away from falling asleep again. Steve turned back the covers on the side of the bed closest to the ensuite for Tim, and all but dragged him over to lie down. Steve genuinely thought Tim was asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow, until he heard a small chuckle from Tim as Steve pulled the covers up over him. 

“What’s up?” Steve asked. 

“Just realised,” Tim said, barely intelligible as he was half asleep, “that this is my side of the bed now, and that’s yours.”

Tim didn’t see the smile his comment gave Steve, because he was out like a light after that. 

When Steve had gotten himself ready for bed, he tried to get in quietly so he didn’t disturb Tim. When he shut off the lamp, he closed his eyes, content just to lie there, even though he couldn’t stop thinking about how close he was to a century. After about fifteen minutes of him thinking of all the possible deliveries the English bowlers might try to outsmart him with, Tim shuffled beside him so their shoulders were touching. 

“I know you’re not asleep,” Tim mumbled. 

Steve frowned in the dark. “How?!”

“I can hear you worrying,” Tim said plainly. 

Steve scoffed. “That’s impossible, Timmy.”

“Well, I know for a fact that you don’t need to worry about tomorrow.” Tim threw a heavy arm over Steve’s middle. 

“Why’s that?” Steve asked. 

“Because you’re batting with Shaun, and he’s gonna be steady, and you’re gonna go out there and start from zero mentally and just play it ball by ball and be amazing,” Tim mumbled sleepily. 

Steve turned to look at him. In the dark, he could only see his silhouette, so close to Steve. “I thought you were asleep, where did this advice all come from?”

“My heart,” Tim mumbled, giving into sleep again. He fell asleep with his head against Steve’s shoulder, arm still around him, and Steve let the rhythm of his breath settle him, managing to drift off into a sleep of his own. 

***  
When Tim woke up, Steve was dressed and ready to go. Everything Tim needed was in his kit bag at the WACA, so he didn’t really need to grab anything from his own room, except - 

“Shit, I forgot to charge my phone, it must be dead,” Tim cringed. 

Steve gestured to Tim’s side table, where Tim’s phone was plugged in. 

“How did you...?”

“Found your phone dead on the couch when I woke up, so I plugged it in,” Steve explained. 

Tim pressed the power button experimentally, and his phone screen told him it was fully charged. “If it was dead, what time did you wake up?”

“About five,” Steve grimaced. “Least your advice helped me get to sleep, though.”

Tim smiled at that, and got up to use Steve’s bathroom. If he hadn’t just woken up, he might have considered how domestic this whole situation had been. 

They decided to walk the couple of kilometres to the WACA from their hotel, buying their traditional coffee order along the way. Tim insisted it was his shout because Steve had bought dinner a few nights ago. 

They were surprised to find Pat and Mitch already in the team dining room when they arrived. Pat was sitting on one of the couches along the back wall, and Mitch was asleep, legs curled up to fit on the couch, his head in Pat’s lap, and Pat’s hand absently stroking his hair. Pat’s other hand was also occupied, with Mitch holding it to his chest with his own hands like a child might hold a teddy bear. 

Steve went to have a quick shower and put on his match gear, and Tim grabbed a bit of food and wandered over to check on Pat and Mitch. 

“Everything okay?” Tim gestured to Mitch with his slice of Vegemite toast. 

Pat nodded. “Shaun picked us up this morning, way too early. I guess he’s up early with Austin anyway, so it’s all normal for him, but Mitch does not cope well with turning up early,” he explained. 

Tim nodded, and checked his watch. It was just approaching 8am, so most of the boys hadn’t arrived yet. 

Pat noticed Tim’s hoodie, and raised his eyebrows. “SS,” he read from below the Australian emblem. “Those aren’t your initials, Timothy, so that mustn’t be your jumper,” he waggled his eyebrows. 

Tim’s cheeks flamed red, and he took a bite of his toast to give himself some time to think. 

Pat decided to fill in the time with more of his own commentary. “Sharing jumpers, that’s kind of a whole relationship thing, Timmy. Mitch still has one of my jumpers that he stole years ago.”

Mitch stirred at the use of his name, and opened his eyes slightly. “What time is it?” he mumbled sleepily. 

“Not even 8 yet, don’t worry. Rest more if you want to,” Pat soothed, still running his fingers through Mitch’s hair. 

Mitch snuggled further into Pat’s lap at that, and closed his eyes again. 

Tim kept eating his toast. 

“You arrived together too, didn’t you?” Pat pushed. 

Tim nodded. “We watched a movie last night and I ended up crashing by accident. I could’ve left but I know he gets antsy when he’s not out overnight so he needed the company anyway,” Tim explained. 

“Tim Paine, you are in love,” Pat declared. 

“I’m not- he’s probably just being a good friend,” Tim sighed. 

Pat rolled his eyes. “Did you sleep in his bed?” 

“Well, yeah.”

“Did you cuddle?”

“No!”

Pat narrowed his eyes, shooting a pointed look to Steve’s initials on the jumper Tim was wearing. 

“Fine, maybe a bit,” Tim relented. “But he’s just a very tactile person-“

If Pat rolled his eyes any harder, they would’ve fallen out of his head. “Tim, Steve has not given me a hug since I last took a wicket. He has never given a friendly touch to anyone apart from on the field, as a matter of fact,” Pat stated. 

Tim crinkled his nose. “You make him sound like a pervert!”

Pat shook his head, sighing. “I’m telling you. You like each other. One of you will crack soon, I’m sure of it.”

Tim sighed. “We’ll see if you’re right, Patty.”

***  
Steve made his century early in the day’s play, much to Tim’s relief. When Steve raised his bat to the dressing room, Tim felt like Steve was looking at him, and only him, but that couldn’t be possible from such a distance, could it? Steve was beaming with pride when he removed his helmet as he crossed the pitch to hug Shaun. 

Tim was so caught up in the pride of the moment that he didn’t realise Pat had come over to stand beside him, whole team still on their feet, applauding. 

“Congratulations,” Pat murmured in Tim’s ear.

Tim said thank you before he realised it. When he looked at Pat, eyes wide in shock, Pat just grinned. “You’re whipped, mate,” he whispered.

Pat sat beside Tim after that, but it wasn’t long until Shaun was dismissed, so Pat disappeared to go wish Mitch good luck or whatever it was they got up to before Mitch went out onto the field. After a few minutes, when Mitch and Steve were settled in to bat together, Pat sat back down. 

“All good?” Tim asked gently.

Pat grimaced and shook his head slightly. “I forgot how nervous this makes me. He’s got so much pressure on him to perform - his first match in a while, another opportunity, and there are all these people out there ready to tear him down at the slightest things… fuck, I just want him to do well,” Pat sighed, rubbing his eyes with the heel of his palms.

Tim put a comforting arm around Pat, and Pat smiled sadly. “Come on mate, one ball at a time,” Tim repeated the sentiment he’d shared twice with Steve already. 

It seemed to comfort Pat, though, and they sat in comfortable silence watching the boys bat. Mitch was off to a quick start, accumulating runs easily, flicking and driving balls to the boundary for four like it was just for fun. When the lunch break came around, Steve was not out on 139, and Mitch was not out on 39. As they arrived back in the dressing room, the rest of the team applauded their efforts. Shaun was the first one to wrap Mitch up in a hug. “You’re doing so well,” Shaun grinned into Mitch’s hair, leaving a kiss there. 

Mitch just beamed, relieved, and went to look for Pat (who was hovering nearby, trying to give him his moment with the team, but too excited for Mitch to stay too far away). 

Tim thought he was being casual by hanging back, but Steve walked over to him straight away. “Congratulations, Steve,” Tim smiled, suddenly feeling a bit flustered, shy and definitely unlike himself.

“Thanks,” Steve grinned in reply. Tim stepped forward and put his arms around him, and Steve’s head fit perfectly on his shoulder. Before he could think about it, Tim rubbed Steve’s back gently. 

After a few moments, Steve stepped back with a sigh. “I should go have a quick shower,” he said.

Tim nodded. “Go. I’ll still be here.”

Steve smiled. “Better be!”

Tim wouldn’t admit it, but Steve’s teasing tone turned the butterflies in his stomach into pure warmth.

***  
If Tim thought that Steve and Mitch’s partnership before lunch was the best it was going to get, he was wrong in the best way possible. The boys went from strength to strength after that - first Steve made 150, then Mitch made 50, and Tim thought that those milestones were already incredible. But the runs just kept coming - Mitch made his century, and Tim held Pat when he broke down in tears of relief and joy. When Steve made his double century after that, Tim felt goosebumps and shivers throughout his whole body, and he wondered if life would get any better than this, right here, today. Mitch made 150 before the end of play, and at stumps, he was not out on 181, with Steve not out alongside him on 229. 

They’d put on three hundred runs together. 

Steve asked Tim if he wanted to watch the next Harry Potter together that night, after their team dinner. Tim, knowing how superstitious Steve is, especially if he’s scoring runs, couldn’t say no to that. He greeted Steve with two big blocks of his favourite Dairy Milk chocolate.

“What’s this for?!” Steve’s eyes widened with delight.

“Your two centuries, of course,” Tim grinned.

Steve was rapt. “How did you know these are my century treats?!”

“From Brisbane, silly,” Tim replied shyly. “You’re not the only one who remembers things,” he added.

Steve was touched, and wrapped Tim up in a hug. “Come on, let’s start the movie before you fall asleep again,” he grinned.

Tim rolled his eyes, smiling, and walked into the room. He helped himself to a seat on Steve’s couch - the same spot he sat in last night. 

When Steve set the movie up, he sat down and opened the first block of chocolate Tim had given him, biting straight into the block like he had the last time, too. 

Tim shook his head. “Only Steve Smith could eat a family chocolate block without breaking it up,” he teased. 

Steve screwed up his face. “But breaking it up just adds an unnecessary step. It all ends up in the same place anyway,” he reasoned. 

“Where’s that?” Tim asked. 

“My tummy,” Steve gave Tim a chocolatey grin, and if Tim were the block of chocolate, he would have been a melted mess right then. 

“That’s a bit cute,” Tim commented, trying to sound casual. 

Steve mustn’t have heard him, because he took another bite out of the block, then turned the open side to Tim as an offering. 

“I wasn’t the one out there scoring centuries,” Tim pointed out.

Steve shrugged. “Come on, one bite won’t hurt you.”

Tim bit into the chocolate bar, impossible to avoid one of Steve’s existing bite marks in the chocolate.

“Good?” Steve asked. 

Tim nodded. “Haven’t had chocolate in a long time. If I go out for a duck, that’s on you, mister,” Tim poked Steve’s chest. 

“Guess we’ll have to see how long Mitch and I stay in for. Don’t jinx it,” Steve said seriously. “Hang on, you’ve got a little-“ Steve leant even closer to Tim, using his thumb to lightly grab Tim’s jaw and swipe away the chocolate on his lip. 

Tim looked down at Steve’s thumb, then noticed how close they were together... Steve was still looking at his lips, hand still on his jaw. Time froze, and Tim put his own hand over Steve’s, silently urging him closer... Steve leant forward a fraction... and when they were a breath away from each other, Tim closed his eyes... and Steve’s phone rang in his pocket, pressed between them. Tim sighed, sitting back at a safe distance, moment totally lost. Meanwhile, Steve closed his eyes, fishing for his phone in his pocket, looking incensed. 

“Yes?” Steve spat into the phone, making Tim laugh. 

Tim could hear Pat’s voice through Steve’s phone. 

“It’s Mitch, there’s something wrong,” Pat’s nervous voice told Steve.

Steve furrowed his eyebrows. “What’s wrong?” 

“He hasn’t been able to piss since we came home,” Pat fretted, voice serious. 

Steve sighed. Obviously not as life threatening as Pat’s voice had made it sound. “He’s probably just dehydrated, he was batting in the heat all day,” Steve pointed out. 

“Oh,” Pat breathed, relieved. “Do you think he’ll be okay?” 

“Of course, just make sure he drinks as much water as he can tonight with some electrolytes. He’ll be okay,” Steve replied. 

“Thanks Steve. Hope I didn’t interrupt anything,” Pat said, bidding him goodnight and hanging up. 

“Since when are you the team doctor?” Tim laughed nervously. 

Steve exhaled half a laugh, and shook his head. “Honestly. He’s twenty four!” 

“Mitch is older, isn’t he?” Tim asked. 

“Twenty six,” Steve answered. 

“Fifty years between them and they haven’t worked out dehydration yet,” Tim said, laughing, making Steve laugh too.

By now it was approaching 11pm, and they’d missed so much of the movie they were going to have to skip back three scenes to catch up. “Wanna try to continue this tomorrow?” Tim gestured to the screen. 

Steve screwed up his face, but nodded. “You’re welcome to stay again,” he said casually. 

Tim wanted to. He really did. But he was confused over what had just happened, or would have happened, if Pat hadn’t called. Was he even ready for this? Right now it was fight or flight, and he didn’t even know what fighting would entail. “I’d better go,” Tim replied, breaking his own heart in that moment.

Steve’s face fell, and Tim immediately wanted to take it back, curl up with Steve and cuddle all night. But he couldn’t. He needed time to think, and he had to be alone for a while to do that. So despite what his heart wanted, he dragged himself to the door and forced himself to say goodbye to Steve. 

Steve still looked crestfallen. They shared a hug, and when Steve inhaled into Tim’s shoulder, Tim wondered whether Steve was thinking that might be the last time. Whether maybe he’d screwed things up between them. Was there even anything to screw up?

No matter what either of them was feeling, the door shut between them, and Tim was on his own once more. As he walked down the corridor to his own room, he realised this was the most alone he’d felt since he joined the Test squad. 

He unlocked his own door, and saw Steve’s hoodie laying on his bed, taunting him. He got ready for bed, and lay down, hoping sleep would come and free him from the sick feeling in his stomach. The worst part was that he knew Steve wouldn’t be able to sleep at all tonight, and it was all Tim’s fault. Tim curled up next to Steve’s hoodie, letting the scent of lemongrass confuse his half-awake state into thinking he hadn’t monumentally screwed up everything he had with Steve tonight. 

A few rooms down, Steve was cursing himself, wondering why the hell he’d taken things too far and nearly kissed Tim, ruining everything they had together. He knew sleep was a lost cause, so he stood up, picked up the bat he’d brought back to the hotel with him, and started practicing his shots.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter ended up being 4k words... let me know whether you like the increased length or if the regular chapter length is enough for you :) once again, I always appreciate your feedback! Xx


	9. Winning the Ashes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Perth, December 2017.

Tim didn’t see Steve the morning of day four, and that wasn’t entirely a coincidence. Tim was totally ashamed of the runner he’d pulled, and thought that if anything went wrong with Steve’s innings today, it would be his own stupid fault. He wouldn’t have been surprised if Steve never wanted anything to do with him again. He’d stewed over that near kiss all morning, and couldn’t come to terms with it. He’d wanted it, so much, so what had made him take off?

He managed to hide from Steve all morning, and settled into his seat on the balcony next to Pat from yesterday, hoping to continue watching the wonderful partnership between Mitch and Steve. Tim was padded up because he was the next man in, but he didn’t expect to be needed so soon.

He was wrong. Two balls into the first session of the day, and Mitch was out. Pat swore, and Tim wanted to stay and comfort him - to tell him that 181 was a brilliant score, and that he should be immensely proud of his boyfriend - but instead, he had to settle for a quick pat on Pat’s shoulder, and rushed down onto the field to bat.

Steve crossed the pitch to greet him, and the quickening of Tim’s heart rate had nothing to do with match nerves. 

If Tim was hoping for an ‘I missed you’ or even anticipating an ‘I hate you,’ he was wrong. Steve just tapped gloves with Tim with a focused expression, and went back to the non-striker’s end. However, their partnership only lasted 11 runs before Steve’s herculean innings came to an end on 239, bowled lbw by Anderson. As he walked back to the pavilion, Tim was hoping for a sign that he didn’t monumentally screw up their entire friendship. 

He couldn’t mull over his feelings for long, however, as he focused on the match and managed to construct a reasonable innings himself. He partnered Pat, Starcy and Lyon for his respectable 49 runs, but Steve’s declaration came after Lyon’s wicket fell, so he didn’t get the chance to make his half century. He wasn’t too disappointed, though, as the team’s total was an incredible 9/662 at the declaration.

Tim didn’t see Steve overnight, and day five of the match was a blur of rain delays and buzzing excitement - if they could get the job done, they would win the series and regain the urn. Tim took four catches in the Poms’ second innings, and at long last, Josh Hazlewood took the final wicket of Chris Woakes to win the Ashes with two matches to spare.

The whole team crowded into one big lump of a hug - everyone was cheering, Starcy gave Josh some overenthusiastic pats on the back, someone rubbed Tim’s hair affectionately - Tim looked over his shoulder and saw Pat, Mitch’s arms around him, beaming at Tim - and then Tim felt some warm arms around his middle, and smelt the scent of lemongrass, and everything finally made sense. 

Tim leaned into Steve’s embrace, content. He put one of his own arms around Steve, and Steve seemed to relax a little, despite all of the celebrations going on around them in their huddle.

After the formalities were finished, and Steve was rightfully named man of the match, they all settled into the dressing room and cracked open some beers. The series wasn’t over yet, but after the conclusive win, celebrations were basically mandatory.

Pat settled in next to Mitch in Mitch’s locker space, and Tim heard them talking in hushed voices. 

“I’m so proud of you, baby,” Pat beamed, brushing Mitch’s hair back off his face. 

Mitch closed his eyes at the touch, smile mirroring Pat’s. “This doesn’t feel real,” he murmured.

“You and Steve helped win us the Ashes, here in Perth. I couldn’t have written a better script for you, Mitchy,” Pat said affectionately.

Tim didn’t hear the rest, because he went to grab two beers out of the esky. He knew he needed to talk to Steve, but he wasn’t sure if the hug on the field meant that he was forgiven for leaving Steve’s room the other night. Maybe, Tim thought, it was an accident, and Steve had meant to hug someone else?

Steve was zipping the last of his bats away in one of his kit bags when Tim approached. He turned to face Tim with a guarded expression, but when Tim sheepishly offered him the beer, Steve smiled shyly.

Steve turned around to sit in his locker, and patted the space next to him to invite Tim to join him. Due to the spacious nature of the dressing rooms, and the fact that most of the boys were congregated around the corner by the esky, they were pretty much alone.

They both opened their mouths to speak at once.

“I fucked up,” Tim began.

At the same time, Steve said, “I have to apologise.”

They both looked at each other, a little confused.

“Wait, what?” Steve asked. 

Tim tried to explain himself in a rush. “I shouldn’t have just left the other night, I knew you wouldn’t be able to sleep, but I just didn’t know what was going on in my head and-“

Steve let out a shocked laugh. “What are you talking about? I was the one who messed up, I overstepped the boundary and I’m really sorry, I really thought I was going to lose you, the last few days have been hell without you and-“

Tim cut him off again. “Steve, no, that’s the thing, I wanted-“

“Timmy, listen to me, let me apologise-“

Tim groaned, and leant forward with his head in his hands, accidentally hitting his forehead painfully with the lip of his beer bottle in the process. “You don’t have to apologise, I do!” Tim mumbled into his hands.

Steve was totally lost now, and just looked at Tim. Tim turned his head in his hands to peek at Steve between his fingers. 

When Tim was satisfied Steve was going to give him a moment to speak, he considered what he wanted to say, and realised it was going to take a lot of courage. This was the make or break, sliding doors moment that he should’ve taken the other night. “Steve,” he said, voice low, experimental. He was looking down, inspecting the label on his beer bottle. “I like you,” he looked up into Steve’s blue eyes, searching for the inkling that his feelings were mirrored there. 

“As in…?” Steve trailed off.

Tim rolled his eyes with a small smile. “As in, I really like you. As more than just a teammate.” Enough time passed that Tim began to worry he’d said the wrong thing, and he’d read the entire situation wrong. When he looked at the beer in Steve’s hand, he noticed it was shaking slightly.

“I thought you left because you didn’t like me back,” Steve whispered, looking down, eyes not meeting Tim’s.

“Like you… back?” Tim stuttered.

Steve finally met Tim’s eyes. “I really, really like you, Tim,” Steve said softly.

For a moment, they just sat there, looking at each other with wonderment. Finally, after what felt like forever, Tim took both of their beers and put them aside; he put his hand on Steve’s jaw, and leant in.

Steve grabbed the back of Tim’s head, leant in a fraction himself, and finally, finally, their lips met for the first time. 

Steve’s lips were slightly coarse from being bitten, but Tim was so relieved that Steve felt the same way about him that he didn’t care. The kiss was chaste and feather light, neither wanting to overstep. After a few moments, Steve pulled back, and Tim sighed at the loss. 

“I have wanted to kiss you for so bloody long,” Steve admitted in a rush of breath. 

Instead of replying, Tim guided Steve’s lips back to his own with a gentle hand on the back of Steve’s head. Steve’s tongue brushed across the seam of Tim’s lips, a silent question that Tim was eager to answer. He parted his lips, and the tip of Steve’s tongue found his own. Tim could taste the beer they’d both been drinking. Tim licked playfully at Steve’s tongue with his own, making Steve chuckle gently, and the vibration emanated through Tim’s chest and made him giddy. Steve shifted slightly, turning to face Tim more, lifting his leg up onto the bench seat to frame behind Tim’s hips with his calf and allow himself to get closer. Tim sighed contentedly, pressing their foreheads together but allowing them a moment to catch their breath. 

“When you told me about what happened with your finger,” Steve whispered between them, and Tim interrupted him with a peck on his lips, “I wanted so badly to take all that pain away from you, and I’m so sorry I couldn’t do anything, it killed me, I-“

Tim hushed Steve with another kiss, lingering longer this time, parting his lips and licking into Steve’s mouth for a moment. “Steve, that was out of your control, it’s not your fault,” Tim said, words muffled against Steve’s lips.

Steve closed his eyes. “I just want you to be happy.”

Tim held his jaw again, forcing Steve to meet his eyes. “You make me happy,” Tim said honestly. The grin that overtook Steve’s face was dazzling, and Tim kissed him again, deep and passionate. They made out for what felt like hours, losing all track of time, just lost in the moment they’d both craved for so long.

It had been a while since any of the other boys had seen Tim or Steve, so Shaun wandered around to look for them. When he rounded the corner and saw them tangled up in each other, kissing open mouthed, he tried to walk away without being noticed, shocked at the sight but not surprised at the development.

Steve heard the footsteps, and they sprung apart, but it was too late. Shaun had seen them. 

“Shaun, sorry, we, uh-“ Tim began, but Shaun just shook his head.

“Mitch told me there was something going on here, I’m happy for you two,” Shaun explained calmly. “But you’re missing the party,” he said, pointedly.

They both blushed, and Shaun left, getting back to the other boys. 

“We should go,” Tim sighed. 

“One more,” Steve pouted, leaning in to steal another passionate kiss. 

When they finally broke apart again, Steve reached out his hand to help Tim up off the bench. Tim gave it a squeeze before he let go, and Steve smiled shyly. So much had changed in such a short period of time between them that Tim’s head was spinning. They tried to look as casual as possible as they walked back around to meet the other boys, Steve even going to the extent of putting his hands in his pockets, but it must’ve been written all over their faces.

Shaun hadn’t said anything to the boys, but he may as well have, because Dave piped up immediately. “You boys finally together?” he asked loudly.

Steve blushed furiously, and Usman elbowed Dave in the ribs. “Not cool, dude,” Usman whispered through gritted teeth. 

They didn’t answer that, and both of them took the chance to get fresh beers from the esky, since their old ones got deserted in their excitement. 

Tim sat down next to Pat; and Steve, trying not to make a scene since Dave’s outburst, went to chat to Starcy and Josh. 

“So?” Pat grinned expectantly. 

“You were right,” Tim smiled. 

Mitch was on Pat’s other side, and sat forward to look at Tim. “Right about you and Steve?”

Tim nodded, smiling smugly. “Mhm,” he affirmed.

“Holy shit! That’s amazing,” Pat beamed. He squeezed Tim’s leg with excitement. 

“Except Shaun kind of caught us over there,” Tim admitted, pointing in the vague direction of Steve’s locker around the corner. 

Mitch’s eyes were wide. “Wait, were you getting sexual?”

Pat reached across Tim to lightly punch his boyfriend. “Mitchell,” he warned, attempting to frown, but unable to ever genuinely be angry at him. 

“Sorry,” Mitch said sheepishly. 

“Nothing like that,” Tim answered the earlier question, “just kissing.”

Pat shoved his shoulder affectionately. “I’m impressed you two both got over yourselves and realised you had feelings for each other,” he admitted. 

“You knew?”

“Tim, we told you multiple times,” Pat said, exasperated, and Mitch laughed. 

Tim couldn’t help but laugh with them. He’d spent so much time in his own head about his feelings for Steve in the last couple of weeks, that he hadn’t looked around and realised Steve was right in front of him the whole time. 

Nathan Lyon led the singing of the team song a little while after that, and then everyone headed back to the hotel to continue the celebrations, aside from the WA boys (plus Pat) who went back to Mitch’s. Steve invited Tim back to his room, and as soon as they were inside, Tim expected a kiss, but Steve was suddenly shy around him again. 

“Drink?” Steve asked, as Tim helped himself to a seat on Steve’s couch. 

“I’d love one, thanks,” Tim replied, slightly unnerved by Steve’s sudden shyness. 

Steve pressed a cold beer from the mini fridge into Tim’s hand, and sat down stiffly beside him with a beer of his own. 

“What’s wrong?” Tim asked quietly, gently brushing Steve’s hair back off his face with his free hand. 

Steve shifted uncomfortably in his seat. He wouldn’t meet Tim’s eyes, yet again. “Do you regret what happened before?” Steve exhaled quickly. 

“What, kissing you?” Tim asked, stunned. 

“Well, yeah,” Steve scratched the back of his head, still looking away. 

Tim sighed and shook his head fondly. “I like you, Steve. A lot. Nothing has changed for me in the last hour,” he clarified with a short laugh. 

Steve finally looked at Tim, relief all over his face. “I just thought that maybe-“

Tim cut him off. “You really need to stop thinking,” he grinned, and leaned in to continue their kissing where they had left off. 

They spent the night in Steve’s bed, just like they had the other times, except now neither of them had to hold back their affection.

When Steve had switched the lights off, Tim shifted so he could lie in the crook of Steve’s shoulder, and kissed him. The kiss was soft at first, but then Steve traced Tim’s bottom lip gently with his tongue, and Tim opened his mouth slightly, allowing the kiss to deepen. They kissed deeply and lazily, Tim’s sleepiness fighting with his desire to keep exploring this new side to their relationship. 

At one point, Tim’s mouth stopped responding to Steve’s movements, and Steve pulled back, chuckling. 

“Why are you laughing?” Tim mumbled groggily, opening one eye.

“Timmy, you just fell asleep kissing me,” Steve giggled.

Tim groaned. “Fuck, sorry,” he rubbed his eyes, trying to sit up, but Steve pulled him back down to the bed gently.

“Let’s go to sleep,” Steve suggested gently.

“But I don’t want this to end,” Tim resisted, voice full of exhaustion.

Steve sighed, and kissed Tim chastely on the lips once more. “It won’t end for as long as you’ll have me,” Steve whispered coyly.

As Tim drifted off to sleep in Steve’s arms, he thought that was a bit of a silly statement. At this point, Tim couldn’t see any reason in the world why he wouldn’t want to be with Steve.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope this chapter made up for the slow burn! I'm loving writing this story, hopefully you're enjoying reading it too :)


	10. The Melbourne Test

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Melbourne, December 2017.

The team had a few days off for a Christmas break with their families, and after that was the traditional Christmas Day lunch and training session organised by Cricket Australia. The training session was pretty laid back every year, and it was just a chance for the team to get a feel of the MCG before the Boxing Day Test without spoiling their entire Christmas Day. 

Dave’s two little girls came along and ran around, and Shaun was carrying Austin, who was asking after Mitch.

“Hey, buddy,” Mitch grinned at his nephew, as Shaun put him down and let him toddle the short distance over to Mitch. 

Pat was close by his side, and once Mitch had finished peppering Austin’s face with noisy kisses, making him giggle, Austin gave Pat a cuddle too. Mitch watched Pat with Austin like he was watching the most incredible sunrise in the universe, and Tim almost felt like he was intruding on a private moment by seeing them. 

While everyone was busy with their own business, Steve approached Tim and gave him a hug that would have looked friendly to any onlookers, but Tim felt the gentle kiss Steve pressed into his neck. 

“I’ve missed you this last week,” Steve admitted with a shy smile. 

“Our phone calls every night weren’t enough for you?” Tim teased. Steve pouted, which instantly made Tim feel guilty. “I’m kidding, I missed you too,” he added.

Steve seemed happy enough with that, and walked a few paces to inspect the pitch. It was still a bit grassy, obviously yet to be cut to its match condition. 

“Do you have plans after this?” Steve asked, looking back at Tim.

Tim shook his head. He saw his family back at home in the week off, and he wasn’t familiar with Melbourne, so he was just going to head back to the hotel after training. When he admitted this to Steve, Steve looked horrified. 

“You’ve never been to Melbourne?”

“Only on a holiday with my family when I was like, eight,” Tim grimaced. 

“Let me show you around this afternoon? We can sight see like we did that time in London,” Steve grinned. 

Tim smiled fondly at the memory. He still had that picture of the two of them, standing in front of Big Ben. “Steven Peter, are you asking me on a date?” Tim raised an eyebrow. 

“Absolutely,” Steve replied confidently, but his blush gave away how nervous he actually was. 

Tim grinned.

***  
Their hotel was very close to the MCG on the Richmond side, but Steve insisted Tim had to see the Flinders Street side - “That’s where all the sights are, Timmy,” - so they set off on a long walk. It was about twenty-five minutes to reach the iconic train station, and just before it on their journey was Federation Square. They walked up the stairs and Tim was in awe. The cobblestoned Fed Square was full of Christmas decorations, including a huge Christmas tree adorned with lights, and a giant festive penguin dressed in winter clothing, even though it was 32 degrees and generally boiling in Melbourne over the festive season.

“So what happens here?” Tim asked, feeling like a silly tourist.

Steve shrugged. “Events, I guess. Just a landmark, more than anything.”

Tim nodded, pointing across the street. “Is that Flinders Street station?” 

“You bet,” Steve affirmed, taking Tim down the street further so they could see the iconic corner view of the clocks that people associated with the station. 

Steve declared he knew of a great coffee place nearby, but his version of “nearby” was about a kilometre away. 

“Lucky I wore my runners,” Tim teased at one point on their journey. Their hands and shoulders were brushing pleasantly as they walked.

Steve poked out his tongue, and Tim thought it was the cutest thing he’d ever seen. If they weren’t in public, Tim would’ve wanted to kiss him. Hell, Tim wanted to kiss him anyway. 

“We’re getting rid of some nervous energy before the match,” Steve responded.

Tim rolled his eyes, smiling. “If you say so.”

Their walk took them to a lovely alleyway full of cafes and eateries, and they went to the one on the corner. 

Steve ordered their usual, and they took an outside table to enjoy their newly acquired drinks. 

“I must admit, you do make a decent tour guide,” Tim grinned. 

“I thought I was your hot date?” Steve countered, teasing. 

“That too,” Tim laughed. He took a sip of his coffee and sighed contentedly. “All the talk was right, the coffee really is amazing in Melbourne,” he commented. 

“They gave me two marshmallows, too,” Steve grinned, turning his saucer so Tim could see the sweets on them. 

“Now this is a perfect day,” Tim grinned, tapping his foot against Steve’s under the table happily. He thought quietly to himself that if this was what the rest of his career looked like, he would retire a very happy man. 

***  
The Boxing Day Test wasn’t as exciting as the previous match was. Steve managed 76 runs in their first innings, alongside a century to Warner, and Tim was the best of the lower order with his 24. The match slowed down after that, with Alastair Cook grinding for two whole days to the highest ever score at the MCG - 244 not out. 

Tim managed three catches from England’s only innings, with a draw summing up the five days pretty fairly. 

Steve had a single room to himself for the duration of the Test, and wasn’t sure of the etiquette around inviting Tim to stay. They were only just getting a feel for each other in a manner that was more than friends - it wasn’t a physical relationship, at this point, but they’d already half gotten used to sleeping at least in the same room, in the first two Tests of the series, if not the same bed. They hadn’t even put a label on whatever they had going on yet, but they weren’t in a rush. They thought they had all the time in the world. 

Their tradition of watching movies together every night grew into snuggling on the couch, which tended to turn into kissing on the couch, which tended to turn into Tim beginning to fall asleep and Steve inviting him to the bed, which tended to turn into long, heated make out sessions lasting into the early hours of the morning or until Tim actually fell asleep. 

It was terrible for Tim’s sleeping schedule, but they were having so much fun that it didn’t matter. 

The night following day five, Tim didn’t even bother going to his own room after their team dinner and post-match festivities at the MCG. As soon as they were inside Steve’s room, Tim crowded him up against the door. He framed Steve’s face with both hands and leant in, swiftly kissing Steve’s mouth, hot and firm. Steve was pliant under his touch, and opened his lips, allowing their tongues to meet for the first time in what felt like days. (Realistically, though, it had been about two hours since Steve had pulled Tim into the deserted toilet block and kissed him thoroughly, until they went their separate ways when they heard a teammate approach.) 

Steve relaxed back against the door and gripped Tim’s waist, hungrily deepening the kiss. Tim trailed his hands back through Steve’s hair, gently tilting Steve’s head back to get a deeper angle in their kiss. 

After a moment, Tim stood back to catch his breath, and to give Steve some space. 

Steve looked thoroughly kissed out - his hair was pointing in every direction due to the work of Tim’s fingers, his lips were pink and shiny with saliva, slightly swollen, and the skin surrounding his mouth had been a little bit irritated by Tim’s few-days-old stubble. 

“Your face is an absolute picture right now, Steve Smith,” Tim murmured. 

Steve blushed at the scrutiny, and took the chance to move away from the door and sit on the edge of the bed. 

“You look pretty attractive yourself,” Steve replied, an eyebrow raised teasingly. 

Tim moved to sit sideways beside him on the end of the bed, using his hand to turn Steve’s face and capture his lips once more.

Their mouths moved together slowly, tongues moving in perfect rhythm like they’d been practicing this for years, not the solitary week or so they’d actually been together. The kiss was only disturbed when Tim broke into a massive yawn, causing Steve to jump slightly. 

“I am so sorry,” Tim groaned dramatically. Steve just laughed and stood up, pulling Tim up with him. 

“Come on, bedtime for you, sleepyhead,” Steve said affectionately. 

They both got ready for bed - Tim had brought his toothbrush and pyjamas to their “movie night” after day one of this Test, and neither of them had talked about it - and settled in under the covers. 

Tim was feeling slightly less sleepy after brushing his teeth, and he lay down on his side to face Steve, holding hands in the space between them. 

“Steve,” Tim began, “I just wanted to apologise for my behaviour last Test-“

Steve screwed up his face, but Tim couldn’t see it in the dark. “Timmy, it was all a big misunderstanding and it ended up with us together, surely we don’t need to-“

“No, let me, please,” Tim pushed. Steve gave him silence to allow him to continue. “I knew what I was doing, leaving that night... I knew it was destructive and I knew you wouldn’t be able to sleep, but I’d been hoping you felt the same way about me for so long that nearly kissing you was overwhelming... I just had to leave,” he explained breathlessly. 

Steve turned onto his own side so they were facing each other, and used his spare hand to trace down Tim’s side, from his hair down to his jaw, his shoulder, his arm, and coming to rest on his waist. Tim shuffled towards him so their foreheads were touching, and Steve closed the gap between their lips, light and gentle. 

“I understand what you’re saying, but you don’t need to worry. Right now, I’m the happiest man alive,” Steve whispered into the tiny space between them. 

“Does that mean you’re my boyfriend?” Tim asked softly, punctuated with an ill-timed yawn. 

Thankfully, Steve thought it was cute, and ran his thumb over Tim’s jaw gently. “Only if you’ll be my boyfriend, too,” he replied childishly, making Tim laugh. They were so close that Steve felt the vibration through his chest, and it melted him. 

“Deal,” Tim grinned. 

Just like they were getting used to, they kissed deeply and lazily until Tim fell asleep, and Steve followed him to sleep not long after, full of happiness and excitement. 

***  
On the flight between Melbourne and Sydney, Tim was given the ticket next to Mitch, and Steve was given the seat next to Pat. 

When the four of them compared their tickets in the boarding gate, they all had a laugh and Pat wordlessly swapped tickets with Tim. 

“This is probably illegal in aeroplane rules,” Steve had worried, but when Pat offered to swap back, Steve took one look at Tim’s pouting face and decided to risk it. 

It was definitely worth it, Steve thought, as he was able to subtly hold Tim’s hand under the armrest, and chat happily to pass the flight time. Steve noticed across the aisle that Mitch had fallen asleep on Pat’s shoulder, and Pat was contentedly playing games on his phone with his spare hand, careful not to disturb his snoozing boyfriend. 

This week, Dave and Pat had elected to stay at their own places, which also meant Mitch wasn’t staying in the hotel, either. Steve was given the option, but he decided he’d better be at the team hotel in case one of the boys needed him. Since Tim had returned to the team, the number of things his teammates had wanted from Steve had been borderline ridiculous - the distressed phone call from Pat about Mitch’s dehydration barely scratched the surface. One night during the Melbourne Test, Cam had knocked on Steve’s door at 11pm to ask him if he had a band-aid, as he’d cut himself shaving. Tim, who was hiding in Steve’s bathroom, had barely been able to contain his laughter. Similarly, one night during the Brisbane Test, Shaun had knocked on the door of the room Tim and Steve were sharing to ask if Steve had bug spray, because there was a giant huntsman in his room. Shaun was genuinely disappointed that Steve didn’t have any, too. If Shaun had gone and stayed in Pat and Mitch’s spare bed that night, Steve didn’t know. Tim couldn’t even imagine the added stress of being the team captain, but Steve handled it all incredibly well. 

“How about we just leave all our stuff in the one room this week?” Steve asked Tim quietly when they arrived at the hotel in Sydney. His tone was casual, but Tim could hear the hint of nerves in his voice. 

Tim’s heart raced at the idea. This was another step forward for the two of them. “Sounds like a good idea,” he replied, a shy smile on his face. 

So that was how their traditions became habit, and every night ended up with them curled up in each other, snuggly and content. Tim even noticed that Steve was sleeping a little better than he used to, when they spent the night in the same bed. The night before the Sydney Test, when Tim would normally expect Steve to resist every effort Tim made to try and get him to settle into bed, Steve was asleep by 11pm, content with his head on Tim’s chest and Tim’s arm securely around his waist. In that moment, Tim vowed to himself to do everything in his power to keep his boyfriend this happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Xx


	11. The Sydney Test

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sydney, January 2018.

The Australian team started the SCG Test in the field, with England batting for the first day and a half, amassing a total of 346 runs. Soon after the innings break, Cam Bancroft was bowled by Broad, and the score was a disturbing 1-1. Tim was sitting beside Steve on the balcony, and had to contain himself to only rub Steve’s back gently after Cam’s dismissal. Even though it was a dead rubber, Steve felt every aspect of the game so strongly. His passion was one of his many qualities Tim cherished.

Dave made a good start, but he was dismissed by Anderson on 56. After that it was Usman and Steve out in the middle, and they remained not out at stumps on day two, with Usman on 91* and Steve on 44*.

Day three saw Steve dismissed before lunch on 83, caught and bowled by Moeen Ali. He was disappointed, despite Tim’s best efforts to cheer him up. 

“Steve, we already have nearly 300 runs on the board and we’re only three down,” Tim consoled him quietly, having followed him to the shower block. 

Steve was sitting on the wooden bench, still fully padded up, not willing to accept his innings was over. “I didn’t do my job,” Steve sighed, head in his hands. “Should’ve done more.”

Tim sat down beside him and put his hand on Steve’s thigh, which achieved nothing because Steve’s thigh pad was in the way. The gesture was enough to calm Steve slightly, though. “Your job is to go out there and see what you can do. You made more than 80 runs, Steve. That’s a brilliant score,” he consoled. 

“But I’ve played better before,” Steve mumbled. 

Tim snaked his arm around Steve’s waist, shuffling closer so they were touching from hip to knee. “You can’t make 200 every match, baby, no one can,” Tim said softly. He clamped his jaw shut when he realised the affectionate term had slipped out, but Steve didn’t seem to mind, moulding his body closer into Tim’s side with a sigh. 

When Steve didn’t reply, Tim traced his free hand down Steve’s jaw and stole a gentle kiss. At last, the ghost of a smile appeared on Steve’s face. Steve instigated the next kiss, allowing it to deepen momentarily before he pulled away, Tim’s eyes still locked on his lips.

“Ready to head back out?” Tim asked after a while, stroking Steve’s waist where his hand was resting. 

Steve nodded. “One more kiss,” he requested, and Tim obliged. 

After a kiss so hungry that it left him breathless, Tim headed back out to the balcony, while Steve had a quick shower and put on his training gear instead of his sweaty whites. On the way back out, Tim grabbed a Zooper Dooper from the esky. 

After Usman was dismissed, the rest of the day belonged to Shaun and Mitch. Together, the brothers put on a partnership of just over 100 runs, with Shaun not out on a nervous 98 overnight. Mitch was on strike for the last few balls of the day, and desperately wanted to help Shaun reach his milestone, but Shaun just told Mitch not to be an idiot and to see out the over carefully. 

The boys shared a hug on the way back to the pavilion, the whole team applauding them. 

Shaun and Mitch continued their partnership where they’d left off on the morning of day four, with Shaun hitting a beautiful cover drive to reach his century. When it hit the boundary, he and Mitch met in the middle of the pitch, and Mitch wrapped him up in an enthusiastic hug. On top of that, Mitch made his own century a short while after that, but his celebration was a bit more eventful. He hit his shot on 99, and completed the first run to bring up the century. However, he turned back for a second run, and Shaun met him in the middle of the pitch, reaching out for a hug. Mitch, realising they hadn’t completed the run and the ball was still live, pushed him off, and luckily they both managed not to get run out. After that, they had a laugh and a proper hug to celebrate. The rest of the team watched it unfold on the balcony. Tim was enjoying another Zooper Dooper, standing behind Steve. Steve absolutely did not see the funny side at first - when the brothers collided in the centre of the pitch, Steve yelled and pointed that they should get back and complete their run, mortified. Tim thought the reaction was hilarious, and had to refrain from kissing the frown off Steve’s forehead right then and there. 

Tim made 38 runs of his own, and he was not out when Steve declared with the team on the incredible total of 7/649. After that, the bowlers made quick work of the Poms, bowling them out for a measly 180 before the tea break on day five, securing the 4-0 series victory. 

Afterwards, the boys cracked open beers in the dressing room, and it was the best kind of mayhem. Shaun’s wife and son both came into the rooms for the festivities, and Bec embraced Mitch, thrilled for his achievements as much as she was for Shaun’s. 

“Congratulations Mitchy, you‘ve worked so hard,” she grinned as she released him. 

Mitch couldn’t wipe the smile off his face. “Not quite 156 like Shaun, but it was still amazing to score centuries together,” he said. 

Bec waved away his self doubt. “Don’t be silly! You were incredible!” 

At that point, Shaun joined them with Austin sitting happily on his hip. 

“Someone is desperate to see uncle Mitch,” Shaun gestured to his son. 

Mitch took Austin from Shaun and took him for a walk around the locker room. He found Pat and gave him a quick kiss on the lips, causing his nephew to chirrup happily. 

Tim stopped watching the happy Marsh family because Steve sidled up next to him with a cold beer for each of them. “Cheers, Timmy,” Steve beamed as they clinked bottles. 

The pair sat in Tim’s locker, which was markedly less crowded than Steve’s due to the ridiculous amount of equipment Steve always travelled with. 

“You’re an Ashes winning captain, now,” Tim marvelled, looking into Steve’s eyes. 

Steve smiled shyly, a pink tinge washing over his cheeks. “Couldn’t have done it without you,” he admitted. 

Tim scoffed. “Come on, I hardly set the world on fire with my performances,” he protested. 

Steve shook his head. “You played your role to perfection. Your ‘keeping was amazing, and you anchored the team with your batting on more than one occasion,” Steve said. 

Tim shrugged, always finding it difficult to accept compliments. “You’re my Ashes highlight,” Tim whispered, looking at Steve’s lips. 

“Oh, is that right?” Steve asked playfully, causing heat to pool in Tim’s belly. 

“Mhm,” Tim affirmed, scooting closer to Steve on the bench so they were touching from shoulder to knee. 

“Funny, cause getting to know you has been my highlight, too,” Steve grinned. 

Tim laughed at the sappiness. 

“Plus, I’ve probably slept better with you in the bed than I ever have,” Steve commented. 

“Guess that means we have to keep it up, doesn’t it?” Tim offered playfully. 

Steve grinned, loving that idea, and leaned into Tim for a kiss, onlooking teammates be damned. 

Starcy noticed first, his jaw dropping at the development. “Joshy, look,” he nudged his fellow fast bowler who was standing next to him, both crowding around the esky. 

“Huh, you were right about them,” Josh affirmed, patting Starcy on the back. 

Tim lightly licked along Steve’s bottom lip and Steve’s mouth melted under Tim’s, their tongues meeting gently, their kiss tasting of the sponsored beer they’d just been drinking. 

“Hey Patty and Mitch, you boys have some competition for the most aggressive PDA,” Dave called loudly across the room, forcing Tim and Steve to spring apart and the rest of the team and their families to look at them. 

“Leave them alone, Dave,” Pat defended them. At this point, Pat was the one holding Austin, and he looked like a natural with the happy toddler on his hip. Mitch stood beside Pat, brushing back Austin’s hair lovingly. He nodded in solidarity with Pat’s command. 

Steve was blushing furiously, trying to shrink back into Tim’s locker to avoid all of the eyes on them. Tim wanted nothing more in that moment than to shield him from the attention. 

“Thanks, Patty. Back to your celebrations, everyone, nothing to see over here,” Tim declared to the crowd. 

Cam took matters into his own hands with Dave by asking to be introduced to his little daughters, and everyone else did finally go back to their own business. 

Mitch and Pat, still nursing Austin, took a seat to Steve’s left. 

“So, boys, are you giving a relationship a go?” Mitch asked plainly. 

Steve looked at Tim helplessly, not sure of how much to admit. 

“Yeah, we are,” Tim answered honestly. 

This revelation got a dazzling smile out of Pat, and Mitch was grinning, too. 

“Congratulations, guys,” Mitch said. 

Tim put his arm around Steve and squeezed him into his own side. Steve relaxed with his touch, as was beginning to become customary with the two of them. 

“So, where to from here for the two of you?” Pat asked. 

Tim smiled softly. “Guess I have to hope I get to keep my spot for the next tour,” he replied. “Maybe I’ll have to try and sweet talk the captain,” he smirked, drumming his fingers where they rested over Steve’s shoulder. 

Steve flushed a deep rose as Pat chuckled. 

As Tim sat there with his boyfriend and teammates, he reflected on his first tour back in the Test team. He’d come so far from his frustrations in match one in Brisbane, and there he sat, beginning a relationship with the man he debuted with all those years ago. This series had been like an incredible dream, except he was awake, feeling, breathing and experiencing. He thought this was the beginning of his happily ever after.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, this one took longer than I hoped! Hope you're enjoying the happy times... 😈 
> 
> As always, I love your feedback! It's so lovely knowing people are enjoying the story!


	12. The ODI series

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All over Australia, January, 2018.

Once the Tests were over, the Australians were scheduled to play five One Day International matches against England. Tim was the first choice of wicketkeeper, and that decision was made official during the Sydney Test. On a personal level, this meant an extended Australian summer of cricket for Tim and Steve. 

The first ODI was in Melbourne, and Tim felt a sense of déjà vu to be back in the beautiful city only a fortnight after the Boxing Day Test. There was a six day break between the final Test and first ODI, so the players all went back to their home states for a few days off. 

At the hotel in Melbourne, Steve’s privilege as the captain meant he was allocated a king room to himself. Tim was roomed with Mitch, so when the rest of the team were getting organised and taking their gear to their own rooms, Tim slid Pat his keycard.

“Are you sure?” Pat asked, but the relief was evident in his perfect smile.

Tim nodded. “Definitely. We were lucky enough to get a king,” he explained quietly.

Pat waggled his eyebrows. “Lots of room for special cuddles,” he said playfully.

Tim grimaced, and looked around to make sure no dawdling teammates could hear them. “We aren’t there, yet,” he admitted when he was satisfied the coast was clear.

“Really?” Pat raised his eyebrows.

“We’ve only been dating for three weeks!”

Pat scoffed and waved that concept away with a hand through the air. “You two have had the hots for each other since day one of this summer, I know it.”

“We aren’t rushing, we have all the time in the world,” Tim explained.

Pat shrugged. “Fair enough, enjoy your regular cuddles, then,” Pat winked, laughing. “Thanks again for the keycard!”

Tim clapped Pat’s shoulder, going to find Steve so they could head up to their room together. They were the only ones in the elevator, and Tim wanted a kiss, but Steve subtly tilted his head towards the security camera. It was an excruciating ride up to the fourteenth floor, and they had to walk a fair distance down the hallway to their room. Once they had finally wheeled their luggage through the door and out of the way, Tim tumbled back onto the bed, pulling Steve with him.

“I’ve missed you,” Tim grinned, kissing Steve hungrily. 

“When I said that at Christmas, you laughed at me because it had only been a few days,” Steve pouted.

Tim rolled his eyes. “‘I missed you too, Tim,’ oh, that’s sweet, baby,” Tim conversed with himself, imitating Steve’s voice.

Steve chuckled. “Sorry. I did miss you,” he pressed a kiss to Tim’s lips.

“Correct answer,” Tim teased, leaning in for a deeper kiss. 

At length, they broke apart. Tim licked his lips, savouring the feeling of being kiss-swollen after a week apart, savouring Steve’s scent of soap and lemongrass that he’d found himself missing during his absence. 

“You know, I’ve been thinking,” Steve said, snapping him out of his reverie.

“That sounds dangerous,” Tim teased.

Steve rolled his eyes, smiling. “Anyway,” he continued, “after this ODI series - then the T20Is, but I’ll be rested and you probably will, too - the Test tour of South Africa is coming up and I think you’re a big chance.”

Tim had been lying on his side, legs tangled with Steve’s, but he sat up at Steve’s comment. “Wait, actually?”

Steve sat up as well, to meet Tim's eyes. “Why not? You played the exact role you were brought in for last Test series; it seems counterintuitive to try another ‘keeper for the next series-“

Steve was cut off by Tim tackling him back down to the bed, peppering his face with kisses. Steve giggled, desperately trying to breathe. “Stop, stop! You win,” he laughed. 

“I never even dreamed of playing in this last Ashes series, let alone an international tour-“

Steve hushed him with a gentle peck. “I know it’s a lot, but you deserve it, Timmy.” 

That night, they went out for dinner in the same laneway they had their coffee date in during their last Melbourne trip, and Steve spent the night with his head on Tim’s chest, secure in his arms. 

***  
The match began the next morning. Australia batted first, and Warner was dismissed in just the second over of the day, for two runs. Steve joined Finchy at the crease, but he was dismissed on 23 after 18 balls. Finchy went on to score a magnificent century, ending up with 107 off 119 balls, and it was Mitch Marsh and Stoinis holding up the middle order, scoring 50 and 60 respectively. Tim managed a decent 27, before the fifty overs ended with a total score of 304.

Unfortunately for the Aussies, the Poms managed to chase that total down with seven balls to spare. That result was mostly thanks to a brilliant 180 by Jason Roy, and a near century by Joe Root. 

Late that night, Tim was sitting on their bed, reading an article from his mum on his iPad. He looked up when he heard Steve sniffling from the couch. He knew Steve was disappointed with the loss, and his lacklustre innings (by his own personal standards), but he hadn’t seem too dejected earlier in that evening. 

“You alright, Smudge?” Tim asked gently. From the sniffing noise, he expected Steve to turn around and have tears in his eyes. Instead, he was surprised to see Steve looking fine - more or less. 

“I think I caught the bug that Patty and Josh have had,” Steve sniffed again, followed by a dry cough. 

Tim put his tablet down and got up from the bed, looking for the box of tissues the hotel supplied in the bathroom. When he walked over and held them out to Steve, Steve recoiled. 

“No, you can’t come near me, you have to leave or you’ll get sick, too,” Steve pleaded. 

Tim shook his head. “Don’t be silly, I’m not leaving you. How about you head to bed and try to get some rest? I’ll head down to the team doctor’s room and grab you some Codral,” he suggested, brushing Steve’s hair back off his forehead. 

“The doctor doesn’t know we’re together, I should go,” Steve protested. 

“Boys hang out all the time on tour, don’t be silly. She’ll have no reason to think we’re together,” Tim reasoned. 

Steve sighed, but the action made him cough again. “Tim, you have stubble rash from when we made out before dinner,” Steve pointed out. 

Tim grimaced, a little self conscious, but pressed on for the sake of his boyfriend. “I’m going, end of conversation. If you’re not in the bed at least trying to rest when I get back...”

“Tim, if we share a bed there’s no way you won’t get sick-“

A wry smile took over Tim’s lips. “You said it yourself, we’ve been kissing all evening. You were probably contagious a few days ago, I’ve probably already got it. It’s no big deal, I’m not deserting you.” Tim refused to hear any more of Steve’s protests after that, pocketing the keycard and making the short journey to knock on the door of the team doctor’s hotel room. 

When she opened the door, she was in her nightgown, a movie on in the background. 

“Hey Tim, what’s wrong?” she greeted. 

“I’ve just been up hanging out with Steve and it seems like he’s caught the bug going around some of the boys,” Tim explained, trying to sound casual. 

“That’s awful, poor thing.” She invited Tim to stand inside the door while she found a spare box of Codral. 

He thanked her and returned to their room. When he walked inside, he was pleasantly surprised to see that Steve had actually listened to his advice - he had put on his pyjamas, and he was settling into bed. 

Tim grabbed Steve’s water bottle for him and popped two of the tablets. When Steve’s hand wrapped around his own to grab the tablets, it was clammy. 

Despite all his earlier protests, Tim could tell that Steve appreciated the care and attention. Steve lay with his head on Tim’s chest, hand gripping the material of Tim’s t-shirt. Tim gently stroked the blonde strands of Steve’s hair, lightly massaging his scalp. After a while, Steve’s eyes drooped shut, but Tim kept comforting him until he fell asleep himself, arms holding Steve close. 

They flew to Brisbane the next morning, and Steve was still struggling with his cold. Tim woke up with a sore throat and stuffy nose, but kept it to himself. The Cricket Australia officials decided to send Pat and Josh straight to Sydney - they were both still unwell, so they were to be rested from the Brisbane match. Seeing as they both lived in Sydney anyway, it was the perfect opportunity for both of them to rest and recover in the comfort of their own homes for a couple of days. 

Tim‘s designated seat on the aeroplane was next to Mitch, and Steve’s was further forward with Finchy. It only took Tim about half a second after boarding to realise how downcast Mitch’s demeanour was. 

As they sat preparing for take off, Tim bumped Mitch’s shoulder lightly. “How’s Pat doing?”

Mitch sighed. “Not great. He made me sleep in the other bed the last few nights so that sucked... we aren’t used to sleeping apart,” he admitted. 

Tim nodded with understanding. “Steve‘s come down with something, too,” he grimaced. 

Mitch groaned. “That sucks,” he said honestly. “How come they aren’t resting him?”

“I think he’s been lucky. He’s only got the symptoms of a head cold at the moment,” Tim explained. 

“Ah. Patty has been vomiting a lot. It’s been awful on him. I believe Joshy is the same,” Mitch told Tim. “I hope it doesn’t get that bad for Steve.”

Tim didn’t mention his own sore throat, hoping to will it out of existence.

The flight was around two hours, and Mitch even convinced Tim to play a few games of hangman with him.

When they landed and everyone stood up to get off the flight, Tim looked for Steve automatically. Mitch looked around himself, only to realise Pat wasn’t there, and crumpled back into his seat. 

Tim realised what had happened, and rubbed Mitch’s back soothingly. 

“You alright, Mitchy?” Tim asked gently. 

Mitch sighed, looking out the window. “I got so used to being around Pat and Shaun that I just - I don’t know, I didn’t take it for granted, but I let my guard down, you know?” Mitch sighed. 

Tim nodded with understanding as they shuffled out of their seats and got down their hand luggage, disembarking from the aeroplane. 

Tim could’ve easily gone straight to Steve, but he knew Mitch needed the company for the moment, so he kept chatting to Mitch as the team trickled into the terminal. Fate took that decision out of Tim’s hands, though, as Mitch decided to give Pat a call.

***  
By the time they reached the hotel, Tim’s throat was aching. Every swallow felt like his throat was closing over knives, and his stuffy nose was giving him a headache. He didn’t mention it, because Steve was still struggling with his own sickness, and he didn’t want to worry him further.

He and Steve decided to order room service that night - it was unlike them to stay in, but Steve felt crappy, and Tim silently felt the same way. After they ate, Steve seemed a little bit more cheerful, but Tim’s stomach began to feel a bit unsettled. 

Once they settled into bed, Steve curled into Tim’s side like a lazy cat, but Tim realised he was in a bit of strife. His nausea was getting worse, and at around midnight, he had to rush to the bathroom to throw up. Steve followed him to the bathroom with concern, rubbing his back soothingly as he hunched over the toilet. 

“Baby, if you were unwell too, why didn’t you say anything?” Steve asked. There was no anger in his voice, only care and concern.

Tim tried to look at Steve, but another wave of nausea overcame him, and he threw up again. 

“Didn’t want to worry you,” Tim grunted. 

Steve sighed, helping Tim up. When Tim was able to sit on his own, Steve found a cup in the kitchenette of their room and filled it with water so Tim could rinse his mouth. After that, he tipped out the excess water and poured a bit of his mouthwash into the bottom of the glass so Tim could rid himself of the acid taste in his mouth. 

Steve helped Tim back to bed, and despite Steve’s own cold, it was Tim who needed the comfort. Steve held him close, and Tim fell asleep quite quickly with his head over Steve’s heart.

The second match was the following day, and in the morning, Tim felt even worse. He had to get up a few times during the night to vomit, which meant Steve had a pretty rough night, too. Steve gently suggested he visit the team doctor at around 7am. 

Instead of the cold and flu tablets she’d given Steve, she suggested Tim needed some antibiotics and wrote him a script so he could get them from the pharmacy. More disappointingly for Tim, she ruled him out of the match.

Steve offered to walk the few blocks to collect the medicine. Tim protested, but after another urgent rush to vomit into the toilet, he gave in and let Steve go on his behalf.

***  
After all of the illness sweeping through the team, Tim had a terrible feeling about the match, which he watched from their hotel bed. 

Australia batted first again, with Finchy scoring another century - this time, he made 106. Steve, still struggling with his cold, though he wouldn’t admit it, was dismissed for only 18, lbw by Joe Root. Overall, the total of 270 wasn’t enough, and the Poms chased it down with five overs to spare.

Over the next few days, all the ill boys got a lot better. Pat, Josh and Tim all returned to the side for the third ODI in Sydney. Unfortunately, it was another loss - England batted first and set the target of 303, partially thanks to a century by Jos Buttler. Steve fell short of his half century, dismissed on 45. Tim fought his way to 31*, but it was the overs that got them in the end, running out of time on 286 after the fifty overs were complete. 

The team was looking down the barrel of a series whitewash. To make matters worse, Finchy was ruled out of the final two matches with injury. Steve was beyond stressed about his own lacklustre performances as well as the losses, and the media compounded the issues with constant criticism. 

In the fourth match in Adelaide, England batted first. It seemed like the team’s fortunes may be changing when both openers were dismissed for ducks, on England’s way to a lean total of 196. The Aussies chased that down in only 37 overs, but Steve’s struggles with the bat continued as he only made four runs. Tim ended the match not out on 25.

Despite the win, Tim could tell Steve was falling into a hole. His usual excitement to play the game seemed to be diminishing, and the constant travel really started getting to him. It was the thought of the four hour flight to Perth that really tipped him over the edge. 

Tim and Steve were packing their bags in the hotel in Adelaide before they flew out. To take Steve’s mind off the packing, Tim asked him if, when they got there, he‘d like to go out to dinner at the restaurant they went to last time they were in Perth, and then walk along the beach as the sun set. 

Steve shook his head. “I don’t want to do fucking anything. I want to go home, Tim,” he spat.

Tim, shocked at the outburst, just stared at Steve, mouth agape.

Steve rubbed his eyes, groaning. “Sorry. It’s not your fault,” he said, regretting his reaction. 

Tim realised this was serious, and took Steve’s hand, guiding him across the room so they could both sit on the end of the bed. 

“What is it?” Tim asked gently. 

Steve sighed. “I’m playing like shit, I can’t buy a run, and we’ve lost every match bar one.”

Tim grimaced. He wrapped an arm around Steve, grounding him. “I understand you haven’t been scoring as well as you usually do, but bear in mind you did just dominate the Poms and captained a winning Ashes side,” he reasoned.

Steve shook his head. “It’s not good enough. Our innings just aren’t coming together, we could well lose the series one and four-“

Tim cut him off by placing a finger on his lips. Tim noticed that they were bitten - Steve must have been even more stressed than Tim had initially thought. “What will people remember in a few years? The Ashes series, or a few ODIs afterwards?” Tim reasoned.

“Probably the Ashes,” Steve mumbled.

“Exactly. So don’t be so hard on yourself, there’s only one match to go and then we have a month off before South Africa,” Tim said gently, pressing a kiss to Steve’s lips. 

Steve sighed, and a little bit of the tension seemed to drain from his shoulders. “You always know what to say.”

***  
In Perth, once again, England batted first. The Aussies managed to bowl them out thanks to five impressive wickets from AJ Tye on his home deck, but the Poms still managed to set 259 as the target. Steve’s lean batting run continued, and he was dismissed for 12. Tim put on 34 runs, but the Aussies were bowled out for 247 in another loss - the only standout was Stoinis, who was shuffled up the order and managed 87 runs of his own.

That night, Steve lay face down on the bed, head smushed into the pillow, and let out a gigantic groan. Tim was brushing his teeth, and stuck his head out the door to see what was going on. Once he saw Steve, he held his toothbrush to his ear, pretending it was a phone. “Hello, triple zero? My boyfriend has just been attacked by a grizzly bear, please help urgently,” he said into the toothpaste covered bristles. 

He got the desired reaction, with Steve giggling into the pillow. Steve rolled over to face him through the ensuite door. 

“Never mind, he appears to be okay,” Tim said into his toothbrush, miming hanging it up.

Steve laughed. “You are such an idiot,” he smiled.

Tim rinsed his toothbrush and brushed over his teeth again. Once he rinsed his mouth with mouthwash, he replied, “You love it.”

Steve shrugged. “Maybe I do.”

Tim settled into bed, and looked at Steve. “We have a whole month off,” he marvelled.

“Actually, I was thinking about that,” Steve said softly.

Tim brushed Steve’s hair away from his forehead. “Wow, did it hurt?”

Steve swatted playfully at Tim. “Would you want to come stay with me in Sydney for the break?” Steve asked. Tim could hear the nervous undertone to his voice. 

Tim’s heart stopped. This would be a serious step forward in their relationship. But after the summer they’d had together, he wanted to see how things would go between the two of them in a more relaxed setting. 

“Yes,” Tim answered.

“Yes?” Steve confirmed in disbelief.

“Yes,” Tim repeated, grinning. 

Steve grabbed Tim’s jaw, kissing him with more passion and excitement than they’d shared before. Deep down, to Tim, it felt like this could be the start of their forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again for reading! Let me know your thoughts on this chapter, I always appreciate the feedback :) also, hope you're ready for what's coming... 😇


	13. Sydney

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sydney, February 2018.

Tim headed home for a few days in Hobart. He caught up with his parents, who were bursting with pride after his performances over the summer, and for his call up to the tour of South Africa. 

When he told them over lunch about his blossoming relationship with Steve, his mum beamed. “Oh, darling, I’m so happy for you. I always had a feeling he meant more to you than you let on,” she said. 

Tim was taken aback. “How? It was only during this last tour that we actually got closer,” Tim asked.

His mum shrugged. “That photo from your first tour, and the way he rang you after your injuries... I just had this feeling about him,” she explained. 

Was it destiny that Tim was meant to be with Steve? Tim pondered that as he packed his suitcase to prepare to live in Steve’s apartment for a few weeks. 

Steve picked him up from the airport after his flight, and he already seemed a lot more relaxed than he had in Perth. Tim hoped this meant that Steve was back to his normal self, and hopefully his passion to play cricket returned over the month off, as well. Steve was a picture of calmness in a grey t-shirt and sunnies as he drove Tim towards his waterfront apartment. 

When they were at a red light a distance away from the airport, Steve leant over the centre console and gave Tim a sweet kiss. 

“Not concerned about being seen?” Tim asked against Steve’s lips. 

Steve shrugged. “Worth it. Missed you,” he kissed Tim again, before the lights turned green. “Also, the windows are tinted,” he added reasonably. 

Tim grinned. “Smart.”

They chatted idly for a while, both quietly full of nervous excitement about the weeks they would share together. 

“Why do I feel like your building is going to be more expensive than the entirety of Hobart?” Tim asked with a grin while they sat in the notorious Sydney traffic. 

Steve grinned. “It’s a pretty nice area, I won’t downplay it. I’m very lucky,” he admitted. 

“Captain’s privileges?” Tim asked cheekily.

“Something like that,” Steve replied. 

When they finally arrived, Steve took Tim’s suitcase aside so he could give Tim a tour. The apartment was spacious and luxurious, yet minimalistic at the same time. The entry opened out to the open plan kitchen, dining and living area. The wall next to the dining table had sliding glass doors which opened out to a tiled balcony. Tim marvelled at the view from there - the balcony had a table setting for two, and overlooked the boats on the beautiful Sydney harbour. 

As Tim looked out at the water, Steve wrapped him up in a hug from behind. 

“We’re outdoors,” Tim whispered, but leant into his touch anyway.

Steve let him go with a shrug. “Can’t I give my teammate a hug in my own place?” he joked, voice dripping with mirth. 

***  
They settled into living together at lightning speed. It started with Tim insisting that he cook their dinners - Steve thought he knew what he was doing in the kitchen, but after he managed to burn toasted ham and cheese sandwiches early in Tim’s stay, Tim decided he should take over. Steve was best suited to sitting on the kitchen bench, watching Tim cook. He read out the directions if they were cooking from a recipe, or distracted Tim with kisses.

Tim’s company made Steve’s errands feel like fun activities - even things like the supermarket were more enjoyable together. Being together felt natural and easy, and Tim wondered how the hell he’d lived thirty-three years without Steve by his side.

They got closer on an emotional level over the weeks - they talked about absolutely everything. One particular Wednesday night, they sat on Steve’s balcony with a glass of whiskey each and watched the thunderstorm over the harbour. The rain and thunder were the backdrop to an especially deep discussion about Tim’s recurring finger injuries.

“Timmy, I have to ask, ‘cause it’s been killing me thinking about it,” Steve warned, inspecting the ice in his glass.

Tim raised his eyebrows expectantly, taking a sip, savouring the warm flavour and the gentle burn in his throat.

“When you broke your finger again after your first bouts of surgery… that phone call… should I not have…?” Steve trailed off.

Tim got the gist of the question, and grimaced. Steve had called him up, all those years ago. They’d been texting regularly since their debuts, but it wasn’t long after their first Test match in London that Tim’s career was derailed by his finger. Tim remembered the phone call clearly, mostly because it was one of the biggest regrets of his life - one of those sliding doors moments of which he wished he could go back and change the ending. Steve had genuinely wanted to wish him luck for the next surgery, and the rehab, and to comfort him. Tim only saw green - his stomach was churning with jealousy that Steve was travelling around the world, making a career out of their beloved sport, while he was in and out of hospital, in so much pain that he could barely operate his phone, let alone do anything meaningful. He had ended that phone call by telling Steve to go fuck himself, jabbing the red button so hard he nearly broke the index finger of his good hand. 

Steve noticed the agony on Tim’s face as he remembered that day, and put his hand over Tim’s comfortingly.

Tim smiled sadly at the gesture. “You have no idea how often I think about that call, and how badly I wish I could change the outcome,” he admitted.  
Steve gave him silence to allow him to continue.

“I don’t know how to put this without making myself sound like a dickhead,” Tim warned, “but I was so overwhelmed with jealousy that I couldn’t fathom that you just wanted to see how I was doing,” he explained.

Steve nodded. “Jealousy about cricket?”

Tim shrugged, grimacing again. “Mostly. I worked myself up so much when I was alone - I managed to convince myself that everyone was better off without me, and just didn't understand your kindness.” He didn’t say any more after that, draining his glass of the last sip remaining. Steve’s own glass was nearly empty, and Tim gestured wordlessly towards where the whiskey bottle was sitting inside on the dining table. Steve nodded, still pondering Tim’s admissions, while Tim went inside to retrieve it. 

Once Steve had poured them both a refill, he finally spoke. “I’m sorry,” he sighed, reaching for Tim’s hand again. “You shouldn’t have had to go through all of that alone.”

Tim shook his head. “Don’t be sorry, you tried to be there for me and I genuinely told you to fuck off!” The boys both chuckled at that, and Tim shook his head again. “Fuck, I was such an idiot,” he exclaimed.

Steve shrugged. “Well, look where we are now,” he said gently.

Tim hummed, tracing patterns on the back of Steve's hand with his finger. “How did we get from coffee in London to whiskey overlooking Sydney harbour?” he mused.

“The long way,” Steve replied thoughtfully, “but these couple of months have been the best of my life because of you, Tim.”

“You’re such a sap,” Tim grinned, but Steve’s words warmed his heart. He hesitated, but decided now was as good a time as any to be truthful. “For what it’s worth, I’m really starting to fall for you, Steve Smith,” he admitted.

Steve’s breath hitched, but his resulting smile was enough for Tim to know he hadn’t overstepped. “It’s worth a lot,” Steve replied, “because I’m starting to fall for you too, Tim Paine.” It was sappy, but they shared shy smiles, and for a moment, the storm in front of them didn’t matter because they had each other.

Tim looked around to ensure no other balcony lights were on, before he leant over to kiss Steve in the darkness. Their kiss had no urgency - it was slow and pleasurable, the whiskey warming their bodies and leaving a nice flavour on their tongues. They only broke apart when a big clap of thunder rang through the air. 

“Let’s take this inside?” Steve asked. It was late, but they were both buzzing from the alcohol and their mutual confessions. Steve’s eyes were dark, his lips wet and pink. Tim wanted him. He’d known this moment had been on the horizon for a long time, but as he’d said to Pat, they hadn't needed to rush. 

Steve slid open the door and they went inside, safe from the storm which was getting more fierce by the moment. Tim placed their glasses on the dining table and Steve put the bottle alongside it, and as Steve turned back to face Tim, Tim grabbed his jaw and kissed him passionately. Steve’s hands came to rest on the small of Tim’s back, and their mouths moved together with practiced ease. 

Their first time was gentle and sweet. Afterwards, they lay in the bed they’d become so accustomed to sharing, both grinning, sweaty and euphoric, unwilling to stop kissing. 

“All this time sharing beds all around Australia and we left it this long,” Steve commented with a wry smile.

Tim never imagined that so soon after sex he’d be thinking about Pat Cummins, but there he was. “Actually, Patty asked me about that a while back,” he said, then grimaced, knowing as soon as he mentioned it that he probably should’ve kept it to himself.

Steve lifted his upper body on his elbow, at that. “Wait, what?”

“He figured we were already having, in his words, ‘special cuddles,’” Tim quoted.

Steve covered his face with his hands, shaking his head. “Okay, that’s a conversation for another time. Kiss me, please.”

So Tim did.

***  
When the day came that Tim had to fly back to Hobart, he genuinely felt like crying. Their three weeks together had been pure bliss, and their relationship had come so much further, both emotionally and physically. 

They had to say their proper goodbyes at Steve’s place before they left for the airport, because Steve couldn’t exactly get out of the car and kiss Tim goodbye in broad daylight. 

“I don’t want this to end,” Steve screwed up his face, upset. 

Tim kissed him. “It’s not ending, baby, we’re only just getting started. I’m going to see you in four days, and we’re gonna do whatever it takes to get plane seats next to each other on the way to South Africa,” Tim said, making Steve laugh.

“These have been the most perfect three weeks of my life,” Steve stated.

“Mine, too,” Tim agreed. As he and Steve shared a final kiss, Tim had a feeling that the tour of South Africa was going to be a memorable one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this chapter! South Africa will be memorable indeed...


	14. South Africa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> South Africa, March, 2018.

Tim didn’t think he could possibly miss Steve. They would only be spending four days apart, after three glorious weeks together. He realised he was wrong about two seconds after he said his final goodbye as Steve dropped him off at the airport. 

Thankfully, he was very busy getting ready for the tour, and their nightly phone calls were almost enough to tide him over. Almost. 

The whole team had to get to Sydney to take their international flight from there. Steve arrived early just to greet Tim’s flight from Hobart at the gate, and since it would be a while before the rest of the boys flew in, they managed to slip into a cubicle in the men’s to get reacquainted after their time apart. 

“Not being able to make it through four days without you has got to be some kind of record,” Tim whispered breathlessly into Steve’s ear. 

Steve just grinned and silenced Tim by kissing him. 

The flight was as comfortable as it could be. Cam was meant to sit next to Steve, and he kindly swapped tickets with Tim so that he ended up seated with Shaun. 

Steve had struggled with sleeplessness since Tim had left, but now that they were back together, the exhaustion hit him like a truck. He fell asleep only a few minutes after takeoff, comfortable with his head resting in the crook of Tim’s shoulder. After a few hours, Pat was walking around the cabin to stretch his legs. When he saw Tim in the window seat, not wanting to disturb his sleeping boyfriend, Pat quietly offered to get two blankets down from the overhead locker. He passed them both to Tim with a trademark perfect smile, and continued on his walk. When Tim draped the blanket over Steve, he snuggled further into his side like a pleased cat. 

Steve woke up a little while after that, groggy and disoriented. When he locked eyes with Tim, Tim stretched his arm out to run his hand through Steve’s hair. 

“Good morning, beautiful,” Tim said quietly.

Steve looked around, but it seemed like all their teammates were asleep or had headphones on. He blushed at the compliment. “Sorry I slept on you,” he grimaced.

Tim shrugged. “It was cute,” he smiled, “and you needed it, too. I’d be a pretty shitty boyfriend to push you off.”

Steve looked around once more, and when he was satisfied they had a little bit of privacy, he gave Tim a quick kiss. 

They both settled in and tried to sleep some more after that, hands joint between them, under the mass of their blankets. 

***  
It was noticeable from the first day of the tour that the team dynamic was a little bit off. Things were easy in Sydney after the Ashes, but since the frustrating ODI series, some people were very short tempered and snappy. For example, after training, Mitch Marsh lost a sock. When he asked Dave if he’d seen a spare one floating around, he told Mitch to “Fuck off, and stop accusing me of shit.” 

Shaun had seen the confrontation from a few metres away, and levelled Dave with a warning look. Dave had mumbled an apology, and walked away. 

These niggling issues worked their way into the first Test in Durban. The Aussies won, with Starcy taking nine wickets in the match, but it was the drama on and off the field that dominated the headlines. Lyon was fined for dropping the ball near AB de Villiers after his dismissal, but that wasn’t even the worst of it. As the players were returning to their dressing rooms at the tea break on day four, Dave and Quinton de Kock had an altercation in the stairwell, which resulted in Steve having to forcefully pull Dave away. 

Later, Tim had said in his press conference that de Kock had made inappropriate personal comments about Dave, and that it was the South Africans who had taken things too far. Tim may have wished things didn’t escalate, but he would always defend his teammates first. Or so he thought. 

The troubles didn’t end there in the second Test. Mitch came down with gastro on top of his groin injury, but played out the match under duress. Patty was clearly affected by it too - by the dark rings under his eyes, Tim recognised that he’d probably been spending the nights trying to help Mitch feel better. To make matters worse, Steve’s batting woes continued, scoring 25 and 11, and an increasing number of journalists were writing nasty articles about him. Kagiso Rabada was rubbed out for the rest of the series for brushing past Steve after taking his wicket - a big loss for the South Africans, as he took eleven wickets for the match. The Aussies lost pretty convincingly within four days, with not one century scored. In the first innings, Dave’s 63 was the only score above 50.

The night after day four, Steve lay on the bed with his head in Tim’s lap. Tim was stroking his head soothingly, absently watching whatever was on the television.

“It feels like I’m losing control of this team,” Steve admitted quietly.

Tim stopped his ministrations for a moment, shocked. “Steve, one Test loss isn’t a reflection of your captaincy,” he replied. 

Steve shook his head. “It’s more than that. Can’t you feel it?”

Tim grimaced. Admittedly, there had been a change in the feel of the team, but he couldn’t put his finger on it. “Yeah,” Tim answered truthfully.

“It feels like we’re going to implode any minute. And I’m not even performing, I’m a pathetic excuse for a captain-“

Tim clamped his hand over Steve’s mouth, earning a grumpy huff. “Steve, don’t even go there. None of us are performing how we’d like to be. We win and lose as a team, none of this is your fault.” Tim released Steve’s mouth so he could resume stroking his hair.

There was a ten day break between the Port Elizabeth and Cape Town Tests, and Tim and Steve decided to do some sightseeing and visit some tourist spots. Tim could tell Steve was at his wit’s end - he tried to fit in extra training blocks every day, and whenever Tim asked about his welfare, he brushed him off. He was sleeping even less than usual - having to get up and go down to the gym to run on the treadmill, or even worse, waking up sweating due to nightmares. 

The Cape Town Test started out badly for the Australians. The South Africans racked up a total of 311 runs thanks to Elgar’s brilliant 141. The Australians managed a total of 255, with their innings ending on the morning of day three.

The worst day of Tim’s life.

When the lunch break began, he pulled Steve aside for their usual quick kiss. Steve was so stressed he pushed Tim away, lips not even meeting Tim’s for half a second. 

“I’m not in the mood, Tim,” Steve grunted, trying to walk past him.

“Hey, we’re only down by a hundred or so runs, what’s gotten into you?” Tim asked.

“I scored five runs and these South African pitches have fuck-all in them for the bowlers,” Steve answered gruffly. He stared at Tim, furious, until Tim would step aside and let him pass.

Tim thought that was as bad as it would get. It wasn’t. He wonders whether, if he’d just tried a bit harder to calm Steve down that day, the events that followed may not have taken place.

Sandpaper, used in an attempt to rough the ball up and get it to swing.

Cam, the baby of the team, used as the scapegoat to carry out the action, just doing what he was told by the leadership group.

Dave. Planning in that godforsaken lunch break, demonstrating what to do.

Steve, seeing what they were doing, too stuck in his own head to try to stop them. 

When Tim saw Cam on the big screen at the ground, shoving the yellow sandpaper into his pants, he thought he was going to vomit. Steve and Cam, that night, owning up to the action, but with a false story. “Sticky tape to pick up granules,” Cam had lied.

Tim did vomit, once he heard that press conference.

The Australian Prime Minister demanded Steve and Dave be stood down from the captaincy and vice captaincy. 

Tim sat in the single seater armchair in silence, head in his hands. Steve was across the room - their room, - perched on the end of the bed. He was beyond pale, and looked on the verge of tears. 

“I’m so sorry,” Steve choked out. 

In any other situation, even a hint of Steve being distressed would have led to Tim rushing to his side, soothing and calming him in the way only he really knew how to. Today, Tim didn’t feel a thing. Well, that wasn’t true. All he felt was a giant hole in his middle - like his entire world had been ripped out from under him and there was nothing he could do to change it. He felt cold and numb. He was acting on autopilot - a steely exoskeleton to deal with everything because Tim himself couldn’t cope. It genuinely felt like the most awful nightmare Tim had ever experienced, except this was worse because he knew he wasn’t going to wake up from it. 

“Sorry won’t undo what happened,” Tim levelled. His voice was flat, no emotion. 

Steve was frenzied. “I had to take the blame, I’m the captain, it shouldn’t have happened under my leadership-“

Tim just shook his head. “I know why you accepted the blame. I just didn’t see this happening. Ever,” he said flatly. 

Where Tim’s voice was emotionless, Steve’s was the complete opposite. His hands were shaking, his face contorted in agony. “Please, Timmy, I need you,” Steve pleaded. He was beside himself. 

Tim felt the words like another twist of the knife in his stomach. “They’re making me the captain. They’re sending you home. Nothing will ever be the same. Nothing can fix this,” Tim said, feeling ice burn through his veins. 

Steve let out a horrible sob, and Tim felt his own eyes prickle at the sound. But he couldn’t get any closer to his boyfriend, because he knew he’d crumble. 

“We could’ve had the best life, Steve,” Tim uttered, voice deep, finally rich with pain. “I really thought it was gonna be you and me enjoying our cricket together until we retired, and then we’d have the rest of our lives to do absolutely everything we wanted.”

“I still want that with you,” Steve pleaded, eyes squeezed shut with pain. 

Tim rubbed his eyes, more stressed than he’d ever been in his life. “Steve,” he said lowly, “there’s no way in hell either of us could cope with trying to stay together under these circumstances.” Speaking the words hurt him like a thousand cricket balls to the body, but he‘d never felt hurt like this before, and there was no chance of just brushing it aside. Not this time. 

“Please don’t tell me you’re breaking up with me,” Steve breathed out painfully. 

Tim looked at Steve, then. “What choice do we have, Steve? I can’t even cope with what I’m feeling right now, let alone deal with the fact I’m gonna have to take on the captaincy alone.”

Steve audibly sobbed again, and Tim closed his eyes. “We don’t know what’s going to happen, yet-“

“I’ve heard what they’re saying, Steve. They’re talking about a year-long ban, some people are pushing for a lifetime ban.” Tim knew deep down he shouldn’t be hurting Steve with the facts - he should’ve been soothing, comforting, consoling. But this incident was going to change Tim’s life, too. From now on, he would be responsible for rebuilding the Australian Test team’s reputation from the ground up. That was far too much pressure for him to bear so shortly after he’d returned from his seven year injury break. Tim was in so much emotional pain that he could feel it physically. He could barely breathe. 

Steve was openly crying, now, at the end of the bed. 

The worst part was, Tim knew exactly how much pain Steve was in, too. Cricket was his life, he lived and breathed it with everything he did. And it was more than likely about to be taken from him for a very long period of time. 

“So you’re just going to give up on us?” Steve sobbed. 

Tim saw the man he loved, broken. Was that his fault, or the fault of the stupid incident which shouldn’t have even happened? 

“I’ve never felt so betrayed, Steve,” Tim murmured. 

Steve began to speak in a whirlwind. “I know I should’ve said something to Dave and Cam, to make them stop, but Dave has been in such a foul mood lately and I just didn’t want to deal with him, I felt bad about how I’d pushed you away, I-“

“Please don’t blame this on me, Steven,” Tim pinched the bridge of his nose, exhausted. 

“Timmy, I love you, I know this is all my fault but we can get through this together,” Steve pleaded, tears running down his cheeks. 

A tear escaped Tim’s eye, too. “I can’t,” Tim whimpered, voice full of pain. “We’re both going to have to try to move on, and we can’t do that if we hold onto each other, like a constant reminder of everything we lost over this stupid fucking Test in Cape Town,” Tim cried. 

Steve crossed the room and knelt in front of Tim. Steve’s eyes were wet and his face was red and blotchy from his agony. The sight hurt Tim so much he tried to look away. 

“I still love you,” Steve implored. “Tell me you don’t love me, and I’ll leave you alone.”

Tim couldn’t respond, contorting his face in agony, shaking his head. More tears fell from his shut eyes. 

Steve reached forward and gently held Tim’s jaw. He leant in and pressed a chaste kiss to Tim’s lips. Despite himself, Tim responded into the kiss, parting his lips and allowing their tongues to meet. The kiss tasted like salty tears and despair, and when they broke apart, both men were absolutely heartbroken. 

Sobs racked Steve’s body, and Tim helped him off his knees, pulling him onto his lap. He pressed his forehead into Steve’s shoulder and both of them remained like that, crying, for what felt like hours. Steve’s tears were hot and wet down the back of Tim’s neck, and Tim’s tears were forming a sizeable wet patch on Steve’s shirt. When Steve finally regained some kind of control over his emotions, he realised it was already past midnight. 

He got down from Tim’s lap, and Tim got up too, standing face to face, clutching each other’s hands between them. 

They each saw the face of their boyfriend, utterly broken. 

“This is goodbye, isn’t it?” Steve choked back more tears. 

Another tear fell from Tim’s eyes. He couldn’t answer, but he didn’t need to. The pain was written all over his face. 

“I’ll never stop loving you, Tim,” Steve sobbed. “I’m going to regret this day for the rest of my life. But one day, I’ll come back for you and be the boyfriend you deserve,” he promised. 

Tim sobbed himself, at that. “We have to let go, Steve,” he whispered. 

Steve took a deep breath, and released his hold on Tim’s hands. Since this was officially Tim’s room, he swiftly packed away his belongings and rolled his suitcase to the door. Tim watched him pack from the armchair, unable to stop feeling like his life was ending before his eyes. 

When Steve and his case were by the door, Tim crossed the room to join him. 

“I will never stop loving you, Tim. Take as much time as you need, and I’ll be home, waiting for you.” Steve’s voice broke on the word ‘home,’ and Tim’s heart shattered again. 

Tim knew he wasn’t exactly helping himself to let go, but he knew it might be his last chance, so he pulled Steve towards him by the waist and kissed him slowly and thoroughly. 

“It shouldn’t have been like this,” Tim whispered when they broke apart, agonised. 

Steve shook his head. “I know. Goodbye, Tim,” he said, choking back more tears. Before he could hesitate again, Steve left and pulled the door closed behind him. 

Tim collapsed to the ground and broke down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry!


	15. The aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> South Africa, March, 2018.

Tim must have fallen into some kind of doze on the floor where he’d collapsed, back against the door. He realised when he was woken by his phone buzzing in his hip pocket. 

It was a text from Shaun. It read: “Are u ok mate?”

Tim realised Steve must have been designated to room with Shaun this week - Steve must have just turned up at Shaun’s door unannounced. 

“Not really mate.” Tim texted back honestly. He wasn’t going to screw around and lie. Not today. 

Shaun’s text came through immediately. “Thought u might not be. Steve is in a bad way. He won’t talk but I think I get the picture since he’s in my room not urs :(“ 

Tim’s heart twisted once more. He ached for his boyfriend, for the man he loved, for the one he’d fall asleep cuddling every night, the one he was intimate with, the one he wanted to spend his life with. But to Tim, that part of his life was scratched away with that stupid piece of yellow sandpaper. He couldn’t go back. He had to be strong and move forward for his team. They were relying on him, now.

“Wish things were different” was all Tim could bear to text back. 

Shaun just replied with a sad emoji and a “Sorry mate. Hope u can get some sleep x”

Tim decided he had to be strong for all his teammates who would be burdened with the tattered reputation of the team. If he gave up, why wouldn’t they?

He steeled himself, told himself he could do this, and stood up. He dragged himself to bed, determined to set a good example on day four and beyond. His inner strength faltered, though, when he turned his head into the pillow. It smelt of soap and lemongrass. Of Steve. He couldn’t help himself - he buried his face in it and inhaled the smell, and as his heart broke yet again, he let the tears fall once more. 

When morning came, for one glorious second, Tim stretched and habitually reached across the bed for Steve. The weight of the realisation hit him like a ton of bricks. Groaning, he reached to the side table and picked up his phone. It had blown up with messages - the whole sandpaper drama had occurred late at night in the Australian time zones. 

The first one he opened was from his mum. 

“Tim, we can’t begin to imagine how you must feel right now. Not only to be thrown into the captaincy, but for Steve to have been involved, too. We understand if you aren’t ready to talk, but we’re here for you no matter what. Stay strong. We’re proud that you’re the new captain, no matter what. We love you xx Mum and Dad.”

His heart ached reading the message, but knowing they were by his side did lighten his burden, just a fraction. He typed out a quick “Thanks Mum” - she understood he wasn’t ready to talk yet.

The other message that stuck out to him was from Steve. He’d clearly typed it out and revised it a few times - it was nothing like the disjointed thoughts Steve’s texts normally consisted of. 

“Tim, I’m sorry. I know I can’t change what happened yesterday or after that, but for what it’s worth, I love you so much. I understand why you chose to end things, and I don’t blame you. If I could ever earn your trust back in the future, I would die a fulfilled man. If you ever need anything, I will fly across the world to be by your side. You’re a good man, Tim Paine. I’ll hold our memories in my heart forever. I was lucky to ever be yours. Steve. xx”

The pain in Tim’s chest was so sharp that he wondered momentarily if he was having a heart attack. He felt so brokenhearted that a heart attack may have been fitting. He wanted so badly to pick up the phone, to tell Steve he wanted to take him back, to return to the safety of his arms. 

But that would be the easy way out. If Tim was going to be a successful captain and turn this team around, nothing would be easy.

***  
They lost the Test convincingly, managing to lose all ten wickets in one session. Steve had given Tim space all day, which he appreciated.

Steve was flying home late that night, though, and Tim couldn’t bear the thought of this being it, forever. 

At 9pm, he knocked on Shaun’s door. He tried to think of it as Steve and Shaun’s room, but his brain shorted out every time he came back to it. 

Shaun opened it, and stepped out into the hallway for a quiet word with Tim.

“I know it’s none of my business,” Shaun began, “but you broke things off, right?”

Tim nodded, a lump in his throat. A moment passed, and he didn’t know what he was expecting, but a big hug wasn’t it. The embrace was brotherly, and temporarily made Tim’s heavy heart feel the slightest bit lighter. 

Once Shaun stepped back, he looked into Tim’s eyes. “I know this is a tough situation, and I know he’s in a bad way,” Shaun gestured to the closed door behind him, “but you’re allowed to be upset, Tim. You don’t have to have all the answers right now. Everyone’s going to want a whole lot from you over the next few days, weeks, months, whatever, but remember, you’re human too. It’s okay if you’re not okay. I’m here for you, Mitch’s here for you, Pat’s here for you, and we’re all gonna get through this together, okay?” 

Tim nodded in thanks, unable to speak, and squeezed his eyes shut. It had felt like the tears had been constantly ready to fall in the last day and a half. Shaun hugged him once more. 

“I’m gonna go see Mitch for a bit, you take all the time you need. I’m only a text or call or door knock away, mate. Don’t go through this alone,” Shaun squeezed his shoulder. He unlocked the door again to let Tim in to see Steve, then continued down the hall to Mitch and Pat’s room. 

Steve’s bag was already packed, and he was sitting on the end of the bed, hunched over, elbows on his knees, head down. Tim knocked on the inside of the door even though he was already there, just to alert Steve to his presence, and he looked up. 

“Timmy,” Steve choked out, utterly broken. 

“Do you mind if I come in?” Tim asked gently, his own voice wavering, seeing the man who meant so much to him in so much pain. 

“Please do,” Steve whispered. 

Tim sat down on Shaun’s bed, not wanting to give Steve mixed signals. He’d already gone through enough. 

“I got your text,” Tim said dumbly. “Broke my heart,” he added softly. 

Steve sobbed quietly. “Sorry.”

Tim shook his head. “I just wanted to say goodbye again, before your flight,” he said. 

Steve looked at him. They were both broken. 

“I know things are done for us,” Steve said, sniffing wetly, “but can I hug you one last time?” His voice broke on the final word, the sound stabbing Tim’s stomach. 

Tim nodded wordlessly, squeezing his eyes shut once more, and Steve crossed the distance between them, sitting on Tim’s left. 

Tim wrapped his left arm tightly around Steve’s waist, his right hand cupping Steve’s cheek. For the last time. 

Steve snaked his right arm around Tim, gripping the back of his T-shirt tightly. He leant forward and pressed their foreheads together. The last time they’d touched like that was after they’d made love, for what they didn’t realise would be the last time. 

Tim closed his eyes at the contact, a tear escaping. “I’m worried about what it’s going to be like for you at home,” Tim admitted. 

Steve screwed up his face in agony, and Tim felt it against his own forehead. “I’m so scared, Timmy,” he sobbed. 

“Hey,” Tim stroked his cheek. “You’re so strong. It’s only a year. You’ll be back,” he assured. 

“What about you? Will you be okay?” Steve asked. 

Tim’s stomach twisted again. Of course, in his own darkest hour, Steve cared about Tim’s personal wellbeing. He swallowed. “Shaun just spoke to me and made sure I knew I could talk to him,” Tim admitted. 

Steve sighed with relief, at that. “I’ll feel better knowing you’re not alone.”

“But you...” Tim trailed off. 

“I know I’ll be alone. This is my penance. I’ll serve my time, and try to relearn how to be the man you loved,” Steve said, punctuated with a painful sob. 

Fuck it, Tim thought, heart heavy, and kissed him. For the last time. The kiss was slow, both of them trying to memorise every last detail. The warmth of Steve’s mouth, the taste of Tim’s tongue, Steve’s chapped, bitten lips moving against Tim’s soft ones. There were tears on their faces - neither of them knew whose they were. 

“You’re not a bad person, Steve,” Tim whispered, when they finally broke apart. “You’re a good person who was involved in a bad situation. I wish things were different.”

Steve sighed at Tim’s words, relieved to hear them. “I wish things were different, too.” He stood up, his departure time approaching. “Thank you for coming to see me. A proper goodbye.”

Tim nodded, wishing it was anything but goodbye. “Be strong for me, Steve.”

Steve nodded, placing a final peck on Tim’s lips, squeezing his hand for the final time, before taking his suitcase and leaving for his flight. 

Tim watched Steve leave, unmoving on the edge of Shaun’s bed. 

He must have stayed there, staring into space in shock and disbelief, for a long time. Before he realised what was happening, he heard a swipe card unlock the door, and Shaun reappeared. 

“Oh, Shaun, sorry, I-“

Shaun shook his head. “Don’t worry about it. Do you want to sleep there for the night?” Shaun gestured to the bed Steve spent the last night in. “You don’t need to be alone right now if you don’t want to be.”

The idea of not needing to go back to the room in which they’d slept together only two nights ago, happy, curled up in one another, was a relief to Tim. He nodded gratefully. 

Shaun squeezed his shoulder. “Did you guys fight just now?”

Tim laughed wryly. “No. We kissed,” he explained. 

Shaun frowned. “Okay, now I’m confused. I thought you broke up?”

Tim grimaced. “We did,” he explained, and Shaun narrowed his eyes. 

“But if you’re kissing you obviously still feel something for each other,” he pointed out. 

“I have to move forward for the sake of the team, Shaun,” Tim said, scrubbing his face tiredly. 

Shaun sat on the empty bed, facing Tim. He sighed deeply. “Okay. If that’s how you feel, give it a couple of weeks, then reassess the situation. You don’t have to make life changing decisions tonight,” he said thoughtfully. 

Tim considered this, and realised the sensibility in Shaun’s words. A glimmer of hope bloomed in his chest. Maybe there was a chance he could be with Steve again in the future? However, the most important thing at the moment was to take some time and focus on the team. As he settled in to sleep on a pillow that smelt like Steve, he let his mind crawl out of the dark thoughts towards an optimistic future. He had a hell of a journey ahead of him, but maybe he wasn’t destined to be miserable forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to let me know your thoughts!


	16. A step forward

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Johannesburg, March 2018.

The final Test in Johannesburg came around in a blur. Tim’s head was still all over the place, but the support he was receiving from his teammates lightened his load considerably. 

Mitch clued into Shaun giving Tim extra attention, and figured out what was going on pretty quickly. A few days after Steve left, Mitch dropped by Tim’s locker after training to check in. 

“How are you holding up?” Mitch asked quietly. 

The dark rings under Tim’s eyes gave his lack of sleep away. “Not great. I’d be a lot worse if it weren’t for your brother, though,” he admitted. 

Mitch nodded with understanding. “I’m lucky to have him,” he admitted. He hesitated over his phrasing, but had to ask anyway: “Are you still on speaking terms with Steve?”

Tim had more or less expected the question, so he wasn’t caught off guard. “We’ve spoken. He called me when he got home and told me not to watch the press conference because he didn’t want to upset me,” Tim sighed. 

Mitch grimaced. “Not like you could avoid it.”

“Yeah,” Tim agreed, remembering the first time he saw the footage of Steve - on morning television in South Africa - breaking down in front of the Sydney media, his father squeezing his shoulder supportively. At least he wasn’t totally alone. The mental image still brought a tear to Tim’s eye, though. 

Mitch, sensing Tim’s discomfort, changed the subject. “Shaun, Patty and I are going to the local pub for dinner, apparently the food there is lovely, would you like to come along?” 

The only plans Tim had for the evening were room service and moping, so he appreciated the opportunity. “Thanks Mitch, I’d like that.”

Mitch clapped him on the shoulder. “Awesome, meet you in the lobby at six?” 

Tim agreed with the most genuine smile he’d given all day. 

***  
He knew he probably shouldn’t call Steve, especially when he was the one that broke things off. Wouldn’t that just complicate the situation more? But his finger hovered over Steve’s contact in his calls for so long, he eventually twitched and pressed it by accident anyway. 

Steve picked up after one ring. “Timmy,” he said, in the brightest voice he could muster. 

“Hey,” Tim breathed, all the emotion he had pent up over the morning riding on the syllable. 

“Hi,” Steve replied, and Tim remembered he was the one who made the call in the first place. 

“I know you told me not to watch the presser but-“

Steve groaned into the phone, cutting Tim off. “Tim, I said it for a reason-“

“It was on the morning news here,” Tim explained. “I’m sorry you had to go through that, Steve,” he muttered. 

Steve took a few deep breaths. “I made this bed, now I’m lying in it.”

Tim groaned, at that. “Steve, you’ve already copped the blame, please stop hurting yourself more,” he pleaded. “Being away from the team right now is punishment enough for you, let alone adding self hatred to the list.”

“I lost you. Nothing else matters,” Steve said with a wry laugh. “And it’s nobody’s fault but my own.”

Tim’s stomach twisted painfully, at that. “Steve,” he exhaled. 

“You know the worst part? I miss you like an ache in my chest already, and it’s only been a couple of days. Realising that this is reality now? It’s tough,” Steve admitted, voice wavering. 

Tim squeezed his eyes shut but it didn’t prevent the sadness and guilt rising in his chest. “I miss you, too,” Tim whispered. 

A few moments passed, both boys leaving a lot unsaid. Steve changed tack. “Are the boys looking after you?”

If Tim weren’t currently so emotional, he may have bristled at the idea of needing to be looked after, but he was in such a state he didn’t even care. “Shaun has been a lifesaver,” Tim replied, “and Mitch asked me out to dinner with them and Patty.”

Steve sighed with relief. “Okay, good, that’s good,” he muttered, and Tim wondered if it was to himself. 

“The captaincy... it’s a lot,” Tim exhaled. 

“If anyone can do it, you can, Timmy,” Steve assured, voice still thick with emotion. 

Tim swallowed past the lump in his throat. “I should probably go. I have to meet up with JL to discuss match plans,” he explained. 

“Okay. Thank you for calling me, Tim... it’s nice to hear your voice.”

Tim tried to ignore his heart breaking yet again. “Yours too, Steve. Look after yourself,” he implored, hanging up the phone. Once the call had disconnected, he held the phone to his heart and allowed himself just a few minutes for the emotions to overcome him. 

***  
He must have fallen asleep again, because he woke up with a start. He urgently checked the clock, concerned that he may have missed dinner, and the red numbers told him it was 5:50pm - he’d have to get ready very quickly. 

He was only five minutes late to get to the lobby, but Shaun was the only one there. 

“Sorry I’m late, I fell asleep by accident,” Tim explained. 

Shaun shrugged calmly. “No worries. As you can see, my brother is running late as well.”

“How do you know it’s him who’s late, not Pat?” Tim chuckled. 

“Pat would be half an hour early to everything if he weren’t with Mitch. Mitch would be an hour late to everything if he weren’t with Pat,” he smiled serenely. 

Tim smiled at that, but then his thoughts flicked to his own relationship with Steve - Steve was always ready to get going, especially in the mornings, but Tim just wanted to laze around and snuggle with him for five extra minutes. Over their months together, Tim had learnt that Steve could always be coerced into a few more minutes in bed with strategic kisses. 

Shaun must have seen the smile on Tim’s face fade into regret, but he didn’t bring it up. 

About five minutes later, Pat and Mitch got down to the lobby. Pat was fussing quietly over Mitch’s collar, and Mitch looked like he didn’t give a damn about his collar, trying to grip Pat’s hand and hold it instead. 

“Nice of you boys to finally join us,” Shaun said with a little laugh. 

Pat grimaced, releasing Mitch’s shirt. “Sorry. I was ready a long time ago but someone-“ he tried to look pointedly at Mitch, but it was the most loving, exasperated look Tim had ever seen, “-brushed his teeth after he put his shirt on, and spilt toothpaste drops all down it-“

“I’m not gonna brush my teeth shirtless like you, Patty,” Mitch interjected. 

Pat rolled his eyes, exasperated. “My method prevents these problems,” he replied. “Anyway, so he had to change shirts, and his only other dress shirt was screwed up at the bottom of our wardrobe - honestly, Mitchell Ross, you kill me - so he ended up having to borrow mine,” Pat finished up his long winded explanation. 

Tim observed the shirt Mitch was now wearing. It was pale blue with white pinstripes - he could easily imagine it bringing out the blue of Pat’s eyes, just like the blue linen shirt Steve wore out to dinner on their first date...

“Tim? You alright, mate?” Mitch asked gently, bumping his shoulder. 

Tim shook his head rapidly as if to clear it. “Sorry. I was miles away,” he replied. 

The pub was on the corner of the street their hotel was located on, so the walk took barely two minutes. When they got there, Pat slid across the booth to sit in the corner, and Mitch sat down beside him. Shaun slid into the booth on the other side of the table, leaving Tim the outside seat. He didn’t know if Shaun did that on purpose, but this way, Tim didn’t feel quite so trapped. 

As they were browsing the menus, Tim’s phone buzzed with a text. He’d naively left his phone face up on the table, and Shaun caught a glimpse of the message. It was a picture from Steve - the preview wasn’t big enough to identify what was in the image - but the message read: “Mum and Dad sent me these. Lilies. Your favourite. Made me think of you. Hope you’re ok xxx”

Tim’s heart lurched, and he hoped Shaun hadn’t managed to read the whole thing, but as soon as he reached for the phone, Shaun looked at him questioningly. 

“That, my friend, is a message from a man still in love,” Shaun bumped Tim’s shoulder. 

Mitch’s eyes snapped up over the table. “Wait, what happened?” he asked. 

“Was it Steve?” Pat asked at the same time. They shared a sheepish grin after they spoke in time. Tim was so envious his stomach twisted. 

“Yeah,” Tim sighed. By now, he had unlocked his phone to see the lovely bunch of lilies Steve’s parents had sent him to try and help cheer him up a little. Unbeknownst to them, since they were Tim’s favourite, they probably did the opposite. 

He read the message out to all of them and showed them the picture, since they were all so kindly invested. 

Pat’s eyes were wide, and Mitch was smiling softly. 

“Tim, that is the most romantic message I’ve ever seen,” Pat gushed. Mitch pouted, and Pat rolled his eyes and pecked him on the lips. “You know what I mean,” he clarified, placating his boyfriend. 

They all looked at Tim expectantly, but he was suddenly lost for words. “I... I don’t know,” he sighed, frustrated. 

Mitch changed tack. “Well, do you still have feelings for him?” 

Tim’s breath caught in his throat, heart racing. He couldn’t admit it to himself. Not yet, not when his focus had to be on the Test in front of them, on the team, on the captaincy... he was saved from having to answer the burning question as the waiter appeared to take their order. 

After they all ordered, including a change of heart from Mitch, who no longer wanted steak - “It’ll taste too meaty, Pat,” - Pat gently asked Tim the question again. 

“It’s okay if you aren’t sure right now,” Shaun added, shooting Pat and Mitch warning looks. 

Tim shrugged and grimaced. “I can’t focus on that right now, the Test-“

Mitch waved a hand through the air. “The Test is one week. This is potentially the rest of your life, it’s so much more imp-“ he was cut off by Shaun kicking his leg painfully under the table. “Sorry, none of my business,” Mitch amended sheepishly.

Tim sighed. Maybe Mitch was right - was he looking at things the wrong way? He had been so sure breaking things off with Steve would be easier for both of them, but it seemed like neither of them was able to - or willing to - let go. 

When Tim was silent for a moment, Shaun shook his head disappointedly at Mitch. 

“No, hang on, you’re right,” Tim said suddenly. 

Mitch raised his eyebrows. “Actually?”

“I thought ending it was the right thing to do,” Tim admitted painfully, dropping his head into his hands. 

Shaun put a caring arm around his shoulder. “The... incident was a big shock. To all of us. I can understand that it was more of a shock to you because you and Steve are... were... together, you know?” Shaun struggled. 

“Theoretically, if this-“ Pat waved his hand through the air, trying to be descriptive, but ending up looking like he was trying to wash a window, “- didn’t happen, did you see a long term future with Steve?” 

Tim sighed. “Yes. God, yes. He’s... he was... it, for me. We haven’t... hadn’t... been officially together for long, but I think I knew from the first time we met that there was something special about our connection.”

Mitch and Pat shared a knowing look, and Shaun hid a small smile behind his hand. 

“You have to reply,” Mitch pointed out, gesturing to Tim’s phone. 

Tim grimaced. “What do I say?” 

“He’s your boyfriend, Timmy,” Pat said gently. 

“Was,” Tim corrected, voice full of regret. 

Mitch frowned. “It doesn’t have to be over, Tim,” he said. “Tell him how you feel, tell him you still care, tell him you still love him...”

Pat was staring at Mitch with so much love and admiration that Tim had to look away. 

Shaun shook his head. “Mitchell, leave the poor man alone,” he warned. 

Pat frowned at Shaun, and Mitch poked his tongue out. As Pat and the Marsh boys bickered amongst themselves, Tim picked up his phone to type out a reply of his own making: “They’re beautiful, Steve. I’m thinking of you, too. Have a whiskey on your balcony for me xxx” 

Tim replaced his phone where it was on the table before they could notice he’d been replying. 

“What did you say?” Pat asked. 

“That the flowers were nice and I’m thinking of him,” Tim answered with the partial truth. The whiskey part was personal. Tim thought back to that night they had shared a few glasses of whiskey during the storm, and they’d gone back over Tim’s injuries. That night, they had both admitted they were falling for each other, and topped it all off by making love for the first time. Every time Tim thought of that night, the memory filled him with such love and warmth it was as if he wrapped himself in a blanket. If only they’d never gone to Cape Town. 

Shaun squeezed Tim’s shoulder. “That’s nice, mate. Glad you’re still in contact,” he said. 

The waiter arrived with their meals, and they settled into a comfortable silence as they began to eat. Mitch, who had changed his mind to spaghetti, picked a hot chip off Pat’s plate. Wordlessly, Pat rotated the plate so that the chips were closer to Mitch, making Mitch smile dreamily. Deep down, Tim wanted more than anything to have the one he loved beside him tonight, too. 

“Has Steve replied?” Pat asked after a few minutes. 

Tim pressed the home button of his phone to have a look, and because his screen was bare of notifications, all three of his teammates saw his lock screen picture. Immediately, Tim pressed the power button to hide it, but it was too late. It was a picture of him and Steve. They’d managed to find a quiet spot on Bondi beach one night towards the end of Tim‘s stay with Steve in Sydney. They had known they should probably keep their affection to a minimum, but they figured they were anonymous enough there, because no one had approached them or seemed to give them a second glance. The sun was setting, and they’d had a lovely afternoon lazing on the beach. In the photo, Tim was sitting between Steve’s legs, Steve cuddling him from behind, kissing his neck sappily. Tim‘s grin was so huge it crinkled his eyes behind his sunglasses. Every time Tim saw the picture on his lock screen, he felt a wave of warmth and familiarity. 

“Oh,” Pat exhaled when he saw the picture. 

Tim cringed, embarrassed his friends had seen such a personal photo at such an uncomfortable time. “Haven’t had the heart to change it,” Tim explained. 

“Do you want me to... you know, change it for you?” Shaun asked genuinely. 

If Tim said yes, it would make the break up more real, more permanent. But if he said no, would that just be admitting that he wasn’t really ready to give up on their relationship? 

His phone lit up again with Steve’s reply. He grabbed it before the boys could read it, wanting to keep it to himself. It read: “I can’t drink whiskey without thinking about that perfect night. Don’t know whether that means it’s medicine, or poison. Need it tonight though. Hope your dinner is nice xxx”

“Tim?” Pat said questioningly, and Tim realised he hadn’t answered about the lock screen. 

Tim took a deep breath. “No, I... I’m keeping the picture. I want him back,” he confirmed. 

Pat and Mitch grinned at each other, and Shaun smiled as well. Maybe the world could keep spinning even if Steve was banned for a while. Maybe their separation was punishment enough. Maybe they would get through this, together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The reference to the whiskey is from chapter 13. Sorry this chapter took me longer than usual! I’ve had a few works in progress but managed to finally finish this chapter off :) hoping to have the next one up sooner than this one was! 
> 
> Can’t wait to hear your thoughts as usual! 💕


	17. Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> South Africa and Hobart, April 2018.

The South Africans batted for the entire first day and a half, posting an impressive total of 488. The bowlers struggled in general, but Pat took five wickets for the innings, and Mitch nearly cried in the field when he raised the ball to the crowd. Pat’s second wicket ended Markram’s incredible innings on 152, and Mitch was the one who caught it. Tim couldn’t have been sure, but did Pat kiss Mitch’s forehead after that? 

The Aussie innings wasn’t fantastic. Without Cam, Steve and Dave, the top order was weak, and Khawaja’s 53 was the only score in double digits for the top four batsmen. Shaun and Mitch were disappointed with their 16 and 4 respectively, but Tim contributed a brilliant 62 to be the top scorer of the innings, and Pat fought for a 50 of his own. All of Pat’s runs were scored at the crease with Tim, and they managed to keep each other calm and confident. 

Tim’s was the final wicket of the innings to fall, after lunch on day 3. As he walked back to the pavilion, the boys - his boys, now - all applauded him and clapped him on the back.

“First innings as a captain and you were brilliant, Tim,” Usman squeezed Tim’s shoulder once the congratulations had died down. 

“Thanks, mate,” Tim replied. He took a deep breath. They were all looking at him, expectantly. Now, as the captain, he needed to say something, anything... “Boys, I know the score isn’t what we wanted, but I’m proud of you all for showing up this week after everything we’ve been through and still trying to fight,” Tim said to the group. “We all individually need to bring more to the table. We need to keep our intensity up in the field and play for each other. Let’s go out there and take some early wickets, boys,” he implored, and the boys all patted each other on the back and prepared for another innings. 

Despite the optimism, it was even worse than the first innings. The accumulation of runs was so easy for the South Africans that they declared, six wickets down for a total of 344, a total lead of over six hundred runs. Pat managed another four wickets for the innings, with Mitch again catching one of them. Tim thought that if anything positive were to be taken out of this horrible match, maybe it could be Pat and Mitch’s happiness. God knows how much at least someone in the team deserved it. 

Tim was almost grateful that he felt so empty without Steve, because maybe feeling the guilt and embarrassment over the match would have been even worse. 

The Aussies’ second batting innings was the biggest embarrassment of the lot. The highest score was Joe Burns’ 42, with nine scores under 10, including two ducks. Tim himself only managed 7 runs. They only made a total of 119, which would’ve been embarrassing in a T20, let alone in a Test match. They were mentally exhausted after all the events, and South Africa proved their dominance with the ball. 

A 492 run loss. The fourth heaviest loss in cricket history. However, Tim knew this match’s result wouldn’t really be remembered down the track. His focus was on the team’s culture - it began with shaking hands before the match. Faf du Plessis invited the boys in for beers afterwards, which Tim thought was a positive step forward. 

It was his first post-match celebration/commiseration without Steve. As soon as his phone was freed from the box they all got locked up in during play, he turned it on to see that Steve had texted him. It read: “Sorry about the last innings. You did everything you could. So proud of how you held yourself this week. You never cease to amaze me. If you want to, ring me whenever you’re free. I don’t care what time, I’ll be up anyway. Thinking of you xxx”

Tim was torn. Inside was the team - his team, he reminded himself - and the kind opposition, right when he was trying to improve the team culture. But his phone was burning a hole in his hand, and before the Test, he’d been so sure he wanted to try things again with Steve. His boys, or his love?

He slipped out into the quiet hallway without being noticed, tapping Steve’s name in the favourites list in his contacts. 

Steve answered after a few rings. “Timmy?” Steve mumbled sleepily. 

“Sorry, were you asleep?” Tim asked, voice full of concern. 

“Barely,” Steve chuckled. “Happier to hear your voice, though.”

Tim hadn’t called Steve since before his dinner with Pat and the Marsh boys. 

“I’ve missed you so much, Steve,” Tim admitted, voice full of emotion. 

“I’ve missed you more than anything,” Steve echoed. “I’m sorry about the loss.”

Tim shrugged, not that Steve could tell through the phone. “It was just a matter of getting through it, honestly,” Tim replied. “Glad to be heading home. Never thought I’d say that about international cricket,” he huffed a wry laugh. 

“This is all my fault, Timmy,” Steve said wetly. “You should’ve been enjoying your cricket but I stole that from you, I’m so sorry-“

Tim cut him off, hushing him gently. “Baby, please be kinder to yourself.” The words slipped out before Tim could realise, and he snapped his jaw closed immediately. 

Steve inhaled sharply. Hopefully? “Did... did you just-“

“Sorry,” Tim said quickly. 

Steve paused. “God, I’ve missed that,” he said quietly. After a few loaded moments, Steve pressed on, “Are you heading home?”

“Yeah,” Tim exhaled. 

“That’s good,” Steve said. 

Another uncomfortable few moments passed. Tim had so much he wanted to say on the top of his tongue, but decided it should probably wait til he got home. 

“Has everything been... okay for you?” Tim asked. He immediately knew it was stupid. Of course things weren’t okay. There were new articles calling Steve a cheat published daily. 

Steve inhaled shakily. “I’m healthy, my family is healthy, and I’m talking to you. I can’t really ask for more right now,” he reasoned. 

“Steve,” Tim said, the word sounding almost like a prayer. 

“Don’t worry about me, Timmy. Are the boys waiting for you?” Steve asked. 

“I don’t think they realised I’ve left,” Tim answered. 

“They will have,” Steve replied. “Don’t worry about me,” he repeated. 

“I just want to listen to your voice all night,” Tim whispered, allowing himself the moment of weakness. 

Steve took a few slow breaths. “I want that, too. But those boys need you in there,” he urged. 

“Will you be able to go to sleep?” Tim asked worriedly. 

“Maybe now that I’ve spoken to you,” Steve replied gently. 

Tim took a deep breath. “Okay,” he sighed. “Talk to you when I get home tomorrow?”

Steve released the breath he hadn’t realised he was holding. “I’d love that. Safe trip. I lo... hope it’s okay,” he changed the sentence’s direction rapidly. 

Tim wished he’d said it, but he wasn’t ready for that conversation just yet. “Thanks,” he said instead. “Hope you can sleep,” he added softly. 

“Goodnight, Tim,” Steve said, and once he hung up, Tim was alone in the hallway. 

When he returned inside, the mood in the locker room had mellowed out, the effort of four Tests catching up with both teams alike. 

Shaun spotted Tim when he came back, and walked over to hand him a cold beer. He eyed the phone in Tim’s hand. “Been talking to Steve?” he asked quietly. 

Tim nodded. “Called him baby by accident,” he whispered, grimacing. 

“Fuck,” Shaun commented helpfully. 

“Yeah. So much I wanted to say but it’s just not the right time,” Tim admitted. 

Shaun nodded with understanding. “I get it. You’ll know when it’s the right time,” he squeezed Tim’s shoulder. 

Tim appreciated Shaun’s support. His advice over the week and a half since the incident had helped Tim reach his own conclusion about what he wanted to do regarding Steve. 

Across the room, he saw Pat and Mitch, sitting across from one another, wrapped up in different conversations with members of the South African team, with their legs tangled between them where they sat on the floor. Carefree. In love. 

In that moment, it was unmistakably clear. Tim was in love with Steve Smith, and he was going to get him back. 

***  
Tim managed to sleep the entire flight from Sydney to Hobart, which was fortunate, seeing as though he was the only Tasmanian squad member, and had to make the journey alone. 

He arrived back at his house at 11:30pm, and didn’t even bother getting changed before he went to bed. He was so drained, physically and emotionally, that getting into his own bed was like a comforting hug. 

First thing in the morning, he shoved every article of clothing from his suitcase into the washing basket. He’d deal with that later. The only thing to be spared from the wash was Steve’s hoodie. After that, he had a shower, trying to regain a sense of normality that came with being home in Tasmania. 

He made a cup of coffee, sat down in his spot on the couch, and rang his mum to invite her over, since he knew his dad would be working. She jumped at the chance, and let Tim know she’d be there in twenty. At times like this, Tim was relieved his parents lived so close to his place. 

When she arrived, she wrapped him up in a warm hug, and Tim relaxed instantly. Soon after, she sat at the table with a coffee that Tim made her - he was onto his second, by now - and took a deep breath. “You don’t have to talk about it if you don’t want to,” she offered. 

“Think it’d help, honestly,” he replied, sitting down across from her. 

She gave him silence to allow him to begin. 

“I... when it happened, the... you know, the incident,” he struggled, “I ended things that night. With Steve.” He looked at her expectantly, as if he were waiting for her to get upset, or mad, or react in some way. 

Instead, she just nodded knowingly. 

“Wait, you knew?” Tim asked. 

She considered her answer for a few moments, stirring her coffee thoughtfully. “Steve rang me, darling,” she revealed gently. 

Tim was shocked. “What? When?”

“A few days after it all happened. He asked if I’d heard from you, if you were okay, that kind of thing,” she explained. “He didn’t say it explicitly, but I figured it out pretty quickly that you two weren’t... together, any more.”

Tim took a few deep breaths to calm his heart rate after this revelation. “I made a mistake, Mum,” Tim whispered. 

She released her hold on her spoon and instead reached for Tim’s hand, giving it a squeeze. 

“I shouldn’t have ended it. We still love each other, I’m sure of it, but now I’ve screwed up by overreacting when it happened-“

“Timothy, you cannot criticise yourself for overreacting at a time like that. You must have been in total shock, and I’m sure you thought it was the right thing to do.”

Tim nodded. “Yeah, I did,” he calmed down slightly. “I did at the time. But it’s only been, what, not even two weeks? And I’m already sure I fucked up,” he shook his head regretfully. 

Surprisingly for Tim, a small smile quirked at her lips. “What makes you so sure?”

Tim stared into his coffee as if it were going to reveal the answers to all the universe’s questions. At length, he looked back up at his mum. “I’ve felt so off since he left, but every time we talk, I feel right for a few minutes,” he admitted. “Like, we can’t even break up properly. I tried to say goodbye to him twice in Cape Town, and both times, we ended up kissing,” he huffed a wry laugh. The memories brought tears to his eyes, and his mum squeezed his hand when she saw them. “I couldn’t even change my phone picture ‘cause I didn’t want to admit to myself it was over, and I’m the one who was meant to want it to be,” he ran a frustrated hand through his hair. 

His mum furrowed her brow slightly in confusion. “What’s the picture?” 

He fished his phone out of his pocket and showed her the photo. Her own eyes filled with tears when she saw it, and Tim was startled. “Mum, is something wrong?” 

“Darling, you look so happy in that picture,” she sniffed. “Can you send it to me? I’m sure Dad would love to see it,” she asked without thinking. 

He opened his Photos app and clicked into the favourites folder, sending her the image instantly. 

“Thank you,” she smiled wetly. “Oh, Tim, I’m so sorry this all happened.”

“He nearly told me he loved me, two nights ago,” Tim revealed quietly. 

His mum’s jaw dropped. “He- what?”

“Yeah. When we were on the phone. But to be fair, I accidentally called him baby before that. Fuck, I’m hopeless,” he dropped his head into his hands with his elbows rested on the table. 

“Darling, it’s obvious you still have real feelings for him,” she said gently. 

Tim groaned into his hands in frustration. “But I broke his heart, Mum!”

“There’s an old saying your grandmother used to say to me when I was a young lady. Something along the lines of ‘if you love someone, set them free. If they come back, they’re destined to be yours.’ Timothy, darling, you can fix this,” she took his hands away from his face and into her own. “It sounds to me like neither of you are willing to let go. That’s for a reason!”

Tim pondered this for a while. “What are you saying, Mum?”

“I’m saying, bloody go and get him back!”

Her language made Tim smile slightly. “How the hell do I do that?”

“You lived with him for those few weeks in Sydney, didn’t you?” 

He nodded in reply. 

She shrugged, as if the answer were simple. “Invite him here. Tell him you’d like to talk in person. Then make a damn move, Timothy David Paine,” she smiled cheekily. 

The idea gave Tim butterflies, and her optimism was infectious. However, his worries started to get the better of him once again. “What if he’s busy?”

She shook her head. “Tim, he’s been banned from his career for a whole year. He’d be desperate for something to do, especially a change of scenery.”

Tim took a deep breath. “Alright, I’ll ring him today,” he promised. 

The conversation turned to the lighter parts of life after that, but Tim felt like a huge weight had been lifted from his shoulders. He was in love with Steve, and he was going to get him back. 

Tim made them toasted sandwiches for lunch, and had his mum in peals of laughter regaling her with the stories of Steve’s woes in the kitchen. 

After lunch, she volunteered to do a load of washing for him. He tried to say no, but she took one look at his washing basket, nudged him to sit down on his bed, placed his phone in his hand and just said, “Ring Steve. I’ll sort this out.” Without letting him protest, she picked up the basket and headed for Tim’s laundry. 

Steve picked up on the second ring. “Hey,” he greeted.

“Sorry I didn’t ring you earlier, I crashed last night and I’ve been with Mum all morning,” Tim explained. 

“Don’t worry about it, that’s lovely,” Steve said lightly. His voice was so full of love that Tim almost sobbed. 

Tim took a deep breath and steeled himself. “Steve, I’ve been thinking,” he began, and heard Steve inhale sharply, “would you want to come to Hobart and talk things over?”

A garbled choking noise came from the other end of the phone, and Tim wondered if the phone line was breaking up. “Yes, yeah, okay, I’d like that,” Steve said breathlessly. Tim was overwhelmed by his reaction. “When?”

“When are you free? I’ve got all the time in the world, I’m free ‘til June now,” Tim explained. 

Steve huffed an uncomfortable laugh. “I’m currently unemployed, Timmy. I’m free all day, every day.”

Tim wanted to hit himself for being so thoughtless. “Honestly, you’re welcome right now,” he said, without a hint of a lie. 

“I can look for a flight tomorrow?” Steve suggested. 

“I’ll pick you up from the airport,” Tim offered without thinking. 

Steve didn’t reply for a few moments, and Tim wondered if he’d come across as too eager. “That sounds perfect, Tim,” Steve said gently.

“Text me your flight details and I’ll be there,” Tim promised. 

“Sure. Can’t wait,” Steve said, and it was the happiest Tim had heard him sound since before everything happened. 

After they said their goodbyes and hung up, Tim’s mum walked into his room with a huge smile on her face. “Were you eavesdropping?” Tim laughed. 

“Absolutely not,” she lied, but her grin gave her away. “Okay, you and I are cleaning this house from top to bottom right now,” she declared. 

He groaned dramatically. “Why?” 

“Because your boyfriend is coming to stay!”

Tim’s chest filled with delight. Were things about to become right again with Steve?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this chapter!


	18. Hobart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hobart, April 2018.

Tim sat in the pick-up lane at the airport, so nervous that his hands were shaking on the steering wheel. Steve had called him five minutes ago from the baggage claim and told him he was on his way out, so Tim knew he wouldn’t be long. 

He expected his nerves to heighten when he saw Steve, but instead, a wave of calmness washed over him. He put the park brake on and got out of the car to greet him. They smiled hesitantly at each other for a moment, and Tim desperately wanted to lean in for a kiss, but he held back. They were still technically broken up, after all. After a few moments of hesitation, Steve leaned in for a fierce hug. Tim pressed his nose into Steve’s neck and inhaled his favourite scent in the world - soap and lemongrass. Steve. 

“How was your flight?” Tim asked, when he finally regained the capability to speak. 

Steve lifted his suitcase into Tim’s boot. “It was good, thanks. I was just really excited to see you,” he admitted. Tim’s heart warmed at his statement.

They both settled into the car, and Tim used driving as a distraction so he didn’t look at Steve and break down crying. They managed to keep the conversation light and friendly during the short drive back to Tim’s place, but it seemed inevitable they’d have to discuss the huge, coarse, yellow, South African elephant in the room. 

They pulled into Tim’s driveway and Tim helped unload Steve’s bag from the boot. 

“So, this is my house,” Tim said dumbly. 

“That’s good, I thought you might have brought me to a stranger’s place,” Steve deadpanned, and when their eyes met, they both burst out laughing. 

Maybe things could become normal again. 

Tim unlocked the door and let Steve in.

“Where would you like me to put my stuff?” Steve asked politely. 

At that point, Tim realised they hadn’t exactly talked about the bed situation. Or about the break up. Or about anything. 

Tim scratched the back of his neck. “Uh, there’s a spare room at the end of the hall, if you want,” Tim replied, cringing internally as he said it. Steve deflated, and Tim wanted to scream at himself. But he had to bide his time. If he rushed things, it could all go wrong. 

When Steve returned from putting his bag in the room, Tim had made Steve a hot chocolate, and a coffee for himself. 

“Would you like a seat?” Tim asked, indicating to the dining table. 

They sat down and began sipping their hot drinks, both unsure where to start. 

“Steve, I’m sorry,” Tim began. He looked into the other man’s eyes desperately. 

Steve looked surprised. “Wait, what are you sorry for?”

Tim frowned, confused. “For ending things that night. For pushing you away, the same way I did when I was injured,” he explained. 

Steve shook his head. “Timmy, I do not blame you at all,” he assured. “You had so much going on with the sudden captaincy and that’s my fault-“

“No, Steve, that’s the thing,” Tim gripped Steve’s hand urgently, and Steve closed his eyes at the contact. “You didn’t plan for it all to happen, either, I wish I’d seen that at the time.”

Steve looked into Tim’s eyes, searching. “You really believe my side of the story?” Their hands remained joined on the table between them. 

“I think you had to take the fall as the captain, but I know you, Steve. That, that wasn’t you. I’m sorry I got so upset with you over there.”

Steve ducked his head, at that, furiously blinking away tears.

“Baby, please don’t cry,” Tim murmured. The endearment was enough to set Steve off, and the first tears fell down his face. Tim gently gripped Steve’s jaw and wiped them away with his thumb. 

“I thought you hated me,” Steve sobbed, broken. 

Tim’s heart broke yet again. “I kept looking for you in the locker room,” Tim’s voice wavered, all of the emotion that had been sitting at the top of his chest finally working its way out. “Kept looking for you at first slip. Kept looking for you in bed in the morning,” his voice broke. 

“Timmy,” Steve sobbed. 

“I still have your hoodie, Steve,” Tim whimpered, both totally broken now. “It smells like you.”

Steve couldn’t speak, his voice choked with too many tears. 

Tim pressed on. “Seeing Patty and Mitch, so in love, it fucking ruins me ‘cause it reminds me I screwed it all up with you,” he squeezed his eyes shut. 

“It doesn’t have to be like this,” Steve choked out through sobs.

Steve’s words took a while to sink in, and Tim met his eyes, confused. 

“What do you mean? I broke your fucking heart, Steve,” Tim ran his hands through his hair, frustrated. 

“I broke yours, too,” Steve insisted. “I can’t believe you’ll even speak to me, honestly-“

“Steve, please don’t be so hard on yourself,” Tim said, strained. 

“Tim, I want to be with you,” Steve gripped Tim’s hand once more. “I want you back,” his voice broke. 

Tim couldn’t believe what he was hearing. “You mean that?” He muttered with disbelief. 

“Yes, God yes,” Steve insisted. 

“Steve, I’ve regretted it from the moment I ended things,” Tim shook his head. 

Steve looked like he was in disbelief, too. 

“I still love you, Steve,” Tim admitted. It was the first time he’d told Steve he loved him since before the events of Cape Town. “I love you so much.” The words were a huge weight off his chest, and Tim’s shoulders dropped when their burden was gone. 

“I love you, too,” Steve echoed, looking just as relieved as Tim. 

“We’re not very good at breaking up, are we?” Tim laughed wetly, lightening the mood. 

Steve shook his head, but he smiled, too, with a wet sniff. “Maybe that’s for a reason,” he suggested. 

“Maybe,” Tim agreed. After a quiet moment, he squeezed Steve’s hand again, before releasing it. “How about we move that suitcase into my bedroom? There’s no way in hell I was ever making you sleep in a spare bed,” he huffed a laugh. 

Steve stood up from the table, and Tim followed suit. They faced each other in the middle of Tim’s living/dining area, looking into each other’s eyes. 

“Fuck the bag, I need to kiss you,” Steve declared. He grabbed Tim’s jaw and crashed their mouths together urgently. It was hot, it was rough, and it was beyond desperate. Their mouths were both salty from all the tears, but neither of them gave a damn about that. Tim’s hand came up to curl into the hair at the nape of Steve’s neck, pulling him in closer. Steve’s hands gripped tightly at Tim’s waist, holding him as if he were trying to stop him leaving again. Tim noticed Steve’s lips were even more bitten than usual - the stressful weeks surely contributing to that. 

“I’ve missed this,” Tim whispered against Steve’s lips. 

Steve hummed in agreement. He slid his hands down around the back of Tim’s hips, and pulled them flush against his own. He bit Tim’s bottom lip gently, teasing.

“Not yet,” Tim said, making Steve groan. 

“Come on, Timmy, I’ve missed you like hell,” Steve whined. 

Tim pressed another kiss to Steve’s lips. “I’ve missed you, too, but we’re both covered in tears and could probably use a shower,” he reasoned. 

At that point, Steve’s stomach gave a timely growl. Steve covered his face with embarrassment, and Tim kissed the back of his hand where his lips should’ve been, making him chuckle. 

“Why don’t you go rinse off while I make us some dinner?” Tim offered. 

Steve released his face so that he could kiss Tim again. He hummed against Tim’s lips. “That sounds perfect,” he kissed him again. 

Tim showed him where to find everything in the bathroom, and handed him a fluffy green towel to use, before leaving him with a cheeky pat on the bum.

Tim cooked the stir-fry recipe that Steve had loved when they were together in Sydney, and it received another rave review from the newly showered man. They ate together, comfortable normality, and Tim thought briefly that it felt just like old times, even though they’d only been in a relationship for three and a half months. Their legs were entwined under the table.

Once they were finished, they both took their dishes to the kitchen.

“Let me do the dishes, please?” Steve offered, coming to stand behind Tim. “You’ve done everything for me today,” he continued, wrapping his arms around Tim’s waist from behind and sucking a kiss into the back of his neck.

Tim moaned softly at the sensation, his eyes fluttering shut. “Are you sure? It’d take half the time if we did them together,” he said, when he regained his capability to speak.

Steve licked over the mark he’d made, making Tim shiver. “You know we’d get distracted and it’d take three times as long,” he reasoned.

Tim sighed, turning back to kiss Steve over his shoulder. “Fine,” he huffed, “I’ll go have a shower, then we can go to bed.”

“Oh?” Steve teased.

Tim smirked. “We’ll see how lucky you get,” he teased, as if they hadn’t been heading towards the inevitable since their first kiss in the lounge before dinner. He freed himself from Steve’s embrace and headed off to the shower, grinning back over his shoulder once he was in the doorway. Steve just shook his head lovingly.

When Tim got out of the shower, Steve was reading a book on his bed, in a plain white t-shirt and novelty boxers with ice-skating reindeers on them. Tim noticed them immediately. “Christmas was three whole months ago,” he commented. 

“Thought they were funny,” Steve shrugged, not looking up from his book.

Tim shook his head. “You are ridiculous, Steven,” he grinned. Tim himself had only bothered to put on striped pyjama pants, knowing any top would be discarded immediately anyway.

Steve finally looked up, and noticed Tim was shirtless. He let out a low whistle. “God, I’ve missed that body,” he said, eyes darkening.

Tim blushed, pleased with the attention. Steve was on his usual side of the bed, closer to the window, away from the bathroom. Tim took the few steps out of the bathroom and sat next to him on the bed, plucking the book out of his hands. Steve protested, but Tim carefully replaced Steve’s bookmark, which made him stop fussing.

“Looks like a decent bruise on my neck,” Tim commented with a grin.

Steve flushed. “Sorry,” he grimaced, reaching out to brush his thumb over it.

Tim hummed. “Don’t be. It’s hot,” he smirked, leaning over to kiss Steve. He half rolled on top of him, and their kiss deepened immediately. Steve raked his hands over Tim’s bare back, making Tim shiver, before they came to rest on the back of his hips. Tim barely pulled back to breathe, their kiss remaining hot and passionate. 

They were fuelled by a week and a half’s worth of pent up tension and emotion, so it wasn’t long before they were both panting and desperate. Tim pulled at the hem of Steve’s t-shirt, but with Tim’s weight half on top of him, Steve had trouble getting it off. Tim sat back onto Steve’s lap to free Steve’s top half, causing them both to gasp at the sudden friction.

Tim leaned down to capture Steve’s lips again, trying but failing to keep his hips still.

“Sorry, the reindeers are gonna have to go,” Tim teased, poking his tongue out. 

Steve groaned. “I’m really regretting wearing them, honestly,” he grimaced.

“Just get rid of them,” Tim laughed, kissing him again.

When they made love, it was slower and more careful than their usual sex, more reminiscent of their first time, back in Sydney. They both knew they had hurt each other, but now that they were no longer in the crucible of South Africa, they were able to move forward. They were happier and stronger together, and they were going to face Steve’s ban and Tim’s captaincy hand in hand. 

Afterwards, they decided to take another shower - Tim said it was because he was sweaty, but really, they both used it as an excuse to kiss at length under the water. 

When they finally snuggled up in bed, Tim almost felt like nothing had changed between them. Steve fell asleep almost as soon as his head rested on Tim’s bare chest, which pretty much confirmed to Tim how much better he slept when they were together. Maybe, he thought, as he stroked Steve’s back gently, the whole incident actually proved to them how much better off they were together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally some happiness for these two! They’ve been through enough 😉


	19. The England tour

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hobart, June 2018 & England, June 2018

They quickly fell into a comfortable rhythm in Hobart, just like they had in Sydney. Steve hadn’t booked a return flight yet, and Tim was happy for things to stay that way. 

Tim’s cricket commitments for the months off mostly revolved around long phone calls and keeping up with his fitness program. He played a few games with Tasmania and some grade cricket with UTas, and Steve was happy to support him and be there when he came home. The boys were comfortable, and even though Steve would have loved to be out there playing some cricket of his own, he knew from the momentary break up that things could be so much worse. 

The weeks and months passed more quickly than either of them had expected, and before long, it was nearly June, and Tim had to head off with the Australian team for a tour of England. 

The morning of the day before Tim had to leave, he woke up with Steve snuggled into his chest. His arm felt numb where it was pinned under Steve’s weight, but his boyfriend looked so peaceful that Tim didn’t have the heart to try and shift him.

Tim noticed that Steve looked so much more relaxed than he had when they first got back together. The deep creases between his eyebrows had faded, and the stress of the captaincy and performances had been lifted from his shoulders - even if that wasn’t by Steve’s choice. 

Tim couldn’t help himself, and pressed a light kiss to Steve’s forehead. Steve mustn’t have been deeply asleep, because the action made him smile softly. 

“Good morning, my love,” Steve mumbled sleepily, blinking heavily. 

Tim gave him another kiss on the forehead. “Sorry, did I wake you?” 

Steve stretched out, and raised himself on his elbow to kiss Tim’s lips. “I was only half asleep anyway,” he smiled, and kissed Tim again. “Gotta make the most of our last day together.” 

“I’m gonna miss this so much, Steve,” Tim whispered. 

“I am, too. Can’t believe you haven’t gotten sick of me since April,” Steve teased, which made Tim roll his eyes and kiss him again. 

“Don’t be ridiculous, I could never get sick of you. Plus, my house has never been this clean, so you’re welcome back any time,” Tim joked, poking his tongue out slightly. 

Steve kissed him once more before untangling himself from Tim and moving to sit on the side of the bed. 

Steve had slept shirtless last night, and his bare back was covered in scratches from Tim’s blunt nails. 

“Fuck, your back,” Tim grimaced, reaching out to stroke gently over the scratches. “Sorry, baby.”

Steve shrugged. “Don’t be. No one’s gonna see it,” he reasoned. 

They shared a smile before Steve headed into the bathroom, and Tim decided he should get started on some breakfast. 

Since it was their last day together, they didn’t get much done aside from eating and spending time together. 

They had managed to separate themselves for an hour to finish both of their packing, but they swiftly got distracted again once it was all done. 

As they lay in bed later that night, sleepy and satisfied, Tim whispered into Steve’s chest, “The hotel rooms are gonna feel really lonely without you.” 

Steve rubbed his back gently. “You’ll have boys knocking your door down every half hour about random stuff, you won’t be lonely,” Steve replied, lightening the mood. 

Tim smiled softly. “Shame Mitch and Patty won’t be there. Who knows what rubbish they would’ve come up with,” he laughed. 

“Like Shaun asking for bug spray?” Steve suggested, making Tim laugh at the memory. 

They lay there enjoying each other’s company for some time, until Steve spoke again. ”If we go to sleep, that means next thing we know, we’ll have to leave,” he pouted. 

Tim turned and leaned up to kiss him. “We knew this day was coming, baby,” he said gently, “and this time we’re gonna do it right, we can call and text and I’ll be home before you know it.” 

They shared a long, languorous kiss. Eventually, Tim shifted back to his own side of the bed and turned the light off. It was less than ten seconds before Steve had adopted his usual position on Tim’s own chest, which made Tim chuckle softly. 

“Might have trouble sleeping in England without a big snuggly lump on me,” Tim teased, stroking Steve’s hair back away from his eyes. 

Steve chuckled at that. After a moment, he replied, “Better than not sleeping at all,” and despite trying to sound casual, Tim could sense the note of worry in Steve’s voice. 

“With the time difference, if you can't sleep, you could ring me and we can chat until you relax,” Tim suggested gently. 

Steve shifted to meet Tim’s eyes in the dark. “Timmy, you’ll be so busy,” he worried. 

“I’ll be the judge of that,” Tim replied. “Anyway, I’ll always have time for you,” he kissed Steve’s forehead. “But for now, let’s try and get as good a night’s sleep as we can before the flights.”

Steve relaxed, at that, and they both managed to drift off to sleep soon after. 

***  
Cricket Australia had organised Tim’s flight for him, and Steve had chosen one an hour earlier just so the whole team and CA staff didn’t see Steve flying in from Hobart and start asking questions. 

They kissed goodbye in Tim’s car, onlookers be damned. Tim was just grateful that this time, they were leaving each other on good terms. 

His flight went pretty quickly, and before he knew it, Tim was meeting up with the touring squad in Sydney before their international flight. 

Tim’s seat on the long haul flight was next to Marcus Stoinis, who he hadn’t had much to do with since the last ODI series.

“Hey, skipper,” Marcus greeted cheerfully when they settled into their seats. 

Tim smiled. “Hi, Marcus. Looking forward to the tour?”

“Definitely. It’s a good bunch of boys we have here,” Marcus replied cheerfully, but Tim couldn’t help but think of one specific boy who was decidedly not here. 

“I’ve been out of the loop with these guys for a little while. What’s new?” Tim asked. Marcus seemed to love a chat, and Tim wanted to keep himself distracted. He wasn’t as familiar with the white ball squad - the last ODI series was like a blur in his mind due to the awful South African series that followed.

“Well, there’s definitely something big you should know,” Marcus teased.

Tim furrowed his eyebrows in question.

Marcus leaned into Tim, conspiratorial. “Can you keep a secret?” 

Tim laughed softly. “Absolutely.”

“Well, it’s common knowledge that Finchy is quite smitten with Maxi. But I never said anything about it,” Marcus mimed zipping his lips. 

Tim couldn’t help the gasp that escaped him. “Really?”

Marcus nodded. “Guess that whole living together situation helped that along,” he shrugged. 

Tim’s mind immediately went back to the last few glorious months he’d spent with Steve, and he felt his stomach twist. A whole month on tour without him, because of the ban. 

Marcus must have seen something in Tim’s face, because he bumped his shoulder lightly. “All good, man?” 

Tim shook his head quickly as if to clear it. “Sorry, just thinking about something.” 

Marcus was clearly still worried about Tim, but stopped prodding. “So yeah. They’ve been on and off for years but they’re definitely on again now, have been for a while,” he explained.

Tim looked across the aisle and a row forward, where Marcus was gesturing to the couple. Maxi was telling an animated story, and Aaron was looking at him with such pure adoration that Tim needed to look away. 

“Too cute,” Marcus commented lightly. 

They both settled in for the flight, but Tim couldn’t stop his mind from providing him replays of all the time off he and Steve had shared together. Things had been so, so easy. The closest they had been to a fight was when Steve insisted Tim needed to wash the hoodie that had originally belonged to Steve. 

“Tim,” Steve had warned, back in April, “you’ve had that thing for like, half a year. That’s disgusting. You have to wash it.”

“It’s not like I wear it,” Tim had retorted, gripping the beloved material to his chest like he could physically protect it. 

Steve had rolled his eyes, sighing. “Tim, last warning, before I take it while you sleep and wash it anyway.” He had reached his hand out expectantly. 

Tim had pouted childishly, and Steve’s resolve had cracked. “No, baby, don’t be upset,” Steve had stepped towards him, running a hand through his hair and kissing his forehead. “We just have to wash the jumper, you can have it back as soon as it’s clean,” he had offered. 

Tim had turned his back, still sulking. He then seemed to think of something, and faced Steve again, with a small smirk. “Only if you wear it for a bit after we wash it,” he had requested. 

“Fine,” Steve had rolled his eyes but relented. 

Tim smiled softly at the memory, trying to get more comfortable in his plane seat before he drifted off to sleep to pass the time, with memories of Steve on his mind. The jumper in question was packed safely in his suitcase.

***  
The tour of England was long and difficult. The responsibility of being the captain hit differently now that he was no longer just the fill-in, but a leader in his own right. He wanted to show the boys that they could trust him and rely on him - he felt a little out of his depth having come into the Test side suddenly before the summer, suddenly captaining a team full of boys he didn’t know very well. He made the effort to get to know everyone, organising some team activities before their tour matches started. He was terrible at mini golf, but the boys all seemed to have a good time, which made the endeavour worth it. 

He had phone calls with Steve every day, which helped him feel grounded when things threatened to overwhelm him. 

One particular day of the first week of the tour, Tim was out to a sneaky pub lunch with Finchy, Maxi and Marcus. Since those boys were regulars of the short-format teams, Tim thought it would be good to pick their brains over a relaxed meal.

After several long cricket-related discussions, Tim’s phone buzzed with a text and he looked down at it absently. In his bubble living with Steve, he’d been away from the team environment for so long that he hadn’t considered that these guys weren't aware he and Steve were in a relationship. Steve’s text had simply asked how Tim’s day was going, and as he picked his phone up to reply, he didn’t notice the look Aaron and Maxi exchanged. 

Marcus cleared his throat, and Tim pressed send before looking up at him. “Uh, your wallpaper, is that…?” 

Tim’s stomach fell. Shit. He’d gotten so used to his lock screen picture that he hadn’t given it a second thought since that night post-breakup with Pat and the Marsh boys. He grimaced. “Sorry, I honestly forgot about it-“

Aaron was more to the point. “Are you and Steve together?” 

Maxi shot Aaron a pointed look.

Tim hesitated, but there was no point in lying to them, was there? If things continued the way he hoped they would with Steve, everyone would find out eventually, anyway. “Uh, yeah,” Tim replied, scratching his head uncomfortably.

“Wait, what?! Congratulations,” Marcus exclaimed, throwing a friendly arm around Tim’s shoulders.

Tim smiled shyly, but even the mention of Steve had made Tim feel warmer. 

“Hang on, were you two together when the whole… South Africa thing happened?” Aaron asked, and Maxi grimaced yet again at his lack of tact.

“Yes and no,” Tim answered uncomfortably. “I sort of ended things that night, but the break up only lasted a week and a half because we were both losing our minds,” he laughed.

Aaron and Maxi shared a grin, and Marcus laughed softly. “Bro, that’s cute as fuck,” Marcus declared. “How did you get together?” 

So that’s how Tim found himself in a pub in England, telling the story of his relationship with Steve to his teammates. By the end of the story, Tim was positively glowing. The boys were all happy for him, and Aaron and Maxi exchanged another look.

Marcus picked up on it. “Guys, I already told him about-“ he gestured between Aaron and Maxi rapidly.

Aaron exhaled. “Well, I guess we have more in common than we thought,” he said gently. “I’m glad you and Steve worked things out. He’s a good guy.”

Tim smiled softly. “He really is.”

***  
The tour was another disastrous whitewash, with the Aussies losing every game. 

It happened during the second ODI in Cardiff. Tim was wicketkeeping as usual, when a slower ball bowled by AJ Tye bounced unpredictably and struck Tim in the face. Since he was facing a fast bowler, Tim only had his cap on, because he was standing so far behind the stumps. 

The ball hit him above the mouth, and he fell backwards with searing pain through his face. Everyone ran over to check on him, and he ran his tongue along his teeth - they were fine, thankfully, despite the later reports that they weren’t. He was understandably in shock, and took a few moments just to sit on the field, gripping at his face. In a hazy moment of confusion, he looked around for Steve, until reality hit him more painfully than the ball had. 

When the doctor had helped clean up all of the blood, Tim felt okay. His face was stinging and throbbing like mad, but it helped him stay focused on the match. When he was back up on his feet, he resumed his work behind the stumps. He managed to take a brilliant catch only a couple of balls later to end Roy’s huge innings on 120 runs, blood dripping from the wound and all.

***  
When everyone eventually regained access to their phones after the match, Tim had two missed calls and voicemails from Steve. He couldn’t believe it at first - the match would have been played during the night in Steve’s time zone, with the ending coming at around 7am. Surely Steve couldn’t have been awake for the match? 

When Tim looked more closely, he noticed that the last voicemail was four hours ago, which made more sense. Tim listened to the first one, which must have been just after he got hit. 

“Timmy, oh my god, I hope you’re okay. I know you won’t get this 'til later but that hit looked so awful on TV, I can’t imagine how painful it must have been. I love you, and I hope you’re okay.”

The second one came an hour later than the first. 

“Thank god you’re alright, I can’t believe you kept going like it was nothing. You’re so brave. It’s getting really late, I’m going to force myself to turn the TV off now that I know you’re okay. Ring me whenever you want, I don’t care what time it is here. I love you.”

The warmth that hearing Steve’s voice brought Tim was almost enough to wash out the pain in his swollen face. He wanted to talk to Steve, but decided just to text in case he was managing to get some sleep. 

He typed out: “Hey baby, thanks for the concern. I’m fine, just swollen and sore at the moment. Grateful it’s not worse. Hope you’re sound asleep xxx”

He put his phone in his pocket and noticed Glenn in the corner of the locker room, arm around Aaron, heads close together, talking in hushed tones. If Tim knew anything about relationships within the team, he assumed Maxi was trying to comfort Finchy about having scored a duck. 

Tim didn’t see what happened after that, though, as Steve rang him almost immediately. 

“You should be asleep,” Tim warned lightly in greeting, but he couldn’t keep the love out of his voice. He winced when he spoke, though, pain shooting through his mouth and cheek. 

“I slept a bit,” Steve replied, and Tim relaxed slightly. “Bit tough when I kept seeing that hit in my head, though,” he admitted. 

Tim grimaced, causing another wave of pain to shoot through his face. He leant against the wall next to his locker. “Sorry. Another bloody loss, too,” he said quietly, so his teammates didn’t overhear. 

Steve sighed. “It’s not your fault, Timmy. The team is still finding its feet,” he said generously. 

“Only two weeks ’til I come home,” Tim said wistfully. 

Steve hummed thoughtfully. They hadn’t exactly broached the topic of what would happen once Tim was home - whenever he daydreamed about it, he imagined domestic life with Steve just how he’d gotten used to over the last few months. 

“What are your plans when you get home?” Steve asked, trying to keep his tone light, but Tim knew him well enough to hear the strain of nervousness in his voice. 

Tim decided to just go for it. “Actually, I was hoping my boyfriend might come to stay again,” he teased. However, Tim hadn’t noticed that the chatter in the dressing room had died down, and his last sentence was said clearly enough for his nearby teammates to hear. 

Kane snapped his head around to face Tim immediately, brown eyes wide. Maxi and Finchy both looked up, Aaron cringing in sympathy for Tim.

Steve, unaware as to Tim’s turmoil on the other end of the phone, laughed sweetly. “Is that right? I think the boyfriend in question would love that.”

Tim couldn’t believe he’d been so obvious, and slipped into the empty shower block to finish the conversation, heart racing at his own stupidity. He wasn’t trying to hide their relationship from the team, but he was more concerned that he might let things slip to CA eventually, if he wasn’t more careful than he had just been. 

“I mean it, though,” Tim said when he was sure he was alone. “I love living with you,” he admitted. 

“Aww, I love it too, darling,” Steve replied, voice full of love.

Tim’s whole body glowed with the affectionate term, and for a moment, he forgot the pain in his face. “So it’s a date?”

“Absolutely,” Steve answered.

“Okay, good,” Tim smiled into the phone. “I have to go get some ice for my face and get into a match review, but I’m glad we talked. I can’t wait to see you.”

“Glad you’re alright, Timmy. Hope the ice helps. I love you,” Steve said into the phone.

Tim smiled. “Love you more. Talk to you soon.”

He hung up and stepped back into the locker room, trying to be inconspicuous. That plan disintegrated when he realised that every player in there was staring at him. 

“Tim, did you say boyfriend on the phone?” Kane asked, brushing a hand back through his dark hair. 

Tim cringed. “Uh, yeah, I did. I didn’t think it’d be so quiet in here,” he laughed nervously.

Jhye looked up from where he’d been packing his pads into his kit bag. “Is it someone we know?”

“Hell yeah it is,” Maxi grinned from his spot in the corner, and Aaron shoved him, frowning.

“What? Who?” Ash Agar asked, from his locker. 

Tim took a deep breath, and scanned the room to make sure it was only players inside. “Steve,” he admitted.

"Smith or O'Keefe?" AJ asked innocently.

Maxi laughed, but Tim figured it was a fair enough question, even though he'd only met SOK a few times in his life. "Smith," Tim clarified.

“But he’s banned,” D’Arcy pointed out from across the room. He had been digging through the esky to find a red Gatorade.

Stoin glared at him, and Tim tried not to bristle.

“Yeah, he is. That’s why he was on the phone, not here,” Tim pointed out, trying to keep a level tone.

D’Arcy looked away sheepishly, at that, studying the contents of the esky intently.

“You suit each other,” Kane said thoughtfully. 

Tim blushed a little. “Thanks, Kane,” he smiled. “Now that that’s out there, let’s round up the coaches for the meeting so we can get the hell out of here.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter took so long! As always, I'd love to hear your thoughts! Thanks for reading!


	20. The UAE tour

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hobart, June-October 2018 and Dubai, October 2018.

From Tim getting home from the England tour at the end of June until he had to leave for a two-Test series against Pakistan in the UAE at the start of October, Steve was by his side. It was the longest time consecutively they’d spent living together, and they both relished it. 

One cold Sunday morning soon after Tim returned home, he and Steve were snuggled up on the couch, under a blanket with a hot coffee in Tim’s hand, and a hot chocolate in Steve’s. Their legs were tangled, and the bottom of Steve’s cold foot brushed Tim’s shin, making him gasp.

“Steve! Your foot is freezing,” Tim pointed out.

“Sorry,” Steve smiled sheepishly. “Maybe it was seeking the hottest thing it could find?”

Tim rolled his eyes at the awful humour, but still enjoyed the compliment. “Very funny. You should be a comedian,” he deadpanned.

As they sat enjoying their hot beverages, Tim thought of something that had been worrying him. “Does your family mind you coming down to Hobart for months at a time?”

“Obviously they miss me and I miss them, but they’re used to me being away on tour all the time anyway, and well, that hasn’t been happening lately,” he smiled sadly.

Tim grimaced. “Sorry,” he mumbled sadly. 

Steve shrugged. “Don’t be. I’m at peace with it now,” he said sagely. “Anyway, Mum and Dad are happy that you and I are together and comfortable. She said if anyone can put up with living with me, they’re a saint,” he chuckled.

Tim laughed, but used his free hand to brush through Steve’s hair. “Don’t be silly. I love having you here. I love you,” he added gently.

Steve grinned, at that, and Tim couldn’t stop himself from leaning over to kiss him. Their kiss tasted like coffee and chocolate, and their mouths were both hot from their beverages, and to Tim, it was just perfect. He’d missed these sorts of moments when he was on tour. After their long, languorous kiss, Tim remembered something he’d forgotten to tell Steve.

“Oh my god, I nearly forgot to tell you,” Tim began, and Steve just raised his eyebrows as he sipped his hot chocolate.

“Stoin told me that Aaron and Maxi are together,” Tim said, chuffed with himself for having some gossip. His face fell when Steve didn’t react strongly.

“Are they back on?” Steve asked emotionlessly.

“So you already knew?” Tim asked, disappointed.

Steve shrugged. “Yes and no. They’ve loved each other for years, but they keep ending it over silly things, then always gravitate back together because that’s where they belong,” Steve said poetically. 

Tim considered this for a moment. “Define ‘silly things’?”

“Well, once Maxi called things off because Aaron said he hated St Kilda and they deserved to lose the grand final replay that year it was a draw,” Steve explained.

Tim let out a low whistle. “Okay, that’s rough,” he agreed.

Steve shrugged. “It’s only football,” and Tim rolled his eyes at that. “But Maxi really cares about that team, and I think he wanted more loving support when they lost,” he reasoned. 

Tim nodded, and hesitated over whether to add the next part. The decision was taken out of his hands, though, because Steve saw the internal battle written on his face. 

“You know you can tell me anything, right?” Steve said gently, squeezing Tim’s free hand. 

Tim took a sip of his coffee. “I don’t want you to get mad,” he mumbled, not meeting Steve’s eyes. 

Steve inhaled slowly. “What’s wrong?”

“Nothing,” Tim reassured quickly, and decided he had to be honest. He took another sip of his coffee to buy himself a moment, choosing his words. “I accidentally let it slip to the ODI boys that we were together,” he admitted. He warily looked sideways at Steve, afraid of his reaction. 

“Oh, is that all?” Steve relaxed. “That’s okay, it’s not a secret, is it?” 

Tim was totally relieved with his reaction. “True, I guess it isn’t,” he smiled softly. “Just disappointed it came out without you having a say in it, that’s all,” he explained. 

Steve shrugged. “I love you, Timmy. If a few more people know that, that’s cool with me,” he said gently, leaning over to kiss Tim again. 

***  
One night a couple of weeks after Tim got home, Steve was particularly quiet as Tim made dinner. Tim knew this was out of the ordinary, because Steve normally loved to be around Tim while he was cooking... even though Tim had more or less banned him from actually helping, because he was a walking disaster when it came to the kitchen. 

As Tim considered this, he thought back to a night when they had first stayed in Hobart together after South Africa. Steve had insisted he wanted to help with the cooking, and Tim had suggested he cut up the carrots, thinking that was the least difficult job of the evening. Steve ended up accidentally nicking the tip of his index finger with the knife, bleeding onto the small amount of carrot he’d managed to cut up.

“Okay, no carrots tonight,” Tim had said gently, cleaning and bandaging Steve’s finger for him while he pouted adorably.

“I’m sorry,” Steve had whined, but Tim just let him sit on the bench and watch the rest of the dinner preparation.

It was Steve’s usual keenness to be involved in the kitchen that made Tim suspicious that something wasn’t quite normal. After Tim put the lasagne in the oven to cook, he decided to look for Steve.

He found him in the living room, in the armchair they never used, facing away from the door, reading something on his iPad. He was dead still, which worried Tim. This was a man that only stopped moving when they were asleep.

Tim approached him, and when Steve heard the footsteps, he immediately turned the iPad off, setting off alarm bells in Tim’s head. 

“Steve?” Tim asked gently, walking around to stand in front of Steve’s armchair.

“Hm?” Steve replied, eyes wide, looking like he’d been caught. 

“What are you doing in here? I’m missing you in the kitchen,” Tim said gently, reaching his hand out for Steve’s own.

Steve didn’t take it. “Nothing,” he replied defensively.

Tim knelt down in front of him, frowning. “Are you okay?” he asked. The words weren’t accusing - instead, they were full of Tim’s love and concern.

Steve huffed. “Of course I’m okay. I’m healthy. My family is healthy. You took me back. I have no reason not to be okay.” His words were practiced and robotic, and Tim knew this was serious.

Tim took a deep breath, and put his hand above Steve’s knee. Steve just looked at it. “You can be grateful for those things and still experience your own feelings, Steve. You’re allowed to not be okay,” Tim said gently.

This seemed to be the first thing to actually get through to Steve, and he closed his eyes, face falling. Tim continued. “Do you want to tell me what was upsetting you on the iPad?”

Steve looked down warily at the iPad, like it was a spider on his lap that he didn’t want to go anywhere near, and that told Tim enough.

“Do you mind if I have a look? Is it private?” Tim asked carefully.

Steve pushed the iPad along his legs, towards Tim. “S’not private,” he mumbled.

Tim nodded with understanding, glad that he wasn’t intruding on anything Steve didn’t want him to see. Open on the iPad was an article Steve had been reading, and Tim immediately knew why he’d been so down. Its title was ‘Smith’s shame four months on’ and Tim wanted to kick himself. Today was the four month anniversary of the ban. Steve had only served a third of his time, and it had already felt like forever. Tim’s throat burnt with bile when he realised. 

“Fuck, baby, I’m so sorry, I didn’t realise the date,” Tim whispered, reaching out for Steve’s hand again. Finally, he took it.

Steve finally let some emotion show on his face. He was hurting, badly. “How has it only been four months? I don’t think I can do it, Tim,” he whispered. 

Tim squeezed his hand. “Of course you can do it,” he assured. “I know it doesn’t seem like a long time, but you’ve been so strong for so long already,” he looked desperately into Steve’s eyes, begging him to see things how Tim saw them. 

Instead, he only saw the beginnings of tears. “I won’t even be welcome when the ban’s over. That’s what the article was saying, that the ban means nothing because I won’t ever play for Australia again,” Steve said, lips quivering. 

Tim exhaled, caressing Steve’s cheek gently. Steve closed his eyes and leant into the touch. “Steve, these journalists are just trying to get clicks on their stories. They have no clue how the actual team views you,” he explained. 

“But they’re not wrong,” Steve mumbled, squeezing his eyes shut as some tears rolled out of them. Tim leant forward to wipe them away with his thumb. 

“Of course they’re wrong, baby,” Tim said gently. 

“How can you be sure?” Steve asked with a wet sniff, finally meeting Tim’s eyes. 

Tim chuckled softly to himself, to Steve’s confusion. “Because I’m on the team, silly,” he pointed out. “You’re the hardest worker I know. You’ve taken this whole situation so well already. Everyone respects your work ethic. You’re a good man, Steve,“ Tim affirmed. 

Steve let a few more tears fall before Tim put the iPad on the coffee table and gently pulled Steve up from his seat by his hands. When they were both standing, Steve clung to Tim’s waist, and Tim cradled Steve’s head in his hands. 

“When this is over, we are going to play international cricket together again,” Tim assured, staring into Steve’s wet eyes. “They’re planning an Ashes series middle of next year and I sure as hell want to spend it with you,” he said genuinely. 

Steve closed his eyes and nodded, taking a deep breath.

“Now, can you please promise me one thing?” Tim asked. 

“What is it?” Steve mumbled. 

“That you won’t read any more bullshit articles about yourself,” Tim said. 

Steve screwed up his face, but he knew it was for the best. “Okay, I promise,” he said gently. 

At that, Tim leant in and closed the short distance between them. They kissed slowly and gently, and Steve’s mouth tasted like salt from his tears. When they separated, Steve looked calmer.

“Now, will you please come join me in the kitchen?” Tim asked, grabbing Steve’s hand to lead him through the house. “I was getting pretty lonely without my cooking buddy,” he said playfully. 

Steve gave a wet laugh. “Okay, let’s go.”

***  
They lay in bed the night before Tim left. Steve was reading a book, and Tim was replying to some nervous texts from the boys before they left. Mitch was particularly anxious to be touring without Pat for the first time in a while, and his text asking “How do u and Steve do it???” made Tim chuckle. 

“What’s funny?” Steve asked, bookmarking his page. 

Tim showed him his phone screen. 

Steve waggled his eyebrows. “How do we do it? Well, depends on the mood, could be slow and passionate or hot and heavy-“

Tim covered Steve’s mouth, scandalised, even though there was nobody around to hear. “Too cheeky!” Tim declared. “He’s asking about the distance, obviously,” Tim clarified. 

Steve frowned. “They’ve both toured without each other before, though,” he pointed out. 

Tim nodded. “Yeah, but it’s more of a troubled time for the team at the moment,” he explained gently. “Plus, he’s a sensitive guy,” Tim reasoned. 

Steve hummed thoughtfully, at that. 

Tim opened his phone to reply, “It seems tough to begin with but you won’t be alone. Patty and his back will be better for the rest. Stay strong, we’ve got you x”

Steve watched him type, head on Tim’s shoulder. When Tim hit send, he turned to kiss Steve’s hair. 

“I really am gonna miss you,” Steve mumbled. 

Tim kissed his forehead this time. “I’m going to miss you so much. One day soon we’ll be touring together again, I believe it,” Tim said gently. 

Steve closed his eyes and snuggled closer to Tim. “I really hope you’re right,” he said wistfully. 

***  
Just like the last time Tim left for a tour, Steve flew out of Hobart a flight earlier to avoid suspicion. 

When Tim got to Sydney airport, Ussie and the new boy, Marnus, were already there. Tim greeted Usman, who introduced Tim to Marnus. 

“Hi, mate, nice to meet you,” Tim smiled, offering his hand. 

Marnus shook it enthusiastically. “Thanks, skipper, I’m really excited,” he replied quickly. He was practically bouncing on his toes. 

“Glad to hear it, hope you enjoy the tour,” Tim said. 

Eventually, the rest of the domestic flights trickled in and the NSW locals turned up, and they were ready to board their flight to Dubai. Tim was seated next to Finchy, who seemed to be in a pretty foul mood. 

“How are you going, Aaron?” Tim asked pleasantly, once they had sat down. 

Finchy was staring out the window. “Fine,” he mumbled. “You?”

“I’m looking forward to the tour, hopefully we can play some good cricket,” Tim replied. “Is everything okay?” 

Aaron sighed. “Not really, to be honest,” he mumbled into the window. 

Tim gave him silence, but Finchy didn’t say anything. 

“Anything you want to talk about?” Tim asked eventually, after the plane had taken off. 

Aaron finally looked at him. “I don’t want you to see me any different... it could sound like I’m having a sook,” he admitted. 

Tim met his eyes. “No judgement from me, Aaron. You’re on this tour because you deserve to be,” he replied kindly.

Finchy gave Tim half a grateful smile, but then his face fell again. “It’s not me, it’s... it’s Maxi,” he struggled with the words. 

Tim nodded, letting him know he was listening intently. 

Aaron leant in so nobody but Tim heard him. “The selectors gave him every indication he’d be playing this series, he gave up so many opportunities to be ready - resting for the Australia A tour of India then turning down his county opportunity - they told him he’d be here, and now I am, and he’s not,” Aaron sighed. 

Tim felt Finchy’s pain. He knew all too well what it was like to feel like your boyfriend should be touring with you. “I didn’t realise it was like that,” Tim grimaced empathetically. “I’m really sorry. I know Maxi’s been working really hard,” he said gently. 

Aaron nodded, scrubbing a hand over his face. “Just doesn’t seem right to me. He has the Test experience and I don’t. If I fuck everything up-“

Tim cut him off by placing a gentle hand on his arm. “Hey, don’t put yourself down like that,” he frowned. 

Aaron shrugged with a sigh, and Tim could tell that he was unsure what to say. Tim remembered being in a somewhat similar situation when Steve had been sent home from the South Africa tour, and he was thrust into the captaincy. He’d felt lost and alone, and worst of all, he’d felt like he’d stolen Steve’s rightful place.

They chatted for a while after that, and Tim was glad to see the tension ease out of Aaron’s shoulders eventually. He wanted Aaron to know that he was selected on his own merits, but also that the Maxi situation was out of his hands, and he didn’t need to feel guilty about it.

***  
At the hotel in Dubai, Tim was offered a single room as the captain but he honestly preferred the company, because it gave him less time to feel alone without Steve. As fate had it, he was roomed with Mitch, and Shaun was given a family room because Bec and Austin were flying over to join them the next day.

As Mitch and Tim rolled their suitcases into their room, Tim properly saw Mitch for the first time in a while, and blinked. “Your hair,” Tim said dumbly.

“Didn’t you see it at the airport?” Mitch asked.

“Not really, sorry,” he grimaced. 

Mitch ran a hand through the now very short cropped hair. “Do you like it?” he asked, self-consciously.

“It’s… definitely short,” Tim replied.

Mitch frowned. “Patty hates it,” he sulked, bottom lip jutting out. He fished through his suitcase for a charger and plugged his phone into the wall.

Tim could see why, but he didn’t point that out. “That’s a shame, do you like it?” he asked diplomatically.

“No,” Mitch replied quickly, “as soon as the barber cut it I knew I’d made a mistake,” he grimaced.

“How is Pat?” Tim quickly changed the subject. He was unpacking his stuff on the bed closest to the bathroom, letting Mitch have the one closest to the window. 

Mitch had taken a seat in the armchair in the corner so he could use his phone while it charged. “He’s okay. He’s very disappointed to be missing out on the tour, but he’s in less pain now so I think it would be stupid to rush back to Test bowling anyway,” Mitch reasoned.

“Was it a bone injury?” Tim asked. 

Mitch nodded. “Stress fracture. Another one,” he laughed wryly, and shook his head. “I thought he’d done his time with those, but his body had other ideas,” Mitch sighed thoughtfully.

“Sorry,” Tim grimaced.

Mitch nodded appreciatively. “He’ll be okay. It was rough when he first found out, though,” Mitch admitted.

“Can’t even imagine,” Tim grimaced. 

Mitch shrugged. “Sometimes I wonder if we’ll ever get to tour together again,” he mumbled, looking at his phone. 

Tim thought that was a bit grim, and his silence made Mitch look up. 

“What?” Mitch asked. “It’s just the truth. One of us is always injured, and if it’s not that it’s a disciplinary thing... for me, anyway, Pat’s always good... or I get dropped on form or fitness,” Mitch sighed, scrubbing a hand over his face. 

Tim didn’t know what to say. He had a point. “I hear what you’re saying,” he began carefully, “but you can’t think like that, because it’ll just eat you up,” Tim frowned. 

Mitch shrugged. “Guess I’m just being realistic.”

Tim didn’t know what to say, but he was saved from replying as Mitch changed the topic. “Oh, there’s big news I have to tell you,” he smiled, looking up from his phone. 

Even thinking about it seemed to have improved Mitch’s mood, and his enthusiasm was infectious. “What is it?” Tim asked, interest piqued.

“Shaun and Bec are having a little girl,” Mitch revealed with a grin that overtook his face.

Tim stood up to cross the room and hug Mitch. “Holy shit, that’s fantastic! I want to say congratulations but it’s not even your baby,” Tim laughed.

Mitch shrugged at the last part. “I’m so excited,” he gushed. 

They spent the afternoon talking about the ones they loved while they unpacked - Mitch’s family, Pat, and Steve - sharing stories of what they’d been up to since they last toured together. As the afternoon went on, Tim noticed that Mitch was in a much lighter mood than he had been initially, and hoped that was a sign of things to come in the series.

***  
Tim knew the public had lost a lot of faith and respect in this team, but he wanted to give Australia a team to be proud of once again. He started out by offering Pakistan handshakes before the match, which may have seemed a little forced, but this was the first step Tim knew this team needed.

In the first Test, Pakistan batted first. Since the Aussies were missing the key quicks in Pat and Josh, the bowling attack was weaker than usual, and Pakistan managed a total of 482. 

To make matters much, much worse, the Aussies were bowled out in their first innings for just 202. Usman and Aaron opened and made 85 and 62 respectively, but nobody else troubled the scorers after that, with ducks on debut to Travis Head and Marnus.

Pakistan declared after lunch on day four after making 181 in their second innings, thinking that their total would likely be more than enough for the win.

In the innings break, Tim rallied the team. “Okay boys, I know we’re behind by 460 runs, and the win doesn’t really look likely at this point, but we can’t just lay down and die. That’s not what we’re about,” he declared, looking into everyone’s eyes one by one. “We’re gonna go out and fight. Let’s start by trying to get into the tea break none down,” he suggested, to a series of nods. “Ussie, Aaron, you guys both got great starts last innings, well done. Go out there and see what you can do.”

As Tim watched the pair run out to open the batting, he just prayed they wouldn’t be totally humiliated in his first Test as the real captain. They had to survive 140 overs. Deep down, Tim felt like they had no chance, but he had to put on a brave face. If he didn’t believe as the leader, why would the rest of them?

He was beyond proud when both openers made it to tea without being dismissed, just like he’d hoped. 

Aaron was dismissed one run short of his second half-century, but Tim was optimistic Shaun would steady and put in a good innings. Unfortunately, he was dismissed for a two ball duck. Mitch went out to bat after Shaun, and Tim hoped he’d be the one to build a huge partnership with Ussie. His heart fell when Mitch was dismissed on a duck, too. Thankfully, they were the only three wickets of the day, and they went back to the hotel 3/163.

The next morning before play, Tim gathered the boys again. “Boys, we’re still in this. We may not be able to win, but we can still fight for a draw if we all buy in and give it our best effort,” he declared. 

Trav and Ussie were going along well together when the first delivery with the new ball dismissed Trav. Marnus was dismissed a short while after that, and Tim went out to the crease praying for 5pm to roll around quickly.

The last 45 minutes were a blur. Usman, Starcy and Siddle were all dismissed in a hurry, and it was up to Tim and Gaz to defend for eleven overs with one wicket left to play with. He didn’t think they could do it. Tim locked in and focused, and sooner than he knew, it was 4:58pm, and he was facing the first ball of the last over. He didn’t want to simply defend - this reborn Australian team was going to fight until the end. He took two runs off the first, and two more off the second. He defended the last four balls, and holy shit, it was a draw.

It was the unlosable Test for Pakistan, yet the teams split the spoils. Tim was beyond proud of the spirit the team showed, and he made sure they knew that after the match.

When they were all settled in the locker room, Tim spoke. “I know we didn’t win, but I am so fucking proud of you boys,” he began. Most of the boys shared some grins, and Starcy patted Gaz on the back. “We fought right until the end. That is what this team needs to be about in the future,” Tim declared. “Well done on this one, boys. Let’s put in a good showing in the next Test. We may be missing some players, but we have eleven boys on the field, and that’s all we need.”

***  
That night, Mitch was spending some time with Shaun, Bec, and Austin, so Tim had the room to himself. He picked up the phone and rang Steve. It was only about 7am at home, but Tim knew Steve was awake as he’d already texted him.

“Hello, successful captain,” Steve greeted warmly. 

Tim melted hearing his voice, as always. “It was only a draw, but hello to you too,” Tim smiled. “Why are you up so early?”

“Kept waking up having dreams about the match so I ended up watching the end,” Steve admitted, and Tim inhaled sharply.

“Steven, the time difference, you must be so exhausted-“

Steve cut him off with a groan. “You worry too much, I’m fine, I promise,” Steve assured. “Plus, I’m so glad I got to see the end. You saved that match, Timmy. You were the hero. I am beyond proud of you,” he gushed. “You deserve this success.”

“Thank you,” Tim exhaled. “Really didn’t think we’d be able to stay out there for 140 overs,” he admitted.

“But you did,” Steve said warmly. “You’re a natural leader, I’ve known it since I met you.”

Tim thought back to their first match together, when Steve had told him he thought he’d be captain in the future. “True, you did say that,” Tim hummed. 

“I was right,” Steve teased, and Tim rolled his eyes. “I miss you already,” he added gently.

“I miss you, too,” Tim replied. “But every day without you is a day closer to being with you,” he said thoughtfully.

“That’s true, I like that,” Steve said softly, and Tim could hear the hint of a smile in his voice.

“Will you at least try to sleep a little bit before you move on with the day?” Tim asked. 

Steve groaned dramatically. “You know I hate sleeping,” he whined.

Tim chuckled softly. “I know you do. But if you’ve barely slept you won’t make it through the day and you’ll get all grumpy,” he pointed out.

“All I’m doing is some shopping with Mum,” Steve protested.

Tim clicked his teeth. “Imagine if your poor mother heard that,” he teased. “If you want to be grumpy for your mum…”

Steve let out a garbled groan. “Fine! Fine. I’ll try. Only because you’re too bloody persuasive,” he teased.

Tim was relieved with that. “Okay, good. I’m going to bed as well. Hope you can sleep. I love you,” he said.

“Love you more. Goodnight, Timmy,” Steve replied.

As Tim drifted off to sleep, he hoped that this was the beginning of a successful era for the Australian Test team.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this chapter! As always, feedback is more than welcome!


	21. Back to Sydney

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Abu Dhabi & Sydney, October 2018.

They made their way to Abu Dhabi for the second Test, and the match started off reasonably well for the Aussies, bowling Pakistan out for 282 in their first innings. 

“We can beat that, boys, let’s keep that fighting spirit from the first Test going and chase down their total. Then we can work on building a lead,” Tim said to the boys before they batted. 

He may as well have said nothing. The Pakistani bowlers tore through the Aussies in 50.4 overs, with Abbas taking five wickets. The highest score was Finchy’s 39, and Tim himself only managed three runs after his heroics in Dubai. 

He urged the team not to lose faith, but in their second batting innings, Pakistan eased to 400 runs before declaring after tea on day 3. They held a 537 run lead. Tim knew that replicating the heroics of their last Test match, if even possible, would not be enough. He felt sick to his stomach. This was not going to be pretty. 

To make matters even worse, Usman had seriously hurt his knee in the field, and everyone was praying it wasn’t another ACL. He wouldn’t be able to take his place to bat, but the boys only really cared that his injury wouldn’t be that severe. 

As it happened, the Aussies only survived until the last session on day four. Tim was dismissed for a duck, and the highest score was 43 by Marnus. They were bowled out for 164, losing by a total of 373 runs. Australia’s fourth worst loss in history. Tim was getting sick of being part of that kind of history. 

Tim could barely face the boys in the locker room after the match. The media had been running a lot of stories on Tim’s lack of runs before the tour, but he thought his heroic innings at Dubai would be enough to put them off for a while. However, after three runs total for the Test match, Tim knew the criticism was on its way. 

He sat in his locker, staring into space. He felt sick. He didn’t want to ask anyone for help, because he had a feeling they’d all fill him with false praises. 

He must’ve been sitting there for a long time, because Mitch came and sat down next to him, patting his leg gently. Tim tried not to grimace when he saw that awful haircut. 

“I’m really sorry, Timmy, we all let you down out there,” Mitch said gently. 

Tim shook his head, unable to meet Mitch’s eyes. “It’s not you. Everyone tried their best. I failed big time. They’re coming for me, I can feel it,” he mumbled, staring at his wicketkeeping gloves in his lap. 

“Sounds ominous. Who’s they?” Mitch asked, confused. 

“The media. Experts. Everyone,” Tim mumbled. 

Mitch grimaced. “I hear you. Everyone’s calling for me to get dropped. They write vile stuff about me and Shaun. Shaun doesn’t let it bother him, but I guess I don’t have that kind of self control,” he admitted. 

Tim finally looked at Mitch then. They were in the same boat. “They’re saying my white ball career is over ‘cause I’m not in the squad for the rest of the tour,” Tim admitted. “And that my days as captain are numbered.”

“Ouch,” Mitch frowned sympathetically. “Sorry, mate. You took on the biggest responsibility in Australian sport when you took the captaincy in March. Don’t let nobodies behind a computer screen make you feel like that’s not good enough,” Mitch suggested gently. 

Tim tried to smile, but it came off as more of a grimace. “I don’t know, Mitch. These journalists aren’t nobodies. There’s former players saying the same stuff,” he explained. 

Mitch nodded. “I understand. But these boys,” he gestured around the locker room, “all love you, and all believe in you. So, you’re not playing one white ball tour. Those people don’t know shit about what you’re doing for this Test team,” he said gently. 

Mitch’s words were kind, but Tim couldn’t help the panic rising in his chest. “What if this was my last match?”

Mitch shoved his shoulder. “You’ll be there to smash India this home summer, Tim. Don’t let the negativity get in your head,” he assured. Mitch put his arm around Tim, and Tim relaxed into his hug. “There’s also one thing you’re forgetting,” Mitch pointed out. 

“What’s that?” Tim asked. 

“You’re going home. You can see Steve,” Mitch grinned.

Tim did actually smile, at that. “That’s true. We’ve been living together in Hobart the last two big breaks I had, but I’m gonna head back to Sydney this time,” he revealed. He had told the white lie to Cricket Australia that he wanted to visit some family in Sydney, and that he was happy to organise his own domestic flight back to Hobart after that. Steve was more than thrilled to have Tim come and stay again.

“That’s beautiful, Timmy,” Mitch smiled. “Go visit Patty and give him a big sloppy kiss from me?” he joked.

Tim laughed, rolling his eyes. “We’ll definitely see him, but I can’t say I’ll be rushing in to kiss him,” he chuckled.

“Think that’s for the best,” Mitch smiled. “But I’m not gonna be home for our anniversary,” he admitted quietly. “That’s why I was so shattered his back didn’t get up for this tour.”

“Damn, that sucks, sorry Mitch. How many years?” Tim asked.

“Seven,” Mitch grinned proudly. “We got together on our first tour in South Africa,” he explained.

Tim smiled at his enthusiasm. “Jesus, were you two even old enough to be playing senior cricket?” Tim teased.

Mitch rolled his eyes with a grin. “He was eighteen, I turned twenty on the tour,” he replied. 

“My god, that’s adorable,” Tim laughed. “And you’re still together!”

“Yep, he can’t get rid of me,” Mitch chuckled. 

Tim took Mitch’s hand and rubbed his left ring finger, waggling his eyebrows suggestively. 

Mitch blushed. “Waiting for the right time, honestly,” he blurted out, snapping his jaw shut quickly when he realised what he’d given away. “Shit, I never said that. Please don’t tell him,” he begged.

Tim shook his head. “Of course not,“ he smiled kindly. “I’m just glad you two are so happy together.”

Soon after that, everyone was heading back to the hotel, trying to forget the four days that had just passed.

***  
Steve picked Tim up at the airport, and Tim leant over the car console to give him a quick kiss. 

“That felt like a long three weeks,” Steve commented, driving with one hand, holding Tim’s hand with the other.

“Definitely did,” Tim agreed. “But I would’ve been okay with being apart for a couple more if it meant I wasn’t dropped from the white ball team,” he mumbled. 

Steve was quiet for a moment, choosing his words carefully. “I know it sucks, but at least it’s less pressure on you, and you can be mentally fresh for the India Test series,” he pointed out. 

“That’s true, hadn’t thought of it like that,” Tim replied, but his mind was still stormy. “I hope you haven’t been reading the articles out there about me,” he added softly.

Steve grimaced. “It’s hard to avoid them,” he admitted. 

Tim didn’t say anything, and just stared out of the window. 

“Timmy, what did you say to me about reading bullshit articles?” Steve asked gently, squeezing Tim’s hand. 

Tim sighed, still looking out the window. “I can’t listen to my own advice,” he laughed humourlessly. “The problem is, I’m wondering if it’s all true,” he admitted. 

Steve chanced a quick look at him even though he should’ve been focusing on the road. “Tim, the team was hurtling right towards a loss when you saved that match in Dubai. You’re incredible, and you’re a great leader,” Steve assured. “Now, can you please tell the voices in your head to give you a break so we can enjoy six weeks together?” 

Tim smiled softly. Steve was right. He had to give himself a break, or else he’d go mad. 

When they arrived at Steve’s apartment, Tim felt a wave of comfort wash over him. The last time he’d been there, their relationship was just getting started. It felt like they’d been through so much in the eight months that had passed since then. 

“It smells like you in here,” Tim grinned, pressing a kiss into Steve’s neck as they walked inside. 

Steve grinned over his shoulder as he took Tim’s suitcase to the bedroom. “Maybe because I live here?” 

Tim laughed, helping himself to a seat on Steve’s plush couch. When Steve returned, he climbed on top of Tim, smothering his face with kisses. 

Tim was breathless with laughter. “Stop it, I’m dying!” Tim laughed.

Steve pressed one final kiss to Tim’s lips before giving him a bit of breathing room, settling in to sit beside him.

They enjoyed the afternoon watching a movie together, before Steve turned to Tim. 

“You’ve got three weeks’ worth of clothes that need washing, don’t you?” Steve pointed out. 

Tim groaned, leaning his head into Steve’s neck. “Worst part of coming home,” he groaned. 

Steve chuckled. “Don’t be so dramatic. Come on, let’s go unpack your stuff and get you organised.”

***  
They spent their first few days together just relaxing, but it wasn’t long before Tim wanted to have a hit in the nets. Steve lived about a fifteen minute drive from the SCG, and their facilities there were lovely. CA had let Tim know he was more than welcome to use them during his ‘family visit’ if he wished.

That morning, they were cuddling in bed. Tim was in just his boxers, and Steve was in pyjama pants. When Steve rolled out of Tim’s embrace, Tim saw Steve’s bare chest for the first time that morning.

He gasped softly. “Didn’t realise I gave you so many hickeys last night,” Tim chuckled.

Steve looked down at his own chest, blushing. The bruises and marks went down his neck and were dotted along his collarbones. Just the sight had Tim’s body starting to stir for another round. “Your mouth did spend a very long time on my chest,” Steve pointed out playfully, and Tim groaned with pleasure.

He shook his head to try and clear the dirty thoughts from it, remembering what he wanted to talk about today. “I was thinking,” Tim began.

“Wow, that’s a change,” Steve repeated their old joke.

Tim rolled his eyes with a grin before continuing. “I’d like a hit in the nets today. Want to go together? Just a light session, we can give each other throwdowns,” Tim suggested.

Steve looked a bit conflicted. “I haven’t trained since…” he trailed off.

Tim ran a hand through his hair, and placed a kiss over the hickey high on Steve’s neck, under his ear. Steve shivered. 

“Stop distracting me,” Steve mumbled, and Tim kissed his lips. 

“Sorry,” Tim said, the word muffled against Steve’s mouth. 

Steve sighed. “I was trying to say, I haven’t trained since the ban,” he grimaced. 

Tim nodded. “I know. That’s okay, better off with a chilled practice between the two of us than you going back to NSW training without any warm up, right?” Tim reasoned. 

Steve considered this. “That seems reasonable,” he conceded. 

“That’s decided then,” Tim grinned, kissing Steve once more before sitting on the edge of the bed. “Breakfast, then let’s go,” he declared. 

Steve stopped him from leaving by hooking his leg around Tim’s waist. Tim looked back at Steve with an eyebrow raised. 

“Hang on, there’s no way you’re kissing my neck like that and leaving me hanging,” Steve declared. 

Tim’s eyes ran over his artwork on Steve’s chest from last night and his mouth went dry. “Oh, is that right?” Tim teased, settling back onto the bed to enjoy the morning with Steve. 

***  
Their activities delayed them a long time, and they ended up eating breakfast when they should’ve been eating lunch, at around midday. 

Steve poured them a bowl of granola each, and they ate it at the table, still high off the pleasure they’d given each other. 

“Why don’t we just stay home today?” Steve suggested. 

Tim frowned. “Why are you trying to get out of it? You used to love the nets, baby,” he said gently, rubbing his foot up Steve’s calf under the table. 

Steve crunched on a chunk of his granola before answering. “Honestly? I’m scared I’ll have lost all my skills, and it’ll make my fear more real,” he admitted. 

“What fear?” Tim asked. 

“That I’ll never go back to playing again after the ban, ‘cause I won’t be good enough,” Steve replied. 

Tim’s heart sank. “Steve, that’s awful,” he grabbed Steve’s hand, “but it’s not even close to true. You’re the most skilled cricketer I’ve ever seen. The best since Bradman-“ Steve scoffed, at that, “and you are going to be brilliant no matter the circumstances. But I’d love you to come with me today. Please?”

Steve sighed, rubbing his thumb over Tim’s hand before withdrawing his hand to continue his (very late) breakfast. “Only because I miss the SCG,” Steve conceded. 

Tim beamed, and they finished eating pretty quickly after that. 

Tim‘s cricket bag was packed just as he’d left it, resting against the wall in Steve’s entryway. He unzipped it, taking out some stuff he wouldn’t need for today’s light hit. After a few moments, he felt Steve’s eyes on him, and turned around. “What’s up?”

“I haven’t touched my cricket stuff since I got sent home,” Steve mumbled.

Tim hadn’t thought of that. This was going to be tough for Steve. He left his own kit ready by the door and walked over to join Steve, sliding an arm around his waist. “Come on, let’s look through it together,” Tim suggested.

Steve’s cricket bag was in the study room he rarely used now. It still had the paper flight tag attached from his flight home from South Africa, so Tim ripped it off before Steve could see what he was doing. He didn’t need that reminder. They both knelt down in front of the bag, and Steve looked at it, zipped up, like it was a bomb about to detonate.

Tim squeezed his hand. “It’s okay,” he said gently. “We can’t move forward if we let that awful day control the rest of our lives.”

Steve took a deep breath and unzipped the bag. It was a total mess, full to the brim with bats and gloves. 

Tim let out a low whistle. “Okay, you’re only bringing two bats and two pairs of gloves today,” he declared.

Steve looked at the bag, lost for words. “But how will I know which ones to bring?”

“Your favourites,” Tim suggested.

“But I don’t know which ones are my favourites any more...”

“Which were your favourites before the tour?” Tim changed tack.

Steve hummed, digging through the bag. He picked out three bats and four pairs of gloves, which he had numbered himself. “These,” he decided.

Tim knew it was a lost cause trying to tell him that there was no possible use for that much equipment for a casual hit, so he accepted it. “Okay, good. Do you have another bag you can put these in?” he gestured to the chosen equipment.

“Yeah,” Steve replied, standing up to open the cupboard behind them and pull out an empty cricket bag. 

Step one, done, Tim thought. At least they were getting somewhere. 

They headed to the carpark of Steve’s apartment block and packed both of their bags into the boot. Steve drove, and Tim naively thought everything was going well. Until it wasn’t.

The SCG car park was pretty much empty since it was a weekday, so they pulled up right by the outdoor practice nets. 

Tim was glad to notice that Steve was in a good mood as they put their bags down on the grass and started getting out their equipment. However, as soon as Steve fastened his thigh pad on, things went downhill quickly.

Steve’s breath grew ragged, and Tim rushed to his side, concerned. He was as pale as snow, and any ounce of prior enthusiasm had left his face. His hands were shaking so much he couldn’t grab anything.

“Baby, are you okay?” Tim asked gently.

Steve shook his head, so distressed that his eyes were shining with the beginning of tears. “I need to leave,” he choked out.

“That’s okay, we can go home,” Tim said gently, kneeling down and reaching behind Steve’s leg to free him from the thigh pad. Steve’s whole body was shaking, and his breathing was so rapid that Tim worried he’d hyperventilate. “Can you sit down?” Tim asked, trying to put on a calm voice.

Steve tried to nod, but the movement was jerky. Tim helped him sit down on the bench they’d been using to support their bags. 

Tim put a warm arm around him, encouraging him to sink into his side like they were so used to, but Steve was stiff beside him.

“It’s too much,” Steve choked out, and a tear fell from his eye.

Tim wiped it away with his thumb. “Hey, it’s okay to not be okay, Steve. I’m sorry for pushing you into this,” he whispered.

Steve shook his head. “Wanted to,” he mumbled, then sniffed wetly. “Just can’t right now,” he tried to explain.

Tim nodded. “It’s okay, you’re safe. Let’s go home.” 

Tim drove home, despite Steve’s protests. He had begun to calm down, but Tim was still concerned for him, so it was a relief when they pulled into Steve’s car park. “Just leave the bags in the car, we can worry about them later,” Tim suggested, rubbing Steve’s thigh comfortingly.

Steve nodded, and together they made their way back up to Steve’s apartment. 

Tim sat Steve on the couch with a blanket, then went to the kitchen and made him a hot chocolate, and a coffee for himself. They drank them in silence, watching the animal documentary on TV without much interest. 

After about twenty minutes, Tim was relieved to notice the colour had returned to Steve’s skin, and his breathing had returned to normal. Tim grabbed the empty mug from Steve’s hand and gently placed it alongside his own on the coffee table. 

Steve looked at him, and Tim put an arm out, inviting him to cuddle. Steve finally moulded himself into Tim’s side, and Tim allowed himself to relax. He would be okay. 

“Do you want to talk about it?” Tim asked softly, stroking up and down Steve’s arm. 

Steve grimaced. “I just want to apologise,” he replied. 

Tim looked at him. “Baby, you have absolutely nothing to be sorry for.”

“I shouldn’t have overreacted like that,” Steve mumbled. 

“Steve, you had a panic attack,” Tim said gently. “That wasn’t your fault at all, I’m just glad you’re feeling better now,” he traced Steve’s jaw, swiping a finger over his bottom lip. 

Steve sighed. “It was padding up that freaked me out,” he admitted. 

Tim give him silence to allow him to continue. 

“Last time I did that was the final day of the Cape Town Test when we... weren’t together any more,” he grimaced. Tim sighed heavily and ran a hand through Steve’s hair to comfort him. “The day I knew I’d lost everything,” he explained.

“Fuck," Tim sighed, "I had no idea that’s what you were thinking about. I am so sorry for putting you into that situation."

Steve shook his head. “No, you’re right, I want to get back into it. Let’s try again tomorrow,” he suggested. 

“What if-“

Steve cut him off with a kiss. “I know we can do this. Together,” he insisted. 

Tim took a deep breath. “Together. Always.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a quick note that I’ve edited like 2 lines of this fic to fit in with the chronology of Pat and Mitch’s relationship as it fits in with my other story! 
> 
> Thank you for reading! I'd love to hear your thoughts! xx


	22. The first two Tests

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sydney, October-December 2018, Adelaide, December 2018 & Perth, December 2018.

As Tim had promised Mitch, he and Steve caught up with Pat a week later. They invited him over for dinner, and Tim cooked fish fillets to rave reviews. 

“You should be a professional chef, Timmy,” Pat grinned once they’d finished eating. He was sitting across the table from Tim, who was next to Steve. 

“Thanks, Pat,” Tim chuckled. “I’m just Steve’s personal chef,” he teased. 

Steve pouted adorably. “You won’t let me help you!”

Tim reached over and stroked the back of Steve’s neck affectionately. “Not after all the incidents you’ve had in the kitchen,” Tim said. Pat chuckled at their exchange, and Tim turned to him. “A little birdie told me you and Mitch were missing out on your anniversary?”

Pat’s eyes softened at the mention of his boyfriend. “Number seven,” Pat smiled softly. “But he’s playing international white ball cricket, so I’m happy for him,” he shrugged. 

Tim and Steve exchanged a sweet look. Pat’s love for Mitch was infectious. 

“How’s Mitch feeling about the vice captaincy?” Tim asked. 

“He’s still got self doubts but he’s really excited. He thrives as a leader,” Pat replied. 

“I’m thrilled for him,” Tim said honestly. 

“He’s been through so much, he deserves it,” Pat said, but then he looked at Steve and his eyes widened, realising his mistake. “Sorry, our situation can’t even compare-“

Steve shook his head calmly at Pat. “It’s okay, don’t worry,” he assured. 

Pat still looked embarrassed, so Tim decided to change the subject. “How’s your back going?”

“It’s a lot better than it has been, it’s just been frustrating,” Pat grimaced. “Thought I was past getting stress fractures at this age but I guess not,” he sighed. 

Steve got up to clear the plates, and squeezed Pat’s shoulder as he passed him. “You’re strong, Patty. I’m glad it’s getting better,” he said kindly. 

**  
The home series against India came around quickly after that. Tim was going to spend a few days in Hobart before flying to Adelaide for the first Test, so he could see his family, deal with his mail, and sort things out around the house before he went away for the Test summer. 

Tim and Steve had managed to get down to the nets at least once every few days after their initial attempt, and Steve got more and more comfortable each time. During their last session before Tim had to leave, Steve had enjoyed batting so much that Tim was worried his own shoulder might go into shock from all the balls he was feeding him. The smile on Steve’s face every time his bat connected cleanly with the ball made it all worth it, though.

When Tim was zipping up his packed bag, Steve stood behind him and massaged his shoulders. He leant forward and sucked a kiss into the back of Tim’s neck, making him sigh. 

“Can’t believe it was this time last year that I called you up telling you I’d been selected,” Tim commented, turning to face Steve. 

“We had such a beautiful Aussie summer last year,” Steve reminisced, gripping Tim’s hips lightly. 

“Did we? I can’t remember,” Tim teased. 

“Maybe I should jog your memory?” Steve raised his eyebrows. 

“Mm, please,” Tim kissed him, grinning. 

As Tim cooked dinner, Steve sat on the counter and they talked about some of the moments before they had realised they both felt the same way about each other. 

“Remember when you thought Mitch and I were dating?” Steve laughed. 

Tim slapped himself in the face, nearly taking his eye out with the wooden spoon in his hand. “Not one of my smarter moments,” he grimaced, looking over his shoulder at Steve. “I was so jealous, too,” he admitted. 

Steve’s expression softened when they locked eyes. “Aww, really?”

“Of course,” Tim shrugged, stirring the sauce in the pot in front of him. “You know, it was actually Mitch that pointed out to me that I had feelings for you,” he revealed. 

“Really? I should send him a thank you card,” Steve smiled. 

They enjoyed their dinner, and their last night together was a romantic one. They snuggled up in bed, Steve’s head at home on Tim’s bare chest. Tim raked his nails up and down Steve’s bare back pleasantly. 

“After this, we’ll be one series closer to you coming back into the team,” Tim said softly. 

Steve sighed. “Do you really think the boys would accept me?”

Tim frowned. “Steve, you got put in a bad situation. You didn’t murder anyone or sleep with someone else’s wife or something like that,” he reasoned. 

Steve chuckled at the last part. “That’s true. I did sleep with the captain, though,” he teased. 

“Sounds hot,” Tim chuckled. 

Steve shifted on Tim’s chest so he could look at him and roll his eyes, grinning lovingly. 

“But seriously, I can’t wait to tour with you again. I’m never gonna take a moment of it for granted,” Tim said softly. 

Steve smiled sadly. “If it happens, I’ll be grateful for every moment.”

They shared a kiss full of longing. 

“Not long now, baby,” Tim said quietly, switching the bedside lamp off. “One day soon we’re gonna be playing together again, and it’s gonna be amazing,” he said wistfully. 

Steve kissed Tim’s chest and settled in to sleep. “I hope you’re right, Timmy.”

***  
Tim came out of his first meeting in Adelaide feeling like shit.

“But he’s the vice captain,” Tim pointed out, shocked. 

“I know, mate. I love him, too. He’s like a son to me. But we have to do right thing by the team based off this pitch. We need the extra bat and Petey can do that for us,” JL sighed. 

Tim’s heart sank. This was the first time he’d have to have the twelfth man discussion with Mitch. He knew it was part of the job when he was given the captaincy, but that didn’t mean it made it any easier when he was faced with the task of breaking one of his closest friends’ hearts. He knew how hard Mitch had worked for this latest recall, and now Tim was going to let him down at the last hurdle.

They ended the meeting on that low note, and JL was just as disappointed as Tim was. He had known Mitch pretty much since he was born because of the Marsh family’s ties to the WACA. 

“Good luck telling him, Tim. Sorry to put it on you,” JL clapped Tim on the shoulder as he left their meeting room. 

Tim knew Pat and Mitch were staying in the room next to his, so he slowly made his way through the hotel, preparing to break his friend’s heart. 

“I’m so sorry, Mitchy,” Tim whispered to himself before he knocked on the door. 

“It’s open,” Pat called out, and Tim realised that was true when he tried the handle. 

They were on the bed closest to the window. Pat was sitting up, and Mitch was laying in his lap, looking at something on his phone. Pat had been stroking Mitch’s hair, but stopped when Tim came in. They both looked up at him. 

“Timmy, are you okay? You look like you’ve seen a ghost,” Pat asked, voice full of concern. 

Tim shook his head. “I have really shitty news,” he warned. 

Pat patted the empty side of the bed beside him as an invitation, and Tim down on the edge of the bed with a grimace. 

“What’s wrong?” Mitch asked. 

Tim took a deep breath and wondered how to word it. “I’ve just been in the selection meeting with JL,” he began, forcing himself to meet Mitch’s eyes. “They decided they want Petey in over you,” he forced out, squeezing his eyes shut with disappointment. 

Pat’s jaw dropped. “But he’s the vice captain, I don’t understand,” Pat said quietly. 

Mitch just looked totally stunned. “I thought that meant they actually wanted me to play,” he muttered, barely above a whisper. 

Tim sighed. “Mitchy, I am so sorry. I know how hard you’ve worked to get back in the side. You deserve a spot, but the coaches made their call and I didn’t get any input.”

“I know it’s not your fault, Timmy,” Mitch mumbled, but Pat wasn’t going to let it slide. 

“Why the fuck would they make him vice captain if they were going to screw him over again?” Pat asked, fuming. 

Tim sighed. “I agree with you, Patty. I’m really disappointed with the decision,” he grimaced. 

Mitch just took a deep breath and nodded. “This isn’t my first time not making the team, it’s okay,” he assured, reaching up beside him for Pat’s hand. The action seemed to calm Pat a fraction. 

“It’s not okay,” Pat grumbled. “This is bullshit.”

“I’m so sorry, boys,” Tim said again, struggling. “I’ll leave you be,” he mumbled, standing up. 

Pat still couldn’t meet his eyes, but Mitch offered a brave half smile. “I know it’s not your call, Timmy, no hard feelings,” he said generously. 

As Tim left their room, he thought he could hear Mitch’s heart breaking. 

***  
The first Test began with India batting, making a total of 250 thanks to a grinding 123 runs by Pujara. 

Australia’s first batting innings started off disastrously, with Finchy dismissed on the third ball of the innings. Tim only managed five runs himself, but the Aussies were bowled out only 15 runs behind India on 235. 

In the third innings, India made 307, with Pujara’s 71 their top score. Impressively, Nathan Lyon took six wickets for the innings. 

Tim was wary about chasing the target of 322. It would require the highest team total for an innings of the whole Test, but it wasn’t beyond achieving. He tried his best to get everybody on board before they went out to bat. 

It seemed like the Aussies were off to a better start in the last innings, but Finchy was dismissed for just 11 after 12 overs. Almost everyone scored in double figures, including a decent 41 by Tim, but Shaun’s top score of 60 was not enough to get the Aussies to the target. In the end, they were bowled out, 31 runs short. 

***  
The second Test was in Perth, so Shaun and Mitch elected to be based at home for the week. Mitch had forgiven Tim pretty quickly after their selection conversation in Adelaide, but Tim knew things wouldn’t be any easier when JL let him know they were playing with an unchanged team for the second Test.

The day before the Test, Bec and Shaun invited Mitch, Pat and Tim around for coffee. Tim took a bouquet of flowers for Bec, because it was his first time seeing her since Mitch had revealed that she and Shaun were expecting a baby girl. By now, she was heavily pregnant, and Austin greeted Tim at the door by letting him know he was getting a sister. 

“That’s very exciting,” Tim ruffled Austin’s hair, leaning in to give Bec a kiss on the cheek. “Congratulations,” he grinned, handing her the bouquet. 

“Aw, Tim, thank you! These are beautiful,” she beamed, leading him through their entryway and into the open plan living/dining area. She pointed to a vase on top of their kitchen cabinet, and Pat walked over to get it down for her, pouring some water into the bottom to rest the flowers in.

“How do you take your coffee, Tim?” Shaun asked, flicking the kettle on to start it boiling.

“Espresso, please,” Tim replied. 

“No worries,” Shaun said, getting some mugs out of the cupboard.

Pat was helping Bec with Austin. She got out some animal crackers and put them in a plastic bowl for the toddler, while Pat carried him over to a booster seat at the table.

While everyone else was busy, Tim stood beside Mitch out of earshot. Mitch took one look at Tim’s face and sighed. “They’re not changing the team this week, are they?” Mitch deduced.

Tim squeezed his shoulder. “I am so sorry. I really love you, mate. I know how hard you work. If we were still playing at the WACA, I’m sure you would’ve been in. They just don’t know what to expect at this new ground,” Tim explained.

Mitch sighed. “It just hurts because this is my home city. This is my family,” he gestured into the room, “and I always wonder if I’m gonna get another opportunity to play with Shaun, you know?”

Tim understood what Mitch meant. Tim himself felt like he was playing on borrowed time - even though he was currently the captain, a lot of journalists were pushing the agenda that his position in the team was only temporary. The media put so much pressure on both Marsh boys, but especially Mitch, that Tim didn’t know how he managed to deal with it all. 

“Mitch, I know things aren’t easy for you right now, but you’re one of the most resilient boys I know. Keep working hard, keep bringing your energy to the locker room. You’ll get the chance you deserve, mate,” Tim urged.

Mitch was going to say something else, but Shaun called them both over for their coffees, and they left it at that.

Tim enjoyed the rest of the afternoon with Pat and the Marsh family. It made him happy to see how easily Pat fit in with them, and Tim had to remind himself that he and Mitch had been dating for their entire adult lives. Every now and then, they would finish each other’s sentences, or add details to a story the other person was telling. Tim wouldn’t say he was jealous, but it reminded him sharply that there was a gaping hole by his side where Steve should have been.

***  
The Perth Test started off much more positively than the previous match had. The Aussies opened the batting, and Finchy and Marcus Harris put on an opening partnership of 112 before Finchy was dismissed on 50. Shaun absorbed a lot of pressure for his 45 runs, with Bec and Austin watching on in the crowd. When Pete Handscomb was dismissed for 7, Tim silently questioned the selectors for choosing him over Mitch. Tim made 38 off 89 balls, and though he would have loved to convert that into a half century, he was pleased with the team’s total of 326 for the innings.

Despite 123 runs to Kohli, the Aussies held onto a 43 run lead for the innings. Nathan Lyon took five wickets before the Indians were bowled out for 283.

The Australians made 243 runs in their second innings, setting the Indians a target of 286 for the win. Shaun was disappointed with his 5 runs, and Pete raised more questions with his 13, while Tim managed to nearly match his first innings score, making 37 runs. The pitch seemed to be deteriorating, with fewer runs scored each innings. Tim focused on that in his pre-innings speech to the boys, and he urged everyone to stay focused and have belief that they could bowl India out.

The Indian openers didn’t fire - Rahul was out for a duck four balls into their innings, and they were 2/13 when Tim took the catch to dismiss Pujara for 4. Tim tried to keep his optimism in check, but his hope and confidence really began to build when they had India 5/112 at stumps on day four, with Kohli back in the sheds with just 17 runs to his name. Five more wickets, and they would be a winning Test side again. 

First up on day five, Mitch Starc dismissed Vihari for 28, then Lyon got Pant for 30. At that point, the Indians were 7/137. After that, Starcy dismissed Umesh Yadav on two runs, caught and bowled. Eight wickets down, and the Indians were more than a hundred runs behind. The equation was sounding delightful to Tim. After that, it was Patty’s turn. On the third ball of his ninth over, he dismissed Ishant Sharma for a five ball duck, which was nicked. Tim followed the ball, catching it safely in his gloves. Nine down. 

Mitch ran over with the drinks after the wicket. He gave Pat a big hug, whispering into his ear. Pat pulled back when Mitch was finished speaking, and his eyes were full of determination. His next two deliveries were dots. Before the last delivery, he looked over the boundary at Mitch, and Mitch nodded, his expression full of belief, love, and focus. Pat took a few deep breaths at the top of his mark, and ran in. He executed the short ball perfectly, and Bumrah swung at it, hitting it high in the air. Pat had time to get set under it, and the catch landed safely in his hands. 

They had done it. The series was level at 1-1, and Tim had captained the Australian team to a victory over one of the best sides in the world.

The locker room in the new Perth stadium was state of the art. Since they had over a week until the Boxing Day Test, they all settled into the new area with a beer. 

Nathan Lyon stood on a bench in the centre of the room, beer in hand. “Boys, let’s do a toast for Timmy’s first win as captain,” he declared, to a chorus of cheers. 

“Thanks, Gaz.” Tim was blushing, thrilled with the win. Mitch noticed he was on his own, and sat down beside him. 

“Congratulations, Timmy,” Mitch put his arm around Tim, smiling.

“I’ve got you to thank,” Tim pointed out. 

Mitch frowned with confusion. “Are you getting me confused with Shaun?”

“I could never,” Tim huffed a laugh. “I mean, for the last wicket. Whatever you said to Patty, it worked,” Tim shrugged. 

Mitch seemed to think for a moment, until a deep blush rose on his cheeks. “Oh,” he breathed, clearly embarrassed. 

Pat chose that delightful moment to walk over and join the pair of them, sitting down on Mitch’s lap. Mitch automatically parted his legs to help Pat balance, wrapping his arms around Pat’s waist to secure him. 

“We were just talking about you,” Tim grinned, and Pat looked at him questioningly. “Mitch was just about to tell me what he said to you before that last wicket.”

“Oh,” Pat giggled, remembering. Mitch play punched his back. “He told me that-“ Mitch cut Pat off by putting his hand over Pat’s mouth, but Pat took the opportunity to lace his fingers with Mitch’s and pulled their joined hands down to rest in his lap. 

“At least whisper it,” Mitch begged, so embarrassed with whatever Pat was about to tell Tim that he hid his face in Pat’s shoulder blades. 

Pat leant over and whispered to Tim: “Mitch told me that we were only one wicket away from leaving the field and fucking in the shower,” he revealed, grinning smugly as he sat back. 

“Jesus Christ, boys, that’s quite something,” Tim scoffed, totally caught off guard. 

Mitch shrugged, despite his embarrassment. “As if you and Steve have never talked about something like that on the field,” he scoffed. 

Tim narrowed his eyes. “Not about fucking in the locker room showers, anyway,” he replied. 

“You’re missing out,” Mitch shrugged. He leant forward and kissed Pat’s neck, and Pat shifted in Mitch’s lap so that he could turn around and kiss his boyfriend. 

At that point, Tim’s phone rang, and the couple didn’t seem to notice that Tim slipped away and answered it. 

“Hello, my love,” Tim greeted, having seen Steve’s name on his phone. 

Starcy looked up when he heard Tim speak, smiling when he realised who was on the other end of the phone. “Steve?” Mitch mouthed. 

Tim nodded, smiling softly as he walked out into the hallway for some privacy, and Steve spoke. “Congratulations, baby,” he greeted.

“Thanks,” Tim smiled, happy to hear Steve’s voice. “We finally won one!”

“Yes you did,” Steve chuckled, and the warmth of the sound made Tim melt. “How does it feel?”

“So surreal,” Tim gushed. “As a boy, I dreamt of playing a Test for Australia, but to win a Test as captain and after all the… obstacles… this team has faced, it’s just amazing.”

“I am beyond proud of you, Timmy. You and the boys have come so far,” Steve said. “You deserve every minute of the celebrations.”

Tim took a deep breath. “Fuck, I love you,” he gushed, heart warm at Steve’s words.

Steve chuckled warmly. “I love you, too. Go and enjoy a few beers with the boys,” he suggested.

“But I miss you,” Tim whined, not ready to hang up yet. “When do you head off to Bangladesh?”

“After Christmas,” Steve replied. “They asked me to captain the side,” he revealed.

Tim gasped. “Holy shit, that’s amazing! Are you ready for that?”

“No,” Steve exhaled with honesty. “But I think I’ll feel less useless by playing, and not being unemployed.”

Tim heard a very nervous undertone in Steve’s voice, and it pulled at his heartstrings. “Baby, what are you worried about?”

Steve’s breath hitched when he realised Tim had caught on to his anxious tone. He exhaled slowly. “What if I freak out as soon as I step on the field?”

Tim hadn’t considered that. Steve’s panic attack during their first net session must have lingered in his mind, making him doubt himself. “Steve,” Tim exhaled, voice full of love and concern, “you belong on the cricket field. You’re gonna be right at home when you step out there. Cricket is a better sport when you’re involved in it,” Tim assured.

“You flatter me, Timmy,” Steve sighed. “Thank you.”

Tim shrugged, but Steve couldn’t see it through the phone. “That’s what boyfriends are for,” he said gently, trying to lighten the mood.

At that point, the change room door opened, and Finchy came out, also on the phone. He exchanged a knowing smile with Tim as he walked down the hallway, caught up in his own conversation.

“You really should go, baby. Enjoy your win and get around the boys,” Steve suggested.

“Only if you promise to believe in yourself when you head to Bangladesh,” Tim bargained.

“Okay, fine,” Steve relented, and Tim could hear the smile in his voice. “I love you, Timmy. Talk to you later.”

“I love you, too. Talk to you soon.”

As Tim walked back into the locker room, he noticed Pat and Mitch, still totally lost in each other. He considered the date and sighed. Steve was returning to cricket in a couple of weeks, and his ban was expiring in three months. Tim hoped that the time would fly, and soon, they could enjoy a beer after the match together. Just like a year ago, when they had shared their first kiss after winning the Ashes. Maybe, Tim hoped, the upcoming away Ashes series would hold some new memories for the pair. 

But for today, he needed to make sure the team knew how proud he was of them.

He grabbed a beer, put his moping over Steve on hold, and rejoined the celebrations.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for nearly 100 new hits since I uploaded the last chapter! So thrilled that people are reading and (hopefully!) enjoying the story :) as always, I'd love to know your thoughts! Thanks for reading!


	23. Melbourne/Sydney/BPL

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hobart, December 2018; Melbourne, December 2018; Sydney, January 2019 & Hobart, January 2019.

The team had a few days off before they needed to be in Melbourne for the Boxing Day Test, so Tim took the opportunity to head home to Hobart. His flight from Perth arrived in the early evening, and it was about 7pm by the time he was sliding his key into the front door. 

When he opened it, the lights were on, and his heart sank. He must have left them on since he had left three weeks ago. He shook his head, frustrated with himself. His power bill was going to be ridiculous. As he wheeled his suitcase into the entryway, he could have sworn he smelt the familiar scent of lemongrass. He chuckled to himself when he realised - he must have been so used to living with Steve that he was imagining his scent. He was going crazy.

He rolled his suitcase to his bedroom and kicked his shoes off into his wardrobe. Thankfully, the lights in there were off, so he realised he hadn’t gone totally mad. 

After a moment, he made his way into the kitchen, and the sight nearly made him faint with shock. “Am I dreaming?” Tim mumbled. 

He wasn’t alone. And no, he hadn’t left the lights on. Steve was in Tim’s kitchen, supervising the oven. When he heard Tim approach, he’d turned to face him, a huge grin on his face. 

Tim rushed to get close to him, touching his cheek as if to check he were really there. 

“Hello, Timmy,” Steve said warmly, and Tim just choked out a disbelieving laugh. 

“How-?”

“I flew in this morning, your mum picked me up and let me in,” Steve explained. “We cleaned the whole house, hope you don’t mind, but it was pretty dusty,” he laughed softly. 

Tim was still in shock. “I’m dreaming right now,” he mumbled. “You can’t be real.”

Steve leant in and kissed him, pressing his tongue into Tim’s mouth to lightly lick against his own. Tim melted into the kiss, drinking Steve in until he was breathless. 

“Not dreaming,” Steve assured, once they separated for air. “I’m here,” he said, grabbing Tim’s hand and placing it over his own heart. 

Tim closed his eyes momentarily, Steve’s pulse under his palm, grounding him. “You came here for me?”

“Of course I did, baby. I wasn’t leaving the country without seeing you,” Steve replied. “Plus, it was our anniversary yesterday,” he pointed out, smiling. 

Tim gasped. “It was too,” he realised. So much had been going on for them in the last year that an exact date didn’t really seem to do their relationship justice. “Happy anniversary baby. I love you so much,” Tim marvelled. His gaze shifted over Steve’s shoulder, and he realised the oven was still going. “Shit, what’s in the oven?” Tim asked, concerned. Steve and the kitchen were a disaster waiting to happen. 

“Lasagne,” Steve replied casually. At Tim’s concerned look, he added sheepishly, “Don’t worry, your mum made it.”

“You are fucking amazing,” Tim shook his head with disbelief. He checked the oven timer. They had fourteen minutes. He gripped Steve’s hips and sank down to his knees. 

***  
The lasagne turned out to be amazing, and Tim texted his mum a big thank you for helping with the surprise. 

Tim insisted on doing the dishes since Steve had done so much for him, and Steve decided he wanted to pick out a movie for them to watch. He browsed Tim’s DVD shelves with interest, and when Tim was finished, Steve had settled on a movie. He held up the cover to Tim, and Tim quirked an eyebrow. 

“Love Actually? Really?” 

Steve shrugged. “It’s nearly Christmas,” he reasoned. 

They settled in on the couch, and Steve laid with his head in Tim’s lap. Tim gave him a head massage, and Steve got so comfortable that the almost permanent crease between his eyebrows nearly became invisible. Tim realised Steve mustn’t have gotten much sleep lately, because his eyes started to droop shut with Tim’s affection. 

By the end credits, Steve’s breathing had evened out - he was actually asleep. Tim didn’t want to wake him, so he closed his own eyes despite his sitting position. 

The next thing Tim knew, Steve was wriggling around in his lap. 

“Did we fall asleep?” Steve asked, punctuated by a yawn. 

Tim checked his watch. It was 1:20am. “Must’ve,” he replied groggily. 

Together, they made their way to Tim’s bedroom to quickly get ready for bed. Tim nearly fell asleep again brushing his teeth, but Steve had seemed to find his second wind, and when they got into bed, he wasn’t tired any more. 

“Come on, baby, it’s crazy late,” Tim protested from the bed, trying to pull Steve down to lie on his chest. 

“I’m not tired any more,” he insisted. “I’ve missed you too much.”

Tim was too tired to argue. “Come on, just lie down, you’ve had a big day,” he mumbled sleepily. 

Steve huffed but gave in, snuggling into Tim’s chest for the first time in weeks. Before Tim fell asleep, Tim mumbled, “Thank you for the surprise. It was perfect.” 

Steve leant up to kiss him, and then Tim was out like a light. 

***  
Their few days together ended far too quickly, and then it was time for Tim to head to Melbourne for the Boxing Day Test, and for Steve to head to Bangladesh for his stint in the BPL. 

They both flew out of Hobart the same morning, and too soon, Tim was alone in Melbourne. 

The CA Christmas breakfast felt a bit off to Tim. This time the year before, he and Steve had just started their relationship, and everything was new and exciting. The atmosphere seemed a bit dull without Dave chasing his daughters around, but Tim was very grateful to be playing a second consecutive Boxing Day Test when he hadn’t ever expected to even play in one. 

At the breakfast function, Tim was sitting at a table with Pat, Mitch, Shaun, Bec and Austin. 

“Merry Christmas,” Pat said cheerfully, biting into a slice of watermelon. “How was your break?”

Tim blushed, thinking back to all the sex and romance he and Steve had managed to fit into such a short time frame. “Amazing,” he replied, mouth dry. “Steve surprised me at home in Hobart. It was our first anniversary,” he gushed. 

Mitch’s jaw dropped. “That’s romantic as fuck,” he declared, and Shaun frowned at his language, looking at Austin pointedly. He mumbled a quick sorry under his breath. 

“That‘s so sweet,” Bec smiled. “I’m so glad you two are happy together. How’s he going?”

“He’s a lot better than he has been,” Tim admitted. The last nine months had been rough, but Steve had been so strong in the face of it. “He’s heading off to Bangladesh for the BPL now so I really hope he enjoys it.”

“Wish him luck from us,” Shaun requested with a smile. “I’m so glad you two got back together.”

“Hang on, you broke up?” Bec asked, shocked. 

Tim grimaced. “The whole sandpaper thing was a big shock to all of us,” he said, in way of explanation. 

She nodded, not pushing the topic any further. 

At that point, Austin started showing Tim his new toy that Santa had brought him, and the topics of conversation became much lighter as they enjoyed their food. 

***  
After the breakfast, JL pulled Tim aside in the locker room for a moment before training. “Merry Christmas, Timmy. Did you have a nice break?”

Tim tried not to let his face change, schooling his features into a pleasant smile. “I did, thank you. Merry Christmas to you, too.”

“That’s good. I’ve just had a selection meeting with the board,” JL announced without any further preamble. Tim nodded for him to continue, holding his breath. “Mitch is going to come in for Pete. We’re looking for some extra overs in the bowling attack,” he explained. 

“He’ll be so thrilled,” Tim sighed with relief. “I’m sorry for Pete, but Mitch deserves the recall,” he continued. 

JL nodded. “I feel the same way. I trust you’ll have a chat with both lads?”

“Yeah, I can do that,” Tim agreed. 

JL had a twinkle in his eye as he clapped him on the shoulder, letting Tim go. 

Pete was lacing up his shoes by his locker when Tim found him. When Tim sat down beside him, Pete’s face fell. 

“Bad news?” Pete offered a half smile, expectant. 

Tim grimaced, nodding. “I’m so sorry, mate. The coaches want some more bowling this Test,” he explained. 

Pete nodded, accepting the inevitable. “That’s okay. I haven’t been performing. Mitch’s been through some shit, as well. I’m happy for him,” he said generously. 

Tim squeezed Pete’s shoulder. “You’re a good man, Petey. Sorry to stuff up your Christmas,” he sighed. 

Pete shrugged. “It’s okay. I’ve been lucky enough to play the last two Tests,” he reasoned. “I hope Mitch goes well.”

Tim patted him on the back gently before heading up the players’ race and out onto the world famous turf of the MCG. The bowlers were all warming up together just over the boundary, and Tim caught Mitch’s eye and called him over. 

“Timmy,” Mitch greeted pleasantly. 

Tim‘s face probably gave things away immediately. “I’ve just spoken to JL,” he explained. Mitch held his breath, nodding to encourage Tim to continue. “You’re in,” Tim revealed, and Mitch sighed with relief, stepping forward to hug him. 

“Holy shit,” Mitch chuckled into Tim’s shoulder, before they broke apart. “Really?”

“Yes really,” Tim grinned. Mitch’s smile was infectious. “I’m so happy for you, mate.”

“Thanks, Timmy, it means the world,” Mitch gushed. “Can I go tell Patty and Shaun?”

“Tell whoever you like, mate. They’ll be seeing you on the field,” Tim winked, squeezing Mitch’s shoulder before Mitch beamed at him and sprinted back to the bowlers, no doubt to share the news with Pat. 

***  
The Indians batted first, and things were so easy for them that they ended day one only two wickets down for 215 runs. They declared after the tea break the next day, 7/443. Tim was hoping this meant that the pitch was batting friendly, but Finchy was dismissed for just eight runs, and Tim wanted to scream. Tim himself was the equal highest run scorer for the innings alongside Marcus Harris, and they had both only made 22 on the team’s way to a miserable 151 all out. Mitch had been incredibly disappointed with his 9, and their whole innings had lasted just over two sessions. 

In the innings break, everyone sat in silence, numb. “This is fucking grim,” Nathan Lyon mumbled. 

“This pitch is shithouse,” Starcy agreed. 

Tim sighed. “We have to keep fighting. I know it sucks right now,” he looked pointedly at the two bowlers. 

“We need Steve and Davey,” Uzzy mumbled. 

“We can’t be pointing fingers at this stage, boys, have each other’s backs a little more,” Tim grumbled, sick of the commentary. He’d been through enough shit in the last few days - all anyone in the Australian media had talked about since day one of the Test had been the gaping hole that Steve and Dave’s ban had left in the batting lineup. “We have the same number of players on the field as India,” Tim pointed out. “We make do. We all try our best. Let’s cut this bullshit and play for each other. Did we come here to just give up?” Tim asked in his best captain voice. 

Everyone had withered back into their seats, ashamed at themselves for the in-fighting. There was a chorus of mumbled “no”s, and Tim handed back over to the coaches to go over the plans for the Indians’ second innings. 

The pitch came to life a little more after that, and Patty managed six wickets for the innings before India declared 398 runs ahead before lunch. 

The Aussies’ second innings was a little bit better, but still nowhere near what they needed. Finchy made just three runs, and Mitch just ten. Their Test futures looked to be hanging like a thread, and their personal concerns added extra stress to the locker room. Patty was the highest scorer on 63, with Tim himself contributing 26 to the team’s total of 261 all out. They had lost by 137 runs. 

The locker room was miserable. Mitch was sitting in the corner with his head in his hands, and Pat walked over to join him, holding Mitch wordlessly while he tried to hold back months’ worth of emotions.

Tim’s locker was nearby, so he caught bits and pieces of their conversation, and his heart ached for the 27 year old. 

“It’s okay to be upset, baby,” Pat said quietly, rubbing Mitch’s back. 

Mitch wasn’t crying, but his voice shook when he replied. “This was my last chance, I just know it. My Test career is over.”

“Mitchy,” Pat breathed, pulling him closer so that Mitch’s head was resting against Pat’s chest. “We don’t know that. The whole team had a disappointing match.” He reasoned. 

Mitch just closed his eyes as he leant against Pat’s body, clearly numb and heartbroken all at the same time. Tim saw Shaun watching them from across the room, distraught at the scene but also trying not to interfere. Tim’s heart broke for all of them. This match had been a tipping point in so many ways.

Tim had to attend a press conference after the match as usual, and as soon as they asked about Steve, he had to dig his nails into his palms. 

“Tim, do you think Steve Smith owes Australia an explanation? Do you think the punishment was severe enough? Should he and Warner ever be allowed back?”

Tim bit back what he really wanted to say to the reporter who asked, settling for a diplomatic explanation that Steve and Dave’s bans had nearly been entirely served, and that was all they owed to anyone. 

He couldn’t even ring Steve when he got back to the hotel, because Steve had commitments with his BPL side and the time zone made things difficult. Tim settled for a text before he headed to bed: “Shocking day. Everyone’s miserable and snappy. Poor Mitch is devastated because he’s sure he’ll be dropped again. Wish you were here, need a cuddle. Love you xxx”

When he woke up, Steve had sent him a lovely long message after his training session, telling him that he loved him and would always support him, to stay strong, and that he hoped things were better in Sydney. Tim felt a bit better reading it, but he knew things wouldn’t get better overnight. He prayed that the Sydney Test was kinder to his boys, but feared deep down that he was the captain of a sinking ship.

***  
The team flew to Sydney on New Year’s Eve, and Tim felt weird arriving in Sydney and not going straight to Steve’s place. The CA tour manager gave him a room to himself as the captain, and he flopped down on the bed as soon as he was inside. He decided to try Steve’s phone, hoping he hadn’t headed off to training for the day yet. 

“Hey, Timmy,” Steve answered straight away, and Tim melted just hearing his voice despite having seen him a week ago.

“God, I miss you,” Tim groaned. “The team is such a mess right now.”

Steve hummed sadly. “I miss you, too. Sorry things aren’t good. How’s Mitch going?”

“Terribly. The coaching staff have already made their mind up that both he and Finchy are out of the side. JL told me they’re taking the two of them to a meeting right now,” Tim explained.

“Jeez, that must be serious if it’s a meeting?”

Tim sighed. “Yeah, sounds bad. JL told me they’re trying to be really honest about what they want from Test players going forward. That young bloke Marnus is going to get another shot, though,” Tim said optimistically.

“He seems nice from what you’ve told me,” Steve said kindly. “I’m heartbroken for Mitch, though. I’m sure Finchy is devastated, too,” he sighed.

Tim hummed with agreement. “So many sad blokes. I feel like a prick.”

“Timmy, you aren’t the one making these big decisions. You're not a selector. It’s not your fault,” Steve soothed. “All you can do is help them through it emotionally,” he suggested.

Tim realised the truth in his statement. They talked about lighter topics for a while after that, until Steve had to get on his team bus. 

“Hope you have a good day, baby. I love you,” Tim said.

“Thanks, Timmy, I love you too. Hope your day improves,” Steve said, before they both hung up and went to face their respective teams.

***  
The Sydney Test ended up being a drizzly disappointment. India batted first and managed an astonishing total of 622 before declaring seven wickets down, thanks to a brilliant 193 to Pujara, and 159 to Rishabh Pant. They batted for nearly 170 overs, forcing Tim to call on every man and his dog to have a bowl - Marnus bowled sixteen overs, Travis Head bowled four, and even Uzzy bowled one. Poor Gaz ended up bowling 57 overs on the lifeless pitch. Everyone was at their wits’ end by the time the declaration rolled around.

Tim felt like the only smile he produced for the entire innings was when Marnus had referred to the pitch as 'limp'. 

In the Australians’ first batting innings, Marcus Harris managed the Aussies’ highest score of the summer with his 79 runs. Uzzy opened alongside him, but he was dismissed on 27. Several players got decent starts, but nobody else got past forty, and Tim himself had a shocker with just five runs. Rain kept interrupting the innings, and they were eventually bowled out for 300 on day four.

Kohli asked them to follow on, which came as a blessing for the overworked and burnt out bowling unit. The match ended up being washed out on day five, with the Aussies none down for six runs.

The Aussies were left to regret a few missed opportunities in the first Test in Adelaide, and Tim addressed this in his press conference, optimistically declaring that if they had have taken a few chances in Adelaide, they could have reversed the 2-1 series loss.

After sharing a few beers in commiseration with the team to celebrate the efforts of the summer, Tim’s phone rang, and it wasn’t Steve - it was Steve’s mum, inviting him over for dinner. Tim was totally tickled by the idea, and he ended up having a lovely night with Steve’s parents. It helped him push the Test series to the back of his mind, and let him focus on how happy Steve made him.

Steve’s mum made a lovely pasta dish, and both of Steve’s parents made Tim feel right at home, despite Steve being on a different continent. By the end of the night, Tim’s eyes were watering with laughter at some of the embarrassing home videos they were showing him from when Steve was a baby. 

Steve rang Tim when it was approaching midnight in Sydney, and it was around dinner time for him in Bangladesh.

“Hey, baby, what are you up to?” Steve asked.

“Actually, I’m at your parents’ place and we’re laughing at your baby videos,” Tim explained.

Steve was silent for a moment. “Are you joking?”

“Nup,” Tim laughed, and held the phone out to Steve’s mum.

“Hi, darling,” she said into Tim’s phone.

“What on earth- Mum, have you kidnapped my boyfriend?” Steve asked, and Tim could hear him despite not holding the phone. 

“Nope, he came willingly,” she chuckled, but then looked at Tim and raised her eyebrows. “At least, I hope he did,” she joked.

Tim laughed. “Of course I did, thank you for having me,” he said to her. Steve must have been able to hear him, and asked his mum to put Tim back on.

“Wow, we love you too, Steven Peter,” she teased. 

“Love you, Mum,” Steve amended, before she gave the phone back to Tim.

***  
Tim felt a bit empty being back in Hobart without Steve, and no plans to even see him. He knew Steve had been disappointed with his first BPL match, having only scored sixteen runs. He tried to keep himself busy at home, doing all of his washing and spending a lot of time with his family, as well as spending some time at the gym and in the nets at Bellerive Oval with some of the local Tassie staff.

A few days after Tim had arrived home, his phone rang just before 6am. He always left it set overnight so that only a certain few contacts could call him, so he picked it up, bleary eyed, knowing it must have been important.

“Steve?”

“Timmy, sorry, I know it’s really early at home but I had to talk to you.” Steve’s voice was full of worry.

Tim knew Steve had a match on overnight, and his stomach immediately lurched. It must have been nearly 1am in Bangladesh. “Is everything okay? Did you play the match?”

“I… I think I’ve really hurt my elbow,” Steve choked out, voice shaky.

Tim tried not to let Steve know how worried he was, but he felt bile rise in his throat. He forced himself to swallow it down and take a deep breath. “What happened?”

“Fielding accident, I felt it pull and it hasn’t felt right since, it’s burning and aching,” Steve explained, breaths coming rapidly through the phone.

“Holy shit, okay, this is bad,” Tim worried, unable to hide his distress. “Are there medical staff nearby? Do you need to go to a hospital?” 

“I’m having an MRI tomorrow,” Steve said, voice still wavering.

“Oh, baby, I’m so sorry,” Tim said gently. “I wish I could go with you. You shouldn’t be alone right now,” he added, barely louder than a whisper.

Steve sighed. “Worst part is, I scored a duck as well, and we got smashed,” he admitted, groaning at the end.

“Fuck the score, your health is so much more important, Steve,” Tim insisted. “Will you be able to sleep? Is the pain too much?”

“I’ll have to try. The doctor gave me some pain meds but it’s the idea of the injury that worries me more than the pain,” Steve admitted.

Tim’s heart ached for him. “I’m so sorry, my love, this must be so hard for you,” he whispered.

Steve took a deep breath. “It's okay. Sorry to wake you. I should let you get back to sleep.”

“Please don't apologise. Will you please ring me as soon as you know the results?” Tim asked, his body trembling now as he realised the gravity of what this injury could mean for Steve and his return to cricket.

“Of course. Thank you for talking to me. I love you,” Steve said.

“I’m so sorry this has happened, Steve. I love you so much. Praying for good news,” Tim said, extremely optimistically.

***  
The second phone call came just as Tim had finished cleaning up after his dinner. 

“Steve?”

“It’s bad news,” Steve said without preamble. His tone was desperate, and Tim could tell he was on the verge of tears. Tim’s own eyes welled up at the sound.

“What did the MRI say?” Tim asked, not wanting the answer.

“They weren’t really sure, they knew something was wrong with a ligament but then they passed the scans on to the CA medical team and I just heard from them now,” Steve explained, voice wavering. “I need surgery, Tim,” he whispered, and then he couldn’t hold his emotions at bay any more, sobbing into the phone.

Tim’s heart broke and tears fell down his face as he heard Steve cry. After a few moments, he tried to soothe his boyfriend. “That’s so awful, but we’re gonna get through this, okay?” 

Steve sniffed wetly, obviously very distressed. He’d waited nine months to play cricket again, and now it looked like he’d be facing another period on the sidelines. “They told me they’re booking me a flight. I’m having the surgery in Sydney early next week, they’ve already organised it for me,” Steve sniffled. “Timmy, will you come? I know you only just got home, I understand if-“

“Of course I’ll come, baby,” Tim soothed. “When are you flying home?”

“Tomorrow morning,” Steve replied. “Should be home late tomorrow night Sydney time.”

Tim was already browsing for flights on his iPad, wiping his wet cheeks furiously. “I’ll book a flight now. You’re not gonna go through this alone, okay? Have you told your mum and dad?”

“No,” Steve exhaled shakily. “I’ll call them now.”

“Alright, darling. I love you so much. See you when you get home.”

“Thanks, Timmy,” Steve sniffled. “I love you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two updates in two days woo! Hope you're enjoying it! xx


	24. The Sri Lanka series

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sydney & Brisbane, January 2019, and Canberra, February 2019.

Tim sat by Steve’s bedside in the hospital as soon as he was allowed into the room following the surgery. He had been staying at Steve’s for the last few nights, not only for company and moral support, but also to help with simple things like preparing food, since Steve’s right arm was causing him so much pain. 

When Steve blinked awake, he seemed confused for a moment until he laid eyes on Tim. 

“Hello,” Tim smiled softly. 

“Hi,” Steve croaked. “Is it done?” He looked down at his elbow, but it was wrapped in a heap of bandaging so he couldn’t see it. 

Tim chuckled a little bit - the anaesthetic and medication were obviously still fogging Steve’s brain. “Yeah, baby, they’ve fixed you up.” Tim obviously wasn’t thinking straight himself - there was a nurse in the room, yet he still used the affectionate term. 

Steve tried to move his arm to test it out, but the nurse rushed to his side, stopping him. “Oops, how about you just keep your arm nice and still and let yourself heal?” She suggested gently. 

Steve looked at her, a bit confused. “How long until I can bat again?” 

She looked at Tim, lost. She mustn’t have known who either of them were. Tim chuckled to himself when he realised. In the past year, Steve had had one of the most recognisable faces in Australia, for all the wrong reasons.

“We play cricket,” Tim explained. 

“Ah,” she acknowledged. “You’ll have to recover and then have a chat to your surgeon first, sorry. I can’t answer that for you at the moment,” she said apologetically, aware she was disappointing Steve. 

Steve frowned. “So, we can’t go to the nets today?”

The nurse looked at Tim again, totally lost. 

“Steve, you’ve just had surgery. How about you have a little rest and see how you feel?” Tim suggested. 

The nurse smiled at his gentle tone, and left the room, satisfied with Steve’s vitals. 

“Come sleep in the bed with me?” Steve asked.

“Baby, that is the smallest bed I’ve ever seen. I wouldn’t fit. You go to sleep, I’ll stay right here,” he suggested gently. 

“Promise?” Steve pouted. 

Tim smiled. “Promise.”

***  
Steve was discharged just before 10pm that night, and he seemed to be his usual self again after the nap.

Tim drove home from the hospital, and he noticed out of the corner of his eye that Steve was observing his new bandaging dejectedly. 

“Does it hurt?” Tim asked, looking into his rear vision and side mirrors before indicating and changing lanes. 

“Yeah,” Steve mumbled. Tim reached his left hand out to squeeze Steve’s knee sympathetically. 

Before they got to Steve’s place, Tim made a detour. “Where are we going?” Steve asked, confused. 

“Maccas. Special treat for my brave boyfriend,” Tim announced with a grin. 

“Aww, Timmy,” Steve gushed. “Thank you. That’s so thoughtful.”

Tim chuckled to himself, pleased that Steve was happy with his suggestion. 

“What are you having?” Steve asked. 

Tim grimaced. “Nothing. The first Test against Sri Lanka is next week,” he replied. 

Tim glanced at Steve as he pouted, and the expression was so adorable that Tim had to force himself to concentrate on the road so he didn’t cause an accident. 

“Next week is next week,” Steve reasoned. “Have Maccas with me, Timmy,” he demanded, narrowing his eyes jokingly. 

“Okay, fine, you’ve convinced me,” Tim chuckled. 

They ordered ten nuggets and medium chips each, despite Tim’s protests that he’d never manage to finish ten nuggets. Steve’s place was only a few minutes away from the McDonalds branch, but Steve insisted on hand feeding Tim a couple of nuggets as he drove. 

“If the team nutritionist found out, I’d be dead meat,” Tim said warily, eyeing their brown take-away bag. 

Steve shrugged. “You’re supporting me,” he reasoned. 

“Always,” Tim chuckled, accepting the chicken from Steve’s fingers, nibbling his fingertip playfully, making him giggle. 

When they arrived home, Tim found a pillow for Steve to rest his sore arm on, then got out two plates for what remained of their food, which they ate on the couch. 

“Timmy, thank you so much for coming to Sydney to be with me, and for coming to the hospital, and driving me around, and doing everything for me,” Steve said, once they had finished eating. 

Tim brushed a hand back through Steve’s hair lovingly. “You’re welcome. I wanted to be here,” he assured. 

“I really love you, Tim,” Steve murmured. 

Tim’s heart melted. “I love you, too. I’m glad your surgery went well. I hated seeing you unconscious,” he admitted. 

Steve grimaced. “Sorry.”

“Don’t be. I’m just relieved that it went well,” Tim said gently. 

***  
Tim had to fly home to Hobart to pack his bags for the last legs of the Test summer - two matches against Sri Lanka in Brisbane and Canberra. 

He sat next to Pat on the bus from Brisbane airport to the hotel. 

“How’s Steve?” Pat asked quietly. 

Tim sighed. “Frustrated. Disappointed. Scared,” he admitted. 

Pat nodded with understanding. “How long are they saying?”

“No One Day series in India, but he’s still on track for the World Cup,” Tim explained. He huffed a wry laugh. “Not that I’ll be involved in those.”

Pat gave Tim a sympathetic look. “Have you spoken to him much since the surgery?”

Tim chuckled. “Yeah. I stayed in Sydney for it,” he admitted. 

Pat’s jaw dropped. “Fuck, Timmy, are you boyfriend of the year or what?”

Tim shrugged. “He needed me. If I had have known he’d be home I would’ve stayed with him for the break anyway,” he explained. 

Pat nudged him playfully. “You’re amazing. Invite us to the wedding, please?”

Tim blushed. “That seems a long way away from now,” he mumbled. 

Pat shrugged. “You got through South Africa. Surely that was the toughest period of your relationship and you’ve gotten through it, and you’re closer as a result,” he waggled his eyebrows. 

Tim considered this. “Okay, Dr Phil,” he teased, making Pat laugh. 

“Mitch and I love that show,” he admitted casually. 

Tim furrowed his eyebrows with disbelief. “I learn more about the pair of you every day,” he shook his head. “How is he?” Tim asked. Mitch had been dropped from the Test and white ball squads entirely. 

“Very disappointed,” Pat sighed. “He’s going on a fishing trip with his cousin and family friends before he goes back to training with the Scorchers.”

Tim nodded. “Hope he enjoys it. Sounds like the meeting was rough?”

“Awful,” Pat agreed. He leant in so that he could whisper without being overheard: “They told him and Finchy to get their arses into gear and get fit if they ever want to play for Australia again. He said the coaches weren’t as savage to Shaun and Pete, but they still got dumped from the squad as well."

Tim gasped, heart aching for his friends. “Fucking hell, that’s awful,” he muttered. 

Pat nodded, sitting back in his seat. “It really messed with Mitch. He’s always been insecure about his body - I don’t know why, I love his body, he’s fucking perfect - and this was a real kick in the nuts for him.”

Tim sighed. It was so clear how much Pat loved Mitch. “I’m so sorry, mate. That’s awful. I really hope he can get back in the squad, because tours aren’t the same without him,” Tim said. “Or without the two of you and your PDA,” he added, teasing. 

Pat laughed, shameless. “We spent enough time sneaking around when we were younger. Now we don’t care who sees, honestly,” he shrugged. 

“Surely some things have to remain private,” Tim teased. 

Pat chuckled. “Obviously. But a bit of a pash here and there won’t offend anyone.”

“Surely there’s some horror stories of you two getting caught,” Tim reasoned. 

Pat laughed. “We’ve been together since I was eighteen. Of course there are,” he grinned. The smile faded quickly, though. “I’m not used to both him and Shaun being gone, though.”

Tim squeezed Pat’s knee sympathetically. “Sorry, mate. It mustn’t be easy.”

Pat shook his head. “It’s not. Shaun’s like another brother to me. I love him like family. It kills me that they’re both hurting and I’m still here,” he explained.

Tim knew exactly how he felt. “This isn’t forever, Patty. This team is going to change again and again, and all we can do as current team members is give it our best shot.”

This seemed to calm Pat a bit, and he cracked a little smile. “There is one good thing to come out of this,” Pat said.

“What’s that?” Tim asked.

“Bec’s got both of them to look after her and Austin before the bub comes,” Pat smiled. Pat’s love for the family melted Tim’s heart, and he was glad there was a positive to come out of both boys being dropped.

***  
The morning of the first day of the Brisbane Test, Tim spoke to the playing group. “Boys, I know we aren’t happy with how we performed against India, but it’s time to let go of that, now. We have a fresh start, and a new opponent. Let’s welcome Jhye and Kurtis to the team,” he paused while everyone clapped for the debutants, “and let’s show everyone that we’re capable of playing some fantastic cricket.”

The team seemed eager to get going after that, but Tim noticed Jhye hanging back from the group, picking through gear in his locker slowly, while everyone else headed out to start going through their routines and warming up. Tim headed over to join him, sitting on the bench beside his locker. 

“Are you alright, mate?” Tim asked, gently. 

Jhye turned to look at Tim, and Tim noticed how pale he’d gotten. At that point, Tim had to remind himself that the guy was only twenty-two, and he was about to wear his baggy green for the first time. 

“No,” Jhye replied honestly, exhaling shakily. “I’m shitting myself, honestly.”

Tim patted the space beside him, encouraging Jhye to sit there. “Hey, it’s okay to be nervous. Your Test debut is a huge occasion,” Tim said gently. “What’s worrying you?”

“Getting onto the big stage and not performing,” Jhye admitted, picking at the hem of his white playing top.

Tim huffed a laugh. “Jhye, mate, you’ve already performed on the big stage. You dismissed Kohli three times in three matches in the ODI series, silly,” Tim bumped his shoulder playfully.

Jhye smiled a little, at that. “But Test cricket is different,” he mumbled.

“Only the pace and the strategy are different,” Tim pointed out. “You don’t need to change anything about your bowling, Jhye. You’re brilliant, and you’ve been selected for a reason. You’re going to be great,” Tim assured. Jhye seemed to relax a little at Tim’s words, and Tim put his arm around him. “Go well, Jhye. We’re all behind you.”

***  
The Sri Lankans batted first, and the Aussie bowlers tore through their batting lineup. The highest score was 64 runs to Dickwella, and they were all out on 144 thanks to four wickets from Pat, and three from Jhye. 

Joe Burns had come back into the side for Finchy on his home deck, but he was dismissed for 15, and Tim wondered if the Aussie openers would ever succeed under his leadership. The Aussies were 4/82 before lunch on day 2, but then Marnus and Travis Head piled on the runs, scoring 81 and 84 respectively. Tim was dismissed for a duck, but overall he was happy with the total of 323 they posted - they led by more runs than Sri Lanka had scored in their first innings. 

Sri Lanka were batting again on just the second afternoon of the Test. Pat produced the best cricket of his career so far in the second innings, managing to take six wickets. He had ten for the match. Jhye also added two more wickets to his tally. The Sri Lankan team’s highest score was 32 for the innings, and the Aussies bowled them out for 139 - they hadn’t just won, but they had won by an entire innings. Tim brought up the win with a stumping, his heart soaring as the bails came off under his gloves. 

As they celebrated on the field, Tim threw an arm around Jhye’s shoulders. “Five wickets in your first game of Test cricket for Australia,” Tim beamed, ruffling Jhye’s hair with his glove. “You’re a legend, mate!”

Jhye beamed, and Tim soaked in the atmosphere of the cheering Brisbane crowd. A win by an innings, within three days, didn’t come around often. It was the first time Tim had experienced anything like it, and he had to pinch himself to believe it was really happening. 

The only thing to improve the day would have been Steve by Tim’s side, but Tim forced that thought to the back of his mind, celebrating with his team.

***  
They played with an unchanged team in Canberra, hoping to repeat their success from Brisbane. Tim’s heart sank when Marcus Harris was dismissed for 11 after just four overs. Uzzy followed him ten minutes later with a duck, and Marnus was gone soon after that with just six. At that point, they were 3-28. Tim just groaned to himself.

He didn’t need to worry, though. After that, Joe Burns and Travis Head built a brilliant partnership lasting 63 overs. Head was eventually dismissed for an outstanding 161, and Kurtis Patterson managed to continue the scoring with Joe for 20 overs, before Joe eventually fell on a magnificent 180. They were 5-404 when Tim headed out there, and he told himself to relax and give it his best go. 

Tim and Kurtis batted together for 40 overs. Kurtis was slightly more attacking, but Tim played at all of the balls he knew he could score from. When Tim declared during the second session of day two, he had 45 runs to his name, and Kurtis had 114. The score at the declaration was 5/534, and Tim could barely even remember worrying when Marnus was dismissed. He was elated.

Sri Lanka’s top order got off to a much better start than the Aussies’ top order did, but it didn’t end up mattering. Starcy tore through the Sri Lankans, taking five wickets on their way to having them all out for 215 just after lunch on day 3. Their highest score was 59 to Karunaratne.

Tim decided to have another bat, despite the lead of 319, to give the bowlers a rest. The top order’s woes continued and the Aussies stumbled to 3-37 after Harris fell for 14, Burns for 9, and Marnus for 4, but Uzzy and Travis Head increased the lead after that. Tim declared for the second time 33 overs later, before the end of the final session of day three. At that point, Uzzy was not out after scoring 101, and Head had 59.

They were 515 runs ahead, with two full days to bowl the Sri Lankans out. 

Finally, in the innings break, the mood in the locker rooms was a positive one. Tim spoke to the team as they got ready to field. “Boys, we have the chance to win our first Test series since the Ashes last year,” he announced. “It’s in our hands. We know we can do this. Let’s all stay calm out there and win this thing!” 

Gaz ruffled Tim’s hair with delight, and they headed out into the field. They didn’t take any wickets that night, but the first one came very early on day 4. Starcy had bowled the dangerous Karunaratne for just eight runs. Tim was excited behind the stumps - he had a really good feeling about the day. 

In the end, they had them all out after just 51 overs, with four entire sessions to spare. Starcy was awarded man of the match honours for five wickets in each innings, and Pat took another three in the second. They had won by 366 runs. 

Tim was the captain of a winning Test series. 

The boys cheered when the assistant coach wheeled an esky full of beer into the locker room. “Speech,” Starcy demanded loudly, pressing a beer into Tim’s palm. Everyone was looking at him, so he gave in.

“You boys have been amazing. I know it’s been a very tough year between series wins,” he took a deep breath, willing the thought of Steve missing out on this ecstasy to the back of his mind, “and I’m really proud of how you’ve all stood up this series. I know we still have things to work on, but we still found a way to win. Heady, Joey, KP and Uzzy, congratulations on your centuries, they are so well deserved.” The players and staff all applauded them. “Let’s drink!” Tim’s declaration was met with a chorus of cheers and hoots as most people dug into the esky. 

Tim went to sit with Jhye. “Congratulations on such a great start to your Test career, mate,” he smiled. 

Jhye smiled softly, but didn’t look convinced. “Only took one wicket this match,” he pointed out. 

Tim shrugged. “Five in the last one. We can’t all be best on ground every match,” he took a sip from his beer. “All that matters is that we won, and you still contributed some brilliant bowling, mate.”

Jhye smiled softly. “Thanks, Tim, that’s really kind.”

Tim realised he didn’t have a beer. “Do you want a drink?” Tim asked. 

Jhye shook his head. “Not my scene, thanks anyway.”

Tim raised his eyebrows. “Good on you. There’s some soft drinks in the esky if you’re after one,” he shrugged. 

“Thanks,” Jhye smiled. 

At that point, Pat called Tim over to look at something on his phone, and Tim patted Jhye’s back as he left. 

“What’s up, Patty?” Tim asked cheerfully. Pat had taken his bowling shoes off and was settling in for a relaxing evening celebrating with the team. 

“I told Mitch we were celebrating and he sent me this picture,” Pat explained, turning his phone to Tim. 

The picture was of Pat and Mitch after winning the 2015 World Cup final. Mitch had his arm so tightly around Pat’s neck that Tim wondered how Pat wasn’t choking, and half of Pat’s jaw was obscured by the beer in Mitch’s hand. They both looked so happy that Tim couldn’t help but smile as well. They looked younger, but it was undoubtably that their love was just as true then as it was now. 

“That’s bloody cute,” Tim commented. “I take it you guys enjoyed the celebrations?” 

Pat laughed, blushing. “We had fun. Neither of us remember too much of that night, though, to be honest,” he smiled sheepishly. His smile faded slightly as he continued. “If he’s looking back at old pictures, he must be pretty flat at the moment. I hope he’s okay.”

Tim squeezed Pat’s shoulder. “He’ll be back, Patty. I know he will.”

***  
Late into the evening and several beers deep, Tim gave Steve a ring outside. 

“Hey, baby,” Tim greeted. 

“Hello, my love, congratulations! Are you having a good night?” Steve asked cheerily. 

“Yeah, it’s been nice,” Tim replied, heart warming just hearing Steve’s voice. “Could well have been my last match without you, too,” he sighed. “Thank god for that.”

Steve hummed noncommittally. “Not too sure about that. But I’m so proud of you. You’re a brilliant captain, Timmy,” he gushed. 

Tim blushed. Steve had never played under Tim’s captaincy for obvious reasons, and the idea of it made Tim feel nervous. He told himself to worry about that when it happened, though. “Thank you,” he replied softly. “I’m off until August, now. I can’t believe it,” he chuckled. “Come stay with me? I’ll look after you and your sore arm,” he propositioned. 

Steve hadn’t even worried that they wouldn’t live with each other for the break. “Of course, Timmy. I’d love to,” he said, and Tim could hear the smile in his voice. “My mum already asked me where we’re living for your break,” he chuckled. “Are we getting that predictable?” 

Tim laughed. “If we are, I don’t care. I love living with you, baby.”

“I love it, too,” Steve agreed. 

“How’s your elbow?” Tim asked. 

“Stiff and sore but the swelling seems to have gone down a lot,” Steve answered. “Needs a few kisses, I think,” he teased. 

Tim huffed a laugh. “I can help with that,” he replied. 

“Good. Go enjoy the party, baby. It’ll be months before you get to see all those boys again,” Steve pointed out. 

Tim sighed. He knew Steve was right. “Alright. I love you, I’ll talk to you tomorrow. Hope you can sleep alright.”

“Thank you. Hope you have fun with the boys,” Steve replied. “Love you, too. Goodnight, Timmy.”

As he headed back inside, Marnus approached him with a new beer, which made Tim smile. “Thanks, mate, that’s lovely,” he said, accepting the drink. 

Marnus held his own beer up to Tim’s to clink against it in cheers. “Who were you talking to?” Marnus asked, curious. 

“Steve,” he replied honestly as they both took a seat. 

“Oh wow, Steve Smith?” Marnus asked, eyes wide. 

Tim chuckled. “Yep, that’s the one,” he replied. 

“Wow, cool,” Marnus marvelled. “Is his elbow okay? He just had surgery, right?”

Tim nodded. “Yeah, he did. It’s been a couple of weeks now, he says it’s not hurting him as much,” he replied. 

Marnus nodded. “That’s good news,” he said. He seemed to think for a moment, then continued. “I was googling this morning. Is it true you and he debuted in the same match?” 

Tim hadn’t considered that fact for a long time. It felt like a lifetime ago. “Yep, a very long time ago,” Tim smiled at the memory. “His hair was putrid at the time. So was mine, now that I think about it,” he chuckled. 

Marnus was smiling. “That’s awesome. The debut, not the hair,” he corrected. Tim chuckled. ”He seems really cool,” Marnus declared. 

Tim tried not to let the love show on his face. “He is really cool. He’ll like you when he meets you,” he declared. 

Marnus gasped, grinning. “You think so?!”

Tim chuckled. “I know it.”

As Tim relaxed in the locker room with his teammates, he let himself reflect on his first summer as Test captain. It had been beyond challenging, both on the field and off it, but the result of this last series made the hard work worth it. He was so ready to face the next phase of his career, with Steve alongside him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you’re enjoying the story! Thanks for reading!


	25. IPL & the World Cup

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> January - June, 2019.

As always, Tim and Steve were thrilled to be living together again. Tim insisted on doing everything possible for Steve so that he could give his elbow the best chance to heal before the IPL, despite Steve’s protests that he was feeling fine. Steve had been given the all clear by his surgeon in Sydney two weeks post-op to stop wearing the heavy brace and resume using his arm lightly, much to his relief. However, he was instructed to ease back into batting training after the four week mark, and that was the part Steve was struggling with.

“Four weeks is a ridiculous amount of time,” Steve pouted to Tim as they cuddled in bed the night Steve arrived in Hobart. 

Tim stroked his hair lovingly. “You had surgery, baby. It wasn’t just a bruise,” Tim pointed out. “I think we’re very lucky that it was a reattachment, not a reconstruction, because that would’ve been a lot more complicated to recover from. Four weeks is nothing in the grand scheme of things.”

“What are you, a surgery expert?” Steve huffed, crossing his arms and causing himself to wince in pain at the action.

Tim withdrew his hand from Steve’s hair and gave him a withering look. 

Steve’s eyes widened when he realised his mistake. “Fuck, Timmy, I’m so sorry, I wasn’t thinking,” he blurted out.

Tim was pissed off, and left Steve to unceremoniously flop down onto the bed as he got up to leave the room. 

“Surgery expert my fucking arse,” Tim muttered furiously to himself as he walked to the kitchen to make himself a coffee. He got out two mugs by force of habit, and when he realised, he pointedly put Steve’s mug back in the cupboard. Had Steve really forgotten all of the shit Tim had been through on his own before his Test recall?

Tim sat at the kitchen island, drinking his coffee, furious. He looked at his bad finger. In the last year he’d had so much else on his mind, from rejoining the Test team, to a relationship, to South Africa and the captaincy, to the losses, and then, finally, to the wins. He hadn’t spent too much time thinking about his finger, aside from being struck on it once during the summer. He was grateful to his gloves for ensuring that incident had only ended up as a stinger, and nothing more sinister. 

Tim sat there long after he’d finished his coffee, head in his hands.

Eventually, Steve joined him in the kitchen, sitting at the stool beside him in silence. 

If he was hoping Tim might speak, he was wrong. Tim didn’t even look at him.

Steve took a deep breath. “I’m really sorry, Tim. I fucked up.”

Tim huffed a wry laugh. “Yep,” was all he said.

Steve winced at the reaction. “I should’ve been more understanding. I wasn’t thinking about your finger at the time, I was being selfish and stupid,” he mumbled.

Tim nodded minutely, still not meeting Steve’s eyes. “Selfish is how I’d sum it up, too,” he agreed coldly.

Steve sighed, frowning. “Timmy, I love you so much. I’m sorry that your injury history slipped my mind. You’re my rock, ever since we’ve been back together you’re the one who’s been supporting and comforting me. Your finger’s not the kind of thing that springs to my mind when I think about you, because you’re so much more than that to me,” Steve explained, heartfelt.

Tim considered Steve’s reasoning. He didn’t want to be defined by his injuries, after all. He finally met Steve’s eyes. “It just felt like you totally forgot about everything I had to go through before I came back to the team,” Tim admitted. 

“I could never forget, Timmy. You’re the strongest person I know,” Steve vowed. “But I don’t think about your injuries when I look at you. I think about your heart, your strength, everything I love about you,” Steve explained.

Tim took a deep breath. Steve’s explanation made sense. “Okay,” he breathed. “Okay.”

“The only time I really think about your bad finger is when I squeeze your hand a bit too tightly, or when I see the scar on your hip,” Steve said gently.

Tim nodded slowly. Steve was being reasonable. He told himself to calm down.

Steve put an arm around Tim experimentally, and Tim softened into his touch. Steve sighed with relief. “I’m really sorry, I shouldn’t have snapped at you.”

Tim sighed. “It’s okay,” he relented. “I took things the wrong way, too.”

A hint of a smile appeared on Steve’s lips. “Can I kiss you to apologise?”

Tim finally smiled, at that. “You don’t need to apologise any more. But yes, please,” he smirked.

***  
In the morning, Tim was awoken by Steve chuckling to himself, the vibrations reverberating through Tim’s chest.

“What’s funny?” Tim mumbled sleepily, cracking an eye open.

“I was just thinking, we should fight more often if it leads to sex as good as that,” Steve smirked.

Tim blushed, thinking back to the passionate love they had made when they got back to bed last night. Steve tried to shift and kiss Tim, but he winced when he moved. 

“Is your elbow hurting?” Tim asked, concerned.

Steve huffed a laugh, colour rising on his cheeks. “Not at the minute. It’s my hips. Pretty sure they’re bruised,” he admitted.

Tim shifted the blanket and saw the pink-purple fingertip-shaped bruises that were peeking out of Steve’s boxers. “Holy shit, I’m so sorry, baby,” he grimaced. “Didn’t mean to hurt you.”

Steve shook his head, leaning up to kiss Tim. “Trust me, you weren’t hurting me. I was loving it,” he admitted, a little bit embarrassed.

Tim chuckled at that. “You’re cheeky, Steve Smith,” Tim grinned, taking the opportunity to grip Steve’s waist and resume from where they had left off last night. 

***  
After nearly two months together in Hobart, Steve had to fly to India for the IPL. As usual, it was tough for the boys to say goodbye, but this time their farewell felt different. Steve’s Australian ban was expiring the day of his second match for the Royals. 

Before Steve left, Tim wrote him a letter to read the day of the match, and made him promise not to read it until the day came.

It read:

‘My darling Steve,

Debuting with you has always been one of my most cherished memories. If I’m honest with myself, I’ve had feelings for you ever since, despite you being so messy when you were 21 that our room looked like a bomb site. 

When I came back into the team, you were the best thing that could have happened to me. You made me feel so welcome and worthy of my spot. For you to fall for me while I fell for you? Fuck, I couldn’t believe I was so lucky. 

A year ago today, you and I both made huge mistakes. You took the blame for that horrible incident, and I ended things between us. I’m so sorry for the pain that caused you, when you were already struggling. But now, I laugh to myself realising we were only broken up for a week and a half. To me, that just shows that we were always meant to be together. I never stopped loving you, and I never will. 

Steve, this last year must have been the most challenging year of your career, and you got through it. Your bravery and strength has inspired me so much. Today, it’s time for both of us to let go of this last year, and get ready to face the next phase together. 

You’re not banned any more. It’s over, you got through it. I am beyond proud of you. Now go out there and have fun! Can’t wait to watch it at home in my pjs. I’ll be waiting for you when you get home. I love you, I love you, I love you.

Yours forever,

Tim.’

Tim knew Steve had read the letter when he called Tim up three hours before his match was scheduled to start. He was in tears.

“I read your letter,” Steve said shakily.

Tim’s heart contracted when he heard the tears in Steve’s voice. “Don’t cry, baby,” he said gently.

Steve sniffed wetly. “Sorry. It was just beautiful. I love you so much, thank you for sticking by my side this whole time.”

Tim melted at his words. “You’re the most incredible man I’ve ever met, Steve. You did it, you got through the ban,” he said, voice full of wonder.

“I love you, Timmy. I have to go and be with the team, now, but I had to say thank you in person for the letter,” Steve explained.

Tim’s heart was warm speaking to him. “Hope you have a good match. I love you, too. My brave, beautiful man.”

***  
Tim told himself he would be fine to be alone for the couple of months of the IPL. He and Steve were talking every day, and he still had a lot of Tasmanian cricket commitments that kept him busy. The nights were when it got tough. Usually, the time zone meant that Steve was training or had team commitments when Tim had to head to bed. He missed Steve’s company like mad, but he was so happy that Steve was back playing that it softened the ache of missing him. 

A few weeks after Steve had left for the IPL, he rang Tim to let him know that he’d been selected for the World Cup squad. They cried together on the phone, tears of relief and joy. The weight of the ban had been hanging over them for so long, and now that it was gone, the weightless feeling made Tim feel giddy. 

Steve only had a couple of weeks at home after the IPL before he headed off to England for the World Cup. He called Tim the day before he was going to fly home from India.

“Baby, you came to visit me in January when I had surgery. And you let me stay with you in March. I can’t ask you to come over again, you must be so sick of me-“

“Steve, don’t be ridiculous. I’d love to come be with you. It’s been two months since I saw you, and I’m not joining the team until the Ashes legs of the tour. If you’ll have me, I’d love to come over,” Tim reasoned. 

Steve took a moment to let the words sink in. “Are you sure? You’ve taken so many flights for me, Timmy,” Steve worried. 

“I’d fly across the world for you, Steve. We’re lucky to only live a couple of states apart,” Tim reasoned. “There’s no way you’re gonna be home for weeks without me,” he teased. 

Steve chuckled. “Okay, I like the sound of that.”

“Good. See you soon, Steve. I love you,” Tim said. 

“Love you more. You’re the best.”

***  
Steve’s apartment was Tim’s second home now, and he wouldn’t have had it any other way. One night a few days into Tim’s stay, Tim was cooking dinner and regaling Steve with some tales from his last few series. 

“And then Mitch whispered in Pat’s ear, and I thought it was something really inspiring, but I asked him, and you know what he really said?” 

“What did he say?” Steve asked, sitting on the counter, captivated both by the story and by Tim’s expressions as he spoke. 

“Something along the lines of: we were just a wicket away from the two of them fucking in the showers,” Tim completed, pleased with himself for his humorous delivery. 

Steve laughed so hard he nearly fell sideways off the kitchen bench, but Tim surged forward and supported some of his weight. 

“You’re so clumsy,” Tim grinned fondly, helping Steve back upright. 

Steve leant forward and stole a kiss. “Lucky I’ve got such a strong boyfriend,” he replied, and Tim rolled his eyes at the sappy comment, but deep down he was tickled by it.   
“I will admit, it doesn’t sound like a bad idea,” Tim said, flipping over their pieces of fish in the frying pan.

“Fucking in the locker room showers?” Steve raised his eyebrows.

“Mm,” Tim grinned devilishly. 

Steve blushed. “That’s got to be illegal, surely,” he mumbled.

Tim shrugged. “You can’t say it doesn’t sound hot, though,” he reasoned.

“No, I can’t,” Steve admitted sheepishly.

Tim chuckled, and their conversation shifted to less suggestive topics since they needed to get through dinner without getting sidetracked.

That night, as had become a lovely tradition for them, they celebrated the end of Steve’s ban with some whiskey on Steve’s balcony. It was a beautifully clear May evening, temperature still in the high teens despite the upcoming winter. 

“I can’t wait to play cricket for Australia again,” Steve said wistfully, looking out at the boats on Sydney harbour.

Tim smiled, having a sip of his drink. “Hope you boys bring home the World Cup again.”

Steve smiled softly. “I have such fond memories of the last one. Bails sat on our trophy and broke it the night we won it,” he chuckled.

Tim groaned, his head in his hands. “I would expect nothing less from George. He hasn’t changed since we played together in under eighteens,” Tim commented.

Steve smiled in response. “The World Cup will be fun, but it’s the Ashes I’m most looking forward to, honestly,” he admitted.

Tim looked at him. “Yeah?”

“Yeah. If I’m picked,” he added sheepishly.

Tim rolled his eyes at Steve’s humility. “You’ll be picked. I’ll riot in the streets if you aren’t,” he teased.

Steve chuckled. “My hero. I love you,” he said gently. 

Tim reached for his hand. “I love you more. Cheers to the next chapter,” he said, clinking his whiskey glass against Steve’s. 

“To the next chapter,” Steve agreed. 

***  
As always, the days flew by in comfortable bliss before Steve had to head to England for the World Cup. 

The first match was a warmup, and there was no coverage, so Tim felt lost sitting at home when it started. All he had to rely on were sporadic tweets from CA and people at the ground. He ended up falling asleep refreshing the social media feed, because the match took place during the day in England, putting it in the middle of the night at home. 

Tim broke his self imposed media ban in the morning to read about the match, despite knowing he might read something he didn’t like. A news article published shortly after the game told Tim that Steve was booed as he walked out to bat, and people yelled out, calling him a cheater. 

As Tim read the article, his heart broke. As stoic and strong as Steve presented himself in public, he was a deeply sensitive guy, and Tim knew this would do more than sting. Despite it all, Steve managed a century, scoring 116 runs and helping the Aussies to a win. The article told Tim that Steve was booed as he celebrated the milestone, too. The thought made Tim dig his nails into his palm, furious. 

He looked at the clock app on his phone and decided Steve would probably still be awake, so he gave him a call. 

Steve picked up after one ring. 

“Timmy,” Steve sighed with relief.

“Hey,” Tim greeted, heart instantly warm hearing Steve’s voice. “Congratulations on the century, I’m so proud of you!”

“Thank you,” Steve said quietly. “I wish you were here. Eating celebratory chocolate isn’t as much fun without you,” he declared.

“Aww, Steve,” Tim melted. “Don’t break my heart when it’s gonna be a month and a half until I see you again.”

Steve sighed softly. “Sorry. Do you know when you’re flying over?”

“Yeah, I pulled some strings with CA to come a bit earlier, so I’ll be there in time for the finals instead of after the World Cup which was the original plan,” Tim revealed, a smile creeping onto his face as he shared the news.

Steve gasped. “So you’d watch our finals games if we qualify?” 

“Yep,” Tim confirmed. “I’ll be a trophy boyfriend in the stands,” he chuckled.

Steve laughed. “If anything, I’m the trophy boyfriend,” he retorted. 

Tim frowned. Steve was clearly still uncertain about his place in the team, despite his achievements in the day’s match. “You belong there, baby. I’m sorry about the booing. I know it must’ve hurt.”

Steve exhaled, and Tim knew what was coming. “I deserve it. It’s okay. I did what I did, and now I’m lucky enough to be playing cricket again, no matter how people react.”

Tim groaned. “Steve, you didn’t do anything except take the blame. You don’t deserve to be treated like an animal at the zoo! You’re doing your job for god’s sake.” When Steve didn’t reply, Tim decided to let the topic go for now. “How are the boys?” Tim asked.

“They’ve been good to me. Patty, Mitch and Shaun have taken me in like family again, which has helped a lot,” Steve answered.

Tim sighed with relief. Those three had been his own saving grace back when everything went down in South Africa, so he was beyond relieved knowing that they were looking out for Steve, too. “Good, I’m glad. They’re good guys,” Tim replied. “Tell them hi from me when you can?”

Steve chuckled. “Will do. I’m rooming with Shaun for the first hotel but Bec and the kids are coming over to visit in a week or so, so I’ll probably get someone else,” he explained. His sentence was punctuated by a yawn.

“Sorry, baby, I’ll let you go. You must be exhausted after all that running today,” Tim chuckled.

“You flatter me, Tim Paine,” Steve laughed. “I love you. Thank you for calling.”

“I love you, too. Hope you can sleep. Congratulations on the century again,” Tim said. 

***  
The first World Cup match was less than a week after that, and the Aussies chased down Afghanistan’s total with fifteen overs to spare. Tim recorded it and watched it in the morning. Steve was disappointed with his 18 runs, but when Tim called him up, he managed to soothe his worries - they had only needed two runs to win after his dismissal anyway, and the winning runs came from a four just the next ball.

“But I could’ve finished not out,” Steve whined. 

Tim rolled his eyes. This man would be the death of him. “What about Maxi? He got to hit the winning four because you went out,” Tim reasoned. He knew it would’ve been so fitting for Steve to make the winning runs, but the boos that would’ve attracted from the English locals would have soured the occasion anyway. 

“True. It made Aaron happy, at least,” Steve sighed. 

Tim smiled at the mention. “They’re still on?”

“Going strong,” Steve confirmed. “They’re super loved up at the moment. It’s sweet.”

Tim laughed. “How can you be so sure?”

“He didn’t grumble at anyone all morning before the match,” Steve marvelled. “Not even at Stoin and Zamps when they were messing around in the locker room.”

Tim gasped with faux shock. “Didn’t know that was possible for captain grumpy,” he chuckled. Tim hadn’t played under Aaron before, but he was renowned for his laser focus and short fuse on match days. 

Steve laughed sweetly. “I know, right? Maxi keeps him super calm. It’s magical to watch,” he chuckled. 

“That’s sweet. Is it true Stoin and Zamps are getting cosy?” Tim asked. 

Steve hummed thoughtfully. “You know how they are. Always hard to tell if they’re just very close or something more,” he replied. “I’ll keep an eye out.”

“Sounds like half the team’s together,” Tim chuckled. 

“Very true. Mitch is technically still the emergency for the World Cup but by the way he’s been glued to Pat’s side, it’s easy to forget that,” Steve explained. Tim remembered Steve telling him that Mitch was linking up with Australia A’s tour of England as well.

“When’s your next match?” Tim asked.  
“This Thursday against the West Indies,” Steve replied.

Tim hummed. “Good luck, baby. I hope you smash it.”

***  
In the second match, Steve managed 73 runs from 103 balls on Australia’s way to 288. It was a close one, but the West Indies couldn’t chase it down in time, falling fifteen runs short at the completion of the fifty overs.

That Sunday was a big fixture - the Aussies were playing India at The Oval. When Tim watched the match in the morning and read the coverage, he was surprised to find out that Virat had called out Indian fans for abusing Steve. Virat had asked them to show some respect when they booed Steve in the field while India were batting. Steve had top scored for the Aussies, managing another 69 runs, but ultimately Australia fell 36 runs short at the completion of the overs.

The Aussies played again the following Wednesday, against Pakistan. Aaron and Dave put on a brilliant partnership of nearly 150 runs, and Dave ended up with a century. Unfortunately, Steve fell for just ten runs. It didn’t affect the result too much, as the team went on to set the target of a fantastic 307 runs. Pakistan couldn’t chase it down, and the Aussies bowled them out 41 runs short with four overs remaining. There was a spread of wicket takers, and even Finchy managed to take one. 

“Since when does Finchy take wickets?” Tim asked with a laugh when he called Steve in the morning. 

“I know, right? It was a filthy full toss and Hafeez couldn’t put it away,” Steve chuckled.

Tim smiled, though Steve couldn’t see it through the phone. “I’m happy for him.”

“I am, too. But I was shocking,” Steve mumbled. “The crowd loved it when I went cheaply, too.”

Tim’s heart fell. “Steve,” he said softly, the word so full of love. “You can’t be the best on ground every match. That’s not realistic. All that matters is you’re healthy and the team won the match,” he reasoned.

“But everyone in the crowd was so happy that I failed,” Steve sighed.

It hurt Tim knowing that Steve was struggling. “You’re more of a man than they are, Steve. You’re just doing your job. Things didn’t go your way today, and that’s okay. What matters is how you face the next match. Those idiots want you to go out there and feel intimidated. If you go out to bat with no fear, you win no matter what,” he reasoned.

Steve breathed out slowly. “You always know what to say, Timmy.”

They spoke until Steve’s yawns became so frequent that Tim chuckled softly to himself. “Get some sleep, baby. I’ll talk to you soon,” he suggested gently.

***  
Just three days later, the Aussies faced Sri Lanka at The Oval. Finchy made a brilliant 153 runs, and Steve partnered him in the middle of the innings for a partnership of more than 170. Steve finished with 73 of his own. Tim knew Steve would be frustrated he’d made so many 70s without converting one into a century yet this World Cup, but the Aussies managed 334 total and bowled the Sri Lankans out for just 247, securing the win. 

The next match was against Bangladesh in Nottingham. Dave and Finchy lasted 20 overs together until Finchy was dismissed for 53. Dave and Uzzy continued on for the next 24 overs, and the score was 2-313 when Dave was dismissed for an incredible 166 with just five overs remaining. Steve had come in at four every match, but the coaches decided to roll the dice by sending out Maxi. He scored a rapid 32 from 10, but was run out after that. Only three and a half overs remained, so the coaches sent Stoin out for the same reasons. Unfortunately, Uzzy was dismissed just three balls after Maxi, so Steve walked out to bat at number six, feeling a bit out of place. 

He hit his first ball for a single, but the second ball he faced deceived him, and he was out for just a single run, LBW. His embarrassment was somewhat dulled by the team’s brilliant score of 381, which was 48 runs too many for Bangladesh to chase down.

The next match was against England at Lord’s. The morning of the match - early evening the night before, Tim’s time - Steve texted Tim to tell him about an occurrence at breakfast. 

“Starcy’s just been heckled by some bogan at breakfast,” Steve’s text read.

Tim was preparing dinner when he received it. “Really? What did they say?”

“Something about his elbow taping and his eggs,” Steve texted back.

Tim huffed a laugh to himself. “Wow, that’s ridiculous. Hope they’re leaving you alone?”

“Yeah, I’m good thanks. Love and miss you as always. Can’t wait to see you xxx” Steve texted back. 

“Love and miss you too. Only two weeks now. Good luck tonight xxx”

The Aussies set England the target of 285 thanks to a century to Finchy. Steve was disappointed with his 38, but some brilliant bowling meant they bowled England out for 221 in the 45th over. Dorff took five wickets, and Starcy, motivated after his encounter over breakfast, took four. 

Australia’s second last match of the group stage was against New Zealand. The Aussies batted first, and neither of the openers fired for the first time in the tournament. Steve came in at 3/46, but he was dismissed only eight balls later for five runs. Kez and Uzzy both contributed well, and the Aussies had to defend the total of 243 in the second innings. 

Finchy’s captaincy had been brilliant throughout the whole tournament, and he experimented with the bowling throughout the innings. He took Gaz off early when there were two left handers at the crease, and he even threw Steve the ball. On the first ball of Steve’s second over, he took the wicket of Colin de Grandhomme to a chorus of boos. Soon after that, he took a brilliant catch off Starcy’s bowling to dismiss Latham. The Aussie bowling attack and Finchy’s plans were fantastic, and they had New Zealand all out for just 157.

“Don’t say it,” Tim grimaced when he spoke to Steve in the morning.

“Fine, I won’t say how bad my batting has been,” Steve replied petulantly. 

Tim sighed. “Baby, I know you’re having a tough time but the team has still been winning matches,” he reasoned.

“Yeah, which proves how much I don’t fit in,” Steve mumbled.

Tim shook his head with frustration, glad Steve couldn’t see him in that moment. “No, Steve, you’re seeing it wrong,” he urged. “Everyone is supporting you. Everyone has rough patches every now and then, and you’re going to get through it. You haven’t cost the team any matches,” he pointed out.

Steve sighed. “I guess that’s true. Not yet, anyway,” he added cynically. 

“Well, I have a surprise for you,” Tim announced.

“What’s that?”

“CA sent me my flight details. I’ll be there before your next match,” Tim revealed, grinning.

Steve gasped. “Hang on, what? You mean, like, the one in a week?”

“Yep,” Tim chuckled. “I can’t wait to see you with the team. It’s going to be amazing,” he gushed.

The news seemed to have helped turn Steve’s mood right around. “Holy shit, Timmy, I can’t wait to see you,” he said, voice full of excitement. 

“I can’t wait to see you, either,” Tim grinned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The ban is finally over woo!! Thanks for sticking with this story everyone! I’d love to hear any thoughts you have. Ashes up next... 😉


	26. The South Africa World Cup match

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Manchester, England, July 2019

Tim’s flight arrived on Friday afternoon local time, ahead of the Aussies’ final group stage match against South Africa. 

When Tim turned his phone on after landing, it blew up with messages - both to Tim and in the Aussie team’s group chat - and news alerts. 

The first thing that caught Tim’s eye was a text from Steve: “Shaun’s in hospital.”

There was an earlier text from Steve below that one. It read: “Tim, things are bad. Starcy accidentally got Maxi’s arm with a ball, it looks bad. Then two minutes later Patty accidentally got Shaun’s arm, too, and it’s worse.”

Tim called Steve immediately. 

Steve answered after one ring. “Tim,” he exhaled with relief. 

“What’s going on with all of the boys?” Tim asked. He rubbed his eyes - the flight was nearly a whole day long. 

“Shaun’s in hospital. Patty is beside himself for bowling the ball that broke his arm, and Mitch is beside himself because Patty‘s so upset, and also because it’s his own brother,” Steve blurted out. 

“Fuck. What about Maxi?” Tim asked. 

“They think he’s going to be okay. His scans came back clear,” Steve replied. 

Tim sighed. “That’s better news. How’s Aaron taking things?”

“About as well as Mitch,” Steve answered. “Which is to say, not very well.”

Tim grimaced. “Where are you? I’m coming to see you right now.”

Steve’s breath hitched. “Are you serious?”

“Of course I am, baby,” Tim said gently. By now, he was standing in front of the baggage claim, waiting for the bags to start arriving on the carousel. 

“I’m at the hotel now. Have they given you a room to yourself?” Steve asked. 

Tim sighed with relief. He was going to see Steve very soon, for the first time in months. “Yeah, a room to myself. Are you sharing with someone?”

“Yeah, I’m with Starcy, 712,” Steve replied. 

Tim noted the room number down mentally. “How hard will it be to pack up your stuff and move into my room?” 

“I’ll start now,” Steve replied, making Tim chuckle softly. 

“I’ll be there in half an hour. Hope Shaun’s okay. I love you, see you soon,” Tim said. 

“Love you more. Can’t wait to see you,” Steve replied before they hung up. 

***  
When Tim arrived, the receptionist gave him a warm welcome and handed him his room key. He made his way up to the floor they were all sharing, stopping by his empty room to drop off his bag. 

The excitement that had been blooming in his chest about seeing Steve was now thrumming through his veins. He knocked on Steve and Starcy’s door expectantly. 

Steve opened it and squealed with delight when he saw Tim. Tim drank in the sight of him - for the first time in over a year, he was wearing his Cricket Australia training kit. The sight warmed Tim’s heart. He didn’t realise he was staring until Steve cleared his throat. 

“Fuck, sorry. Hi, baby,” Tim chuckled, surging forward to grab both sides of Steve’s face and kiss him thoroughly. 

Their tongues met for the first time in months, and Tim had to hold back a groan at the pleasant feeling. 

“It’s been a rough day,” Steve mumbled when they finally broke apart. They were still standing just inside the doorway, the door having clunked shut behind Tim minutes earlier. 

“I’ll say,” Starcy chimed in. In all of the excitement of seeing Steve, Tim hadn’t realised Starcy was lying sideways on the couch, scrolling on his phone. 

Tim stepped back from Steve, embarrassed. “Sorry, mate,” he grimaced. 

Steve took Tim’s hand and guided him so that they were sitting together on the end of his bed. 

“Could be worse,” Starcy mumbled, “Patty accidentally sent his boyfriend’s brother for emergency surgery. He's not doing well at all,” he winced. 

Tim let out a low whistle. “Poor thing. I’m sorry for both of you bowlers, though, because they were both accidents,” Tim said gently. 

Starcy shrugged dismissively. “Still feel like shit, though.”

“Sorry, mate,” Tim said gently. 

“We should go and check on Patty and Mitch,” Steve suggested. He then turned to Starcy. “Will you be alright on your own?” 

Starcy nodded and waved a hand through the air. “Thanks. I’m just gonna call home and try to forget about it,” he replied. 

Steve grabbed the handle of his suitcase and dragged it to the door. “Call or text either of us if you need,” Steve said to Starcy.

Tim nodded, backing him up. “We’re only four doors down if you get lonely,” he added.

Starcy chuckled. “Thanks, boys, but I’ll be fine. Go enjoy some alone time,” he waggled his eyebrows.

They took Steve’s suitcase to Tim's empty room, and once the door clunked shut behind them, Tim pulled Steve down onto the bed.

“You’re back in the national team,” Tim marvelled, taking in the sight of Steve’s training uniform once more. 

Steve smiled softly. “Yes I am. I can’t believe we’re going to be playing together in a couple of weeks!”

Seeing Steve smile warmed Tim’s heart so much he thought he was going to melt. He was back with the team, ban complete. 

Tim leant in to kiss Steve once more. Steve’s mouth was pliant under Tim’s, lips parting to allow their tongues to meet again. One thing Tim hadn't realised before, in the excitement of being reunited, was that Steve tasted like coffee. The realisation made Tim pull back, confused. 

Steve furrowed his eyebrows, licking his lips at the loss. “What’s wrong?” 

“Since when do you drink coffee?” Tim asked, genuinely curious. 

“Oh,” Steve exhaled, relieved nothing serious was wrong. “I’ve barely been sleeping the last few weeks. Patty offered me a coffee the other day and the smell reminded me of snuggly mornings in bed with you, and I haven’t gone back,” he explained. 

Tim traced a hand down the side of Steve’s face. “That’s very sweet. But baby, why didn’t you tell me you haven’t been sleeping?” Tim asked softly. 

“Didn’t want to worry you when you were already flying over as soon as you could,” Steve explained. 

Tim shook his head, deciding to leave the discussion there until later, and leant back in to resume their kiss. 

The kiss was slow and enjoyable, but their position lying on the bed was confusing Tim’s very jet lagged body into thinking it was bed time, and he was overcome by a ferocious yawn. 

Steve chuckled, leaning back and stroking a hand through Tim’s hair. 

“Sorry,” Tim mumbled, leaning towards Steve once again, but Steve shook his head. 

“Don’t be sorry, you’ve been flying for who knows how long. Why don’t we have a lie down until dinner?” Steve suggested gently. 

Tim’s eyes were burning with exhaustion, but he had missed Steve so much that sleeping sounded like a waste of time. “But I’ve missed you,” Tim mumbled sleepily. “And we have to go check on Patty and Mitch,” he reasoned. 

Steve sighed. They really did need to see if the boys were alright. “We'll go check on them quickly and then come back and have a nap. No arguments,” he declared. 

Tim leant forward to steal one last peck, grinning. “I like a man who knows what he wants,” he teased. 

Steve rolled his eyes fondly, getting up from the bed and offering Tim a hand. 

They headed down the hall to the hotel room Steve knew Pat and Mitch were sharing. Steve knocked on their door, and Pat opened it after a few moments. Pat raised a finger to his lips, suggesting they needed to be quiet. 

“Hey, Timmy, welcome back,” Pat said quietly, ushering him and Steve inside. Tim perched himself on the arm of the couch, and the other boys remained standing. 

Tim looked around and realised why Pat had hushed them. Mitch was lying on the bed, asleep, with a sleeping baby on his chest. Austin was asleep in the crook of Mitch’s outstretched arm beside them. 

“Is that-?” Tim began.

“Mabel,” Pat gushed, still keeping his voice down, “we all adore her.” Pat was looking at Mitch and the babies with so much love that Tim thought he was going to melt. 

“She’s beautiful,” Tim smiled. 

“Thank you,” Pat said softly, despite the fact that Mabel was Mitch’s niece, not his own. 

“How are you going since-?” Steve trailed off.

Pat’s wince let them know he understood what Steve was getting at. “Not good. I had a big panic attack when Mitch and I were alone. I feel bad because it wasn’t fair on him to have to worry about both me and his brother,” Pat explained, looking at Tim and Steve uncomfortably.

Tim squeezed Pat’s shoulder comfortingly, and the younger man relaxed a little. 

Steve tried to soothe him. “Patty, it was an accident. Shaun doesn’t blame you, none of us blame you. It was a freak accident, it could’ve happened to any of us. Starcy is in exactly the same boat as you.”

“But Shaun is like my brother. He’s been there for me for nearly a decade. He’s just had another baby. And how do I repay him? I break his fucking arm so badly he needs surgery,” Pat fretted, getting increasingly worked up.

“Hey,” Tim said gently, “it was an accident,” he repeated. “When’s his surgery?”

“They were getting him in as soon as they could. Bec’s last message was that he was going in fifteen minutes ago,” Pat answered. His gaze drifted to Mitch and the kids on the bed.

“Does Austin understand?” Steve asked softly, not wanting to wake them all up. 

“Yes and no. Mitch told him that his dad broke his arm and the doctors were fixing it for him. He’s upset, but I think keeping him out of the hospital is the best thing to do,” Pat grimaced. 

Tim nodded with understanding. “Will they keep Shaun overnight?”

“Hard to know, at this stage,” Pat looked at his watch. “Bec’s gonna stay with him, we’re happy to look after the kids.”

“They’re lucky to have you two, mate. We’re just down the hall if you boys need anything,” Steve offered. 

“Thanks, guys,” Pat said, sighing with relief. “Hopefully they all get a bit more rest before dinner.”

“Are you guys coming down for the team dinner?” Steve asked, and Pat nodded in response. “Alright, see you then,” Steve squeezed Pat’s shoulder, offering Tim a hand to stand up. 

“See you in a couple of hours,” Pat confirmed. “You two go get reacquainted,” he suggested, making Steve blush. 

Tim just laughed. “I’ve been told that we’re going to have a nap,” he said playfully, reaching for Steve’s hand. 

Finally, Pat gave a little smile. “Sounds like a good plan.”

Tim yawned the whole trip back down the hallway to their own room, and Steve wrapped an arm around him for support. “Come on, sleepyhead, we’re nearly there,” Steve chuckled. 

Tim flopped down onto the bed when they got inside, making Steve chuckle. Steve pulled off his own Cricket Australia polo, walking over to pull back the bed covers. 

Tim crawled under the covers beside him, throwing his own T-shirt in the same direction as Steve’s. Tim was almost asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow.

“Will you sleep too?” Tim mumbled sleepily, shuffling into the crook of Steve’s outstretched arm and snuggling against his side. 

“Now that you’re here? Definitely,” Steve replied. 

Tim closed his eyes, and the next thing he knew, he heard Steve’s phone vibrating on the bedside table. 

Steve grumbled, reaching out to grab it, trying not to move Tim‘s head from where it rested on his chest, his arm heavy over Steve’s middle. 

“Hello?” Steve mumbled into the phone. 

It was Mitch. “Hey, Steve, are you boys coming down for dinner?” 

“Yeah, we are, what time is it?” Steve asked, rubbing his eyes. 

“It’s six thirty. Most boys are already here,” Mitch replied.

“Shit, we’ll be there in a minute. Thanks, Mitchy,” Steve said. 

Tim stretched and sat up. “Guess we’d better hurry,” he mumbled sleepily. 

Steve leant over to kiss him lightly on the lips. “Do you feel better now?”

“So much better. Do you?” Tim raised a hand to cup Steve’s cheek softly. 

“Definitely,” Steve exhaled. “Guess I really do sleep better when you’re here.”

They shared one more kiss before throwing on some shirts to head down to the team dinner. 

When they arrived, Tim noticed Mitch was sitting at the table, Mabel balanced in his elbow, wrist bent backwards to feed her a bottle while simultaneously trying to eat his own dinner with the other hand. Pat was opposite him, Austin in his lap, picking crusts off the toddler’s bread on a saucer, his own dinner beside it. 

“They look like dads,” Steve whispered, making Tim chuckle. 

They sat at two empty seats opposite one another. Steve was next to Marnus, and Tim was beside Starcy. 

Marnus’ eyes lit up when he saw Tim, and he looked positively starstruck when he saw Steve. Tim chuckled. “When did you get here, Marnus?” 

“I flew in, like, an hour ago,” he said quickly. “Hi Steve, I’m Marnus,” Marnus introduced, turning to shake Steve’s hand enthusiastically. 

Steve smiled. “Nice to finally meet you, I’ve heard a lot about you,” he said kindly. 

Marnus inhaled so sharply that he choked on his spit, and had to cough repeatedly to clear his airway. “Sorry,” Marnus grimaced. “You have? Heard about me?”

“Only good things,” Steve assured him gently.

Starcy chuckled beside Tim. “Marnus is the leader of the Steve Smith fan club,” he teased. 

Marnus opened his mouth to protest, but Tim cut in. “Hey, no bullying, Starcy. We’re all big fans of Smithy around here,” he declared, winking at Marnus. 

Steve tapped his own foot against Tim’s under the table with a knowing smile. 

“Yes, skipper,” Starcy mumbled, sheepishly eating a piece of his steak. 

“Anyway,” Tim said pointedly, “how are you going, Marn? Have a good break?”

Marnus smiled, relieved by the change in direction of the conversation. “It was great. Bek and I celebrated our second wedding anniversary,” he gushed. 

“Oh, that’s lovely, congratulations,” Tim beamed. 

Marnus was glowing. “Thank you, I’m very lucky,” he said. 

Tim shook his head. “You’re a catch, mate, don’t bring yourself down!”

Marnus ducked his head, overwhelmed by the compliment. At that point, Tim heard a very tired Pat calling out after Austin, who had run towards Tim. 

“Hey, buddy,” Tim said softly, lifting Austin into his lap. 

“Daddy’s arm is sore,” Austin announced dejectedly. His scrunched up face broke Tim’s heart. 

“I know, mate. The doctors will help him feel better,” he said gently. 

Austin nodded, clearly satisfied with Tim’s response. “Mabel is asleep,” he declared. 

Tim looked down the table to see that Mitch had put the empty bottle down, the baby now sleeping happily in his arm. 

Pat came to stand beside Tim, looking beyond exhausted. “Mum says she and Dad will be home in an hour,” Pat told Austin. 

“That’s good news,” Tim said, and Pat finally smiled.

“Yeah, it’s been a long day,” Pat sighed.

“Can Daddy play cricket today?” Austin asked hopefully. 

Pat grimaced, reaching for Austin and settling the toddler on his hip. “No, mate, his arm is going to be sore for a while,” he replied. 

Tim grimaced. “Hope everything is alright. Don’t hesitate to call us if you need anything at all, I don’t care what time,” Tim offered, looking at Pat so he knew Tim was serious. 

“Thanks, Timmy,” he smiled gratefully. “Think it’s time for us to take the kids upstairs. We have a key to their room so we can get them settled in their own beds,” he explained. 

Tim nodded, patting Pat’s back as he turned to gather Mitch and head up to the room. 

When Tim turned back to look at Steve, he realised that he and Marnus were both enthralled by a conversation about bat grips, so he left them be, heading to the buffet to grab some dinner for himself and for Steve. 

***  
The match against South Africa was the following day, and for the first time the entire tournament, Steve finally got a whole night’s sleep thanks to Tim’s company. 

“How are you feeling about the match?” Tim asked Steve in the morning, blatantly admiring his body as he put his CA tracksuit on.

“Nervous. My form has been terrible. I’m scared to fail again,” Steve answered honestly, meeting Tim’s eyes as he pulled a sock on. 

“Hey,” Tim said gently, getting up from the bed and crossing the room to reach Steve, grabbing his waist. “You’re coming back from a year out of the game, and recovering from surgery. You’ll be in the semis regardless of the result today. Please stop being so hard on yourself.”

Steve sighed. “I don’t want to play badly in front of you,” he said so quietly that Tim almost couldn’t hear.

“Baby,” Tim whispered, wrapping his arms around Steve’s middle. “I love you. I want you to succeed on the field, but all I care about is that you come out of games healthy, and hopefully happy,” he pointed out.

“It’s not just that,” Steve mumbled.

Tim looked into his eyes. “Then what is it?”

Steve grimaced, taking a deep breath. “I feel sick about playing the South Africans again,” he whispered.

“Oh,” Tim exhaled, feeling like an idiot for not realising the fact sooner. “Baby, they can’t hurt you. What happened last year is over now. It’s all over. They’re just another cricket team. Block out the noise and just focus on the match like you always do,” he suggested gently.

Steve dropped his head into Tim’s chest, and Tim held him, kissing his hair. When Steve finally relaxed a little, they shared a kiss.

“Mm, you need a shave,” Steve screwed up his face, rubbing his hand over Tim’s stubbly cheek. 

Tim playfully rubbed his cheek against Steve’s own face, making him laugh. “No! So spiky,” Steve protested, trying to pull away.

Tim chased Steve’s mouth for another kiss. 

Steve had to leave for the match on the early bus with the playing group, leaving Tim, Mitch and Marnus behind to catch the later bus. Shaun stayed at the hotel with Bec under strict instructions to call the team doctor if anything felt wrong with his arm. 

At Old Trafford, Tim sat between Mitch and Marnus, butterflies in his stomach. Since they had begun their relationship, Tim had never watched Steve play a match in person without being on the field alongside him. Mitch sensed his anxiety, and placed a comforting hand on his thigh. “They’ll be okay,” he whispered softly, and Tim forced himself to nod.

The South Africans batted first, setting the target of 325 thanks to a century by Faf du Plessis and 95 runs to Rassie van der Dussen. It was tough work for the bowlers, and Mitch had bitten every one of his fingernails down to the skin watching Pat labour away for no reward. Pat managed to take his lone wicket on the very last ball of the innings, and Mitch slumped back into his seat with mild relief. 

“It’s too many,” Mitch said, gesturing to the scoreboard. “He won’t be happy with his economy. He’s gonna blame himself if they lose,” he mumbled, flicking through the match stats on his phone. 

Tim rubbed Mitch’s back comfortingly, but Marnus sat forward in his seat, frowning with confusion. “Who are you talking about?”

“Patty,” Mitch said, looking at Marnus, as if it were the clearest thing in the world.

“Oh, okay, are you guys close?” Marnus asked innocently. 

Tim chuckled softly, and Mitch’s eyes widened. Mitch exhaled softly, a small smile overtaking his face. “Yeah, you could say that,” he chuckled. He looked around to make sure the three of them were alone. “Patty and I have been in a relationship for seven years,” he admitted.

Marnus’ jaw dropped. “Together…?”

“Yep,” Mitch laughed at his reaction.

“Seven years?!” Marnus asked, gobsmacked. 

Mitch was positively glowing, now, his previous anxiety over the match momentarily forgotten. “Yep. I’m a lucky boy,” he said softly.

Marnus was still overwhelmed by the revelation. He turned to look at Tim. “Did you know this?” 

“I learnt pretty quickly when I came back to the team last summer,” Tim answered. 

Marnus appeared to think about it for a few moments, then opened his mouth with another revelation. “Is that why Shaun’s kids were so comfortable around him yesterday?” 

Mitch smiled. “Yeah. Pat’s been around their whole lives. He was even my date to Bec and Shaun’s wedding.”

“Wow, that’s beautiful,” Marnus marvelled. 

Tim considered telling Marnus about his own relationship, but he figured they had a long tour ahead of them. One revelation at a time.

When the Aussies went out to bat, the innings started disastrously, with Finchy dismissed in just the second over. Things got even worse after that - Uzzy had to retire hurt due to a hamstring strain. Steve headed out to bat just four overs into the innings. Facing just his sixth ball, Steve was dismissed LBW by Pretorius. He reviewed, but the height was declared umpire’s call, and he had to leave the field.

Tim felt like he’d been punched. He hadn’t expected Steve to make a century, but he knew how devastated he’d be with just seven runs to his name. Mitch rubbed Tim’s back subtly, and Tim forced himself to breathe. He reminded himself that there were still seven boys to come out and bat, and that the match wasn’t totally lost yet.

He’d been too optimistic. Stoin was run out and it had looked like he had been hampered by injury as well - he left the field gripping his side, and Tim dropped his head into his hands. The last thing Marcus needed was another side strain when he had just recovered from the last one.

Besides a classy 85 from 69 balls to Alex Carey and a fighting 122 from Warner, nobody scored over 25. They were bowled out just ten runs short of the total, but the injuries were more of a concern than the result was. 

The bus ride back to the hotel was grim, and Finchy knelt on his seat - beside Maxi, in the row behind the coaches - to turn around, look at everybody, and say a few words. “We lost, and it hurts, but we can’t shy away now. We’re still in the semi-finals, and now it’s set in stone that we’re going to play England,” he announced. The statement was met with a few grimaces, and a few nervous grins. “Stoin, Uzzy, I’m sorry you boys got hurt. We have five days before the semi, but Mitch and Pete are in the squad as cover. This has been a tough tournament, but we have what it takes to win it. We can’t give up now. Two more wins and it’s ours, boys!” 

Tim wasn’t in the playing group, but even he felt a flutter of excitement in his chest at the final part. A World Cup defence was only two wins away. 

***  
When they were finally back in their hotel room, Steve slumped against Tim in bed.

“What if I never get my batting ability back?” Steve mumbled, looking into Tim’s eyes.

Tim’s heart broke at the question. “Steve,” he said softly, “you can’t think like that. It’ll kill you.”

Steve squeezed his eyes shut, pain all over his face. “It’s all I can think about,” he admitted. 

Tim held Steve to his chest, rubbing his back softly with his free arm. He hated seeing Steve so down, and not being able to help him. “I’m sorry, baby,” he whispered, dropping a kiss into Steve’s hair. “All we can do is believe that things will get better. I believe in you, Steve. You’ve been through so much shit in the last year, you can get past a couple of performances that you haven’t been happy with.”

Steve considered this for a few moments, and sighed. “At least I’m not alone any more,” he said, gripping Tim’s T-shirt, right over his heart. “I’ve missed touring with you.”

“We’re here, baby, it’s happening,” Tim smiled gently, smoothing Steve’s hair back. “Let’s get some sleep and put this match behind us. You have a semi-final to dominate. Steve Smith versus England… I like that story,” Tim teased.

Steve chuckled softly, but stopped abruptly. “I only scored 38 against them last World Cup match. Jofra Archer… I have a bad feeling about him,” Steve said.

The flat tone to Steve’s voice sent shivers down Tim’s spine. He hoped it wasn’t some awful premonition. “If I know one thing about you, it’s that you don’t let bowlers get away with dismissing you the same way ever again,” Tim suggested, trying to lighten the mood.

Steve gave a half smile. “I try not to,” he agreed. 

Tim yawned, and Steve leant up to give him a slow kiss before they went to sleep. “Hey, you shaved,” Steve realised, stroking Tim’s smooth cheek.

Tim chuckled. “You asked me to, silly,” he replied with a smile.

They continued to kiss, slowly and pleasurably, until even Steve was yawning. Tim shifted to turn the lamp off, plunging the room into darkness. Steve laid with his head on Tim’s chest and a warm arm over his middle, and Tim felt like he was home.

“I love you, Steve,” Tim said into the darkness. 

“I love you more, Timmy.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Glad to be posting this update! Hope you enjoy reading it, I'd love to hear your thoughts in the comments! xx


	27. The World Cup semi final

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Birmingham, England, July 2020.

The semi-final was the following Thursday in Birmingham. When the room lists were read out in the hotel lobby, Steve was given a room to himself, so Tim thought they’d be fine to share that one. However, the list continued, and Tim was named to room with Marnus. 

Marnus bounced on his toes when it was read out. “Roomies!” He declared, poking Tim’s side playfully. 

Tim met Steve’s eyes and had to look away so he didn’t laugh. Marnus offered to collect their swipe cards from the team manager, so Steve moved to stand beside Tim.

“We have to tell him,” Steve said softly, a reassuring hand on Tim’s lower back. 

“I feel bad. He was so excited to share,” Tim sighed. 

Steve chuckled as Marnus headed back towards them. “He’ll get over it.”

“Here you go,” Marnus presented Tim with the swipe card, a beaming grin on his face. 

“Thanks, mate,” Tim said uncomfortably. 

The three of them headed to the lift, and when they were alone inside, Steve nudged Tim to encourage him to speak. “Marnus, mate, there’s something I need to tell you,” Tim warned. 

“Okay,” Marnus said warily. They were only heading to the fifth floor, so they arrived before Tim could say any more. Marnus unlocked the door and Tim and Steve followed him in, which clearly made Marnus nervous. 

“Have I done something wrong?” Marnus asked nervously, perching himself on the end of a bed. 

“No! Definitely not,” Tim assured him quickly. “We just wanted to let you know that I’m not going to room with you this week,” he explained. 

Marnus looked between Tim and Steve, still confused, but his face fell. “Oh, really?”

“Sorry, mate, it isn’t personal, I’m sure we would’ve had a great time together,” Tim said gently. 

“Stop stalling,” Steve requested, and Marnus laughed despite himself. 

“Steve and I are together,” Tim finally revealed. 

Marnus’ jaw dropped. “Together together?”

Steve smiled. “A year and a half,” he confirmed. 

Marnus looked at Tim. “So when you were on the phone to Steve during the summer... that’s because he‘s your boyfriend?” 

Tim thought back to the night Marnus had asked him who he had been talking to. “Yep,” he replied simply.

“And when you came down to dinner together yesterday, that’s because you were together beforehand,” Marnus pieced together.

Steve chuckled again. “Yeah. Yesterday we were having a nap, and Mitch called to tell us we were late,” he explained.

Marnus looked as though he’d just figured out a maths problem that had been bugging him for hours. “It all makes sense now,” he said to nobody in particular.

Tim laughed, reaching for Steve’s hand momentarily. “Poor Marnus just learnt about Patty and Mitch last night,” Tim explained.

“Ah,” Steve realised. “Wouldn’t have been long before it was obvious, though. They’re always all over each other,” he laughed.

Tim nodded. “Hope this doesn’t change the way you see us. Or our team,” he met Marnus’ eyes. 

“Of course not. Thank you for telling me,” Marnus smiled. 

***  
The semi-final came around in a blur of nerves and excitement for the playing group. Tim couldn’t help but feel a little left out, but his time in the international white ball team had passed him by. 

The general vibe was that Mitch might get the call up if Stoin’s side injury was serious, and Tim could tell Mitch was praying for the opportunity. 

Fate had it that Stoin was okay, and the only change was Pete Handscomb coming in for Uzzy. After the selection meeting the day before the match, the playing group had to go for a training session, so Tim invited Mitch and Marnus for a pub lunch down the road. 

When they sat at the table, Mitch looked dejected. Tim, sitting beside him, put an arm around his shoulders. “Sorry, mate. I know how much playing would’ve meant to you,” Tim said softly. 

“Thanks, Timmy,” Mitch mumbled. “Patty and I were both dropped for the World Cup final last time around, too. I’m used to missing out,” he said glumly.

Marnus frowned. “Didn’t you boys get to play in the winning final?”

“Nope,” Mitch replied. “Dropped again. Story of my life,” he huffed a wry laugh.

Tim squeezed Mitch’s shoulder. “Mitchy,” he said in a warning tone. “You’re in the Ashes squad. They don’t give that opportunity to just anyone! You’ve forced your way back into the squad yet again through pure hard work. Anyone else would’ve given up by now,” Tim said gently.

Mitch looked at Tim. “You mean that?”

“Of course I do, mate. Now, what are you boys ordering?”

Once they had placed their orders, the conversation turned to Tim’s relationship with Steve, which Marnus was still fascinated by.

“I don’t mean to pry,” Marnus began, looking at Tim warily, and Tim just chuckled.

“It’s okay, mate. Ask away,” Tim said kindly.

“How did it start? You and Steve?” Marnus asked.

“I’m not sure, really. He helped welcome me back into the team after all of my injuries and we just fell for each other,” Tim shrugged.

Mitch scoffed. “Fuck off, you were both way more oblivious than that,” he cut in with a grin. He turned to Marnus. “They were both pining over each other for weeks. Thinking they were so subtle and that it was all unrequited. Bear in mind, they were going on all these dates and sharing beds in the meantime.”

Tim poked his tongue out at Mitch, and Mitch just laughed.

Marnus seemed to think that was funniest story he’d ever heard, and he couldn’t stop laughing. “That’s amazing,” he declared. “What about you and Pat, Mitch?”

Mitch’s expression softened when Pat was brought up. “We shared our first ever international tour and it all happened pretty quickly,” he admitted.

“So you met and got together all in one tour?” Marnus asked, mouth agape.

Mitch chuckled and shook his head. “We met at a state game, like, at the start of that year. I was watching Shaun because I’d been rested, and NSW had rested Patty, and we watched the match together,” he explained.

Tim had never heard this story before, and it melted his heart. “Really? That’s actually cute, Mitchy,” Tim cooed. Mitch rolled his eyes, but he was smiling. 

“That is very cute,” Marnus agreed. “How old were you?”

Mitch had to think for a moment, because they had been together for so long. “He was eighteen, I turned twenty while we were there,” Mitch replied.

Marnus seemed to think of something. “Was that the infamous birthday celebration that got you sent home?”

Mitch cringed at the mention, looking away momentarily. “No, that was my twenty-first,” he mumbled. “Got dropped from the Australia A side.”

“Shit, I remember that,” Tim declared. “I actually played in that match.”

“I made some big mistakes that year,” Mitch sighed. “I was very lucky Patty stayed with me,” he mumbled.

Tim could sense that those memories were tough for Mitch, so he tried to redirect the conversation. “Marn, how did you and your wife meet?”

***  
It was a rough night for Steve. At about 10pm, they were both lying in bed, mindlessly watching British reality shows on TV, when Steve declared that he wanted to go for a jog.

“Baby, no, it’s ridiculously late. We should shut our eyes,” Tim suggested.

Steve frowned. “I’m not tired,” he insisted, and Tim gave him a levelling look. “Fine. Maybe I’m a bit tired. But I’m too nervous to sleep,” Steve admitted.

“It’s okay to be nervous, Steve,” Tim said gently, brushing Steve’s hair back off his face.

“What if I fail again? What if it’s to Archer?” Steve fretted. When he met Tim’s eyes, Tim could see the genuine worry in them.

Tim sighed. “It doesn’t matter who’s bowling at you, Steve. You’re the best batsman in the world. You haven’t believed in yourself lately, but you should. You’re Steve bloody Smith. You shouldn’t fear bowlers. Bowlers should fear you,” Tim insisted, squeezing Steve’s hand.

Steve looked at Tim desperately. “I… I keep having these bad dreams,” Steve whispered.

Tim frowned, shifting to lie down. He gave Steve silence so he could continue.

“I keep seeing bouncers being bowled. Sometimes it’s Archer, sometimes it’s Broad. But the dreams always end the same way.” Steve spoke flatly, as if he were haunted by the scenes replaying in his mind. “It’s always you getting hit, Timmy. For some reason your helmet is never on, and the blood, so much blood on your face-“

Tim hushed Steve, certain that Steve would only upset himself more if he dwelled any more on the awful nightmares. The words gave Tim chills, and his stomach filled with dread. Despite his own reaction, he needed to stay strong for Steve’s sake. “Baby, it’s okay, none of that is real,” Tim soothed. He pulled Steve in to lie in his usual position, head on Tim’s chest.

“It feels real. I see it every time I close my eyes,” Steve mumbled into Tim’s chest. “That’s why I don’t want to sleep.”

It all clicked for Tim, then. This wasn’t Steve’s usual pre-match insomnia. This was a genuine fear. He rubbed Steve’s back. “I wish I could take the nightmares away, Steve,” Tim whispered. “Do you think you’re imagining this time last year when I got hit in the face?”

Steve hummed thoughtfully, lifting himself up onto his elbows to inspect the barely visible scar Tim had above the left side of his mouth from that incident. Steve pressed a light kiss there. “That could be part of it,” Steve agreed. 

Tim sighed, wrapping his arms around Steve’s middle, securing him. “I promise you, I’m not going anywhere. We’re both safe. You’re gonna go out there tomorrow and have a great game. It’s a World Cup semi-final! Don’t worry about me, worry about how many beers you’re gonna have once you win the damn thing,” Tim suggested with a smile.

“Hmm, I like the sound of that,” Steve smiled, leaning up to kiss Tim deeply.

***  
The Australians batted first in the semi-final, and it started disastrously. They were in real trouble at 3/14 after six overs - Dave, Aaron and Pete all fell cheaply. Steve and Kez put on a partnership of 103, before Kez fell for 46. 

For the first time since Steve had returned to cricket, Tim felt calm watching his innings. Steve looked settled and calm - or, as calm as he could look as he fidgeted his way through his innings. Unfortunately, his quality partnerships with Maxi and Starcy were not enough. Steve was run out for 85, the highest score of the innings, but the Aussies crumbled to 223 all out, with only four scores reaching double figures.

It wasn’t pretty viewing for Tim, Mitch or Marnus, and Mitch had to get up and go for a walk to calm down in the innings break. 

The English team only needed 32 overs to chase down the total, with only two wickets falling on their way. It was a total spanking. 

The CA team manager invited Tim and the boys inside to commiserate with the team once the post match meetings were over, and it was a grim setting. 

Aaron was in tears, and Maxi was trying to comfort him. The sight broke Tim’s heart. Finchy, the selfless, stoic leader, heartbroken. The team really had the belief that they could win the whole thing, and the early exit was a shock. 

When Tim headed to the esky to grab a beer for himself and Steve, he overheard Finchy and Maxi’s conversation.

“A duck in the biggest match of the tournament,” Finchy shook his head. “Great fucking captaincy.”

Maxi wiped Aaron’s tears away with his thumb. “We all should’ve been better. This isn’t on you.”

“This could’ve been my last World Cup, Maxi,” he mumbled. “I finished it just how I finished the last World Cup. With a fucking duck.”

“Hey,” Maxi said gently, pressing a kiss to Aaron’s temple. “Your captaincy has been incredible this whole tournament. No one could’ve asked for more from you. We lost as a team today,” he soothed. 

Tim’s heart broke for Aaron, but he stopped eavesdropping so he could go and hand Steve a beer. 

Steve was sitting in his designated locker, and Tim squished in beside him, their legs pressing together. Tim had missed the flattering fit of Steve’s cricket pants on his thighs. “You were amazing, baby,” Tim said gently, handing Steve his beer with a lingering touch to Steve’s hand.

“Thank you,” Steve sighed. “But my score doesn’t matter. We lost,” he said glumly.

Tim snaked an arm around Steve’s waist, dipping a finger under his waistband to trace circles on the skin of his lower back. “I’m sorry,” Tim murmured. “But even semi-finals aren’t easy to make. That’s still an achievement.”

“But internally, we all wanted to defend our title,” Steve reasoned. 

Tim squeezed Steve’s hip before withdrawing his hand. Steve pouted at the loss. “JL’s around,” Tim mumbled in reason. After a few moments, he continued. “I know this isn’t the result you wanted, but you were amazing today, and if the tournament is over for our team, do you know what that means?” 

“What does it mean?” Steve asked, an eyebrow raised.

“It’s officially Ashes season,” Tim grinned.

Steve finally smiled, at that. “I remember our last Ashes so fondly,” he reminisced.

“I do, too,” Tim agreed. “Except this time, I’m not lying to myself about my feelings for you,” he said, quietly enough that nobody else could hear over the hum of commiseration in the locker room.

“Good,” Steve chuckled. He was looking at Tim’s lips hungrily. “I’m not lying to myself about my feelings, either,” he confirmed.

Tim’s eyes settled on Steve’s own lips, and he had to restrain himself from leaning in and kissing him right on the spot until they were both breathless. “And what feelings are those?” Tim asked playfully.

“That I love you, Tim Paine,” Steve declared, meeting Tim’s eyes. It wasn’t even the first time today that Steve had said those words, but they still made Tim feel like he could melt.

“I love you even more,” Tim replied, relaxing at the smile curling onto Steve’s face despite the heartbreak of the loss.

“That’s not possible, Timmy,” Steve chuckled, leaning his head on Tim’s shoulder.

Their lips were only inches apart, now, but JL and the rest of the coaching staff were sharing a quiet beer with the boys, so he couldn’t just pull Steve into his lap and kiss him. Tim squeezed his eyes shut. “I want to kiss you so badly,” he murmured.

Steve hummed with agreement, his eyes falling back to Tim’s lips. “I want that, too,” he agreed. “Bathroom?” Steve mumbled so quietly that Tim had to strain his ears to hear it. 

He didn’t understand Steve’s meaning until a moment had passed, during which Steve had gotten up from by his side and headed towards the bathroom. 

Tim made himself count to ten before making his own way into the bathroom block adjoining the locker rooms. He was so ready to finally kiss Steve - 

But they were not alone. Pat was perched precariously on a washbasin, his legs wrapped around Mitch’s waist, bodies pressed firmly against each other, mouths entangled in a very passionate kiss. They hadn’t heard Steve enter, and he had been standing in the doorway, awkwardly watching them, until Tim arrived. 

Tim had not expected the sight, but he wasn’t surprised. He took Steve’s hand and led him to the adjoining shower block, leaving the younger men undisturbed. 

The shower block, to their relief, was empty. Tim shut the door behind them, figuring that if anyone opened it, they’d have half a second to react.

“Shaun was right, they are like horny rats,” Tim commented, making Steve laugh. The sound was music to Tim’s ears, molten warmth filling his bloodstream.

“Just kiss me, Timmy,” Steve requested, pulling Tim to the wall by his hand.

Tim grabbed Steve by the waist and rotated them so that he could lightly push Steve against the wall, savouring the extra few centimetres he had on Steve as Steve looked up at him with desire. “Is that what you want?” Tim asked playfully, his own mouth barely a breath away from Steve’s.

“God yes,” Steve confirmed, and the words were so breathless and desperate that Tim nearly groaned with pleasure at the sound. 

Steve’s arms were around Tim’s waist, gripping his lower back under the Cricket Australia polo he had been wearing to watch the match. Finally, Tim leant down and pressed his lips against Steve’s own. Steve’s lips were softer than usual, less bitten, and Tim hoped that their reunion had played a part in that. Steve tried to deepen the kiss immediately, but Tim pulled back just a fraction, playfully.

“Tease,” Steve gasped against Tim’s lips, making Tim chuckle. 

“Just want to prolong the moment,” Tim reasoned.

Steve took advantage of Tim’s speech, pressing his tongue lightly into the seam of Tim’s lips, encouraging Tim to let the kiss deepen at last. Steve’s mouth tasted like beer, and that reminded Tim of the first kiss they’d ever shared, after securing the Ashes in Perth, nineteen months and a whole lifetime ago. Before the ban, before Tim’s captaincy, when Tim was the player making out with his captain, not the other way around. Things had changed so much for them between the two Ashes series, and Tim’s head was spinning with the thought. 

Steve picked up on his distraction and pulled back a fraction, their chests still flush against one another. “What’s on your mind, baby?” Steve asked, moving a hand to stroke Tim’s cheek tenderly.

“So much has changed since the last Ashes series,” Tim mumbled. “Doesn’t that worry you?”

Steve frowned, surprised at the question. “I can’t wait to play under your captaincy,” he assured, a little confused as to what Tim’s point was.

“It’s not just that,” Tim shook his head. “We were so… not carefree, because obviously we cared… but things were so much simpler back then,” he worried. The idea of delivering his pre-match talk to a sea of faces that included Steve’s made his head spin. “I feel wrong being your captain,” he admitted softly.

Now that Steve knew what Tim was worried about, he frowned, cupping Tim’s face with both hands. “Baby, you deserve the captaincy. The boys love you, and you’re a natural leader,” Steve soothed.

“But what about you?” 

“I’m more than happy to be by your side, focussing on my batting. I haven’t played a Test in fifteen months, Timmy. You’re the one with the expertise, now,” Steve assured. Tim sighed, leaning forward to rest his head on Steve’s shoulder. Steve kissed the top of his head tenderly. “Baby, from now on, we’re together. You’re not alone any more. I’ve got your back, so go and be the best bloody captain that I know you can be,” Steve implored. 

Tim lifted his head to meet Steve’s eyes, and what he saw in them was pure love, adoration, and support. “You’re with me?”

“Forever and always, Timmy. I’m not going anywhere.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this chapter! As always, I'd love to hear your thoughts! Thanks for reading <3


	28. Edgbaston

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Edgbaston, Birmingham, July-August 2019.

There were three weeks between the World Cup semifinal and the first Ashes Test at Edgbaston. 

The morning two days after the semi, the boys all stood in the lobby, saying goodbye to the white-ball squad members who were heading home. Tim was sad to see them go, but Aaron looked so exhausted after the lengthy schedule he had been a part of that he almost seemed relieved. Maxi threw an arm around Aaron’s shoulders, and he finally looked relaxed.

Tim saw Mitch saying goodbye to Shaun, Bec and the kids. Austin seemed devastated that Mitch wasn’t heading home with them, and his cries echoed off the tiled floors of the lobby. 

It was a tough sight to see, and Pat looked distressed as he said goodbye to other teammates. 

“See ya, mate,” Tim said as he hugged Stoin. “Hope you have a lovely break.”

“Thanks, man, I will,” Stoin grinned, clapping Tim on the back. “Bring the urn home!”

When only the Ashes squad remained, Tim looked around and took a deep breath. It was all real now. He was leading the team for an away Ashes series.

The Australians had an intense schedule of training, meetings and fitness for the three weeks, but the feeling amongst the group was a good one. They stayed in the same hotel the whole time, which let all of the boys have a bit more familiarity. 

The first thing on the squad’s agenda was a team meeting to define the squad’s values and aims across the series. Tim sat up the front with JL, and every time Tim spoke, Steve’s eyes were on him, full of love and pride. 

After that was a training session. In the change room, Steve had a corner to himself so he could spread out his ridiculous amount of gear all over the place. Tim took the spot next to him, and as he took his shirt off to replace it with his training kit, Steve’s eyes widened. 

“What’s wrong?” Tim asked. 

“Hickey,” Steve muttered under his breath. 

Tim pulled his top on hastily, and Steve looked around to make sure nobody else had seen it. He looked worried, and Tim couldn’t help himself, reaching out to stroke his jaw for a moment. 

“Don’t worry about it. Everyone knows about us,” Tim soothed quietly. 

Steve shook his head. “JL doesn’t,” he pointed out. 

“JL doesn’t what?” Pat piped up. He was standing in the middle of the room, fully dressed already, hands on his hips, seemingly waiting for everyone else to get organised. 

“Know about us,” Tim answered. 

“Ah,” Pat understood. “He‘s already worked out we’re together,” he gestured his head towards Mitch, who was still taking his sneakers off, yet to put on a piece of his uniform. “But he‘s known Mitch for a hundred years so that might’ve made it easier to work out,” Pat shrugged. 

Tim chuckled at that, and eventually, everyone was ready for the training session. 

It was a good session, and at the end, Steve volunteered to pick up the cones that had been left out for one of their agility activities. Everyone else headed back inside for a shower, so Tim took the opportunity to join Steve in the centre of the field. 

“It’s surreal having you here,” Tim grinned at Steve, leaning down to pick up a cone. 

Steve smiled in return. “I used to think I was grateful to get to do what I love for a living, but I’ve never appreciated it more than right now,” he said. 

Tim looked at him lovingly. The air sizzled between them, and Tim just wanted to lie on the grass and kiss Steve until the sun set.

Steve clearly had a different idea. “Race you back to the change room, most cones wins?” He raised his eyebrows, his tongue poking through his smile.

Now this, this was what Tim had missed on tours without Steve. Of course he missed stuff like waking up together, but it was random ideas like these that really kept Tim on his toes when Steve was around. 

“Don’t get upset when you lose, Smudge,” Tim teased, sprinting to collect the cones. 

“Don’t ping your calves, grandpa,” Steve retaliated. 

They were both giggling like mad, and when there was only one cone left on the field, Steve dived on top of it, shielding it with his body. Tim fell on top of him, trying to pry it from Steve’s grasp, while they both panted and laughed breathlessly.

Tim was practically in Steve’s lap, his knees either side of Steve’s hips. 

Steve looked up at him, grinning madly. “I win,” he declared. 

Tim pushed at his shoulders playfully. “I let you win,” he retorted. 

Steve gasped theatrically. “Take that back, Timothy David,” he demanded. 

Tim grinned, shaking his head. “Nup. You know it’s true.”

“Hell no! I won fair and square,” Steve poked his tongue out. 

“If you say so,” Tim relented, shifting to get out of Steve’s lap and stand up. He held a hand out to help Steve up, too. 

Their shoulders brushed pleasantly as they walked back to the change room, and Tim felt like he was floating. They had an entire tour together yet to come. He couldn’t believe how lucky he was. 

“Steve, there you are!” Marnus called across the change room as soon as they got inside. “I wanted your opinion on the best stance for a cover drive. If I open my stance just a tiny bit I feel like I could get more power...”

Tim didn’t hear the rest of Marnus’ sentence, because he grabbed a change of clothes and headed for a much needed shower. His skin was itchy from grass and sweat, and he was happy that Steve was happy talking cricket.

***  
“Watch out, Painey, Marny’s gonna steal your man,” Starcy teased at their team breakfast a few days later. JL had saved Tim a seat beside him, and Steve was down the other end of the table with Marnus. Starcy kept his voice down, sitting on Tim’s other side. 

“It’s sweet they get along so well,” Tim shrugged. 

Starcy rolled his eyes. “Surely you’re a bit jealous?”

“We’re adults, mate. I’m just glad he’s reintegrated into the team so well. It would’ve been so easy for some of the boys to feel a bit of resentment towards him, Cam and Davey after everything that happened,” Tim reasoned.

JL heard the second half and turned to Tim. “That’s true, mate. I’m glad everyone’s getting along so well.”

Steve headed to the buffet to collect some breakfast while Tim was grabbing some cutlery.

“I love that jumper on you, baby,” Steve said quietly, his eyes trailing down the neat grey knit on Tim’s chest.

Tim chuckled. “Thank you, but it was actually yours a while ago. Think I nicked it the first time I stayed with you in Sydney,” he admitted.

Steve gasped, scooping some scrambled egg onto his plate. “No wonder it seems so familiar,” he chuckled. “It looks so much better on you, though. Those shoulders should be illegal.”

Tim’s eyes darkened as his tongue darted out to moisten his lips. “Illegal, hey?” 

“Mhmm,” Steve agreed, grinning cheekily. 

Tim would’ve gladly forgotten about breakfast if it meant he could enjoy the morning alone with Steve, but Marnus appeared beside them to collect his own breakfast, and the passionate moment was lost. 

Tim went back to his own seat with a wink, and he enjoyed the pink tinge adorning Steve’s cheeks. 

***  
JL called Tim into the meeting room for a chat the day before the Test, and he’d already made Tim a coffee.

“Thanks,” Tim smiled when he sat down and saw the beverage, but then he noticed JL’s expression, and realised that they weren’t about to have a pleasant conversation. “I take it selection’s finished?” Tim grimaced.

JL exhaled heavily. “Yeah. It was tough. Firstly, we’re going with Cam over Harry to open with Dave.”

Tim’s eyes widened. “Cam and Dave are going to get so much shit from the crowd,” he worried. 

JL grimaced. “Unfortunately it’s just one of those things. They can handle it. For the bowling attack, we decided against Starcy because his knee still isn’t a hundred percent, despite him putting his hand up.”

“So it’ll be Gaz, Patty, Josh…?” Tim asked.

JL grimaced again, and Tim’s heart fell. “Josh won’t be playing. We’re going with Patty, Jimmy and Sidds.”

Tim raised his eyebrows, but he wasn’t going to question the coach. “And the middle order?” 

“We’re gonna go with Heady and Wadey. I know how much hard work Mitch and Marnus have put in, but they don’t fit in this eleven,” JL explained. 

Tim couldn’t hold back his protest, at that. “But without Mitch, aren’t we going to lack bowling?” Tim protested. 

JL sighed. “I know how much we all want Mitch to play. But this was the decision the whole selection team came to. I’d understand if you wanted to leave it ‘til the meeting for the boys to find out,” he offered.

Tim shook his head. “It’ll be tough to tell them, but they deserve to know now,” he sighed. They both stood up, and JL squeezed Tim’s shoulder. 

“We’ve had to make some hard calls here, Tim. I’m sorry for the hard conversations you’ll have to have,” he sighed. 

Tim nodded, grabbing his coffee before heading upstairs to the team floor to break his mates’ hearts. 

Josh was surprised, but gracious when he got the news. 

Starcy half expected it because of his knee, but he was still disappointed. 

Starcy’s room was next to Marnus’s, and Tim knocked on the door, trying to prepare to let him down. As Tim expected, Steve was inside. Before Tim had knocked, they had been playing a very heated game of Scrabble. 

“Thunk is not a word, Marny,” Steve protested, gesturing to the board. 

“It so is. Look it up,” Marnus demanded playfully, and his voice got louder as he approached the door. 

He smiled when he saw Tim. “Hey, skip,” he greeted, opening the door wider so Tim could enter. 

“Hey, mate,” Tim gave half a smile, walking in and perching himself on the end of the made bed. 

“What’s wrong, Timmy?” Steve asked gently, seeing the look on Tim’s face. 

Tim sighed, scratching the back of his head. “Selection meeting. Just had to tell Starcy and Joshy they aren’t playing. My least favourite part of captaincy,” he explained. 

“Poor thing,” Steve sympathised. 

“Is that why you’re here?” Marnus asked, catching on. 

Tim sighed. “I’m really sorry, mate,” he replied.

Marnus exhaled heavily, but nodded. “It’s okay. I’m here for experience. This is just the first of five Tests,” he reasoned.

Steve reached out to squeeze Marnus’ shoulder. “You’ll get your chance, Marny,” he reassured with a soft smile.

“Thanks, Smudger,” Marnus smiled, taking a calming breath. “Do you want to join our game, Painey?”

“I’d love to, but I’ve got one more chat to have, unfortunately,” Tim grimaced.

“Tell me it’s not Mitch,” Steve groaned.

Tim scrunched up his nose. “I wish I could,” he sighed.

Steve sighed. “Good luck, Timmy. Hope he’s not too upset.”

“Thanks. It’s not Mitch I’m worried about, though, it’s Patty,” Tim chuckled.

“He’ll kill you with those sad blue eyes,” Steve warned. 

Tim huffed a laugh out of his nose. “If I never see you again, I love you,” he said playfully, heading for the door. 

Steve blew him a kiss as he left.

When Tim knocked on Mitch’s door, he heard a soft groan from inside. 

“Don’t answer it,” Mitch said.

“It could be important, bub,” Pat replied gently. 

Tim heard footsteps approach the door, and Pat opened it, shirtless and in a pair of tight grey track pants. The sight was very distracting, and Tim blinked twice before he could speak. 

“Hey, Timmy,” Pat greeted. “Do you want to come in?”

“Yeah, if you don’t mind,” he replied. “I’m looking for Mitch.”

“You found me,” Mitch chuckled.

Tim walked into the room and leant against the couch. Mitch was lazing on the bed, shirtless himself, in a pair of footy shorts. Tim had clearly interrupted them. 

“Sorry, boys, I’ll try to make this quick,” Tim grimaced. “I’ve just had the talk with JL.”

“The sex talk?” Mitch teased. Pat, now settled back on the bed, lying with his head on Mitch’s chest, laughed as if it were the funniest joke he’d ever heard. His reaction made Mitch beam with pride. 

Tim chuckled, but his expression sobered after a few moments. “Mitchy, I’m really sorry,” he said, meeting Mitch’s eyes. 

Mitch visibly deflated. “Again?” 

Tim could see Mitch trying desperately to hold himself together, but the disappointment in his brown eyes gave it all away. 

“I’m so sorry. I know how hard you work, and you’re such a fantastic team man,” Tim said gently. 

Pat wasn’t interested. “Who picks these teams? I’m going to kill someone,” he fumed, making to sit up. 

Mitch wrapped an arm around Pat’s bare waist, pulling him back down to lie on his chest. “It’s okay,” Mitch soothed.

Tim was reminded of the last time they’d had this conversation, last summer. Pat was always more devastated if Mitch missed out than he was for his own selection.

“I’m really sorry, boys. I’m disappointed too,” Tim sighed. 

“It’s okay, Timmy. I know you don’t pick the team,” Mitch said generously.

Tim smiled gratefully, leaving them to it. 

***  
Tim was called in for a press conference that afternoon, and a journalist asked if Tim was intimidated by Edgbaston as a venue. It was potentially the dumbest question Tim had ever been asked, and he couldn’t help the sass that came out in his reply. 

“We aren’t playing the ground,” he pointed out, with an incredulous laugh. 

JL chortled beside him, and Tim got through the rest of the presser with a bit more respect from the journos after his comment. 

Steve was waiting for him right outside the door once it was over. 

“Should you be here?” Tim asked, wide eyed. 

Steve shrugged. “The reporters were all too scared to ask me any questions when I wasn’t officially here for media, so they all just said hi and scampered away,” he replied. “Plus, Marnus and his wife are on the longest phone call in history, and I got lonely,” he admitted sheepishly. 

Tim shook his head fondly, and they walked through the hotel together, heading back to their room. 

“I heard your answer about Edgbaston, by the way,” Steve chuckled. “Bloody brilliant.”

Tim glowed with the praise. When they got back to their room, Tim laid down on the bed with a sigh. 

“It’s been a tough day,” Tim grimaced. 

“Sorry you had to have the hard conversations, baby. I know it hurts you,” Steve said gently, coming to sit opposite Tim, placing a hand on Tim’s calf. 

Tim smiled softly at the affection. “But for now, it’s just us.”

“Just us,” Steve agreed. “Want to watch a movie?”

“I’d love to,” Tim agreed. 

Steve freed his laptop from the room’s safe and settled himself in the crook of Tim’s shoulder as he logged onto Netflix. Tim pressed a kiss to the top of Steve’s head, feeling the most relaxed he had all day. 

***  
On day one, the Australians batted first, and the team morale was high before the innings. Everyone was clear with what needed to be done. Partnerships were their priority, and they were very keen to get off to a good start and put their best foot forward for the series.

Tim settled in on the balcony in his CA tracksuit, prepared to watch a great opening stand. Steve was inside in his Test whites, practicing some shots, and Marnus was watching Steve with interest, asking about his technique. Tim tuned the pair out, and Pat settled in beside him, handing him a chilled water bottle from the esky. 

“Thanks, Patty,” Tim smiled, looking out over the field where things were about to get underway.

“No problem. How are you feeling?” Pat asked with one of his trademark perfect smiles.

“Very positive, at the moment. Anything could happen, but we have a great group and a good vibe. I’ve got a good feeling about today,” Tim declared.

Pat grinned at that, patting Tim’s thigh happily.

The first couple of overs were very testing by the English bowlers. Tim found himself gasping at several deliveries which Dave played at and missed. 

“Just leave them, Davey,” Gaz mumbled from Pat’s other side, biting his lips with nerves. 

“Someone tell Ponting he’s out of a job, Gaz should be our new batting coach,” Pat declared, making everyone on the balcony laugh. Except Gaz himself, of course. 

Tim felt a bit of the tension leave him after the laughter, though, and he was grateful that Pat lightened the mood a bit, even if it was at his teammate’s expense.

The nerves turned out to be well placed, though, because Dave was dismissed for two runs in just the fourth over of the match, lbw by Stuart Broad. The score was just 1/2.

Tim swore into the collar of his polo, forcing himself to have a slow drink of water. Dave was furious with his dismissal, and Wadey went to him to try to help him cool down.

Uzzy walked to the crease and Tim took a deep breath. He and Cam could build a good partnership and settle things for Australia. Just in case, though, Tim stood up to have a quick chat to Steve. 

Marnus sensed that they needed a moment alone, so he walked out to the balcony to join the other boys.

“How are you feeling?” Tim asked.

“I’m ready,” Steve assured.

Just those two words had a calming effect on Tim, resetting his entire nervous system. Dave’s score didn’t matter. Steve was ready to play.

“You’re gonna be great. Can’t wait to watch you do your thing,” Tim grinned. 

Steve ducked his head, blushing. “Just want to impress my captain,” he mumbled with a smile.

Tim looked around. All of the coaching staff were focused on the match, looking out of the glass windows, and the rest of the boys were outside. He took the chance to give Steve a brief kiss, and Steve returned it with a grin. 

“You always impress me,” Tim said softly. “Have you picked a bat?”

Steve’s eyes lit up at the question, and he happily talked Tim through his bat selection process. Tim wasn’t exactly not listening, but his attention was less on the bats, and more drawn to the pure excitement on Steve’s features as he spoke.

Their time together was cut short by a collective groan that swept across the Australian camp. Cam had nicked one off Broad’s bowling, and he was trudging back to the pavilion to a chorus of boos with just eight runs to his name. 2/17. 

Steve tucked his helmet under his arm, fastened his gloves and picked up the bat he’d so proudly shown Tim just moments ago. 

“One ball at a time,” Tim repeated their old strategy, from a time that felt much longer than a year and three quarters ago. 

Steve nodded, and Tim took the chance to kiss his forehead before he was marching onto the field with determination.

Tim’s blood boiled as he heard the loudest boos of the day, reserved especially for Steve. He sat back down next to Pat, who gave him a look of sympathy.

“I know it can’t be easy hearing that,” Pat said gently.

“It’s not,” Tim agreed quietly.

Pat nodded with understanding. “He’s going to show everyone just how good he is, Timmy. I know it.”

Tim shot Pat a grateful smile, and they settled into their seats to watch Steve and Uzzy bat.

They got off to a promising start, but seven overs later, Uzzy was on his way back to the pavilion. He was the highest scorer so far with 13 runs to his name. Tim rubbed his eyes. 3/35. This was not going to be pretty.

Thankfully, with Trav Head and Steve batting together, things went a little more smoothly after that. They had started a fantastic partnership, and by the lunch break, that partnership was worth nearly 50 runs. 

Tim changed into his whites towards the end of the lunch break, hoping he wouldn’t need to bat for a while, but not wanting to be caught unprepared. Steve sat and watched him strip with an amused smile, not hiding his admiration of Tim’s body. 

After the break, Steve and Heady resumed where they had left off, and the partnership was the most valuable of the match so far, worth 64 when Travis was dismissed for 35. 4/99. Tim was disappointed that the partnership had come to an end, but he made sure to congratulate Travis for his contribution to the partnership when he came back upstairs.

Wadey was dismissed two overs later for just one run, and Tim was heading out to bat with Steve. 5/105.

Tim walked to the centre of the pitch to test it with the top of his bat. Steve came over to tap gloves. “Stay with me, Timmy. Let’s do this,”

Tim nodded, smiling a little behind his helmet. Steve was back in the Australian Test team. It was really happening.

Steve faced a maiden over from Broad as soon as Tim came in, and then it was Tim’s turn to face the pressure. He managed to make three runs off Woakes’ second delivery, then Steve faced four dot balls. Tim faced another maiden from Broad, and Steve managed a single run from Ali the next over. Things were slow, and Tim could feel the pressure.

After Ali’s over, Tim was sitting on three runs, and Steve had 36 from almost a hundred balls. Tim met Steve again in the middle of the pitch. “This isn’t looking good,” Tim muttered between his teeth.

“Just trust me,” Steve urged.

And Tim did. Wholeheartedly.

Unfortunately, though, Tim’s stay at the crease came to an end just four balls later. Tim fell for his Achilles’ heel - a pull shot. 

He was so disappointed with himself. Just five runs to his name, right when his team needed him to make an impact. Patto shot him a sorry smile as he headed out to bat, and Tim tried to take a deep breath. He couldn’t throw a tantrum. When he rejoined the team upstairs, everyone put on brave smiles for his sake, but he could see right through them. 6/112. This was looking grim.

Tim hadn’t even had the chance to sit down when Patto was following him inside, dismissed two balls later, lbw, for a duck. 7/112.

Patto threw his bat down onto his kit bag with frustration, and the noise startled Gaz, who was almost beside himself with anxiety at that stage.

There was a groan moments later from the coaching staff, so Tim wandered over to see what was going on. It turned out that the lbw call against Patto had been wrong - it was missing leg stump. 

Tim pounded his fist against the coaches’ desk, frustrated beyond belief. Pat was dismissed for just five soon after that, and the score was 8/122.

They were well on their way to failing to register a decent score for a T20, let alone a Test match. 

But then Sidds came along, and he survived the overs until tea. He and Steve had managed to add 32 runs together before the tea break, and Steve was not out on 66.

Steve took the chance to change into freshly laundered whites, and Tim sat by his side. “How are you feeling?” Tim asked.

He wasn’t sure what answer he was expecting, but “Good,” wasn’t it. 

Tim smiled. “You got this?”

“Mhm,” Steve smiled, reaching out to help Tim stand up before he went to grab a couple of slices of watermelon with his left hand and two chocolate chip cookies with his right hand.

Tim shook his head fondly as he saw Steve pick up the snacks. He was in love with the strangest man in world cricket.

Steve and Sidds put on the best partnership of the innings, worth 88 runs. Sidds was dismissed just short of a half century, on 44. 9/210. 

Everyone piped up at the same time after the dismissal, all various versions of: “Get Steve to 100,” aimed at Gaz. 

That he did. Finally, finally, Steve brought up the milestone with a glorious cover drive for four, to a chorus of boos. He took off his helmet and raised his bat to the balcony, and Tim’s whole body was overcome by shivers. Steve was officially back. Tim blinked rapidly, trying to stop his eyes from stinging. 

Pat put an arm around Tim’s shoulders once the applause died down. “Congratulations, Timmy,” Pat whispered.

Tim couldn’t help but smile with relief, for what felt like the first time in hours. He tried to think of something to say more worthy of the moment, but the first thing that slipped out of his mouth was: “That’s my boyfriend!”

Marnus had heard it from behind them, and he chuckled. Tim covered his face with his hands, embarrassed, but he was so proud of Steve that it really didn’t matter.

Steve seemed to really let himself play after that, and he hit boundary after boundary, piling the runs on with ease. Eventually, Broad bowled Steve, and he ended up with 144 runs to his name. He had helped the team to the total of 284, from a disturbing 8/122. 

Tim wanted to enjoy the moment with Steve, but they had to rush out to field, with six minutes left in the day’s play to bowl at the Poms.

They weren’t able to take a quick wicket, but the team morale was high after such a brilliant fight back in their own innings. 

Everyone made sure Steve knew they were proud of him, and by the time Tim and Steve were alone in their room that night, Steve seemed exhausted, both physically and emotionally. 

“I have a present for you,” Tim declared. 

Steve had already flopped down onto the bed, but he cracked an eye open to look at Tim with curiosity. 

Tim reached into the cupboard above the sink that Steve had thought was empty, and he procured a family block of dairy milk chocolate. 

“For my centurion,” Tim declared, walking over to the bed to hand it to Steve with a grin. 

Steve beamed, reaching his arms out like a child excited about a Christmas present. “Thank you,” he said gently. 

“I’m beyond proud of you, Steve. To come out and bat so well after so long out of Test cricket, I’ve never seen anything like it. You amaze me, baby,” Tim said. 

Steve ducked his head. “I just wanted to help the team after everything I put them through,” he mumbled.

Tim eased a hand under his chin, tilting his head up so he met Tim’s eyes. “You’ve more than repaid the team. You don’t need to put that extra pressure on yourself,” he assured.

Steve shrugged. “Of course I do.”

“All you need to worry about is giving your best every time you go out there, and I know without a doubt that you always do,” Tim soothed. “So for now, all we need to worry about is not getting chocolate on the bed,” he smiled.

Steve laughed, at that. “Okay. I like the sound of that,” he agreed, leaning in to kiss Tim.

***  
Day two was a tough one for the Aussies. Patto managed an early breakthrough, dismissing Roy for just ten runs. Unfortunately, the bowlers toiled away for no benefit after that, with the breakthrough eventually coming when Sidds dismissed Joe Root for 57, caught and bowled. Before the end of the day, Patto took his second wicket and Pat got his first. 

The wickets fell at regular intervals on day three, and the Aussies had them all out after lunch. The Poms took a lead of 90 into the innings break.

Cam and Dave both fell in single figures, and Tim allowed himself to relax as Uzzy and Steve started to build a good partnership. They put on 48 runs together before Uzzy was dismissed by Ben Stokes, and the score was 3/75.

Trav went out to join Steve, and Tim just crossed his fingers that those two would see out the day.

At stumps, Steve was on 46*, and Trav was on 21*. 

Captain Tim was relieved that Steve was still in overnight, but boyfriend Tim knew that meant he was in for a long night. Steve was in a good mood, but Tim knew he was itching to get back out there. 

They started watching a movie from the couch, and Steve fidgeted through the entire first scene before Tim had a great idea. He shifted so that his back was against the arm of the couch, and coaxed Steve down so he was lying in his lap. He gently brushed his fingers through Steve’s hair, and the action had the desired effect, easing Steve’s fidgeting and helping him calm down. For a little while, at least. 

“I just want to get back out there,” Steve sighed during a dull scene. 

“I know, baby. But you need some time to rest, first,” Tim reasoned. 

“Don’t want to rest. I want to do stuff,” Steve said. 

“Do you want to play a game of something?” Tim asked. The movie was clearly a lost cause, at this point. 

Steve sat up with excitement, at that. “I’ll smash you at uno,” he grinned. 

“So arrogant,” Tim rolled his eyes fondly.

For the record, Tim won five games, and Steve won four.

***  
Steve and Heady continued their partnership on day four, before Heady eventually fell to Ben Stokes after making his half century. They had put on 130 runs together, and Tim applauded Trav’s efforts as soon as he returned to the team.

Steve went into the lunch break on 98. “Are you nervous?” Sidds asked him.

Steve shrugged. “Just need to keep batting,” he said sagely.

They didn’t need to wait long, because soon after the break, Steve reached the milestone. Two tons in a single match. One of the most rare feats in cricket. Tim’s heart was so full that he thought he might explode. 

Steve and Wadey kept piling on the runs, putting on a partnership of 126. Eventually, Steve’s heroics came to an end, with Woakes taking the wicket. 142 runs, to go with his 144 in the first innings. A flawless match by Steve.

Tim wished he could congratulate him, but instead, it was his turn to bat. As they crossed paths, Tim met Steve’s eyes. “You’re brilliant,” he said quickly, enjoying the blush that coloured Steve’s cheeks in response. 

Tim’s aim was to help Wadey continue scoring, and he executed it perfectly. Tim was at the other end when Wadey made his century, and they put on a partnership of 76 before Wadey was dismissed by Stokes for 110.

Three centuries in a match. Tim was so proud of this team. Tim was dismissed after 34 well made runs, and then Jimmy Pattinson and Pat put on another brilliant partnership of 78 before Tim decided to declare, 397 runs ahead.

They needed ten wickets to win, and they had just over a full day to achieve it. There were no early wickets late on day four, but just three overs into day five, Pat made the first breakthrough. Eleven overs later, Gaz made another. Then his second, just four overs after that. Then his third, four overs after that. Three overs later, Pat took his second, and then his third, four overs after that.

Tim had been encouraging the team to keep calm heads, but the Poms were now 6/97, and the finish line was firmly within sight. 

The very next ball was the first delivery of Gaz’s over, and with it, he took his fourth wicket. 7/97. 

The team was positively buzzing. “Let’s get this done before tea break, boys. I’m desperate for a beer,” Patto declared in their post-wicket circle. He received a chorus of laughs.

The next breakthrough didn’t come for another ten overs. It was Gaz’s fifth. Just in case the five-for wasn’t impressive enough, he followed it up the very next ball with a sixth wicket, and with it, the Poms were 9/136. 

One more wicket, Tim thought to himself from behind the stumps.

The tail-enders put up a decent fight for five overs, but Pat took his fourth to win the match.

Tim was the captain of a winning Ashes Test match, in an away side. They were going to Lord’s 1-0 up in the series. Tim didn’t think life could get any better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope the longer chapter was a good distraction in these rough times! Hope you and your families are all safe and well. If you’re looking for something else to read, my latest Pitch one shot is linked [here.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23136175)


	29. Lord's Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lord's, London, August 2019.

Tim had just one day off after the Edgbaston Test before he captained an Australian side in a three-day tour match in Worcester against Worcestershire. The team used this as a tune up for several of the boys who missed out on selection for the first Test, as well as those pushing their case to remain in the team. During the match, Heady managed a fine 109* in the first innings, and Starcy and Josh took five wickets between them in the Aussies’ lone bowling innings. The match finished in a draw, but Tim and the selectors got a lot out of it strategy-wise.

The rest of the squad had already headed to London, so it was a three-hour bus ride for everyone who played in the tour match to join them. The match finished on a Friday night, and Tim sat with Mitch on the bus. JL and the coaching staff were right up the front of the bus, so they were able to talk freely, though they kept their voices down just in case they were overheard.

“Patty told me we got roomed together. JL must’ve subtly suggested the pairings,” Mitch announced proudly.

Tim chuckled. “Are you okay with him knowing?”

Mitch considered the question. “Yeah. It’s been seven years, I don’t see a future without us being together. Everyone was going to find out eventually,” he reasoned.

Tim thought that was a pretty mature way to look at it, and he hummed appreciatively. “Probably helps that you and JL go way back?”

Mitch huffed a laugh. “Yeah, for sure. He says he remembers when I was born. I think that’s bullshit, but JL loves big claims like that,” he grinned.

Tim laughed. “He does.”

The moments stretched into a comfortable silence, during which Tim looked out the window at the scenery beyond the highway they’d been on for ages.

After a while, Mitch spoke. “Are you gonna tell JL about you and Steve?”

Tim took a deep breath, considering. “Eventually, yes. I think we’ll know when the time is right,” he said thoughtfully.

Mitch nodded with understanding, before looking back down at his phone. Pat had sent him something that made him smile.

“Speaking of the time being right,” Tim said experimentally, after a few moments, and Mitch looked back at him, confused. It took a few moments for Mitch to catch on to what Tim was hinting at, eyes widening, and Tim continued. “Have you thought any more about potentially popping the question?”

Mitch still looked surprised. Tim’s question had caught him off-guard. “I think about it all the time,” he admitted.

“Is it what you want?” Tim asked.

“God, yes,” Mitch exhaled. “I’ve wanted to marry him since the day he told me he loved me for the first time. Feels like forever ago,” he said wistfully.

“Aww, that’s so sweet,” Tim cooed, ruffling Mitch’s hair. “If you’re sure, why are you waiting?”

Mitch shrugged, fixing the chunk of hair Tim had disturbed. “I want to prove I belong in the national team before we take the next step. I know it sounds stupid, but I always dreamed that when we got married, we’d both be consistently playing for Australia together,” he admitted.

Tim patted Mitch’s thigh comfortingly. “That doesn’t sound stupid at all, mate. But sometimes, things don’t always go how we dream or plan that they will. And that’s okay,” he said gently. “If you love Patty, and you want to be his husband, then no selection or non selection should stop you from getting there.”

Mitch smiled softly, at that. “You’ve changed since you got the captaincy, Timmy,” he chuckled.

Tim hadn’t expected that, and he frowned slightly. “How do you mean?”

Mitch shrugged, still smiling. “You really know the right things to say. And you’re so confident. You’re just a great leader.”

Tim was glowing with the praise. He certainly felt more confident in his role now than he had when he took up the captaincy, but he put that down to experience, not necessarily the personal growth Mitch was alluding to. “Thanks, Mitchy. That’s very sweet. You flatter me,” he grinned.

Mitch chuckled. “I’m being honest, because I’ve had some bad captains in the past. Absolute shockers,” he stated.

Tim raised his eyebrows. “Care to share?”

“Did you ever have the pleasure of being captained by the delightful Mr M. Clarke himself?” Mitch asked, voice low.

Tim chuckled at the sarcasm dripping from Mitch’s words. “I didn’t, no. Enlighten me?”

Mitch took a deep breath and opened his hands, pretending he was opening a book to read from. For the remaining half hour of the bus ride, Mitch entertained Tim with some unfortunate stories about his run-ins with the former captain, and before they knew it, they had reached their London hotel.

Tim texted Steve when the bus pulled up out the front of the hotel, and Steve replied with the room number he was given.

The CA tour manager greeted them all in the lobby, handing out keycards. She gave Tim a keycard to the room he was meant to be sharing with Heady.

Heady raised his eyebrows at Tim subtly once she’d finished speaking, knowing that Tim would be staying with Steve instead.

Cam was meant to stay with Steve, so Heady offered Cam his spare card.

“You sure you two don’t mind?” Tim asked gratefully.

Travis shrugged. “If it means neither of us need to share a room with you two having sleepovers, I think we’re both winning,” he chuckled.

Tim shoved him playfully, but thanked him again before accepting Cam’s keycard and dragging his luggage up to the room Steve was already in.

Tim knocked on the door before he unlocked it, and Steve rushed to the doorway with a grin.

“Welcome back, baby,” Steve beamed, leaning in to kiss him, wrapping his arms tightly around Tim.

Tim’s heart already felt warmer being back in Steve’s presence. “Missed you,” Tim mumbled against his lips.

“Missed you too. Trip was worth it?” Steve asked, helping Tim drag his luggage to the corner.

“Definitely. Especially for the bowlers. And Marnus loved every minute of it,” Tim grinned.

Steve chuckled. “That boy loves cricket,” he shook his head fondly. “Are you hungry?”

“Starving,” Tim admitted with a wince.

“Want to go for a walk?” Steve asked, reaching for Tim’s hand. Steve’s hands were so much warmer than Tim’s own - it had been cold between the bus and the lobby.

“Will anything be open?” Tim asked, checking his watch.

Steve chuckled. “Baby, it’s ten on a Friday night. Everything will be open. Let’s go,” he smiled.

Tim changed out of the CA gear he travelled in and into jeans and a black hoodie.

Steve walked over to him for another kiss. He snaked his hands under the material of Tim’s hoodie, hugging Tim’s body. “I like this jumper,” Steve declared.

“You do?” Tim asked, using his height to his advantage to look down at Steve adoringly.

“Mm,” Steve hummed appreciatively, running his hands all over Tim’s back. “It’s so fluffy on the inside.”

Tim kissed the tip of Steve’s nose adoringly, lost in the moment.

Eventually, Steve put on a jacket and they headed out of the hotel. They settled on some Chinese at a small restaurant that was packed with Londoners. It was a pleasant late dinner, and they thought they had made it back to their hotel room without a problem -

Until they reached the team hallway, and they found Marnus sitting outside his locked door, looking glum and tired. His eyes lit up when he saw them, though, so he’d obviously been there a long time.

“Marny, mate, what’s going on?” Tim asked, surprised.

“Gaz kicked me out because apparently I was annoying him. I was just asking for bowling tips…” Marnus replied.

Steve stifled a laugh behind his hand.

“How long have you been out here?” Tim asked.

Marnus shrugged. “No idea. My phone’s inside. I’ve knocked on the door a hundred times but I’m pretty sure he’s fallen asleep by now,” he sighed.

Steve frowned. “He can’t just kick you out of the room,” he pointed out.

“Maybe I did needle him a bit. But it was only in fun,” Marnus admitted sheepishly.

Tim and Steve exchanged a look. Tim sighed. “What did you do, Marny?” Tim asked, voice tired.

Marnus grimaced. “I may or may not have asked him what shampoo he uses. And where he stops when he washes his face. And whether people rub his head for good luck.” Marnus cringed when he got to the end of his rapid explanation.

“I see,” Tim exhaled. “Why don’t I give him a call and ask him to open the door?"

Marnus’ eyes lit up. “You wouldn’t mind?”

“Of course not,” Tim fished his phone out of his pocket, searching for Gaz’s contact and calling him. The call went straight to his answering machine - his phone was off.

Marnus sighed with disappointment when Tim let him know. “I might knock on Starcy’s door and see if he’d mind me sleeping on his couch,” Marnus considered.

Steve and Tim met each other’s eyes again. Steve gave Tim a questioning look, and Tim just nodded.

“We do have a spare bed, Marn. You’re welcome to it for tonight. You don’t need to sleep on a couch and throw your back out when we have training tomorrow,” Steve said kindly.

Marnus’s eyes widened. “Are you serious?”

Tim shrugged. “Of course. Come on in, it’s nearly midnight,” he suggested, unlocking their own door and ushering Steve and Marnus inside.

When Marnus was already in the room, Steve hung back to speak to Tim. “I was hoping to give you a welcome home treat,” he mumbled, voice low.

Tim groaned at the suggestive words, pinching his nose. “Bloody Marnus,” he chuckled.

“Tomorrow, then,” Steve promised, kissing Tim briefly before following Marnus into the room.

***  
Marnus ended up being a courteous houseguest, heading straight to sleep.

Steve awoke early and seemed to forget they had company, lazily sucking kisses down Tim’s bare chest, heading lower and lower down his body. The ministrations woke Tim, and he rested both hands behind Steve’s head, fingers carding through his hair, about to groan with pleasure, when his heart stopped. He realised they had company. He snapped his eyes open wide, startling Steve.

“What-“

“Marnus,” Tim whispered urgently.

Steve looked like he’d seen a ghost, crawling back up the bed so his head was back on Tim’s chest, and nowhere more intimate. “Fuck,” he mouthed.

Tim chuckled silently, closing his eyes again to attempt to enjoy their cuddle.

And then Marnus’ sneezes started.

The first one, they said bless you.

The second one, they laughed.

The third one? “You okay, mate?” Tim asked, concerned.

Marnus sat on the edge of the bed and stretched. “Yeah, sorry, sometimes hotel ventilation makes me sneeze in the mornings,” he explained, sneezing once more.

Tim and Steve exchanged a look, and Steve rolled off of Tim to his ‘own’ side of the bed which was perfectly made, and kind of chilly.

“Thanks for letting me sleep here, guys, I owe you both a beer. I’m sure Gaz will be up by now,” Marnus said.

Tim reached for his phone on the bedside table. “Want me to give him a ring to be sure?”

“Thanks, Tim,” Marnus smiled gratefully.

Gaz answered on the second ring. “Hi, skip, everything okay?” Gaz asked, surprised by the call.

“Ah, yes and no. Could you please unlock the door and let your roommate in? Dick move to lock him out, mate,” Tim said playfully, but his undertone was serious.

“Fuck, sorry,” Gaz said sheepishly. “Didn’t mean to actually lock him out all night. I was gonna leave him out there for ten minutes so he could learn a lesson about teasing me. Didn’t mean to fall asleep,” he explained apologetically.

“Alright, try and explain that to him,” Tim suggested. “He’s coming over now. Don’t pull anything like this again,” he warned, hanging up.

***  
The Test was meant to start on Wednesday, but incessant rain meant it actually began on Thursday, day two. The selectors made one change, with Josh coming in and Patto going out. England batted first, and as usual, the Aussies’ focus was on early wickets, and Tim’s heart soared when Roy was dismissed by Josh in just the second over of the match. 1/0. Couldn’t get much better than that. There was another early wicket to Hazlewood, Root this time, and the Poms were 2/26. After that, the innings slowed down a bit and wickets were harder to come by, but the Aussies eventually bowled them out for 258 with 13 overs remaining in the final session.

JL urged the openers to defend well and see the evening out, but Dave fell to the debutant, Archer, on just three runs. The Aussies were 1/30 at stumps on day 2.

That night, after Tim turned the lights off, Steve was contemplative. “That Archer has something different,” he mumbled, words obscured because his head was on Tim’s chest, his body snuggled into Tim’s side.

Tim traced shapes into Steve’s bare back as he considered this. “You reckon?”

“Definitely,” Steve replied.

“He was the one in those awful nightmares you had, wasn’t he?” Tim remembered.

Steve shrugged. “Yeah, sometimes, sometimes it was Broad. But they were just dreams. Too much cricket on my mind,” Steve chuckled gently.

Tim leant down to kiss the top of Steve’s head.

***  
The rain interrupted day three, as well, and day four resumed with Steve on 13, alongside Wade on 0. The score ticked along slowly, but seven overs into the first session, Wadey was dismissed by Broad for six runs, and it was Tim’s turn to go out and bat at a worrying 5/102.

As usual, Steve bumped gloves with Tim when he arrived onto the field. “How are you feeling?” Tim asked quietly enough not to get picked up on the stump mic.

“Good. It’s gonna be a good day,” Steve declared, and with that, Tim let himself relax a little. Tim didn’t consider their score to be anything to write home about, but Steve always knew when he was in the zone, and Tim wasn’t going to argue with that.

In their fourth over batting together, Tim got off the mark with a nice four through the gap in the slips. Steve smiled at him from the other end, and a bubble of fondness rose in Tim’s chest.

Tim had to admit to himself that it was strange facing Archer’s bowling when he’d been the subject of his boyfriend’s nightmares so recently. They both managed well, though, facing his early overs without any hassle.

Then Archer’s deliveries got faster. In the twelfth over of their partnership, the first ball was 143kph, and Tim knew this over was going to be a tough one. The deliveries got faster and faster, and another ball nearly hit Tim on the ribs. Thankfully, he jerked himself backwards in time. Steve met his eyes down the pitch, and Tim swallowed. He’d faced Patty, Mitch and Josh’s speed plenty of times in the nets. He wasn’t going to let this kid intimidate him.

Woakes bowled the next over, and Tim managed to score seven runs off it. He had gotten himself to 20*, and he was finally feeling more comfortable.

They both sighed with relief a few overs later when Archer was taken out of the attack. They plodded along, scoring at a moderate pace, and 17 overs into their partnership, Steve reached his fifty. His seventh Ashes fifty in a row. Tim crossed the pitch to congratulate him, and Steve was in the zone. They shared a brief hug, and Tim could almost feel the adrenaline rushing through Steve’s veins, matching his own.

“Keep going,” Tim murmured into Steve’s neck.

“Always,” Steve replied, and he met Tim’s eyes as he pulled back, full of confidence.

A few overs later and they had made it to the lunch break together. Tim was on 21* from 63 balls, and Steve was on 53* from 122 balls. It hadn’t been quick or easy, but the runs were all that mattered, and they had chipped away slowly at their deficit.

The boys all clapped for them when they returned to the team area, but Steve stayed by Tim’s side.

“You boys look so good out there together,” Mitch grinned, already biting into a sandwich.

Steve blushed, and Tim shrugged. “I just try to get him on strike and try not to get out, honestly,” Tim chuckled.

They headed to their lockers to put their helmets and gear away, and they were alone in the room. “Food or shower first?” Steve asked quietly.

Tim’s eyes lit up. “Shower together?” He asked hopefully.

Steve chuckled, rolling his eyes fondly. “Of course. But no sex. Can’t lose our focus,” he reasoned.

Tim sighed dramatically but wrapped his arms around Steve, leaning in to kiss him briefly.

“Come on, let’s get clean, because I’m starving,” Steve declared.

After their shower, they headed to the buffet, and Steve made a beeline for the sandwiches while Pat caught Tim for a chat.

“You two timed your showers remarkably,” Pat teased quietly.

Tim chuckled. “Stroke of luck?” He joked.

Pat just rolled his eyes knowingly, patting Tim’s back. “Great work out there, you guys are doing so well. Keep it up,” he said kindly, flashing Tim one of his trademark perfect smiles.

Tim smiled at Pat, then headed to grab some food for himself. As soon as he could blink, it was time to head back out there.

Tim faced the first few balls of the first over after lunch, and took a run off the third ball, getting Steve back on strike. Two balls later, Steve managed a beautiful four back down the ground.

The next over was bowled by Archer. Tim managed a single off the second ball, and then Steve took one off the fourth ball. The fifth, to Tim, was a quick bouncer, and Tim ducked underneath it. He didn’t want to give Archer any satisfaction of a reaction, but Steve met his eyes, and Tim saw concern reflecting back at him. How many times had Steve seen a ball like that hit Tim in his nightmares?

Tim thought the next ball was going to hit him. He jerked backwards, but his bat got in the way, and the ball caught a thick inside edge into his pad, drifting to Buttler, the ‘keeper.

Tim was heartbroken to be dismissed, but they had put on 60 runs together, the best partnership of the innings so far. He had made 23 runs himself from 70 balls. He just hoped Steve could go on - he was on 58* when Pat walked out to join him.

Archer bowled the second over Pat and Steve faced together, and the deliveries were lightning fast. Pat managed a few fluke boundaries, and once Tim had gotten out of his whites and into some clean CA gear, he found Mitch in the viewing area, sitting on a table, watching Pat with adoration.

“Sorry you got out, mate,” Mitch said to Tim.

Tim sighed, sitting beside Mitch on the table. “Thanks, Mitchy. Steve’s going well, though,” he smiled.

The fourth over of Pat and Steve’s partnership was another one by Archer. “Surely he’s bowled enough,” Mitch grumbled under his breath.

The first two balls were very fast, but Steve managed a four from the second. The third one was a bouncer, but it missed Steve safely, called for a wide. The next ball did hit Steve, though, connecting with his elbow.

Tim held his breath, praying it didn’t hurt him. But who was he kidding? Any blow from a cricket ball hurt. Steve batted on, though, refusing to show Archer any sign of pain.

The next ball was a dot, and Tim let himself relax back into his seat. Only one ball to go in Archer’s over. Steve was going to be okay.

Tim was wrong. The final ball of the over was another bouncer, and the Australians heard the blow it made against Steve’s forearm from up on the balcony. This time, Steve couldn’t just bat on. The team doctor rushed out, and Tim felt bile rise in his throat. He couldn’t breathe. Mitch said something to him, but he didn’t hear it. Tim could see the pain in Steve’s body language, and he wanted to cry, knowing he couldn’t do anything to help him.

Tim felt a warm hand on his back, and his vision cleared enough for him to realise it was Mitch. “Are you okay?” Mitch asked gently.

Tim didn’t need to lie. Mitch knew exactly how it felt to be in love with your teammate, and see them get injured. Tim shook his head minutely, clenching his jaw. The worst part was that every touch the physio made to Steve’s arm made Steve grimace and jerk with pain. What if it was broken?

“Marny, can you grab a water bottle please?” Mitch asked gently. Marnus looked over when he heard his name, and he saw Tim, skin colourless, and realised why Mitch was asking.  
  
Marnus went to the esky and got a cold water, grabbing a few snakes from the lolly bowl and handing them to Tim with a sympathetic look, squeezing Tim’s shoulder before leaving him with Mitch.

“Timmy, the physio knows what he’s doing. Steve is so strong. He’s going to be okay,” Mitch reassured, squeezing Tim’s thigh.

The action grounded Tim, and he chewed a snake, trying to force himself to breathe. It had been minutes, now, and Steve still looked to be in a world of pain. The TV monitor behind Mitch showed some zoomed in footage of Steve’s arm, and when Tim saw the swollen bump on it, he was sure he was going to vomit. He swallowed back bile, and Mitch put his big frame in the way, forcing Tim not to look.

Tim leant his elbows on his knees, head in his hands, trying to accept the fact that Steve’s Ashes series was probably over if his arm was broken. After a few minutes that felt like hours, Mitch was rubbing Tim’s back again.

“Timmy, look, he’s playing on,” Mitch said with wonderment, pointing out onto the field.  
  
Tim opened his eyes and sat up, seeing for himself that Mitch was telling the truth. “Holy shit,” Tim exclaimed, disbelieving.

“Fuck, he’s brave,” Mitch commented.

When play resumed, Pat faced a maiden from Leach, and then Steve was facing Archer again.

Steve hit the first ball for four, and Tim felt like he could breathe again. He wondered if he had ever felt more proud of Steve than he did in that moment. Some of Archer’s deliveries topped 150kph, and Tim just shook his head with wonder. This was unreal cricket. Tim could tell that Steve’s batting was hampered by his sore arm, but amazingly, he just kept fighting.

Five overs after the hit on the elbow, and Steve was facing Archer yet again. “Surely he can have a bloody rest soon,” Marnus mumbled.

Steve hit the first ball of the over for four, and brought up eighty runs with it. He looked absolutely unstoppable.

The next ball, it happened. A short delivery, which reared up and hit Steve right under the helmet, on the neck. Everyone heard it. Tim let out a choked gasp. In the space of half a second, Steve fell to his knees, then to the ground, on his front. A few English players rushed to him, and Pat ran down the pitch, horrified, to be beside him. Steve forced his helmet off, but he stayed face down on the ground for what Tim felt was forever.

Everyone in the Australian camp was in shock. An official called for the doctor, but Tim didn’t hear it. All he could see was Steve, unmoving, in the middle of the field.

The only thing Tim heard was Sidds’ choked “No.”

Because he had been there the last time anyone had been hit like that.

Tim thought he was going to faint. He shifted to stand up, but Mitch gripped his thigh, grounding him again. But this time, Mitch couldn’t tell Tim that Steve would be okay. Because he wasn’t sure, either.

Someone helped Steve roll onto his back - Tim couldn’t see who - and the doctor crouched by him, clearly checking on his wellbeing. There was an audible sigh of relief around the room when Steve sat up.

It was obvious that Steve was going to need to come off for a proper concussion test, and as the doctor walked off with him, JL urged everyone to give Steve some space when he got upstairs.

Tim made the executive decision that didn’t apply to him, and he stood up to meet Steve and the doctor at the door.

Steve smiled gently when he saw Tim. “I’m okay, I promise,” he assured Tim, looking directly into his eyes.

Tim wanted to say so much. He wanted to tell Steve he’d never felt terror the way that he had when Steve was unmoving on the turf. He wanted to tell Steve he loved him. But the doctor smiled briefly at Tim before ushering Steve further down the hall into the private treatment room, no doubt to give him the concussion test.

Steve looked back at Tim with a reluctant smile. Steve wanted to stay with Tim, too.

Tim sighed, but just those few words from Steve went a long way to reassuring Tim that he was alright. He didn’t seem dazed at all, and Tim hoped that meant he had escaped concussion.

“You okay?” Marnus asked Tim quietly as he rejoined the other boys, handing Tim a fistful of lolly snakes.

Tim grimaced slightly when he realised they were warm and a bit moist - who knows how long Marnus had been holding them for. It was the thought that counted, though. “I am, now that I’ve seen him. He seems okay, thank god,” Tim replied.

Marnus smiled and squeezed Tim’s shoulder. Tim ate his warm lollies in silence, watching Sidds and Patty bat.

Not long after, the doctor returned and called JL and Tim over. Steve was right behind him, and his face lit up when he saw Tim. The four of them headed to a quiet corner before the doctor let them know Steve had passed his concussion test, and he was free to play on today if he wanted to. He left the three of them alone after that, and Steve sat down, Tim standing right beside him, protectively.

“How are you feeling, mate?” JL asked Steve.

“Fine, honestly. I want to keep going,” he replied.

“Are you sure?” Tim asked, a bit startled. The last thing he wanted was for Steve to go and face Archer again after his near broken arm, and now this.

Steve met his eyes, and Tim felt his nerves calm instantly. “I’m sure, Timmy. Trust me,” he said gently.

Tim held Steve’s gaze for another few moments, and that was all he needed. If Steve was certain he was ready, Tim had full faith in him.

Captain Tim was beyond relieved that Steve was okay, but boyfriend Tim still had a nagging voice in his mind telling him the best thing Steve could do would be to rest, especially while Archer was still bowling bullets.

Steve sensed Tim’s inner turmoil and squeezed his hip. “Don’t look so worried, Timmy. I’m okay. I passed the test, remember?”

JL looked between them, observing their interaction with a fond smile pulling at his lips.

Tim nodded. “Hang on, isn’t that test just ‘where are you, how many runs are you on, who are you playing?’” Tim asked after a moment.

Steve and JL both chuckled. “It got a bit deeper than that. But I feel good. I’m ready to go back out there,” he assured.

It wasn’t long until Sidds was dismissed by Woakes for 9, and Steve was making his way back out onto the ground.

JL turned to Tim. “He’s special, isn’t he?” JL asked gently.

Tim tried and failed to keep the pure love out of his expression. “Yeah, he is,” Tim chuckled fondly.

As Steve made his way back out, Tim headed back to the balcony to watch. He heard the crowd boo, and shook his head with disgust. Had they not seen what Steve had gone through in the last couple of hours?

Steve’s first ball was a dot, but he followed it up with a four. Then another. Pat faced a maiden after that, and then Steve was back on strike. Three balls into the over, and he hit another four. Then a dot. Then a ball later, just the ninth he’d faced since his brave return, he was out lbw for 92.

Tim knew he’d be disappointed to fall short of the century, but that was the most memorable innings Tim had ever seen him play. To get through two potentially tour ending injuries and bat on? Tim had never been so proud.

The Aussies ended up all out for 250, which was a brilliant achievement considering they had been 5/102. They managed to take four wickets before stumps on what felt like the longest day four in history, with the Poms 4/96 overnight with Stokes and Buttler not out.

That night, Tim persuaded Steve to get room service instead of going out for dinner.

“But we could have a date night,” Steve protested with a pout.

Tim wrapped his arms loosely around Steve’s waist. “You’ve been through hell today. Let’s just stay in and get comfy. We could even have a hot bath…”

Steve’s eyes lit up at that. “Fine, you’ve convinced me,” he chuckled.

Tim seemed to remember something, and stepped back from Steve, heading to his suitcase and digging through it. He procured a snack-sized bar of dairy milk, and presented it to Steve with a flourish.

“But I didn’t get a century-“

Tim rolled his eyes dramatically. “Baby, you got the worst hit to the arm that I’ve seen in a long time, and you nearly got knocked out, yet you still batted on both times. You’re gonna enjoy this chocolate because you’ve earnt it,” Tim declared, stroking Steve's hair back from his forehead.

Steve sighed, but leant in to kiss Tim anyway. “Thank you. You spoil me.”

Tim stole another kiss. “Only because you’re incredible. I love you, Steve.”

“Love you more,” Steve mumbled against Tim’s lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know how you feel about the length of this chapter (and the last few)! This one ended up being 5k words, if you'd prefer me to split them in future let me know :)
> 
> Hope you're all keeping safe and well! xxx


	30. Lord's Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lord's, London, August 2019.

Tim noticed something was a bit off about Steve when he nearly fell asleep in the bath. This was a man who never wanted to sleep during Test matches, especially when the match was balanced precariously, there to potentially be won the following day. A draw seemed most likely, but anything could happen. Tim was feeling a bit nervy. 

Once they were settled in bed, looking at their phones, Tim asked to see Steve’s arm. He’d been cradling it close to his body all evening, and that set off alarm bells in Tim’s head.

Steve reluctantly reached his arm out, and Tim held it gently. The swollen welt was still there, beginning to bloom with a purple bruise. 

“Ouch, that looks so painful, Steve,” Tim said gently. “Poor thing,” he cooed, pressing a feather light kiss to it. 

Normally, Tim would have expected Steve to smile at the action. Tonight, though, Steve just kept scrolling on his phone, not even glancing at Tim. 

Tim frowned, but he put Steve’s arm back down gently beside him. “You feeling okay, bub?”

Steve put his phone on sleep mode and rested it on his chest, finally looking at Tim. His eyes seemed troubled, and the thought made dread rise in Tim’s chest.

“Honestly? Not really,” Steve admitted, reaching to rub at his neck. “Feel a bit sick from all the pain,” he mumbled, the words barely audible. 

Tim scooted across the bed to be closer to him, pulling Steve in to hold him. “Is it your arm or your neck?” Tim asked gently. 

Steve relaxed against Tim’s body, and slouched back so he was lying against Tim, who was sitting up with his back against the headboard. “Both. And I have a terrible headache from all the pain,” he admitted. 

Tim’s heart broke for him. He pressed a light kiss to Steve’s hair, and then another one to the sore spot on his neck. A dark bruise was rising there, too. “Can I get you some painkillers?” 

“They could help. Thanks, Timmy,” Steve replied. His voice sounded exhausted, and Tim wanted so badly to take all of the pain himself if it meant Steve would stop hurting. 

Tim reached for the tablets in his bedside drawer without jostling Steve too much, and handed him his glass of water. 

“Is this your water?” Steve asked. 

Tim shrugged, but nodded. 

“What if I give you germs?” Steve asked, the ghost of a smile gracing his lips. 

The sight was almost enough for a bubble of relief to rise in Tim’s chest, but it was gone as soon as it came, the troubled, faraway look returning to Steve’s eyes. 

“Not sure if you remember our pash before dinner, but if I wasn’t concerned about your germs then, I can’t complain now,” Tim joked. 

He waited for a laugh that never came, and concern lodged itself firmly behind his heart. Steve was not okay. 

Steve swallowed the tablets and gratefully handed Tim the glass back. With that, he shuffled down Tim’s body so that he was lying in Tim’s lap, and promptly fell asleep. 

Tim looked down at him with disbelief. Steve was asleep at ten on a match night. 

Tim carefully plugged his phone into its charger and put it on the bedside table, trying to get ready to sleep without waking Steve up. He was worried about him, but he knew the protocol was for Steve to repeat the concussion test before breakfast, so the only way he could help Steve right now was to cuddle up and head to sleep as well.

Hours later, Tim woke with a start when he felt Steve untangle himself from Tim’s body and rush to the bathroom. Tim hurried after him, and realised that Steve had just made it to the toilet before he threw up.

“Fuck, are you okay?” Tim asked, placing a hand on Steve’s shoulder, and he immediately knew it was a dumb question, because Steve shook his head minutely before retching into the toilet again.

When his stomach was empty, Steve got up to rinse his mouth under the tap. Tim flushed the toilet, rubbing Steve’s back gently as panic ran through him.

“Do you think it’s concussion?” Tim asked gently.

Steve stood up from the tap, reaching for his mouthwash. He gargled some then spat it out before meeting Tim’s eyes. Tim saw that same troubled look in his eyes that had been there last night, and the panic in his chest grew stronger.

“Why would I have a concussion?” Steve asked.

Tim just looked at him for a moment, until he realised Steve wasn’t kidding. “You got hit in the neck yesterday at Lord’s, remember?” Tim asked gently. By now, he was panicking so much that he thought he might vomit himself.

“Oh, yeah,” Steve replied distantly. “I remember,” he said, but his tone sounded vacant, and that worried Tim even more.

They headed back to the bed, and Tim checked the time on his phone. It was just past five in the morning. He tried to lie down again, but Steve remained perched on the side of the bed.

“Baby, I think you might have to sit out the rest of the match. The doctor will still make the final call, but-“

“I want to play,” Steve mumbled.

Tim sighed. Maybe it would be best to leave this conversation to the doctor. “Okay,” he exhaled. “Do you want to try to get some more sleep?”

Steve turned to face Tim with a grimace. “I feel like shit,” he replied.

“Just try to rest, darling. It’ll help,” Tim soothed. 

Steve relented, and burrowed back under the sheets to join Tim. 

Tim must have fallen asleep again, because he reawoke to the original 6am alarm he had set. 

Steve wasn’t in the bed, and Tim almost had a heart attack when he realised. What if he had been sick again? Tim jumped out of bed and peered into the bathroom. Empty. However, the reflection in the bathroom mirror showed Tim that Steve was outside on the balcony, and he felt his panic subside. He was okay, thank god.

At that point, Tim’s phone rang. It was JL.

“Morning, mate,” Tim said, trying to keep the worry and exhaustion out of his voice.

“Morning, Tim. How’s Steve?” 

“Not good at all. He definitely has symptoms of-“ Tim realised his mistake, then, and he clamped his jaw shut.

JL just chuckled softly. “I had a feeling about you two. Tim, mate, are you together?” 

Tim felt like he’d just jumped off a cliff, and it was his choice as to the direction this conversation would head. He thought back to the chat he’d had with Mitch last Friday. JL had been supportive of Mitch and Patty’s relationship. Tim didn’t need to lie. 

He took a deep breath, ready to dive in. “Yeah,” he exhaled. 

“Alright, that’s a chat for another time. How is he today?” JL asked. 

Tim felt a sense of relief. No more secrets. “He’s not himself, and he’s been in so much pain. He woke up at five and threw up. I don’t think he’s been back to sleep,” Tim explained.

“That’s terrible, Tim,” JL sighed. “How are you holding up?”

“Me?” Tim repeated, confused. He wasn’t the one who’d faced two horrible injuries yesterday. 

JL huffed a laugh at Tim’s reaction. “This can’t have been easy on you, either. I’ve never seen you the way you were yesterday after he got hit,” he said gently. 

Tim winced, looking through the glass doors to watch over Steve. “I just hate seeing him in pain. Or any of the boys,” he corrected quickly. Tim couldn’t see JL’s knowing smile through the phone. 

“I understand, mate. Could you ask him to head to the doctor’s room when he’s ready? He can rejoin the group for breakfast afterwards. I texted him but he isn’t answering his phone,” JL said. 

Tim looked across the unmade bed and saw Steve’s phone peeking out from underneath his pillow. He had obviously been so unwell last night that he forgot to plug it in.

“Looks like his phone’s dead. I’ll let him know,” Tim replied. 

“Thanks, Tim. Hang in there. See you soon,” JL said before hanging up. 

Tim’s heart was racing. JL knew about them, now. 

He slid the door open to join Steve on the balcony, sitting in the spare seat. Steve looked terrible. His eyes had dark rings under them, and he was sitting with his legs tucked up on the chair. 

“Morning, Timmy,” he said groggily. 

“Did you get back to sleep?” Tim asked. 

“No,” Steve sighed. “I tried for a while. Then I came out to watch the sunrise,” he explained. 

Tim sighed, reaching for Steve’s hand. “How’s the pain?”

“Not good,” Steve admitted. “Still feel like shit.”

“I’m sorry,” Tim said sadly, stroking his thumb over the back of Steve’s hand. 

Steve shrugged. “It’s not your fault,” he mumbled. 

“I should’ve convinced you not to go back out there. I should’ve known better,” Tim chastised himself. “It’s my fault you got hurt,” he mumbled. 

Steve just shook his head, clearly in too much pain to entertain the conversation. 

“JL just called me. Asked how you were,” Tim explained after a while. 

Steve frowned slightly. “How did he know to call you?”

Tim grimaced. “Must’ve worked it out. He noticed that I was concerned about you yesterday. More than a normal teammate, anyway,” he explained. 

Steve shrugged. “Guess he was gonna find out eventually. What did he say?”

“He’d like you to see the doctor when you’re ready. Before breakfast,” Tim added. 

“So, now,” Steve assumed. 

Tim grimaced. “That’s the impression I got.”

“Alright. I’ll see you at breakfast. Hopefully he has something that can help me play today,” Steve said optimistically, getting up from his seat. He pecked Tim goodbye and headed back inside. 

Tim cleared his throat. “Forgetting something?” He asked through the open doorway, an eyebrow raised. 

Steve turned back to him, brows furrowed, and Tim looked him up and down suggestively.

Steve’s cheeks flamed red when he realised - he was shirtless, wearing just a pair of Tim’s Cricket Tasmania track pants that he’d claimed as his own at some point when he lived with Tim in Hobart. 

“Fuck,” Steve realised. “That could’ve been awkward.”

“I do love you wearing those trackies,” Tim chuckled.

“They’re mine, what are you talking about?” Steve said. He punctuated it with a laugh, but the action must’ve caused the pain to flare in his head, and he cringed, grabbing his head.

Tim rushed to be beside him, distressed at Steve’s pain. “Please let the doctor help you, baby,” he said gently, pressing a feather light kiss to Steve’s temple.

Steve frowned, throwing on a lightweight sweater and swiftly changing into some Cricket Australia shorts.

“Good luck,” Tim sighed.

“I’ll be playing today, Timmy. Trust me,” Steve said with conviction, meeting Tim’s eyes before leaving, shutting the door behind him.

Once he was alone, Tim shook his head to himself, defeated. He always, always trusted Steve’s instincts when it came to his own performances and playing cricket. But today was different. Tim was certain that Steve had a concussion. He’d been with Steve for over a year and a half, and never had he seen him like this.

Tim put on a hoodie and reached for the Cricket Australia shorts he’d left out - except they weren’t there. Steve must have worn his pair by accident. He was more out of it than he realised.

Tim settled for a black pair of New Balance running shorts instead, grabbing his phone and wallet before heading down for team breakfast. 

He assumed it was too early for most of the team, so he was surprised to see a reasonable turnout when he got there.

JL and two assistant coaches were sipping coffees, and JL was reading a newspaper. He looked up when Tim arrived, giving him a smile. “How are you going, Tim?” He asked, a knowing twinkle in his eyes.

“Alright,” Tim tried to smile, but it came out as more of a grimace. JL just nodded with understanding.

Tim used the communal coffee machine, and took his newly acquired drink to join the boys. To his surprise, Pat and Mitch were already awake - though ‘awake’ was a loose descriptor. Pat looked like he’d just woken up, yet he still managed to look absolutely perfect - his hair was sleep mussed, and he had his glasses on - too early to muck around with contacts - and he was snuggled up in a black hoodie. Mitch, however, had fallen back asleep, his head resting on Pat’s shoulder. Pat was unperturbed, sipping his coffee slowly. 

Tim sat across from them.

“Morning, Timmy. How’s Steve?” Pat asked quietly.

Tim shook his head a sigh. “Not good. He woke up at five and threw up. He hasn’t been himself, and he’s forgetful. I think he’s concussed,” he replied honestly.

Pat gasped, at that. “Oh my god, Tim, I’m so sorry,” he said, eyes wide.

Mitch stirred hearing the worry in Pat’s voice, blinking awake. “What’s wrong?” He mumbled sleepily, sitting up. 

“Tim thinks Steve is concussed,” Pat explained gently. 

“Fuck,” Mitch gasped. 

Tim nodded with a grimace. “He should be here soon. He’s with the doctor now. Unfortunately cricket wise, I don’t think that’ll be a particularly long meeting,” Tim sighed. 

“Sorry, mate,” Mitch said gently. 

JL called Tim over to discuss the possibility of a concussion sub, and Pat encouraged Mitch to have a few sips of coffee, trying to help him wake up. 

It was barely fifteen minutes later when Steve called Tim. JL saw his name on Tim’s phone and raised his eyebrows, wordlessly letting him leave the table to take the call. 

Tim swiped his phone to answer it as he headed out into the hallway for some privacy. 

“Timmy,” Steve said, sounding heartbroken. 

“Baby, are you okay? Have you finished with the doctor?” Tim asked, voice laced with concern. 

“No,” Steve choked out. “I have a concussion. I’m not allowed to play and I might not be able to play the next Test, either.” His voice broke as he spoke, and Tim’s heart broke for him. 

“I’m so sorry, Steve,” he said gently. “Your health is all that matters, though. Don’t worry about the match. What’s the advice?”

“I’m meant to stay in the hotel. Avoid loud spaces and tension. It’s such bullshit, I want to come-“

“Steve, shh,” Tim said gently, “if that’s what it takes to help you get better, that’s what you need to do.”

He could almost hear Steve’s heart breaking through the phone. “You know how much I hate sitting on my hands and not being able to help the team. The worst part is, I’m really hungry,” Steve mumbled. 

Tim chuckled at the change of topic. “I’ll bring you up some food. Do you want a coffee or a hot chocolate?”

“I’d love a hot chocolate. Thanks, Timmy,” Steve answered. 

***  
Tim headed back up to their room to deliver Steve a sample of pretty much everything the breakfast bar had to offer, much to Steve’s delight. The hot chocolate was still steaming when Tim handed it to Steve. 

“Don’t burn your tongue,” Tim warned. 

Steve rolled his eyes, a smile creeping onto his features. “I won’t, skipper,” he teased. 

“Just a concerned boyfriend,” Tim amended, leaning in for a quick kiss. “Will you be okay here on your own today?”

“No,” Steve replied honestly. “It’s gonna suck.”

Tim sighed, running his hand back through Steve’s hair gently. “Sorry, baby. But if this is what’ll help you get better, we can’t complain,” he reasoned. 

Steve sighed, leaning in for one last kiss. 

“Good luck today. Sorry for the mess I’ve made by not being able to play,” Steve frowned. 

“Don’t apologise. It’s no trouble,” Tim said airily. 

Steve saw right through it. “Baby, I was the captain once, too. I know how much shit it puts you in when a player isn’t fit,” he reasoned. 

Tim exhaled heavily. Steve could read him like a book. 

“Go have breakfast with the boys. I’ll be fine. Good luck today,” Steve said, giving Tim a gentle shove towards the door. Tim would’ve stood there with him all day, otherwise.

“Fine,” Tim pecked him on the lips. “Hope you feel better. I’m sorry I can’t stay with you while you’re hurting,” he frowned.

“I’ll be okay, Timmy. Go smash the Poms.”

***  
Tim got to Lord’s early to have a hit in the nets, and that’s when he had to give Marnus the news. 

“Marny,” Tim yelled out across two nets. 

Marnus looked around, but kept tying his shoelace, seemingly believing he’d heard someone else’s name.

“Marnus,” Tim repeated. 

Marnus stood up, looking across at Tim. “What’s up, skip?” He shouted back.

“You’re in,” Tim announced without preamble. 

Marnus gasped, tripping over his feet in an effort to rush over to Tim’s net. “Me?”

“Nah, the other Marnus,” Tim deadpanned. He couldn’t help but smile at Marnus’ reaction. 

“No way,” he grinned. “I can’t believe it! The Ashes, at Lord’s, I must be dreaming.”

Tim smiled. “Not dreaming, mate. I wish it were under better circumstances, but I’m happy for you.”

Marnus surged forward and hugged Tim, wrapping his arms around Tim’s waist and resting his head on Tim’s shoulder. “This means the world to me, Tim. Thank you,” Marnus mumbled into Tim’s shoulder.

Tim patted his back fondly. “You’ve worked so hard. Now it’s time to show everyone how brilliant we know you are.”

***  
The Poms declared after lunch, 266 runs ahead. The draw was looking most likely, but the Aussies knew they could still lose if they were complacent.

When Cam and Dave both fell cheaply, Tim felt his nerves heighten. Normally, he’d be settling in, ready to watch Steve dominate. Today, though, part of his mind was back in the hotel room, concerned about Steve being unwell on his own, and the other part was sick with nerves for poor Marnus.

First ball, Marnus faced Archer. It was a brutal 150km/h delivery, and it reared up, striking him on the grill of his helmet.

For half a second, nobody in the Aussie camp breathed. The first concussion substitute in world cricket, and he was hit on the head first ball. Surely lightning couldn’t strike twice?

Tim felt like he’d breathed pure oxygen when Marnus jumped back to his feet, grinning. 

The Australian room filled up with nervous laughter, and everyone sighed with relief.

Uzzy was dismissed soon after, but Marnus and Heady put together a solid partnership. Marnus was dismissed for a very solid 59, and Wadey was out soon after that. 

Tim was disappointed with his four runs, and he was seething to fall to Archer, too. He held back all of the choice words he wanted to say to him, mainly revolving around Steve’s concussion yesterday and Archer’s responding laughter that was caught on camera. 

When Tim was dismissed, the score was 6/149. The Aussies needed to negotiate seven more overs to hold on for the draw. Tim crossed his fingers.

The bowling was brilliant, but Patty and Trav held on, guiding Australia home for the draw. It was a fair result considering they lost more than a day to rain, and they could have easily let it slip considering the quality of the English bowling.

When the post match formalities were over, Tim addressed the group in the locker room. “Boys, I’m proud of how hard we fought. It would’ve been easy to throw in the towel and give up when Steve got concussed, so well done for staying strong in the face of some trying conditions. Marnus, mate, I’m so proud of you for coming in last minute and standing up to the challenge. Getting hit first ball and jumping straight up, after what we saw yesterday… that’s true bravery, mate. Well done.”

The boys cheered for Marnus - Mitch and Cam ruffled his hair, and anyone who could reach him patted his back.

When things quietened down and everyone was chatting and packing their gear away, JL pulled Tim aside for a word in the hallway.

“Mate, I wanted to let you know that you were really fucking brave today,” JL said.

Tim hadn’t expected that, and he frowned slightly. “Me?”

“Yes, mate,” JL chuckled at the reaction. “It’s not easy on any captain to have someone go down midway through a Test, not to mention arguably the team’s best batsman. Especially for it to be on day five, and even more importantly, for it to be someone you care about so much,” he added softly. “I can’t imagine how tough it’s been on you.”

Tim exhaled, trying not to let the thought of Steve alone in the hotel room, in serious pain, show on his face. “Thank you,” he said softly, overwhelmed by the compliments. He hadn’t felt brave at all, today. Steve and Marnus had both been brave. He had simply been surviving moment by moment.

“So, are we going to talk about the fact that the captain and ex-captain of the team are together?” JL asked with a grin.

Tim huffed a laugh, the serious nature of the conversation dissipating. “Are we?”

“Well, you could start by telling me who knows,” JL chuckled, putting an arm around Tim’s shoulders and navigating them back inside, towards the esky.

“All the players, pretty much,” Tim replied honestly, reaching for a beer for each of them.

The conversation continued, and Tim fielded several light questions about the relationship. He couldn’t help the sappy smile that came out when he talked about Steve. 

“I was really worried, yesterday,” JL admitted after a while. “When he was down like that.”

Tim swallowed back bile at the memory. “Never want to see anything like that again,” he agreed. 

JL squeezed his shoulder as he stood up. “Agreed. Go be with your mates, no more bad thoughts. Thanks for letting me in on the gossip,” he smiled. 

Tim laughed. 

As he sat down amongst his teammates, he sipped his beer. They were still 1-0 up in the series, without playing their best cricket yet. Tim's biggest concern was Steve's health - not just whether he'd be available for the next match, but whether the concussion would affect him long term. He tried not to think about it, tuning into one of Marnus' loud conversations and trying to relax.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! As always, I'd love to hear your thoughts <3


	31. Headingley

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leeds, August 2019.

There were only three days off before the third Test at Headingley. Still suffering the effects of his concussion, Steve had been a lot more reserved than usual, and he was still very sensitive to noise. 

At a net session two days before the Test, Uzzy managed to swap all of Marnus’ training uniform out for a kit two sizes bigger than his own. Everyone was in on it, except Marnus, of course. It began with small comments, such as Starcy’s “Gee, mate, you’ve lost weight!” Progressing all the way to JL asking Marnus whether he needed a tailor to take up his pant legs, which were so long that the bottom of his shoes were tracking dirt into them as they dragged along the ground. 

When Marnus eventually worked out it was a stitch up, the resulting burst of laughter from the group must have sent pain through Steve’s head, judging by the way he winced and clutched at it.

“You okay?” Tim asked him gently, standing beside him at the time. The rest of the boys were getting changed out of their dirty training gear before they took the bus back to the hotel. 

Steve shook his head minutely. “Head hurts,” he mumbled. 

Tim’s heart fell, and he rubbed Steve’s back lightly. “Do you feel any better than you have been?”

Steve nodded. “The general anxiety is a lot better. Still don’t feel right, though,” he met Tim’s eyes. “Do you think I’m running out of time?”

Tim grimaced. He knew the question was coming. “You know the decision is out of yours and my hands,” he reasoned. “I want the best for you and your health. If that means you miss out on a Test match, we can deal with it.”

Steve gave him a look. “That would mess with the batting lineup and you know it,” he pointed out. 

Tim had to hold back from rolling his eyes. He was in love with the most stubborn man in the world. “Marny is more than capable of stepping up when he’s needed. We’ve seen it,” he reasoned calmly. 

Marnus must have heard his name, and he raced over. “Are you guys talking about me?” Marnus asked, voice full of excitement. 

“We’re talking about how funny Uzzy’s prank was,” Tim deadpanned. 

Marnus looked crestfallen, and Steve frowned at Tim as a result. “Don’t be nasty, Timothy,” Steve pouted, putting an arm around Marnus’ shoulders protectively, making the younger man beam with pride. “He’s been through enough today,” Steve pointed out. 

Tim chuckled. “Sorry, Marn.”

***  
As it happened, Steve didn’t receive medical clearance to play in the third Test match. Marnus kept his spot, and there were two other changes - Marcus Harris back in for Bancroft, and Jimmy Pattinson in for Sidds. 

“I can’t believe I’m going to play in an Ashes Test,” Marnus declared at breakfast, the morning of the match. 

Tim chuckled. His enthusiasm was infectious. “Mate, you already have,” he pointed out. 

“But I was just the ring in,” Marnus protested. “I’m a starter this time. This is the big time.”

“You crack me up,” JL told Marnus with a grin. 

Steve was beside Tim, drowning in one of Tim’s hoodies. Tim noticed he hadn’t eaten much. “Not hungry?” Tim glanced at Steve’s barely touched plate. 

“Too nervous,” Steve mumbled. “Hate watching. Should be out there helping you. Instead I’m just a burden,” he sighed. 

Tim frowned. “You’re injured, Steve,” he pointed out. “That’s not a burden.”

Steve shook his head. “I’m not even injured. My body is fine.”

“Steve, you have a head injury. That’s so much more serious than something physical. Please don’t be so hard on yourself. You’re actually helping the team by allowing yourself time to get better,” Tim reasoned. 

Steve sighed, and Tim knew he’d managed to get through to him. 

“Will you please have something to eat? You’ll feel sicker if you don’t,” Tim suggested gently. 

Steve frowned. “I already ate my allocated croissant,” he pouted. 

Tim laughed, at that. As a pre-match treat, the hotel chef had made them all a delicious chocolate croissant. Wordlessly, Tim placed his own croissant on Steve’s plate.

Steve raised his eyebrows. “Are you sure?”

Tim chuckled. “Of course. Croissants actually cure concussions, did you know?”

Steve rolled his eyes with a small smile. “Thank you, Timmy. That’s the most romantic thing you’ve ever done for me,” he teased. 

Tim scoffed. “Hey, what about the love letter?”

Steve blushed. “Okay, fine,” he relented. 

***  
They lost some overs in the first session due to rain. The delay allowed the group’s nerves to heighten, and Tim thought he was going to go crazy. He spent the delay trying to spend time with each teammate individually, reassuring everyone of their personal plans, making sure everyone felt as confident as they could. 

When Dave and Marcus Harris headed out to open the batting, Tim finally settled into a seat next to Steve. 

“I like seeing you captain,” Steve admitted. “It’s sexy.”

“You flatter me, Steve,” Tim chuckled. “Just doing what I can.”

Unfortunately, it wasn’t long before Harry was dismissed for just eight runs, by Archer of all people. 

Steve swore loudly at the wicket. JL turned around at the outburst, and Tim squeezed Steve’s knee despite his own stomach full of dread. 

“Just once could we put on a decent fucking opening stand?” Steve grumbled under his breath, quietly enough that only Tim could hear him. 

He had practically voiced exactly what was on Tim’s mind. 

Their top order woes continued when Uzzy was dismissed only four overs later. The score was 2/25, and they were in trouble. 

“Come on, Marn,” Tim urged. 

Thankfully, Dave and Marnus put on a fantastic partnership of 111 before Dave was eventually dismissed, also by Archer, for a well made 61. 

Dave had only just made it back to the team when Trav Head followed after him, dismissed for a duck. Barely an over later, Wadey followed suit with a duck of his own. 

They had crumbled to 5/139 when Tim walked out to bat in the last session of day one. They had only batted for 34 overs so far. 

Tim set himself the goal of batting out the day. Marnus bumped gloves with Tim when he got out to the middle, and he looked focused. 

“Keep it up, Marn, you’re doing so well,” Tim told him. 

Marnus’ eyes lit up. “Really?”

Tim chuckled at the response. “Yes, mate. Keep going!”

They started building a decent partnership, but Tim got trapped lbw by Chris Woakes, and the partnership ended on a premature 23. Tim was kicking himself. He had only made eleven runs, and he rued his mistake immediately. 

“Fucking shit,” Tim berated himself under his breath before he reached the locker room. He had expected it to be deserted, since the tail enders had already changed into their whites, ready to bat, but Steve was in there waiting for him. 

“I’m so bad,” Tim grumbled, shaking his head. 

“Hey,” Steve grabbed Tim’s bat and helmet from him, placing them with Tim’s other gear with care. “You shouldn’t have to make a whole bunch of runs, Timmy. You still own the third highest score of the day. You did well,” Steve soothed. 

Tim pulled off his vest with frustration, throwing it onto the bench to release some of his frustration. 

Steve frowned at the anger in Tim's action. 

“Sorry,” Tim realised. “Just grumpy.” He sat down, at that, and Steve sat beside him. 

Steve helped him undo the velcro fastenings of his pads. “I know it looks bad right now, but Marny’s still out there. Our bowlers are ready to go. One bad innings can’t define us, right?” Steve soothed. 

Tim knew Steve had a point. The beauty of Test cricket was that there were three whole innings yet to play out. They could turn things around. Tim nodded, letting Steve know he was listening. 

The final wickets fell in quick succession after that. Marnus ended up with an innings high 74, but the Aussies weren’t happy with 179 as a total. That was a Big Bash score, not a Test score. 

They didn’t get the chance to bowl on day one, so there was still a sour taste in Tim’s mouth that night. 

Steve suggested they go out for dinner to help take his mind off things, and Tim appreciated the distraction, but he couldn’t get cricket out of his head. The restaurant was showing replays of the day’s play on a dozen screens, and Tim couldn’t look anywhere without being reminded of the team’s dismissals. 

Steve saw frustration cross Tim’s face, and he intertwined their legs under the table to get Tim's attention back. “Hey, it’s not as bad as it seems. We’re only one innings in. We didn’t get done for double figures, it could be so much worse. What’s gotten you so worked up?”

Tim sighed. “This group has so much potential, but we haven’t gotten it all perfect even once.”

Steve frowned. “We’re one nil up, though. Doesn’t it say more that we’re still getting decent results without getting everything right?”

Tim considered this. Steve had a point. “That’s true,” he relented.

“Thank you. Please just give yourself a break. It’s a fresh start tomorrow,” Steve said gently.

Tim nodded, and exhaled heavily. Steve was right. He needed to let go of the what ifs. They had 179 runs on the board, and the Poms had none. He needed to trust their bowling and fielding.

Steve changed the subject, clearly sensing that Tim was ready to accept the state of play and move on. Tim let himself relax for the first time all day, enjoying the evening out with Steve.

***  
Tim addressed the boys in the morning after their warmup, before they took to the field for the second innings. “We all know yesterday was a bit embarrassing. Without Dave and Marn, the nine of us made thirty one runs. We all know that’s not good enough, and I’m taking responsibility for my own performance as I’m sure the rest of us are, too.” Tim’s words were met with earnest nods. It wouldn’t have been a restful sleep for any of them - no one liked to throw their wicket away cheaply. “But today is our chance to make up for that. We’re gonna go out there and show them that we’re serious. This team has so much potential, and we’re gonna live up to that today and moving forward. Are you with me?”

“Fuck yes,” Gaz agreed, amongst a chorus of affirmations.

“Let’s do this,” Tim declared, and they all made their way out onto the field.

Pat took the new ball, and his first over went for six. Josh opened the bowling from the other end with a fantastic maiden, and Pat followed that up with a maiden of his own. 

They didn’t have to wait long for a breakthrough. In just Josh’s second over, he bowled a delightful ball that Roy played at, and Dave took the catch at first slip.

Tim jumped with joy when the ball landed safely in Dave’s hands. One down.

Pat followed Josh’s breakthrough over with a maiden of his own, and Tim’s heart was full of pride for his bowling pair. They had started the day beautifully.

Josh’s very next ball - the first of the sixth over of the day - dismissed their captain, Root, for a duck. 2/10. Tim was beyond pleased.

They only had to wait five more overs for the third wicket - this time it was Rory Burns, for Pat’s first wicket. Tim took the catch, his heart soaring when he felt the ball in the safety of his gloves. 3/20. 

Soon after, Jimmy Pattinson replaced Pat for his first spell of the day, and the faith the selection team had shown in him was repaid instantly - with just his third ball of the match, he bowled a beautifully angled delivery. Ben Stokes stretched to reach it, nicking it with his bat, and Dave took the catch. 4/34 after just 15 overs. The Aussie boys had risen to the challenge with flying colours.

Denly was the next victim of Patto’s fantastic bowling, falling for just 12 with another catch safely in Tim’s gloves. 

Bowling changes were Tim’s call - it was part and parcel of the captaincy - and he had to make the decision whether to keep Josh bowling. If he kept him on, the following over would be Josh’s tenth in a row, but Tim had a feeling about him. 

Between overs, Tim walked over to him. “Are you alright to keep going?”

“Fuck yes. Keep me on ’til lunch. I’m feeling it,” Josh beamed at Tim.

Tim just chuckled with amazement, patting Josh on the bum. “Keep it up, mate. This is brilliant stuff!”

With his very next ball, Josh dismissed Bairstow thanks to a spectacular catch by Dave. Josh winked at Tim, and Tim just shook his head with pride and glee. This was brilliant. 

Patto and Josh bowled one more tidy over each before the break, and at lunch, the Poms were 6/54.

JL was beyond proud, and to top it all off, he told the boys that experts were now suggesting that yesterday’s score was actually decent for this pitch, considering how bowling-dominant it was performing.

Tim grabbed a sandwich from the table, and Steve had saved him a seat. “That session was fucking incredible. You were so brave to keep Josh on the whole time. I bet it was killing you,” Steve gushed.

In that moment, Tim realised. Steve got it. He knew what it was like to be the captain, and the toll it takes to make the hard decisions. “It killed me, but he was so sure and I knew it was right,” Tim agreed. 

Steve squeezed his shoulder. “I’m so proud of you, Timmy. You deserve this.”

Tim bit into his sandwich. “We’re a long way from a result, though,” he cautioned. “I’m just proud of the bowlers. They’re getting rewarded for their hard work today.”

***  
After lunch, Tim pulled the boys into a huddle on the field before they got into their positions. “I’m so fucking proud of you boys. Joshy, Patty, Patto, you’ve been absolutely outstanding so far. Dave, your catching has been incredible. Let’s not even give them a sniff. Let’s bowl them out for double figures,” Tim declared.

The boys were all fired up, raring to go.

Pat had the ball for the first over back, and…

Gone! With the first ball of the session, Pat had dismissed Chris Woakes, and Tim took the catch. 7/54. There was a bit of a break as they checked Pat’s back foot - it was terribly close, but the dismissal stood.

Josh had the next over, and with his first ball, he struck once more for his fourth wicket. This time it was Buttler gone - 8/56.

The next over, Pat took his third - Archer, this time, and Tim took the catch. 9/66.

This was really happening, they were only a wicket away from taking a decent lead into the second innings after a performance Tim had been embarrassed by.

The very next over, fittingly, Josh took his fifth. Leach fell for just one, and with that, England were all out for 67.

Sixty seven runs. Marnus made seven more than that on his own, yesterday.

They had only bowled four overs since lunch. The excitement amongst the group was palpable. 

“Absolutely brilliant, boys, I have no words,” JL declared when they all went inside for the innings break. “Bowlers, put your feet up. You have been fucking brilliant today. Congrats for your five-for, Joshy, you worked so hard. All three of you did,” JL affirmed, beaming at the fast bowlers. 

“I thought my one over was brilliant, too,” Gaz joked, and the group erupted with laughter. 

“Absolutely,” JL played along. “Don’t worry, mate, I’m sure you have a big part to play in this Test, too.”

***  
Tim settled in on the balcony, sitting next to Steve. Steve had a packet of lollies in his hand, and he offered them to Tim with a soft smile. They hadn’t had a chance to speak to each other since lunch, not that that was long ago, anyway.

“Best innings I’ve ever watched,” Steve declared. He picked a snake out of the packet for himself, but it was pink, so he screwed up his nose and held it out to Tim.

Tim ate it from his hand with a warm chuckle. “You’re crazy, bub. The pink ones are yum,” he declared.

Steve shook his head, and they bickered over lolly snake flavours until the openers were ready to get started out in the middle.

Unfortunately, Dave fell for a duck, once more falling victim to Stuart Broad. 1/10.

Harry lasted a while longer, more than doubling his first innings output, but he was bowled by Jack Leach on 19. 2/36. 

“Maybe we should open with Marnus,” Tim murmured to Steve, only half joking. 

Steve grimaced, squeezing Tim’s knee supportively. 

Uzzy fell for 23 soon after that. They were building on a lead, sure, but they still hadn’t properly cashed in on the top order at all this series. 

Marnus put on decent partnerships with Heady and Wadey, but then it was Tim’s turn to join him at the crease at 5/163.

Tim was desperate to contribute a meaningful score, here. He wasn’t ignorant - he had heard all of the criticism coming his way for his lack of runs. 

He only lasted two balls. 

He was given out lbw by Broad, but he had felt his bat on the ball, so he reviewed. The review proved that he wasn’t lbw, but Denly had managed to catch it, so it was out regardless. 

Tim shook his head as he walked off, frustrated with himself. A duck. He was heartbroken.

Marnus made his fifty before the end of play, and Patto was not out alongside him overnight.

That night, Tim didn’t know how to feel. He was emotionally drained. He and Steve went out for dinner again, but when they got back to the hotel, he collapsed against Steve on the couch.

“How are you feeling?” Steve asked gently, shifting his own back against the arm of the couch so Tim could lie down against his chest, his legs hanging over the opposite couch arm. Steve pressed a kiss to the top of Tim’s hair.

“I don’t know, honestly,” Tim huffed a humourless laugh. “I was elated after the second innings. I’ve never been so proud of the team in my life. But our top order isn’t working and I can’t bat for shit,” he sighed.

Steve hummed thoughtfully, carding his fingertips through Tim’s freshly washed hair. “You copped a beautiful delivery. You’re in the team as a wonderful leader, the best in the country, and as a brilliant wicketkeeper. You aren’t expected to score centuries or be the backbone of the batting lineup, that’s other boys’ jobs. That’s my job,” Steve added gently. “Your leadership today was fearless and brave. You were the mastermind of the bowling innings,” Steve declared.

Tim scoffed, shaking his head to deny it. “Come on, the boys did all of the work themselves. I didn’t take their wickets, they did,” he pointed out.

Steve huffed a sigh. “You’re not getting what I’m saying. You could’ve rested Joshy based on his over numbers, but you persisted with him, and it paid off big time,” he reasoned. “Any other captain would’ve pulled him out of the attack just by convention.”

“I guess so,” Tim agreed. 

“You’re leading this team so well, Timmy. Don’t worry about one duck. I know you’re hurting, but the runs will come. Your captaincy and ‘keeping are so much more important, and that’s where you’re thriving,” Steve said gently.

Tim found Steve’s hand where it lay beside him on the couch, and interlaced their fingers. 

“Do you know how much I love you?” Tim asked gently. “You always know what to say.”

Steve shrugged. “I know how you think. You’re way too hard on yourself. You’re brilliant, baby. We only need to bowl them out once more. I’ve got a great feeling,” Steve said optimistically. 

He made it sound so simple. Tim hoped it would end up as straightforward as Steve had made it sound. 

***  
The Aussies were bowled out before lunch on day three. They made 246 for the innings, so they held a lead of 358. Marnus ended up with a fantastic 80, too. 

The Poms would have to chase their highest ever fourth innings target in order to win. Five times as many runs as they made in the first innings. 

“In the bag,” Marnus declared excitedly when JL announced their lead. 

Tim grimaced. “Anything could happen, mate. If we bowl as well as we did in the first innings, we can win this. We can retain the Ashes right here. But we absolutely can’t be complacent. We have to know that they probably won’t make as many silly mistakes as they did the first time around. They’ll be embarrassed, coming out with a point to prove. Let’s be clinical. We can do this boys,” Tim declared. 

Pat and Josh started the bowling innings well, both taking early wickets. The score was 2/15 after 7 overs. 

It was practically the perfect start. 

The Poms batted solidly after that, though, and it took the Aussies 53 overs to strike again - this time Josh got Denly for a well made fifty, and Tim took the catch. Root and Stokes batted out the rest of the day together, and at stumps, Root was not out for 75, Stokes alongside him on two. 

The score overnight was 3/156. England needed 203 to win. 

“Surely not, though,” Marnus, ever the optimist, declared in the final debrief of the day. “Three of their top four are out. It’d take a miracle for them to win here.”

Tim wasn’t so certain. “Root and Stokes both need to go early tomorrow. Then I’ll be more optimistic,” he grimaced. 

***  
As they lay in bed that night, Tim was worried. “I have a bad feeling about tomorrow,” he admitted. 

Steve met his eyes. “What kind of a bad feeling?”

“Root has a lot to prove. He’s set, now. What if he goes on to make 150?” Tim worried. 

Steve kissed Tim’s forehead. “We can’t worry about the what ifs. It’ll drive us crazy,” he said gently. “Do you have faith in the bowlers?”

“Yes, god yes. I could've proposed to Joshy after his first innings. If he weren’t straight,” Tim added playfully. 

Steve gave him a look. 

“And if I weren’t taken,” Tim amended sheepishly. 

Steve chuckled. “That’s what I thought. We’ve just gotta believe that our bowling is good enough,” Steve suggested. 

Tim frowned. “You can’t tell me you aren’t nervous.”

Steve sighed. “You’re right, of course I’m nervous. But you’re not going to sleep at all if you let the worries overcome you,” he reasoned. 

Tim sighed. Steve was right. He just really hoped his feeling about Joe Root having a match saving innings was wrong. 

***  
In just the sixth over of day four, Gaz got the crucial breakthrough, dismissing Root for a brilliant 77. 

Tim sighed with relief. Joe had only made two runs on top of last night’s total. Tim’s feeling was wrong. They were nearly home. 4/159. 200 to win, top four all gone. 

Surely. 

Stokes and Bairstow put on 86 runs together before Bairstow was dismissed for 36 by Josh. Marnus was the one to take the catch, and he was delighted. 

5/245. The chase had gone from a near impossibility, to a firm chance. England still needed 114 runs to win. 

If they could just get Stokes out, Tim thought, things would be simpler after that. 

Only three overs later, they ran Jos Buttler out. Three overs after that, Josh dismissed Woakes, and the score was 7/261. If they couldn’t get Stokes, maybe they could run him out of partners. 

Archer lasted nine overs alongside Stokes before Gaz dismissed him. 8/286. 

The Aussies only needed two more wickets to retain the urn. Adrenaline was thrumming through Tim’s veins as he crouched behind the stumps. 

Only two balls later, Patto got Broad out for a duck. 9/286. 

One wicket for the win. Plenty of overs left in the day - it seemed unlikely that the Poms would be able to hold on for a draw, let alone score the 73 runs they required to win. 

The bespectacled Jack Leach strolled out to join Stokes at the crease. He played and missed the first ball, and from short leg, Marnus called to Tim, “Should’ve gone to Specsavers.”

“Play nice, Marny,” Tim chided, but he couldn’t help the chuckle that escaped him. 

He was about to captain a team that went to England and retained the Ashes, and they were going to have two Tests to win them outright. He was almost giddy with excitement. 

One more wicket. He told himself to focus. 

Leach kept defending as if he were petrified of taking a run. 

“Reckon he runs slow?” Dave murmured to Tim from first slip, a little while later. 

“Just being cautious, I reckon,” Tim replied, knowing fully well that Jack could hear him. 

“Doesn’t want to trip and break his glasses,” Harry stage whispered to Dave, earning some raucous laughter. 

Tim couldn’t help but snicker at that, too. If Patty could wear contacts all day every day, surely this bloke could put himself out?

Three overs into the Leach-Stokes partnership, the required runs dropped below fifty, thanks to some brilliant sixes by Stokes, and some... defending by Leach. 

A couple more brilliant Stokes shots, and the scoreboard showed they only needed forty. 

Then Stokes made his century during a Hazlewood over from which he scored nineteen runs. 

Less than 20 needed now. 

Gaz bowled tidily the next over, then Pat took over from Josh’s end. 

Pat’s first ball was brilliant. 

Tim thought this was going to be it. 

Stokes hit it straight to third man, and Harry was in place. He reached for it....

And it fell through his fingers. 

Tim was horrified, but he knew whatever he was feeling, poor Marcus was feeling worse. He made a mental note to try to cheer him up after the match, no matter the result. 

Stokes hit Pat’s next two deliveries for fours, and then a single. 

To the surprise of absolutely nobody, Leach blocked the next delivery. 

The next ball hit Leach on the pad, and with a rush of blood to Tim's head, he chose to review. He wasn’t going to let this be a chance that went begging - if it were truly lbw and he didn’t review, he would never forgive himself. 

As it happened, it was going down leg. Pat looked like he knew. 

Only eight runs needed for England now. 

And Leach paused the match to clean his glasses. 

Tim looked at Marnus, exasperated. Marnus was holding back a nervous laugh. “Wouldn’t need to clean contacts,” Tim muttered, making the slips cordon laugh. 

When Leach and his glasses were finally ready, Gaz got set to bowl to Stokes. 

His first two balls were dots. And then a six. 

Tim brought the field up. One to level. Two to win. 

The next ball was another dot. 

Leach cleaned his glasses once more. 

And then it happened. The missed run out that will haunt Gaz forever. Leach was miles out of his crease. Gaz gathered and got ready to knock the bails off, except there was nothing in his hands. He had dropped the ball. 

Tim’s heart stopped. He couldn't breathe. He forced himself to speak, for the sake of the team. If he was in shock, he couldn't imagine how bad Nathan must have felt. “One more ball, Gaz, finish the over strong,” Tim called out. He knew it was in vain. Gaz was going to be hurting for a long time over that ball. 

Gaz’s very next delivery struck Stokes on the pads. Tim yelled with glee. They’d won the match! 

Except the umpire shook his head. 

Tim couldn’t believe it. And they had burnt their reviews. 

The DRS would have proven that it was out. Tim felt bile rise in his throat. This was like all of his nightmares coming true at once. 

Marnus looked so heartbroken that he was about to cry. 

Gaz looked absolutely horrified. 

Tim couldn’t breathe. 

It was down to Pat, now. He steamed in with a bouncer to Leach to begin the over, and Tim jumped to catch it. At least Pat was showing his intent. 

Another brilliant ball which Leach defended. 

And then, the impossible happened. Leach scored his first run. With it, the scores were level. And now Stokes was back on strike. 

Stokes whacked the next ball for four. England had won the Test. 

The miracle at Headingley, the Poms would christen it. 

The Aussies would know it as the nightmare at Headingley. Tim had never felt a loss this tough. 

Both teams shook hands, and Tim made sure to congratulate Ben before the post-match formalities. 

Unsurprisingly, Stokes won man of the match. He revealed that he had finished the match with a pulled glute, too. 

Tim would have been amazed by the effort if it weren’t for the nausea in his stomach. 

Tim barely heard anything during the initial presentation. He was trying to breathe deeply enough to calm down so that he wouldn’t get choked up when he was called upon to speak. 

In his speech, Tim was gracious in defeat. He diplomatically answered the questions asked of him, and then finally, finally, it was over. 

When the Aussies got back to their locker room, it wasn’t a pretty sight. Tim had to rush to the toilet to throw up. Steve saw him dart away, following him into the bathroom, rubbing his back as Tim keeled over the toilet bowl. 

Once he had rinsed his mouth under the tap, Steve just held him. Tim’s eyes were stinging, but he wouldn’t let himself cry. He had to be strong for all of the boys who were feeling it just as much as he was - or, in Gaz’s and Harry’s cases, even worse. 

Gaz locked himself in the treatment room, away from his teammates. He couldn’t face any of them. 

When Tim and Steve rejoined the group in the locker room, sitting down in Tim’s locker, everyone was silent. 

“I’m so fucking sorry,” Harry choked out, before breaking down in tears. Patto, a fellow Victorian, put an arm around him. 

“It’s not your fault, mate. We’re a team,” Patto said generously. 

The sight broke Tim’s heart. The silence stretched out for a long time, until Gaz rejoined the team, looking a little calmer but still clearly distressed. 

Tim didn’t want to speak. He wanted to go back to the hotel and never think about the match again. 

But he owed it to his boys. They were all feeling this, too. They were all looking to him. 

“Boys, I know this fucking hurts,” he began. He felt broken, and Steve squeezed his knee in solidarity. “We all know that we were in a winning position. We all know there were chances. Stokes played a once in a lifetime innings. Sometimes all we can do is say, ‘Yep, well done, too good,’” Tim said generously. 

Gaz had his face hidden in his hands, and Josh rubbed his back. 

Mitch’s arm was around Pat’s waist. Pat looked absolutely broken. He had been the one to give up the winning runs - there was no doubt he was hurting. 

“We have two choices," Tim continued. "We can all sulk about this result and let it wreck our mindset. Or, we can let it hurt us, and we can use this as motivation to go out there and win the next two matches and win the whole fucking Ashes series,” Tim said. 

“Well said, Tim,” JL said, breaking his silence. “This is going to sting. You boys need to get around each other, because you’re all hurting right now. We’ll do our review. We’re never going to let this happen again.”

***  
Tim managed to hold himself together until he and Steve were alone in their hotel room.

Steve offered to run them a bath, and Tim nodded.

“I’ll take some deep breaths under the water,” Tim tried to joke, but it fell flat, and Steve frowned. 

“Baby,” Steve said sadly, reaching his arms out, encouraging Tim to melt into him. 

Tim buried his head in Steve’s shoulder, and all of the emotion of the week came out. Things had been so bad, then so good, and then so bad again. He was physically and emotionally exhausted. 

He hadn’t cried this hard in front of Steve since Cape Town. 

Steve held him, both arms wrapped around Tim's back supportively, pressing gentle kisses to Tim's shoulder. 

When Tim finally stood back, Steve’s hoodie - which was originally Tim’s - was soaked with tears where Tim’s face had been. 

“Sorry,” Tim mumbled. 

Steve shook his head to dismiss the apology, and sat down on the edge of the bed, encouraging Tim to do the same. 

"I'm so sorry, baby," Steve whispered. "I'm sorry you're hurting and I couldn't help you or be there for you, today."

Tim looked at Steve, puzzled. "You've been with me the whole time," he replied, confused.

"I mean on the field," Steve grimaced.

Tim sighed. "You'll be back for the next one. You and Marny, together. That's the answer to our top order, I'm sure of it."

Steve kissed Tim's forehead. "I hope you're right, Timmy."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this update has taken me so long! As you can imagine, it wasn't exactly something I was keen to relive ;) I know it's an emotionally intense match to go back over, regardless of which side you're on, but I hope you enjoyed the chapter no matter who you support :) As always, I'd love to hear your thoughts! 
> 
> Thanks for reading :) xx
> 
> PS thank you so much for over 120 hits on this fic since the last update!


	32. Old Trafford

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Manchester, September 2019.

There were ten days between the Headingley and Old Trafford Tests, and JL decided they were going to sit in the meeting room of the hotel and watch the entire final session, ball by ball, as a squad, in order to learn from their mistakes. 

“I know it’s going to be bloody confronting. But this is where we learn from it, and turn the uncomfortable feelings into motivation,” JL declared. 

Pat screwed up his face at the announcement, burying his head in Mitch’s shoulder. It was going to be especially tough for him to see the winning runs come from his bowling. Mitch held Pat’s head, stroking his hair gently. 

Gaz looked like he was going to be sick. “Is this really necessary?” He asked, voice pleading. 

Tim felt awful for him. There were a million headlines already out there about him ‘dropping the Ashes’. The same went for Marcus Harris. 

“Nathan, I know it’s tough, but we’re going to get a lot out of this. I promise,” JL assured Gaz. 

Steve saw right through Tim’s nervous smile and interlaced their fingers between their seats. 

Watching the session was incredibly confronting. Harry let out a choked cry when he saw the ball fall through his fingers on the screen, and Starcy, sitting beside him, squeezed his shoulder. 

Then came the burnt review. Tim buried his head in his hands. 

“Did you know, Patty?” JL asked gently. 

Pat exhaled heavily. “I... had a feeling. That it was going down leg.”

Tim wanted to tear his hair out. How could he have been so stupid? “My fault,” he muttered angrily. 

Steve gasped with shock beside him. “Timmy,” he chided. 

JL seemed shocked. “No, Painey, the whole idea of watching is to realise we all missed chances. It wasn’t just you. It wasn’t just Harry. Every moment of the match contributed to the result. That’s what we’re trying to get out of this. We don’t blame individuals, that’s not what this team is about,” JL preached. 

Tim nodded to acknowledge his words, but the dread felt so fresh in his stomach that he felt sick. 

Steve pushed Tim’s coffee into his hand. Tim offered half a grateful smile. The liquid was tepid, but it still helped soothe the anxious feeling in Tim’s stomach. 

Then they saw Leach clean his glasses on the screen. The room had been dead silent for several minutes, but Mitch burst out laughing at the sight. 

“Boys, you should’ve seen JL when Leach was cleaning his bloody glasses,” Mitch laughed. “He was going to explode. I reckon he even googled contacts to send Leach a few boxes,” he grinned. 

The tense mood in the room snapped, at that, and everyone had a laugh. 

Pat was laughing as if he had heard the funniest joke in the world, and his reaction made Tim smile. 

“Okay, I will admit I wasn’t impressed with the glasses cleaning,” JL chuckled good-naturedly.

The mood soured once more when Gaz’s missed run out was on the screen. Gaz himself couldn’t watch, covering his face with his hands. 

Tim felt sick rewatching it. He couldn’t imagine how awful poor Nathan must have felt. 

Then there was the ball that should have been out, but they had no reviews. Tim almost couldn’t bear it any more. He met Steve’s eyes with a desperate look, and Steve ran a hand back through Tim’s hair comfortingly. They didn’t need to hide any more - everyone in the room knew about their relationship, now. 

The winning runs came soon after that, and JL finally switched the screen off. 

“Be honest, boys, was that too much?” JL asked. 

Tim still felt sick, but everyone was looking to him for an answer. “It was really hard to watch,” he replied honestly. “But I think we all know what we would want to do in key moments if we were ever in a similar situation again. And that’s what we were meant to get out of it, right?” Tim asked JL. 

JL nodded. “Good, I’m glad. Boys, I know it was hard to watch. But hopefully we can all move forward, now.”

***  
Mitch had declared himself the coffee master for the tour, taking it upon himself to find the best cafes on every stop. The morning after their match review, he invited Tim and Steve along to a cafe that had rave reviews online. 

Tim and Steve met Pat and Mitch in the hallway between their rooms, and just as they were about to head out, Marnus opened his door. 

“Are you boys having a meeting?” Marnus asked. 

Mitch chuckled. “No, mate. We’re going for coffee, do you want to come?”

Marnus seemed thrilled at the invite. “Definitely! I’m bored and Starcy won’t play Scrabble with me,” he pouted. 

They all headed on the short walk to the cafe. When they got there, they took a cozy wooden table for six. Surprising no one, Marnus sat beside Steve. 

Tim offered to get something for Marnus, and he was delighted. 

“Are you sure?” Marnus asked, grinning. 

Tim rolled his eyes. “Nah, I’m going to take the offer away,” he deadpanned. “Latte?”

“Yes please,” Marnus grinned. “Thanks, Painey. Best captain ever,” he declared. 

Steve’s jaw dropped in faux offence. “Excuse me!”

“Hey, he’s been my only Australian captain,” Marnus pointed out. 

“Nah, Tim is second only to Michael Clarke,” Mitch teased, poking his tongue out at Steve. 

Pat burst out laughing, shoving Mitch playfully. “You’re an idiot,” he declared. 

“You love me,” Mitch countered. 

Pat rolled his eyes but couldn’t hide his soft smile.

Tim and Mitch headed to the counter to order. Pat had declared he didn’t need anything, so Tim was surprised when Mitch put in an order for two coffees. 

“He says he doesn’t need anything, then ends up drinking half of mine,” Mitch explained with a smile. 

Tim laughed. “Got it all worked out,” he remarked. 

“Just a lot of practice,” Mitch replied warmly. 

Tim ordered coffee for himself and Marnus, and a hot chocolate for Steve. They were given a table number, so they were able to sit back down instead of waiting for their drinks. 

Marnus and Steve were involved in a conversation about Steve’s bats, and Pat gave Mitch a look when he and Tim returned. 

“Bat talk?” Mitch asked at Pat’s look. 

“Yep,” Pat chuckled. “Bit out of my depth.”

Tim laughed. “Marny, ask him about handle weights,” he suggested. 

Steve’s eyes lit up.

Their coffees arrived a couple of minutes later, and Mitch placed Pat’s mug in front of him.

Pat gasped. “I thought I wasn’t having anything,” he looked at Mitch.

Mitch just raised his eyebrows. “And then you smelt the coffee shop and got jealous?” He guessed.

“Thank you, Mitchy,” Pat said gently. “You’re the best.”

Mitch smiled, their shoulders brushing as they drank their coffees. 

***  
Steve’s concussion symptoms got a lot better in the following days. He was totally himself again, and that was a huge relief for Tim.

The Aussies were scheduled to play a three day tour match against Derbyshire in the break between Tests, so it was a great opportunity for Steve to get some match practice in before jumping back into the team. Tim and Pat were among the group of boys rested, so they were able to enjoy watching from the Aussies’ camp without the match pressure.

“How’s Mitch feeling?” Tim asked Pat before the start of play on day one at Derby.

“A bit nervous. He knows that selection is counting on performance here,” Pat grimaced.

Tim nodded with understanding. He hoped, for both Pat and Mitch’s sake, that Mitch could do well.

As it happened, Mitch ended up taking a wicket in the first innings. Starcy and Ness took three each, and Marnus chipped in with two wickets, bowling spin.

The batting innings was somewhat a playoff for the top order spots. Uzzy opened with Harry, and they managed to put on 106 together before Uzzy fell for 72, and Marcus fell for 64. Mitch batted at three and made a brilliant 74 himself. Steve batted at four and fell for a premature 23, but Tim wasn’t worried. He knew he would be able to perform when the Test rolled around. Marnus shuffled down the order to bat at number seven, but he still made 39 runs before they chose to declare.

In the third and final innings, Starcy took another four wickets, and Mitch took two.

Pat was elated with Mitch’s performance. “Surely they’ll at least consider him, now,” Pat mused. “The bowling spots have shuffled around heaps. It’s not like they’re set. Surely?”

Tim squeezed Pat’s knee comfortingly. “I really hope so, Patty. He’s been fantastic.”

***  
As it happened, Mitch didn’t get the call up. Instead, Starcy came back in for Patto, and Steve came in for Uzzy. Tim thought both dropped boys were stiff to miss out, but that was part of the game.

The Aussies batted first at Old Trafford, and Tim prayed for a better start than they had shown lately.

It was even worse than they could have predicted. Once more, Dave fell victim to Broad, from just the fourth ball of the match. The score was 1/1. Harry only lasted another six overs, dismissed for 13.

It was 2/28, and the openers hadn’t fired once again. So how come Tim felt so calm?

Tim had never seen Steve and Marnus bat together before, but when he saw them out in the middle together, clearly both smiling and in the right headspace, things just seemed right. Tim had a feeling the team’s third and fourth batting positions were locked in for the first time in his captaincy.

Steve and Marnus batted together right through until lunch, and they both looked comfortable when the break came around. Marnus was one run short of his half century, and Steve was on 28. 

They walked into the team room, grinning and bickering. At lunch, the score was 2/98 and this partnership looked unstoppable. JL seemed pleased, too.

“Well done, boys! You two are the perfect pair out there,” JL declared.

“Yeah, it’s like having two Steves the way Marnus copies his batting style,” Gaz teased, earning a lot of laughter from the group.

Marnus scoffed. “Come off it! I don’t copy!”

“Sure, you just started leaving like this -“ Tim re-enacted Steve’s famous lightsaber leave, “- because the action came to you in a dream,” he teased. That earned even more laughter from everyone except Marnus.

“Come on, boys, it’s lunch time, leave him alone,” Steve said kindly.

Gaz shrugged, and the group dispersed to head to the lunch buffet.

“Yes, Smithy,” Tim teased once they were more or less alone. 

Steve went to Tim’s side, chuckling softly. “Someone has to stand up for him,” Steve reasoned, kissing Tim’s lips gently, a hand on the small of his back.

Tim shrugged. “He loves the attention from you, though. That’s half the fun,” he explained.

Steve shrugged, and they headed to the lunch table together. They both grabbed a sandwich. 

“How are you feeling out there?” Tim asked.

“Really good,” Steve replied. “We have things under control.”

Steve’s answer was music to Tim’s ears, and he grinned. “Got another big innings in you today?” 

“I think so,” Steve smiled. “I’m going to bat out the day today.”

Tim raised his eyebrows. “It’s only lunch,” he pointed out. 

Steve grinned, taking a bite of his sandwich. “I know.”

Tim just shook his head. “You’re something else, Steve Smith.”

Steve leant in for another quick peck. “Just want to make some runs considering I’ve been useless for the last couple of weeks,” he said.

“You’re back now,” Tim said gently. “Have fun out there.”

***  
Marnus didn’t have to wait long after lunch to score his fifty. Steve gave him a hug, and Marnus looked so proud that Tim’s heart warmed. 

“Watch out or he’ll steal your man,” Starcy teased on the viewing balcony, elbowing Tim playfully.

Tim laughed it off. “Nah, he’s just like a harmless puppy dog.”

“Oh! I know, he’s like your son! Your and Steve’s son!” Starcy exclaimed, chuffed with his own imagination.

Tim just shook his head, laughing.

Marnus and Steve batted out a lot of the session together, putting on a brilliant 116 run partnership, including Steve reaching a fifty of his own, before Marnus was bowled by Overton on 67. 

Heady went out to join Steve, and the pair batted until the tea break. Rain ended the day after that, so Steve was not out on 60 overnight.

As always when Steve carried his bat overnight, he was full of energy at 10pm. Tim freed his laptop from the safe so they could watch something in bed. Steve curled into his side, and Tim wrapped an arm securely around his waist. 

“How are you feeling about the match?” Tim asked.

“Good. The pitch isn’t playing too many tricks. I wish I was closer to a hundred, though,” Steve replied.

Tim considered this. “Sixty is still a bloody good score,” he pointed out.

Steve levelled Tim with a look. “But it could be better.”

Tim just shook his head, stroking his free hand through Steve’s hair. “You’re crazy,” he grinned.

Steve gave him a cheeky smile, and Tim couldn’t help himself, leaning in to kiss him. 

***  
Heady was dismissed in the fourth over of day two, and then it was Wadey’s turn to partner Steve.

They got a decent partnership going, but rain interrupted the session, and once they got back onto the field, Wadey played a wasteful shot to get out. 

That meant it was Tim’s turn to go and bat with Steve.

Tim and JL had had a couple of honest conversations lately about his batting. JL was of the opinion that Tim should try to get all of the criticism out of his head, and try to bat unafraid. In his last few batting innings, Tim had been so afraid to get out that he had tried too hard and got caught out. He had constructed a plan with JL to try and get him into the innings, and playing more freely.

He just hoped he could actually deliver.

“You’ve got this, Painey, stay calm and enjoy it,” JL patted him on the back before he went out to join Steve. 

Tim nodded to acknowledge his words, and headed outside. 

To make the stakes even higher, Steve was currently on 90*.

Tim successfully defended the remaining ball of Leach’s over before he could properly chat to Steve. 

“I’ve been waiting to bat with you again,” Steve grinned, when they met in the middle of the pitch.

Tim tested the pitch with the top of his bat, failing to hide his smile. “That’s sweet,” he grinned. “I don’t want to throw you off your rhythm.”

“You won’t. I’m feeling good,” Steve declared.

The words washed a wave of calmness over Tim. “I’m glad.”

The pair of them faced multiple overs from Leach and Overton. Tim got off to a slow start, but they were ticking the score up in singles, and that was all that mattered at that moment. 

In their seventh full over together, Steve reached his century. His third this series. Tim had goosebumps as Steve took off his helmet and acknowledged the crowd and the dressing room. They finally shared a hug, and Tim couldn’t believe this was his boyfriend. “You’re incredible, Steve Smith,” Tim mumbled into Steve’s neck.

When Steve pulled back, he looked right into Tim’s eyes. “So glad you’re out here with me,” Steve mumbled, barely moving his lips so that the dozens of cameras didn’t catch his words.

Tim was speechless. He didn’t think he could love Steve any more if he tried.

There was only one over left before lunch, and Tim managed to hit a four from it, taking him to 9* from 31 balls. It wasn’t pretty or efficient, but he was still in, and he had been alongside Steve for his century. He was elated. Steve went into lunch on 101*.

After a lot of congratulations for Steve and some praise for Tim, the boys ducked off for a shower, and they found the bathroom deserted. 

Tim took his opportunity, placing a hand on Steve’s cheek, swiping his thumb across his cheekbone. “I’m so lucky to be your boyfriend,” Tim gushed, leaning down to kiss Steve. 

Tim’s top was untucked from when he had removed all of his protective gear when they got to the locker room, and Steve took advantage of that, working his hands under the material to hug Tim’s bare waist as they kissed deeply. 

“I’m the lucky one,” Steve murmured against Tim’s lips. After a while, he added, “I’m grateful every day that you took me back.”

The words made Tim pause, and he broke their kiss, meeting Steve’s eyes. “Baby, we’re past that now. You don’t need to worry about what happened last year. We’re here, together. Batting in the Ashes. We’re making memories right now. All that matters is us, here, today,” Tim said gently. 

Steve seemed touched, and Tim figured it was a good time for them to get in the shower before teammates wondered what they were getting up to. 

***  
On just Tim’s third ball after lunch, he made a big mistake. He took on a delivery from Broad that he should have left alone, and it was heading straight for Roy in the slips. Tim turned his head, horrified at his shot, only to see the ball drop to the ground harmlessly.

Tim couldn’t believe it. He looked at Steve with wide eyes, and Steve exhaled with relief. 

Things were calmer for a while after that, and Tim stayed focused, always ready to run when Steve called him through. He hit another boundary off Leach’s bowling a few overs later, and as usual, at the end of the over, he and Steve met in the middle of the pitch.

Tim was a bit tense - he was still only on 14 from 46 balls, and he knew that if he got out now, he’d be criticised for wasting time. 

Stokes was brought into the bowling attack, and Tim remarked, “If I never see him and Leach together again, it’ll be too soon.”

Steve chuckled. “Shame we don’t wear glasses. I’ve got an urge to clean a pair right now,” he deadpanned.

Tim burst out laughing, and just like that, all of the tension left his body. Who cared if he was scoring slowly? Time in the middle was crucial in Test matches, and he was lucky enough to be building a partnership with Steve. 

Tim faced Stokes’ first ball, and from it, he made his best shot of the day so far - a beautiful drive for four. He took a single from the next one, and then Steve immediately hit back to back fours. 

At the end of the over, Steve was on 118, and Tim was finally relaxing. 

He relaxed too soon. The first ball of Leach’s next over was a good one, and Steve edged it into the slips. He was out, and Tim couldn’t breathe as he watched it land safely in Stokes’ hands. 

Steve hung his head, and Tim wanted to go to him, to comfort him. He was heartbroken. They hadn’t expected this. Steve had been in the zone - he could have gone on to make 150 - but it was over in a flash, and Steve was walking off the field.

Except, hang on, they were reviewing the back foot. Tim looked up to the big screen, and he couldn’t believe it. Leach, a spinner, had overstepped. It was a no ball. Steve was still in!

Tim let out a nervous laugh, and Steve turned around to come back to the crease.

“What the-?” Steve mouthed.

Tim just shrugged, amazed. Their partnership continued.

Together, they managed to see out over after over after over. Eventually, it was time for a drinks break - they had lasted a whole hour together since lunch. Tim was on 36, and Steve was on 143. 

Patto brought over the drinks, and Mitch had two packets of lollies. Both boys took a handful of snakes after having some water and electrolytes. 

“This is amazing stuff, boys,” Mitch beamed. 

“Thanks, Mitchy,” Steve replied. 

“JL wanted me to tell you he’s really proud of you, Tim. He said he was happy to see you so relaxed in the middle,” Patto shared.

Tim was touched. “Aww, tell him thanks. I’m having a lot of fun,” Tim grinned.

Steve had eaten all of the snakes in his hand but one - a pink one, which he handed to Tim wordlessly. “Crazy boy,” Tim said lovingly, biting its head off.

They both had a last drink of water before it was time for Mitch and Patto to leave the field and for play to resume.

Several overs later, Tim hit another four, and the ground announcer let them know that they had brought up the hundred partnership together. At that, they walked down the pitch to share a hug, to some polite applause. “I’m never gonna forget this,” Steve mumbled into Tim’s shoulder.

“Me neither. Let’s keep going,” Tim replied, patting Steve’s back encouragingly.

Three overs later, Steve brought up his 150, and Tim felt like he was floating. 

Tim himself was stranded on 49 for three overs. On the last ball of an over by Archer, Tim mistimed a shot, and it headed straight for Sam Curran. He knew this was it. He dropped his head, ready for the cheers to go up in the crowd - 

But Curran had dropped it. Tim was still alive. 

Four more overs passed, and Tim was still on 49. He was getting antsy, but Steve kept nodding at him encouragingly, calming him down in the way only he really knew how. 

Finally, the fiftieth run came from Leach’s bowling. When they met in the middle of the pitch, Steve looked more proud and excited for Tim than he had been for all three of his own milestones this innings.

“Keep proving everyone wrong, Timmy,” Steve mumbled into Tim’s collar, inaudible to anyone else thanks to the polite applause around the stadium. “I love you so much.”

Tim had to hold himself back from kissing Steve’s forehead.

They batted more overs out together, and before Tim knew it, it was the tea break. He had batted out an entire session with Steve. He had made his first fifty in what felt like forever, right when the media was calling for his head due to a supposed lack of runs.

They walked off together, Steve’s arm around Tim’s waist, Tim’s arm around Steve’s shoulders. Tim felt incredible. 

When they got back to the team, there was a flurry of congratulations, back pats and hair ruffles. Through it all, Steve hadn’t let go of his grip on Tim’s waist, and it anchored Tim in the moment. 

“You boys just added 124 runs together that session,” Pat announced.

Tim had no idea they had made that many runs together, and he and Steve shared a look.

“Well done, boys, I am so bloody proud of you two,” JL beamed. “Congratulations on your milestones, both of you.”

Tim and Steve both thanked JL for his kind words, but they were cut off by a very enthusiastic Mitch.

“I’ve sussed out the tea table and it looks amazing,” he reported. “You boys need some sugar for sure.”

“Shall we?” Tim asked Steve.

Steve beamed, and the team all followed Mitch to the table, which was adorned with a very enticing spread of snacks. 

Tim and Steve both needed a change of uniform after batting for the entire session, so they grabbed some food before heading to the change room.

Once they were alone, Tim realised that Steve had two cupcakes stacked precariously in one hand, and a bunch of carrot sticks in the other. 

“You are crazy, Steve Smith,” Tim said lovingly, leaning down to kiss Steve on the nose. 

Steve crinkled his nose at the contact. “I want a proper kiss,” he pouted.

Tim obliged.

***  
Tim had naturally been hoping that he and Steve could keep batting until it was time to declare, but the English bowlers tore that plan to shreds.

Tim was out, the first ball after lunch.

He was disappointed that their dream partnership had come to an end, but he had still made 58 runs, and contributed nearly 150 together with Steve.

Steve fought on, putting on partnerships with Pat and Starcy. The Poms tried everything to get him out, and in the end, it was a leg break from Joe Root that got him. 

Two hundred and eleven runs. 

Tim was so proud of him that he wanted to cry. 

Starcy and Gaz put on a brilliant ninth wicket partnership worth nearly sixty runs, and Tim declared with about 45 minutes left in the day’s play, 8/497.

To top off a perfect day, Pat took the early wicket of Denly before stumps.

***  
That night, after dinner, Steve was lying on the couch in their hotel room, exhausted after the 150 runs he had made during the day’s play. Tim went to stand in front of him, hiding something behind his back with a sheepish smile.

“What’re you hiding?” A tired smile unfurled across Steve’s face.

“Nothing,” Tim lied.

Steve reached out and poked Tim repeatedly in the side, making him giggle. “Show me!”

Tim relented, and presented Steve with two big blocks of Dairy Milk. Customary. “Two centuries, two blocks of chocolate,” Tim declared.

“I love you, Timmy. Thank you.” Steve smiled appreciatively, but then seemed to remember something. “Hang on, I’ve got something for you, too,” he declared.

He stood up from the couch and collected something from his bedside drawer - the only spot in their shared hotel room that Tim wouldn’t look for something. “Surprise,” Steve grinned, pressing a block of top deck chocolate into Tim’s hands as they both sat on the edge of the bed.

Tim had not expected this, at all. “But I didn’t make a century-“

“We made one together,” Steve pointed out gently. “Since you love white chocolate and I love milk chocolate, it’s like a representation of our partnership today… but in chocolate,” he tried to explain.

Tim couldn’t believe it. He felt like his heart was going to burst - he loved Steve so much that it hurt.

Tim just looked at the chocolate block with amazement. Steve had summed up their partnership so thoughtfully. “Literally ten times today I’ve told myself that I couldn’t possibly love you any more than I do in that moment. And every single time, you manage to make me love you even more,” Tim admitted, amazed. “You’re incredible, Steve. I love you so much.”

***  
Rain meant they didn’t get back out onto the field until after lunch on day three. England batted slowly but solidly, and by the end of the day, they were only five down for 200. Josh managed to take all four wickets of the day.

Day four was much more eventful. Three wickets to Starcy and two to Pat finished up England’s first innings, all out for 301 - nearly two hundred runs behind. 

The Aussies’ strategy was to increase the lead by batting quickly, to have plenty of time to bowl England out for a second time. 

The second batting innings began after lunch on day four, so they couldn’t waste time. It wasn’t part of the plan, though, for Dave, Harry, Marnus and Trav to each fall for under fifteen runs. 

But Steve was back out in the middle, and Tim trusted him almost as intrinsically as he trusted the sun to rise every morning. 

Steve managed to make 82 runs from 92 balls - practically an ODI innings. Tim had a bat himself and got to 23* from 18 balls before declaring, with England requiring 383 runs to win. 

To top another great day off, Pat took two wickets before stumps on day four, so they only needed eight wickets to retain the Ashes the following day. Not only that, but they were just the third and fourth balls of the innings. 2/0. The feeling amongst the team was electric.

***  
Neither Tim nor Steve could sleep. Tim still had mental scars from day five of the last Test, but they were so close, with all of the momentum, and it looked like he could be the captain of a team that brought the Ashes home.

For what felt like the first time ever, Steve was the one trying to help Tim calm down and get to sleep. 

It was a lost cause, and they ended up chatting into the early hours of the morning. Tim felt like he could get out of bed and run a marathon, he was thrumming with so much excitement. 

This could’ve been it.

***  
The bowlers toiled away in the morning of day five with little reward. Finally, after over an hour, Pat got the breakthrough, bowling Roy. He got Stokes a little while after that, too, for his fourth wicket of the innings. 

After the lunch break, Gaz got Denly and Starc got Bairstow, and the Poms went into tea 6/166. The Aussies needed four more wickets to retain the Ashes, and they had one session to do it in. 

Tim was excited, but very nervous. They had only taken two wickets in each session today. They would need to double that in the last session if they were to win. Surely England couldn’t pull off the miracle two matches in a row?

In just the sixth over of the final session, Josh bowled Jos Buttler. Tim was elated. Three to go.

The very next over, Gaz struck again. This time, he got Jofra Archer. Eight wickets down, two to go. 

Then Leach and Overton dug in, and started to build a handy partnership. 

When ten overs had passed and they were still searching for a ninth wicket, Tim turned to Steve in the slips. “Surely not again?” Tim asked quietly. He tried to keep his tone jovial, but he knew by the look that crossed Steve’s face that Steve had heard the undercurrent of worry in his voice.

Steve shook his head, giving Tim a calming look. “Lightning doesn’t strike twice,” Steve declared.

“He hasn’t cleaned his glasses yet, today,” Dave added helpfully.

Tim chuckled at Dave's joke, hoping Steve was right.

Fourteen overs into the Overton/Leach partnership, and Tim knew he needed to surprise the batsmen with something different. 

He called on Marnus to bowl. Marnus had taken wickets in the Derby practice game, after all.

Steve raised an eyebrow when he caught Tim’s eye as Marnus warmed up. “Trust me,” Tim mouthed.

Marnus bowled four dots, and then the fifth ball was an absolute beauty. Leach gloved it, and Marnus had his first Ashes wicket. 

When they all got around Marnus, Steve ended up right beside Tim in the huddle. “You’re a genius,” Steve said, the words lost to everyone but Tim in the excitement of the wicket celebration.

Tim just grinned at him. One more wicket. 

Marnus’s final ball wasn’t great, but it didn’t go for any runs, so it didn’t matter. The tactical change had worked, and Tim was thrilled. Gaz bowled the next over, and it was very tidy, with just one run from Overton.

Tim brought in another bowling change - this time, it was Josh. His first two balls were a good line and length, and Tim’s heart was racing. This could be the over. He could feel it.

The next ball barrelled straight into Overton’s pads, and the umpire’s finger went up. He was out. They had retained the Ashes. The Aussies all jumped with joy, and sprinted to Josh. Tim jumped on Josh’s back as they crowded together, huddling in an excited mess.

But hang on - there was a review. 

They all stood together, nervously awaiting the DRS results. Steve was jumping up and down, full of nervous energy. 

Three reds showed up, and it was official. They had done it. 

The Aussie boys were elated, jumping and cheering in their huddle. When the coaching staff made it onto the field, Tim sprinted over to hug JL. They had done it, together. They were both whisked into the captaincy and coaching role when Australian Cricket was at its lowest, and finally, this was their reward. 

Back in the locker room, beer was being sprayed everywhere. Tim was drenched and sticky, and he was on cloud nine. The room was a flurry of high fives, hugs, beer and noise. 

When the initial excitement toned down a fraction, Uzzy declared that Mitch looked like Craig Overton - a statement that mildly offended Mitch, but that he took on the chin - and suggested he had to re-enact the final ball. Pat presented his boyfriend a bat with a flourish, and Josh re-enacted the delivery. 

They were all having so much fun that the pain of Headingley seemed like a distant memory. 

Eventually, everyone settled in and sat in the lockers, most with beers in their hands. Now that JL knew about Tim and Steve’s relationship, there was no need to hide. Steve sat between Tim’s legs on the bench, one of Tim’s arms securely wrapped around his waist, the other holding on to his beer. Tim ducked his head and planted a string of kisses along the warm skin of Steve’s shoulder, peeking out from his collar. 

JL took another bottle of beer over to Mitch and sat down with him. Mitch was sitting in Pat’s locker, and Pat was lounging on the floor, his body in the space between Mitch’s legs, enjoying an animated conversation with Josh and Starcy.

Everyone was so happy.

The celebrations continued late into the evening, when the Aussies returned to the field for the team song. It was one of the best days of Tim’s life. The esky, once full of beer, looked decidedly bare by the end of the celebrations. 

“Let’s have a shower,” Steve suggested after the sun had well and truly set.

Tim hummed an agreement, collecting some clean clothes from his locker. His mind was fuzzy at the edges after all of the beer, and all he wanted was to feel Steve’s lips on his own.

Another shower was already running - everybody was covered in sticky beer, and they didn’t want to make the team bus smell like a brewery.

“I’m drunk,” Steve admitted, grinning lazily at Tim when they got into the cubicle. 

Tim grinned, pulling him closer for a kiss. “You’re not alone,” Tim chuckled. When his tongue met Steve’s for the first time in hours, it felt heavenly. He had to hold back a groan at the feeling.

“Do you want to wait ’til we get back to the hotel?” Steve asked, biting his lip.

Tim considered that, but it seemed like a really long time, and he crinkled his nose. “Can you keep quiet?” he asked with a smirk.

“Quiet enough,” Steve agreed, eyes darkening. “Come here,” he demanded, pulling Tim’s hips flush against his own.

***  
“Funny how there are only three shower cubicles but the four of you are freshly washed,” Marnus teased on the bus, looking between Pat and Mitch, and Tim and Steve.

Steve’s cheeks flushed, but Pat and Mitch looked unfazed. 

“We were saving water,” Mitch deadpanned. Pat laughed loudly, and Mitch looked at him lovingly, pressing a kiss to his forehead.

It didn’t really sink in until the following morning that Tim was the captain of a side that retained the Ashes. Now the equation was simple - win in London, and the outright victory would be theirs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! And thank you for over 50 new hits in the last couple of days since I updated, it's so lovely to know that there are so many people enjoying this story :) xx


	33. The Oval

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> London, September 2019.

The fifth and final Test was in London. Tim was set to do a press conference that morning, and JL wanted to meet beforehand so they could talk about selection. 

“We’ve narrowed it down to a squad of twelve, and we’ll make the call on the final bowler tonight,” JL began when Tim sat down with him in the meeting room. 

Tim’s heart rate rose. “Okay,” he said. “Who is it between?”

“Mitch Marsh comes in for Heady. The bowlers will need the support and Mitch offers the batting support,” JL began, and Tim broke into a grin. Finally, Mitch would get his first chance of the whole year. “The bowling spot is between Starcy and Sidds. That’s the call we’ll make in the morning,” JL explained. “Are you alright to let the boys know?”

Tim nodded. It was part of his role. He had to head straight to the presser, so he hoped he could speak to the boys as soon as it was finished so that Trav and Mitch didn’t both hear about their selection or dropping from the media first.

Once the press conference was complete, Tim’s first stop was to let Heady know of the selection team’s decision. He took it well, but he was understandably disappointed, and it broke Tim’s heart to give him the bad news. 

Then came the conversation Tim had been waiting for.

Tim knocked on Pat and Mitch’s door, and Pat opened it. He was in an oversized hoodie - one of Mitch’s, Tim noticed - and he had a few days’ worth of stubble on his face. He looked comfortable. Tim couldn’t wait to tell him the news.

“Hey, Timmy,” Pat smiled, opening the door so Tim could come in. 

Tim looked around and noticed the bed and couch were both empty. “Is Mitch-?”

“On the phone,” Pat filled in, gesturing outside onto the balcony. Tim followed Pat’s eye line, and saw Mitch through the glass doors, on a FaceTime call. “It’s Shaun and the family,” Pat explained. “We normally talk to them together but he’s been a bit down the last couple of days, so I suggested he should have some time to himself to see how they all are.”

Tim squeezed Pat’s shoulder. “That’s really thoughtful, mate,” he agreed. 

Pat blushed, ducking his head. “It’s the least I can do. He’s been on tour with us since May and hasn’t played a match, and he’s had to put up with me playing every game and all the emotions that go along with it all. I know he’s hurting,” Pat grimaced. 

“Actually, that’s what I wanted to talk to you about,” Tim said. 

Pat raised his eyebrows. “Selection?”

Tim nodded, unable to hide his grin. “He’s in,” he revealed.

It looked like it took a second for Pat to let the words sink in. His eyes were wide. “For real? Final eleven?” Pat asked.

Tim nodded. “It’s down to Starcy and Sidds for the last spot. But Mitch is in.”

“Oh my god,” Pat muttered. 

Tim didn’t know what kind of reaction he was expecting, but Pat breaking down into tears wasn’t it. The younger man brought his hands to his face and Tim saw the beginnings of tears leak from his closed eyes, his shoulders shaking. 

Tim surged forward, wrapping Pat up in a long hug. Pat relaxed into it, leaning his head down onto Tim’s shoulder. Tim rubbed his back comfortingly until Pat spoke again. 

“I was considering asking to sit out a match so he could take my spot, instead,” Pat mumbled, the words muffled by the fabric of Tim’s CA hoodie. 

Tim leant back, looking at Pat with alarm. “Patty, are you serious?”

“He needs it more than me. I’ve been so lucky and he hasn’t,” Pat shrugged, as if he had only mentioned offering Mitch a spare pair of shorts, not his chance to wear the baggy green. 

“You’re a great man, Patty,” Tim said gently, still disbelieving. “Lucky it didn’t come to that. You deserve every cap you get,” Tim assured.

Pat just shrugged. “He’s worth it,” he said plainly. 

At that point, Mitch slid open the door from the balcony and stepped back inside, phone off in his hand. 

“They’re all good at home,” Mitch reported with a smile, before seemingly realising Tim was there as well. “Hey, Timmy.”

Pat looked between Tim and Mitch. “Can I tell him?” Pat asked. 

Tim nodded. It needed to be their moment. “I’ll leave you boys to it,” he declared, squeezing Pat’s shoulder before leaving the younger pair with some privacy. 

Tim made his way back to his and Steve’s room. Steve was on the bed, reading. 

“That took a while,” Steve smiled as Tim came in. 

Tim walked over to join him on the bed, leaning in for a soft kiss. “Yeah. Went from a selection meeting straight into a presser and then had to go visit Heady and Mitch,” he explained.

Steve raised his eyebrows. “How come?”

“Mitch is in, Trav’s out,” Tim replied.

Steve gasped. In the space of one second, he asked, “Was Trav okay? Holy shit, did you tell Mitch? Was he thrilled?”

Tim chuckled at all of Steve’s questions. “Slow down,” he said gently, interlacing Steve’s fingers with his own, using his spare hand to smooth down Steve’s hair. “Trav took things as well as possible. Obviously he was disappointed,” Tim explained.

Steve nodded. “How about Mitch?”

“He was on the phone when I visited. Patty said Mitch had been feeling pretty down, touring for so long without playing a match. When I told Pat the news, he cried,” Tim admitted.

Tim could practically see Steve’s heart melt. “Aww,” Steve cooed. “It must be so hard on both of them.”

Tim nodded. “Patty told me he considered asking to give up his spot at some point so Mitch could actually play,” he told Steve.

Steve gaped at him. “Are you serious?”

Tim nodded. “Lucky it didn’t come to that. It tells me that this tour’s been tougher on Mitch than he’s let on, though. He always seems so bubbly and cheerful, but it can’t have been easy constantly missing out,” Tim acknowledged.

Steve nodded. “Poor thing. I’m so happy for him.”

“I am, too,” Tim agreed. He really hoped Mitch - and the whole team - would do well.

***  
The selection team decided that Sidds would play the final Test instead of Starcy. After Tim’s press conference the previous morning, social media had been aflame with criticism about Mitch’s selection. He prayed Mitch wouldn’t see any of it, but at breakfast, Tim saw Pat, arm around Mitch’s shoulder, talking to him softly. Mitch was shaking his head, frustrated.

“Mitchy, these people have no idea,” Pat said gently. “Look at how much shit gets written about Shaun. Does he let it get to him?” 

“Not any more,” Mitch conceded. 

Pat squeezed the back of Mitch’s neck comfortingly. “You were selected because you deserve the spot. These dickheads online have no clue how hard you work every single day. You have been knocked down so many times and you have never given up, not once. Are you gonna let some anonymous flog with a profile picture of a cat stop you from going out there and showing everyone what you can do?” 

Despite himself, Mitch laughed at Pat’s words, and the sight was a relief for Tim, so he stopped eavesdropping.

“I wish everyone would just give him a break,” Steve said quietly with a grimace, poking at his oats with his spoon. 

Tim sighed, sipping his smoothie. “Me too.”

***  
England batted first on day one, and Pat took the first wicket in the ninth over, dismissing Denly for just 14 runs. That was the only wicket before lunch. In the fifth over of the second session, Josh dismissed Burns just shy of his half century, on 47. Mitch took the catch, and he looked thrilled to be involved early.

Nine overs later, it happened. Mitch got Stokes out for 20. The whole team gathered around him to celebrate - Pat sprinted over from his fielding position on the boundary to wrap Mitch up in a bruising hug. Tim rubbed Mitch’s hair enthusiastically. After so long, Mitch could finally experience some on-field success of his own.

Tim decided to bowl Pat and Mitch as a partnership for a while after tea, and together, they piled pressure on the batsmen. In the first four overs after the break, they only conceded one run - a bye, for which Tim blamed himself. The first ball of the fifth over of the session, bowled by Pat, was brilliant. Root was out, bowled through his off stump for 57. The boys continued their bowling partnership, and just four overs later, Mitch bowled a beautiful yorker, dismissing Bairstow lbw. 

Pat and Mitch had two wickets each. They were both elated.

The very next over, Pat trapped Curran lbw, but the dismissal was recalled as a no ball. The captain in Tim was furious for a moment, but the rage fizzled out as soon as he saw the frustration on Pat’s face. Pat must have felt remorseful enough, without Tim’s frustration compounding the issue. Tim shared a pinched look with Steve - he could tell Steve was feeling the exact same way. Steve took a slow breath, encouraging Tim to do the same. 

If Tim were a footy captain, he could have pulled Pat out of the attack as a reactionary move. He knew that was unreasonable, though. Pat and Mitch were bowling beautifully together, and Tim needed to stick with them while they were hot.

Mitch bowled a maiden the very next over, and in his following over, he took a third wicket - this time Curran really was out, and Steve took the catch to make sure of it.

Pat needed a rest after that, so Tim put Josh back into the attack to bowl with Mitch. Josh’s first over was pretty tidy, and in Mitch’s very next over, it happened. Mitch had 4/33. England were 7/205.

Pat was bursting with pride as he threw his arms around Mitch’s middle, burying his head the crook of Mitch’s shoulder. Mitch was beaming, with half the team hanging off him in a huge hug. 

Josh took one more wicket before the end of the day, and at stumps, England were 8/271.

As they piled into the locker room, JL spoke to the team. “Boys, I know you were tired by the end of the day and we missed some opportunities, but I want to say a big congratulations to Mitch.” 

Everyone got around Mitch once more, and JL paused while everyone celebrated Mitch’s efforts.

“Yes, Mitchy boy!” Josh beamed, ruffling Mitch’s hair. 

Pat was standing back to let Mitch enjoy the attention he deserved, smiling fondly.

Looking at this thrilled, confident Mitch, Tim could barely remember Mitch and Pat’s conversation at breakfast. 

JL continued. “Mitch, you have been to hell and back. I know this hasn’t been an easy road for you, but all that matters is right now, and right now, you’re a fucking legend, mate,” he declared.

There was a chorus of cheers, and Mitch was positively glowing.

Tim was expecting to do media after the day’s play, so when he wasn’t called on, he raised his eyebrows at the media manager. 

“They asked for Mitch,” she mouthed at Tim.

Tim chuckled, nodding with understanding. Steve settled in beside Tim in his locker, and squeezed his thigh. “What are you laughing to yourself about?” Steve asked fondly.

“I was ready for a presser, but they’ve asked for Mitch instead,” Tim explained. “He deserves it. He’s good quality for media, too,” Tim chuckled.

Steve laughed, nodding. “He was amazing today. I hate to think what kind of headlines are going to come out of his presser,” Steve chuckled.

As it turned out, Mitch’s quote of the day was “Most of Australia hate me,” and when Tim heard it, he just shook his head with amazement. He hoped that every single person who had posted rude comments about Mitch - or about anyone, for that matter - felt a real slap in the face after that.

***  
On the morning of day 2, Tim opened the bowling with Pat and Mitch together. The Aussies needed two more wickets, and Tim felt like they were the pair who could deliver them quickly.

Pat struck first with the first ball of his third over of the morning, removing the set Jos Buttler after 70 well made runs. Pat finished the over with five dots, and then it was Mitch’s turn to bowl his third over of the morning. Just like Pat had, Mitch took a wicket with the first ball of the over, and with that, the Poms were bowled out for 294.

Mitch had five wickets in one innings for the first time in his Test career. Pat nearly tackled Mitch to the ground with how forcefully he hugged him, and Tim saw the quick kiss Pat left on Mitch’s jaw.

The high of Mitch’s achievement was quickly dampened by the same old story of the openers failing to fire. Within just six overs, the Aussies were two down. 

“Fucking hell,” Gaz groaned at Harry’s dismissal, sitting next to Tim on the balcony. 

Tim bit back some swear words of his own. He forced himself to look on the bright side. Steve and Marnus were out there, together. 

The pair batted together until after lunch, when Marnus was dismissed - early, by his own lofty standards - for 48, lbw by Archer. Wadey joined Steve in the middle, and when he was dismissed for 19, it was Mitch’s turn to head out and bat. 

Mitch and Steve batted together until tea, and at the break, the Aussies were 4/147 with Mitch on 12, and Steve on 59.

Unfortunately, Mitch only survived five overs into the third session. He played an unnecessary shot and got caught out, on 17. Pat swore loudly at the dismissal, making Gaz jump. Tim knew Mitch would be furious with himself, but he didn’t have time to dwell on that, because he was the next man in, at 5/160.

Tim felt a whole lot of pressure as he went to join Steve in the middle. “We’re a long way behind,” Tim muttered.

Steve bumped gloves with him, shaking his head. “It’s only day two. Stay with me, Timmy. We’ve got this.”

Tim exhaled, trying to breathe out all of his negativity. If he believed in anything, he believed in Steve. 

The very first ball Tim faced barrelled into his pads, and his heart caught in his throat. There was a huge appeal from Archer - typical, Tim thought - but the umpire indicated that it was going down leg side, so it was not out, and the Poms didn’t review.

Steve faced Curran’s bowling the next over, and he edged the final ball - it carried to slip, heading straight for Root - Joe got two hands to it - but he dropped it, and Tim exhaled the breath he didn’t realise he had been holding. 

They survived three hostile overs together in the middle, but Tim was caught behind off Curran’s bowling after that. He had made just one run. He bit his lip hard enough to draw blood as he trudged back to the pavilion. Right when the team needed a captain’s knock from him, he had done absolutely nothing. He was furious with himself.

He didn’t even get all the way upstairs before he heard the shout. Pat was out for a golden duck, the very next ball. 

Sidds partnered Steve for a while, but then Steve was dismissed by a straight ball from Chris Woakes. It was a mistake Steve never, ever usually made. He was out on 80, and despite it being a brilliant score by any normal person’s standards, Steve was not a normal person. Tim knew he would be heartbroken. 

Gaz and Sidds put on a nice partnership of 37 runs before Gaz was dismissed, and in the same over Sidds was out, so the Aussies were all out for 225, 69 runs behind. 

***  
Back in their hotel room, Tim felt sick. He didn’t know what to say. The worst part was, Steve was disappointed with his own innings as well.

Tim was having an angry shower when he felt a draught, and heard the bathroom door slide nearby. Steve stepped into the shower behind him, wrapping his arms around Tim from behind before wincing away. 

“Fuck, Timmy, the water is boiling,” Steve protested. 

Tim belatedly realised that was true, and he fiddled with the mixer tap to cool it down slightly. 

Steve pressed a kiss into the back of Tim’s neck, and Tim dropped his head forward with a sigh. Steve massaged his shoulders gently. 

“Can you tell me what’s on your mind?” Steve asked gently.

“I should’ve stood up today. The team needed me, and I failed,” Tim mumbled, shaking his head with frustration. 

Steve reached for Tim’s shampoo and helped himself to some of it. “Timmy, none of us were good enough today. None of us.”

Tim looked at Steve, unimpressed. “Baby, you scored eighty. That’s a damn sight better than fucking one. It’s unacceptable.”

Steve ran the shampoo through his hair, then squirted some more onto his hand, running it through Tim’s hair, as well. 

“I’d already done that,” Tim admitted.

Steve huffed a laugh, stepping into the direct water stream to rinse his hair. “Well, now you’ve washed it twice,” he declared, pressing a kiss to the point of Tim’s shoulder. 

Tim relaxed into his touch, and Steve took the opportunity to catch Tim’s lips in a kiss. 

“I hate seeing you this upset,” Steve said gently, combing his fingers through Tim’s hair as he rinsed it. 

Tim grimaced, looking away. They finished the shower and dried off before Tim spoke again, towel slung low on his hips. 

“I think they’re going to sack me,” Tim mumbled. 

Steve froze momentarily with shock, before turning to face Tim, eyes wide. “What?”

Tim shrugged. “If they’re dropping Starcy left and right...”

“Timmy, Starcy’s position has nothing to do with yours,” Steve said with concern, handing Tim a pair of clean pyjama pants. 

Tim shook his head. “I’m not making runs. If I fail again, this could be it,” he mumbled. 

“Have you forgotten the last Test already? You made a half century, Tim, and you’re a wicketkeeper. It’s not like you’re failing as an opener,” Steve reasoned. “Besides, you’re a brilliant captain and the best keeper I’ve played alongside,” he added gently. 

Tim sighed, and Steve pulled him in for a hug, pulling Tim’s head down to lean against his chest. 

“You’re way too hard on yourself, baby,” Steve murmured. 

Tim let himself relax into Steve’s chest, and soon his heart rate had calmed enough for him to start thinking more clearly. Yeah, he was disappointed with his performance, but it was one innings, and he needed to move forward. 

They both put on their pyjamas and soon, Steve sat on the bed, back against the headboard, and encouraged Tim to lay his head in his lap, massaging his damp hair. 

“Do you feel a little bit better?” Steve asked after a while. 

Tim had nearly dozed off in his lap, and he blinked his eyes open. “A little,” he agreed. “Thank you, baby. I know you’re disappointed about today, too. Sorry for sulking,” Tim apologised. 

Steve leant down to kiss him upside down, making Tim giggle sweetly. “It’s okay, Timmy. I just want you to know that you’re doing a brilliant job. It’s not your job to get fifty every innings,” Steve said gently. 

Tim nodded, acknowledging that he was listening. 

Steve kissed him once more, and Tim tried his best to let go of everything on his mind. 

***  
Early on day three, Tim was keeping up to the stumps because Gaz was bowling. One of the deliveries bounced unpredictably, catching Tim’s thumb out of position. Tim shook his hand out, expecting the pain to dissipate like it normally did when he got hit by a stinger, but instead, the pain built up sharply. 

He gritted his teeth and tried not to show any weakness. It was the last Test of the tour, and his team needed him. 

Gaz took both of the wickets that fell before lunch, and when Tim got inside, he rushed into a toilet stall and threw up, because the pain in his thumb was so bad. 

Steve had followed him, his eyes wide with concern. He rubbed Tim’s back gently. “Baby, are you okay?” Steve asked, alarmed. 

Tim stood up, shaking his head as he flushed the toilet. “I didn’t want to tell anyone about it,” he mumbled. 

“About what?” Steve asked worriedly. 

Tim looked at his hands, and at that point, Steve looked down to see that Tim hadn’t taken his gloves off. 

“Timmy, tell me what’s wrong,” Steve urged. 

Tim pulled his gloves off slowly, hands shaking. He didn’t want to look, because he knew that would make this more real. Steve helped him peel off his inner gloves, too, and Tim couldn’t look, staring into the distance. 

He knew as soon as Steve had seen his thumb, because Steve gasped painfully. “Oh, Timmy,” he said shakily. 

“Is it bad?” Tim murmured. 

Steve just nodded, and Tim bit the bullet, looking at his thumb. 

It was swelling up already, the beginnings of some dark bruising forming around his knuckle. 

“This happened early, didn’t it? I saw your face change,” Steve worried. 

Tim nodded, unable to keep the pain and worry off his face. “Please, you can’t tell anyone,” Tim urged, meeting Steve’s eyes. “I have to play on.”

Steve looked at Tim’s thumb warily. “You could ice it for the whole lunch break, you need to tell the doctor,” Steve disagreed. “They won’t make you stop playing,” he reasoned. 

Tim met his eyes. “They made you stop at Lord’s,” he countered. 

Steve sighed. “It’s your decision,” he said decisively, pressing a gentle kiss to Tim’s lips. “I trust your judgement.”

Tim did come clean to the doctor. Deep in his heart, he knew it was broken, but he couldn’t bear to consider the possibility. 

“It’s the last Test. Let me play it out,” Tim urged the doctor. 

“Can you bear the pain?” The doctor asked him, face full of concern. 

Tim steeled himself, and nodded. 

“Okay, it’s your call, mate. If it gets too much, we can give the gloves to Wadey,” the doctor suggested. 

Tim just shook his head. “I’m playing it out. Please don’t tell JL,” he urged. 

***  
The second session of day three was a tough one for the Aussies. The bowlers toiled away for no reward, and the Poms went into the tea break 2/193. They managed to take six wickets in the final session of the day - two each to Mitch and Sidds, and one each to Pat and Gaz. 

Finally, on the morning of day four, Pat and Gaz took the final wickets. England had set them the lofty target of 398, so Tim wasn’t optimistic as they headed into the final innings. 

JL urged the openers to fight for their lives, but once more, Dave and Harry fell cheaply, and the score was 2/29 after just seven overs. Tim settled in, ice on his thumb, to watch Steve and Marnus do their thing - he was expecting another big partnership, because he believed in them. Unfortunately, that dream was cut very short, with Marnus dismissed for just 14, and Steve following him with just 23 to his name. 

It was all coming crashing down very quickly. 

Wadey ground out a brilliant 117 to be the highest scorer of the innings, with Mitch chipping in 24, and Tim contributing 21 despite his broken thumb. 

The Aussies ended up being bowled out for 263, and just like that, they had drawn the Ashes, and all of their dreams of winning them outright were snuffed out. 

The team had an honest talk with JL - they could be happy with their tour, because they had retained the Ashes and made a World Cup semi final, but the feeling they had let their opportunities slip was palpable. 

Most of the boys settled in with beers, but Tim and Steve were asked to do media together, because Steve was named player of the series. 

Before they headed into the media room, Steve pulled Tim down a dark hallway and kissed him thoroughly. 

“Fuck,” Tim exhaled, pleasantly surprised. “What did I do to deserve that?”

“You played out a Test match with a broken thumb,” Steve said plainly.

“We don’t know for sure that it’s broken,” Tim protested weakly, but Steve looked at it with his eyebrows raised. 

“Let me hold your hand, then,” Steve suggested, reaching for Tim’s bad hand. Tim winced away, and Steve just shrugged. “You’re so brave, baby. You’re a brilliant leader.”

Tim didn’t know how to respond to the compliments, so he leant in and kissed Steve fiercely. 

“I love you, Timmy,” Steve mumbled against Tim’s lips, swiping a thumb across Tim’s cheekbone. “I love you so much.”

Tim’s heart melted, and he kissed Steve deeply, one last time before they had to be in rooms full of people for hours. “I love you, too,” Tim said gently. As they separated, Tim took the opportunity to kiss Steve’s forehead, too. His skin tasted like salty sweat and sunscreen, but Tim didn’t care. He loved Steve so much his heart hurt.

“Ready?” Steve asked, squeezing Tim’s good hand briefly.

“Ready,” Tim confirmed.

The journalists were already in the room when Tim and Steve walked in together, and Tim tried to sit down a fair distance away from Steve. They fielded questions for ten minutes, and then finally, it was finished.

Tim was itching to grab Steve’s hand as they left, so he stuffed his hands into his pockets to stop himself. As they re-entered the Australian rooms, Tim felt a subtle touch at his lower back, and let himself relax. The tour was over, and it had been a modest success. As Tim had mentioned in the presser, if he had been told before the tour that they would be taking the urn home, he would have been satisfied.

“I’ll find us a beer,” Steve grinned, rubbing Tim’s back gently before disappearing in search of the esky.

Tim went to the bathroom and noticed Pat was in there by himself, leaning over a sink, looking anxious as all hell.

“Oh my god, Patty, are you okay?” Tim asked with concern.

Pat looked at him, and Tim realised how pale he was. “I’m really nervous,” he admitted.

Tim frowned, puzzled. “The tour is over, mate,” he said gently, reaching up to squeeze the big fast bowler’s shoulder. “What are you worried about?”

Pat took a deep breath. “I’m going to propose to Mitch tonight,” he revealed.

Tim gasped. He hadn't been expecting that. “Holy shit!”

Pat seemed worried by his reaction, eyes widening. “Do you think he’ll say no?”

It took until then for Tim to realise that the reason Pat was worried, was because he genuinely didn’t know what Mitch’s answer was going to be. Tim looked at Pat, bemused. “Are you joking?”

Pat just frowned. “No,” he replied.

Tim chuckled, pulling Pat into a hug. “Patty, Mitch loves you. So bloody much. You guys have been together for how long?”

“Eight years next month,” Pat answered.

“And you’re worried he’ll say no?” Tim asked, disbelieving.

Pat just looked at him. “Well, yeah,” he grimaced. 

“Well, you don't need to. A little birdie told me that he’s been thinking about marriage, too,” Tim revealed. He knew it probably wasn’t information for him to share, but if Pat was this worried, Tim figured a little reassurance wouldn’t hurt.

Pat gasped. “Marriage… with me?”

“Nah, he wants to marry me instead,” Tim deadpanned, and Pat’s lips quirked up in a smile. “Of course with you, you big idiot!”

“Oh,” Pat chuckled, breaking into a big grin. “He really wants to marry me?”

“Yes, Patty,” Tim laughed, exasperated. “Please don’t be nervous. You’re going to propose! This is going to be the most memorable night of your life. Let’s get some beer into you,” Tim decided. 

Pat pulled Tim into a side hug, taking a deep breath. “Shit, okay, this is happening. Please don’t tell him I said anything.”

“Of course not,” Tim agreed. “I’m so happy for you two.”

When Tim rejoined the group, Steve found him and handed him a beer. “That took a while,” he commented.

Tim used his head to gesture to his locker, and Steve took the hint. They walked over and sat down together in Tim’s locker space. 

“I found Patty in the bathroom, stressing like mad,” Tim began. 

“Is he okay?” Steve asked, surprised.

Tim leant in close, his lips brushing the shell of Steve’s ear, making the younger man shiver. “He’s going to propose,” Tim revealed. 

Steve gasped. “Finally!” 

His reaction made Tim laugh. “The funny part was, Patty was so worried he’d say no,” Tim grinned.

Steve just shook his head. “He really is the dumbest smart bloke I know.”

Tim chuckled, agreeing. He slid an arm around Steve’s waist and clinked their beer bottles together. “Cheers. To the man of the series,” Tim declared.

Steve blushed. “To the captain who brought the urn home,” he returned. 

They both took a sip before sharing a sweet kiss.

The magical moment was broken by Marnus, who came over and sat right beside Steve, totally oblivious that they had been having a moment. “Congratulations on being named man of the series!”

“Thanks, Marn,” Steve smiled. 

“I just think it’s awesome how-“

Tim squeezed Steve’s thigh and got up, patting Marnus on the head as he left to talk to the other boys. Steve and Marnus would be chatting for hours. 

After a while, all of the Aussies went into the England rooms to have their usual post-series beer. Every now and then, Steve met Tim’s eyes across the room, flashing Tim a loving smile that melted his heart. 

Tim got caught up talking to Joe Root, and after a little while, Jos Buttler joined them, wordlessly pressing a new bottle of beer into Joe’s hands before disappearing again to talk to somebody else.

“Personal butler?” Tim laughed. “Hang on, personal Buttler,” he realised, chuckling at his own joke.

Joe just rolled his eyes good-naturedly, as if he’d heard it all a million times before. “He’s a good lad, Jossy,” Joe said, a warm expression on his face. If Tim knew anything, by that alone, he would’ve guessed they were more than friends. "Is it true you hurt your thumb?"

Tim grimaced, looking at it. It looked better than it had yesterday, but it still ached like hell. "Unfortunately, yes," he admitted. "How did you know, did they show it on the broadcast or something?"

Joe shook his head. "Jos noticed, he was batting at the time. Fellow keeper and all that," Joe said warmly. "Sorry you got hurt. I hope it doesn't give you too much grief."

"Thanks, Joe," Tim replied, touched.

He couldn’t dwell on the moment for too long, though, as JL stood on a chair to congratulate everyone for their efforts in the series. Tim thought he sucked up a bit too much by congratulating England on the World Cup win, as well, but that was the type of guy JL was. 

When JL was finished, Tim smelt the familiar scent of soap and lemongrass a fraction of a second before he felt the warm, comforting weight of Steve’s hand on his lower back again. 

“The Poms love a draw, don’t they?” Steve whispered into Tim’s ear.

Tim just looked at him, totally amused. He didn’t think kissing Steve in the middle of the opposition shed would be a good idea, so he settled for a muttered, “I love you, Steven Peter.”

“I love you more,” Steve protested, leaning his head on Tim’s shoulder.

As he surveyed the scene in front of him, Tim felt so grateful. Grateful for the beautiful man beside him, who he could call his own. Grateful for the bunch of boys he had trained with and played alongside for the better part of three months. Grateful for the opportunity to be called their captain. And most of all, grateful for the phone call that he received just under two years ago, inviting him to join the Test squad for the first time in seven long years. 

He couldn’t believe how far they had all come.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for nearly 100 hits since my last update! It makes me so happy how many people enjoy this story <3 as always, I'd love to hear your thoughts! xx


	34. The domestic season

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sydney, September 2019, Perth, October 2019 & Sydney, October 2019.

The Australian domestic season started only a week after the final Ashes Test - it began with the beginning of the Marsh Cup, a state versus state one-day competition. Tim and Steve both sat the first few rounds out, electing to return to domestic cricket in the first round of the Sheffield Shield instead. Even then, they only had three and a half weeks off following the Ashes.

As had become customary, both of them returned home for the first few days following the tour, to sort everything out around their houses, and to see their families. Since Steve was going to be busy with the national white ball team later on, they decided it would be best to base themselves in Sydney for the short break.

One morning early in Tim’s stay, he and Steve were eating breakfast on Steve’s balcony, enjoying the view of the sun glittering on Sydney harbour.

“Can you believe Marny played in the first round of the Cup?” Steve asked.

Tim chuckled, shaking his head. “Would’ve thought he’d’ve had enough of cricket for at least… ten days,” Tim teased.

Steve laughed merrily, eating a spoonful of his cereal as he pondered this. “He made sixty odd, too,” he pointed out.

Tim just shook his head with disbelief. “Did Mitch play round one?” 

“Don’t think so,” Steve replied. “Probably too busy celebrating the engagement,” he grinned.

Tim’s heart warmed. He was so happy that his two good friends were taking the next step in their relationship, after being together for so long. “Did Patty send you the picture of their rings?” 

“Yeah, he did,” Steve gushed. “They look perfect. I love the idea of engagement bands. Showing off that you’re taken. Subtly possessive,” he commented, eyes glittering.

Tim’s heart rate picked up, but he tried to hide his reaction to Steve's words. He filed that information carefully under ‘think about later’ in his mind.

“I’m sure Mitch will show me when I’m over there for the first Shield match,” Tim said. 

Steve nodded, and they finished their breakfast.

That afternoon, they were on the couch, idly watching an animal show, when Steve suggested they go for a hit in the nets. 

“Baby, no, you have to have at least a couple of days off from cricket,” Tim said decisively. 

Steve pouted. “What if I lose my touch?”

Tim rolled his eyes. He really was in love with the world’s most stubborn man. “A couple more days off will do you some good. You’ve been at it for pretty much five months straight,” Tim pointed out.

Steve sighed, but Tim knew he’d won the battle, and he pulled Steve closer to kiss him. 

After a slow, exploratory kiss that lasted several minutes, Tim sat back, satisfied. “How about we go to the beach?”

Steve’s eyes lit up and he gasped, practically bouncing in his seat at the suggestion. 

Tim took that as a resounding yes.

***  
They fell back into their comfortable domestic rhythms immediately. Tim loved being able to cook dinner again - it was one of the simple pleasures he missed most while they were on tour. 

His favourite part of cooking, though, didn’t have anything to do with the food - instead, it was the man sitting on the kitchen bench, swinging his legs like a child on monkey bars. Steve slowed down Tim's cooking process a lot, constantly distracting him with kisses, but Tim wouldn’t have had it any other way.

“You should cook shirtless from now on,” Steve declared, while Tim was flipping their fish fillets over in the frying pan.

Tim looked at him, trying to keep a straight face. “And why would that be?”

“For my own personal enjoyment,” Steve grinned cheekily.

Satisfied that the fillets needed an extra minute on the stove, Tim gave in and crossed the kitchen to stand between Steve’s legs. 

“Is that right?” Tim teased, looking up at Steve, placing his hands on Steve’s thighs possessively.

“Yes. For… medical reasons,” Steve invented, and Tim just laughed lovingly.

“You’re ridiculous, Steven,” Tim declared.

Steve gripped either side of his jaw and placed a chaste kiss to Tim’s lips. Tim leant in for more, pressing his tongue into Steve’s mouth to deepen the kiss.

Tim’s timer went off, forcing them to break apart. “Hold that thought until after dinner,” Tim urged with a pat of Steve's thigh, finalising the dinner preparation. Steve leapt off the bench to set the table, and Tim couldn’t resist giving him one last peck and a pat on the bottom for good measure.

***  
Waking up with Steve in his arms and nowhere to be was like heaven to Tim. Steve had been sleeping well, and the thought warmed Tim’s heart. 

They enjoyed several lazy days together during their time off, basking in each other’s company before the domestic and international seasons picked up again. 

When it was eventually time for both boys to head interstate for the first round of the Sheffield Shield, Tim felt like his heart was breaking.

“Don’t leave,” Steve whined, wrapping his arms around Tim’s waist. Tim was freshly out of the shower, a towel around his waist. 

“I’ll be back in just over a week, darling,” Tim said gently, kissing Steve’s forehead. NSW were hosting Tasmania in the second round of the Shield.

“I’ll be counting down the days,” Steve pouted.

Tim hated seeing Steve upset, and he was sad to be parting, too. Knowing it was only for a week and a bit made things a lot easier, though. “You’re going to have fun in sunny Queensland with Marnus, it’s going to be fine,” Tim reassured him.

Steve’s eyes lit up at that. “True,” he conceded.

Tim kissed him once more. “We’ve been apart for a hell of a lot longer than this before, baby. I’ll be back in this bed before you know it,” he said gently.

“Promise?” Steve pouted.

“I promise,” Tim agreed. He didn’t have any obligation to stay in the team hotel - Wadey was Tassie’s permanent captain, so Tim didn’t need to be there to look after the boys. “I’m even going to leave some of my clothes here because I can’t be bothered packing them three times,” he reasoned.

That seemed to please Steve. “Good,” he smiled, leaning in to kiss Tim again.

***  
Tasmania’s first Shield game was at the WACA in Perth.

Mitch invited Tim over for coffee the morning of the match, and when Tim arrived, he was surprised when Pat opened the door. 

“Hey, Timmy,” Pat grinned, wrapping Tim up in a hug. “Did you have a nice break?”

“Yeah, we had a lovely time in Sydney,” he replied easily. “How come you’re here?”

Pat just shrugged, leading Tim through the house to where Mitch was, in the kitchen boiling the kettle. Pat looked totally at home - he had his glasses on, some scruffy stubble, bare feet, and to top it all off, he was wearing a WA training top that had M. MARSH emblazoned on the back. 

“I’ve been rested because of my bowling loads over in England, so they told me to stay home... they didn’t specify that it had to be my home in Sydney,” he smiled cheekily. 

Pat and Tim sat down at the kitchen island. “Hey, Timmy,” Mitch grinned at him once Pat was finished speaking. “Glad you’ve met my fiancé,” he emphasised. 

Tim’s heart warmed, at that. “Show me your rings!”

Both boys held their left hands out to Tim, displaying their matching silver bands. They were simple yet elegant, and Tim thought they were a lovely representation of the boys’ relationship. 

“I’m so happy for you, boys,” Tim beamed. “They’re really lovely.”

Pat and Mitch exchanged a loving smile before Mitch returned to the kettle. “Espresso?” Mitch checked. 

“Yes please,” Tim confirmed. 

“So, now that one engagement is out of the way...” Pat nudged Tim suggestively. 

Tim frowned with confusion, not catching Pat’s meaning. 

“You’re next,” Mitch stated plainly. 

Tim nearly choked on his own spit. “Wha- are you kidding me?”

Pat just looked at Tim. “You can’t tell me you haven’t thought about it,” he reasoned. 

Tim was stuck. Pat was right - he had thought about it. A lot. 

“We haven’t even had our second anniversary,” Tim protested. 

Pat and Mitch gave him identical looks that told Tim that was a weak excuse. 

Mitch poured all of their coffees into mugs, giving Tim a WACA mug and Pat a West Coast Eagles mug. Tim chuckled at Mitch’s sense of humour. 

”Do you see yourselves together in the future?” Pat asked, changing tack. 

“Definitely,” Tim replied instantly. “I can’t see a future without him. You boys were there for me when we broke up last year. I didn’t feel right until we made up,” he admitted. 

Mitch put his hand over Pat’s on the counter, brushing his fingertips over Pat’s engagement band as if to check it were really there. “Timmy, you love him. He loves you, so much. What are you waiting for?”

Tim looked into his mug as if it held all of the answers in the universe. “Isn’t it too soon?” He pondered. 

Pat scoffed. “No way. You boys have experienced a lifetime’s worth of challenges in not even two years. If you feel ready, you are. You can’t put a timeframe on the perfect love story,” Pat said wistfully. 

Mitch was staring at him as if he had just revealed the remedy to climate change. 

“I wouldn’t call our love story perfect,” Tim chuckled. 

Mitch shrugged. “Nobody’s is,” he reasoned. “I’ve made more mistakes than I can count. But somehow, this perfect man has stayed with me through it all,” he gushed. 

Pat blushed, the colour in his cheeks contrasting with the golden yellow of Mitch’s WACA shirt that he had commandeered. 

Their love was absolutely palpable. If Tim had thought they were a happy couple before their engagement, they looked purely blissful now. 

If Tim let his mind wander, thinking about a blonde haired, blue eyed batsman with Tim’s ring on his finger, nobody needed to know. 

***  
When the match started a few hours later, WA batted first. Shaun fell for 9, Mitch made 41, and Stoin made 61.

In Tasmania’s first batting innings, Tim made a brilliant 121 - his second ever first class century, thirteen years after his first. 

Mitch and Shaun were building a brilliant partnership together in WA’s second innings before stumps on day 3.

That night, Steve rang Tim to congratulate him. 

“I’m so proud of you baby, when I looked at the scores at the end of the day I nearly cried on the spot,” Steve admitted.

Tim’s heart warmed at Steve’s statement. “It’s nothing compared to what you can do, Steve,” he said gently.

Steve scoffed. “Timmy, this is a brilliant achievement, don’t brush it off so easily. I am so bloody proud of you,” he gushed. 

“Thanks, baby,” Tim said, voice full of love. “I’m sorry about your first innings, though,” he grimaced.

Steve groaned. “Marnus thought it was hilarious. I’m never gonna hear the end of it. A duck, in state cricket…”

Tim couldn’t help the chuckle that escaped him. “Doesn’t help that Marnus is in the form of his life,” he acknowledged. Marnus had made half centuries in each innings.

Their conversation turned to lighter topics, after that, but Tim couldn’t get the conversation with Pat and Mitch about engagement out of his head. 

***  
The next morning, Mitch was dismissed early in play, despite it looking the previous night like he and Shaun were going to dominate the final day’s play.

Tim didn’t hear about the incident until he realised that Mitch wasn’t in the sheds for post match drinks. Because of the four day Shield format, the match had ended up in a draw. Selfishly, though, Tim was thrilled with his century, so he was excited to head into the WA rooms for a beer with the rest of the boys.

Shaun was the first person Tim saw, and he looked distressed, phone in his hand as if he were fresh off a call. 

Tim’s smile fell when he saw him. “Everything alright, mate?” Tim asked. 

Shaun just shook his head. “It’s Mitch.”

“What’s wrong? Do you want a drink?” Tim asked. Shaun’s hand looked naked without a beer in it. 

Shaun just shook his head, and that’s when Tim knew this was very serious. Shaun Marsh didn’t say no to beer. 

They sat down together in Shaun’s locker. 

“Mitch broke his wrist today,” Shaun muttered. 

Tim felt bile rise in his throat. “He... what? I didn’t see him get hit?”

Shaun met Tim’s eyes, then, and he looked absolutely devastated. Tim’s heart ached for his friend. “No, Timmy. He punched the wall,” Shaun said so quietly that Tim had to strain his ears to hear it. 

“Oh my god,” Tim breathed, feeling lightheaded. 

Shaun closed his eyes, leaning forward and dropping his head into his hands. “Yeah. Pat called me and told me they just got home from hospital. Mitchy’s in a bad way,” Shaun mumbled. 

Tim put an arm around Shaun, trying to give him any comfort possible. If Tim felt sick for Mitch, he couldn’t imagine how Shaun must have been feeling. 

“Have you spoken to Mitch?” Tim asked. 

Shaun shook his head. “He’s coming down from a panic attack. He knows it was stupid. The worst part is, when everyone finds out, he’s going to get so much shit.”

Tim’s heart broke for them. Mitch and Pat had been on cloud nine since the proposal, and now his summer of cricket was in danger.

“I’m so sorry, Shaun,” Tim breathed, heartbroken. 

Shaun just nodded, accepting Tim’s support. They sat there for a while, Shaun still hunched over, head in his hands, Tim’s arm around him. 

***  
Tim visited Mitch’s place the following morning, before he needed to head to the airport. 

Just like the other day, Pat opened the door, but this time, his radiant smile was nowhere to be seen. 

“Hi, Tim,” Pat greeted half-heartedly. He looked exhausted, dark circles around his eyes. He was wearing a grey T-shirt that was far too big on him, basically hanging off his shoulders. 

“How are you holding up?” Tim asked gently. 

Pat grimaced. “Not well, honestly. He’s been pretty low. We’ve gotta get him cleaned up for a presser this afternoon but we have time before that,” he explained. 

Tim nodded with understanding, following Pat through the house once more. Today, Mitch was wrapped up in a blanket on the couch, looking lifelessly at the TV, watching footy replays. 

Pat mumbled something about finding Mitch some painkillers, and he left the room. 

“I’m so sorry, Mitchy,” Tim said gently, taking a seat beside Mitch on the couch. 

Mitch just shook his head. “It was my fault. Have you seen the headlines? End of my international career, they’re calling it,” he huffed a humourless laugh. 

Tim’s heart lurched. “Mitchy,” he breathed, heartbroken. “If anyone can get through this, it’s you,” he assured. 

Mitch looked at Tim. His eyes, normally dancing with humour and mischief, were dull. “I couldn’t even pick up Mabel from the floor. I can’t play with Austin. I’ve fucked everything up. I’m sure it’s only a matter of time until Patty asks for the ring back,” he mumbled. 

Tim gasped. “Mitch,” he chastised. 

Mitch shrugged, resigned. “You know it’s going to happen.”

“Absolutely not. Mitchy, I love you, but you’ve done some pretty stupid shit in your life. And he’s stayed with you through all of it, you said so yourself! The sooner you can move on and focus on healing, the sooner you’ll be back on the field together,” Tim reasoned. 

Mitch just sighed, looking back at the TV. Tim’s heart broke for him. All in one moment of madness. 

***  
The sad feeling stayed with Tim until he touched down in Sydney and Steve picked him up from the airport. 

Steve leant over the centre console to kiss him. 

“What’s wrong?” Steve asked, picking up on Tim’s mood. 

Tim grimaced. “Saw Mitch this morning. He’s in a bad way. I’ve never seen him like that before,” he explained softly. 

Steve sighed, squeezing Tim’s hand as he drove. Tim had told Steve what happened over the phone last night. “If only he just took a few deep breaths instead of lashing out,” Steve considered. 

Tim had thought the same thing several times since yesterday, but he was sure Mitch would’ve done anything to take that moment back. 

“He told me he was waiting for Patty to ask for the ring back,” Tim admitted, heart aching for his friends. 

Steve’s eyes were wide. “Are you serious?”

Tim nodded. 

“God, he must feel awful,” Steve grimaced.

They moved away from the topic after that, since it was so disheartening.

***  
“I can’t believe we’re going to be on different teams for the first time in forever,” Steve mused, poking some broccoli with his fork. They were eating dinner together, and the NSW vs Tasmania Shield match began the following morning.

“I can’t wait to sledge you from behind the stumps,” Tim teased, playfully tapping his foot against Steve’s own under the table.

Steve gasped, scandalised. “You would never,” he pouted.

Tim just chuckled. “Hey, you guys have half the bloody Test team in your squad. I’m using every leg up I can get,” he grinned.

Steve rolled his eyes. “It’s only a few of us,” he protested.

“Davey, you, Starcy, Gaz,” Tim counted on his fingers. “Thank god Patty and Josh aren't playing, otherwise that would be ridiculous,” he declared.

“You’re so jealous,” Steve poked out his tongue.

“Absolutely not,” Tim replied, still laughing.

As always, Steve insisted he do the dishes, and then they settled in on the couch to watch a movie.

“How do you get away with not being around the team hotel?” Steve asked after a while. They were lying on the couch, Steve’s head on Tim’s chest, while Tim played with the longer strands of Steve’s hair.

Tim shrugged. “Wadey covers for me with the boys who don’t know about us. Most of the squad don’t ask too many questions,” he replied.

Steve nodded, listening. “I’m so happy you’re here.”

“Baby, we saw each other a week ago,” Tim chuckled.

“I don’t care. I just feel lucky that our schedules crossed over again,” he reasoned.

Tim agreed. Playing against each other was going to be quite different.

***  
Tasmania batted first, and Tim was bowled by a beautiful delivery from Starcy on 11. He was annoyed, but it also made him more grateful that he was usually playing alongside Starcy, not against him. 

Starcy texted Tim that night to apologise, which made Tim smile. “Brilliant ball, mate, too good,” Tim replied. 

In NSW’s first innings, Dave was dismissed for just one run, continuing his disappointing run of form. Steve, true to himself, managed to make a brilliant century before the end of day two.

As they snuggled up in bed that night, Tim didn’t know how to feel as he watched Steve eat his traditional chocolate. 

“Don’t get chocolate flakes in the bed, please,” Tim fussed.

Steve grinned at him, chocolate on his lips. “You’re just jealous, Tassie boy,” he teased.

Tim rolled his eyes. “I can be supportive of my boyfriend, no matter what his team,” he stated. Tim realised with a jolt that the word boyfriend didn’t seem to carry enough weight, any more, to describe the way that he felt about Steve. 

Steve offered the block to Tim, and he couldn’t say no, taking a bite out of it. 

***  
When Tasmania batted again on day three, the only decent score was a 40 by Wadey. Tim himself was dismissed for two by Sean Abbott. The innings was a bit of a mess, in part due to Starcy’s second five wicket haul for the match, and Tasmania only had a lead of 44 before NSW batted for the second time. 

NSW chased it down in just eight overs, which stung Tim. Steve, though, fell for two runs.

The next time the boys were going to see each other was the first Test, which was four and a half weeks away. Steve had white ball commitments with the national team, and Tim was still playing red ball cricket for Tasmania.

Tim felt quite sad packing up his drawers in Steve’s bedroom. Living with Steve felt so natural that heading home felt a bit empty.

Steve came to join Tim as he packed, kneeling beside him on the carpet, putting an arm around his shoulder. “Need some help?”

Tim smiled softly, leaning in for a kiss. “I was just getting a bit sad, actually,” he admitted.

Steve pouted, shifting to hug him properly. Tim leant his head on Steve’s chest and breathed deeply, the scent of soap and lemongrass grounding him. Making him feel at home.

“I’m sad you’re leaving, too. Four and a half weeks feels like a lifetime now,” Steve mumbled.

Tim sighed, kissing Steve once more before continuing to take his clothing out of the dresser, folding it and stacking it in his case.

“But after that we have all summer together,” Steve added, trying to lighten the mood.

It certainly helped, and Tim told himself to stop sulking. They had been through much longer periods apart. 

“We do,” Tim acknowledged. “Doesn’t mean I don’t want to make the most of our last night together, though,” he said, a smile unfurling across his face.

“Why do I get the impression you’re not talking about watching a movie?” Steve chuckled, face heating up.

“Because I’m not,” Tim agreed with a chuckle, leaning in to kiss Steve more deeply, packing temporarily forgotten.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this chapter! <3


	35. Brisbane

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brisbane, November 2019.

Two years after his long-awaited reintroduction to the Test team, Tim was back in Brisbane airport, waiting for Steve to arrive. But this time, Tim wasn’t anxious - he was excited. He and Wadey had already arrived on the flight up from Tasmania, and they were waiting for the flight from Sydney, due to arrive any minute. 

Travis Head arrived from Adelaide, and then, finally, the Sydney flight arrived. So many of the squad members were on the flight that Tim would have rolled his eyes if he weren’t so preoccupied looking for Steve.

Steve’s eyes met his when he appeared from the aerobridge, and Steve beamed, walking as quickly as he could into Tim’s outstretched arms. 

Tim pressed a kiss into his neck and inhaled the scent of soap and lemongrass. He had missed Steve so much over the last month.

“Missed you,” Steve mumbled into Tim’s embrace, reading his mind.

“Missed you more,” Tim echoed, reluctantly letting Steve go.

The rest of the boys had caught up, and they were all crowding out the airport gate, earning some grumpy huffs from other travellers.

“Alright, boys, let’s get out of here,” Tim chuckled after a particularly loud protest and a dirty look from an elderly man.

***  
Things were calmer once they were on the bus, until Starcy knelt on his seat and whistled, trying to get everyone’s attention.

“Boys,” Starcy began seriously. “There’s some news you might not all be on top of.”

Beside him, Pat groaned, tugging at the hem of Starcy’s shirt to try and get him to sit down and stop grandstanding.

He did not sit. “Our baby boy is growing up. Patty here,” Starcy paused for effect, “is engaged!”

“I’m not a baby,” Pat protested grumpily.

“We all knew it already,” Josh huffed.

“Not everyone! I didn’t know! Congrats, mate,” Trav smiled at Pat.

JL, having just flown in from Perth himself, turned around from the front of the bus with surprise. “For real?”

Pat was embarrassed by Starcy’s performance, but he still held up his left hand with pride, displaying his engagement band.

“Well done, mate,” JL smiled at Pat. “Did Mitch finally get his arse into gear and pop the question?”

Pat’s cheeks flushed, yet he still managed to look perfect. “No, I proposed to him,” Pat replied.

“Classic Mitch,” JL mumbled to himself. “I’m so happy for you, mate,” he smiled.

“Thanks, guys,” Pat blushed, desperately pulling Starcy to sit down.

Tim’s heart was warm after the scene, though. As they travelled, he let Steve play with his fingers, their hands joint lightly on Steve’s thigh between them. He looked out the window and watched the scenery go by, and his mind drifted of its own volition… what would an engagement to Steve look like? Would the boys be just as thrilled for them?

“What are you thinking about?” Steve asked gently, snapping Tim out of his wandering thoughts.

Tim’s eyes widened momentarily in reaction, but he managed to school his features into a calm expression. “That I’m happy for Patty and Mitch,” he answered. It wasn’t exactly a lie, but it wasn’t the full truth, either.

Steve seemed happy enough with that answer, though, and he leant his head on Tim’s shoulder happily. “Me, too,” Steve smiled. 

“Will you be my date to their wedding?” Tim asked.

Steve frowned. “Isn’t that a given?”

Tim shrugged, a half motion since Steve’s head was weighing on his shoulder. “Is it?”

“Of course, silly,” Steve chuckled. “I’ll be your date to everything, ever. You don’t have to ask me. You’re stuck with me,” he grinned.

Tim’s heart swelled so much that he felt like it was going to burst, right there on the bus. “I like the sound of that,” he said gently, pressing a tender kiss to Steve’s forehead. 

***  
Marnus invited Tim and Steve over for dinner a couple of nights into their Brisbane trip. Tim insisted they take something for Marnus and his wife, Bek, so he and Steve headed to the shops on their way to their place.

Steve declared that chocolate was the best idea.

“Do we really want to feed Marnus chocolate? He’ll bounce off the walls,” Tim reasoned.

Steve chuckled. “He’s a big boy, Timmy. All grown up and married. A little bit of sugar can’t hurt.”

That magic word again. Married. Tim’s heart contracted, and he tried not to let anything show on his face. He hummed non-committally. “How about a bottle of red? Do they drink red?” Tim asked.

Steve frowned at him. “How would I know what they drink in their house, Timmy?” 

Tim huffed, rolling his eyes. “Because you talk to him so much, idiot.”

Steve just shrugged. “I think it’s a good idea.”

“Okay. Chocolate and red it is,” Tim declared.

They went through the self serve checkout, and Steve snuck some chocolate of his own into Tim’s basket with a sheepish smile.

“You’re ridiculous, Steve Smith,” Tim shook his head fondly. He desperately wanted to kiss the other man’s forehead, but he held back since they were in public.

***  
Marnus opened the door, and his excitable dog rushed out, a brown labrador, licking Steve’s legs. 

“No, mate, come back inside,” Marnus instructed, and the dog dutifully headed back inside.

“Hey, Marn,” Steve grinned, reaching out to hug him in greeting.

Tim followed suit, and Marnus welcomed them in. 

Marnus put together a lovely barbecue, and the four of them ate in their outdoor dining area, the temperature perfect thanks to the warm Brisbane night. 

Once they were all finished, Tim collected all of the dishes, taking them to the kitchen. They had all had a glass of red wine, and Bek followed Tim to grab the bottle for some top-ups.

“Thanks Tim, just leave them here, Marny and I will fix them all up after,” Bek told Tim.

Tim smiled gratefully, and they both headed back outside to find Steve in hysterical laughter, tears streaming from his face, slapping the table. Marnus had his head in his hands, not amused.

“What on earth is going on out here?” Tim asked.

Steve couldn’t speak, too busy laughing.

“I just asked if Steve knew why Pat had been wearing jewellery lately,” Marnus explained. “He’s been like this ever since,” he gestured at Steve.

Tim couldn’t help but laugh at the question. “Mate, are you really that clueless?” Tim asked, sitting back down beside Steve, running a hand back through Steve’s hair without thinking.

“Clueless about what? Do you know why?” Marnus asked Tim.

Bek cut in. “Darling, what kind of jewellery are you referring to?”

“He’s been wearing, like, a ring,” Marnus explained.

Bek hid a giggle behind her hand. She composed herself, and squeezed her husband’s arm. “This ring… is it always on the same finger?” She asked innocently.

Marnus seemed to really think about that, scratching his head. 

Steve was finally regulating his breathing, wiping away his tears of laughter, and Tim put Marnus out of his misery.

“Marn, mate, it’s an engagement ring. He’s engaged. To Mitch.”

Finally, the penny dropped. “Oh,” Marnus realised.

Steve had finally calmed down enough to choke out, “But you’re married! How didn’t you realise?!” Before bursting into laughter again.

“Well it makes sense now that you point it out,” Marnus agreed.

***  
That night, Tim had just turned the lights off, ready for bed. Steve had his head on Tim’s chest - in his spot, Tim thought affectionately.

“Last time we were in this hotel, I had the biggest crush on you and you had no idea,” Steve chuckled to himself.

The words gave Tim butterflies. “Really?”

“Yep, remember that night you slept in my bed?” Steve asked.

Tim did remember, vividly. “God, I can’t believe we ever had our own beds,” Tim teased. “How did I ever sleep without a snuggly Steve lying on me?”

Steve laughed sweetly, ducking his head into Tim’s bare chest to hide the huge grin on his face.

Tim brought both of his arms around Steve’s back, securing him. “I love you, Smudger,” Tim said gently.

“Love you more, Timmy.”

***  
“Best ground in Australia,” Marnus declared on the first morning of the first Test, as they warmed up at the Gabba. 

Steve screwed up his nose. “You ever seen the SCG?” 

“The MCG will always be superior,” Wadey declared.

“What about Adelaide Oval? Most scenic ground in the world,” Trav argued.

Tim just chuckled. He knew, as soon as Marnus brought it up, that it would be a can of worms. It was only natural that everybody had a soft spot for their home grounds. 

“No matter what your favourite grounds are,” Tim said loudly, breaking up the bickering, getting everyone’s attention, “our history here is brilliant. We have a big home ground advantage here, boys.”

Steve poked his side. “Maybe that’s why your friend Virat didn’t want to play here,” he chuckled.

Tim laughed. “That’s definitely why.” 

***  
Pakistan batted first, and it was a solid start for the visitors, heading into lunch no wickets down for 57 runs.

The dam wall broke after lunch, though, and by stumps on day one, Pakistan were all out for 240. Starcy took four wickets, Pat took three, Josh took two, and Gaz took one.

While they were fielding, Tim fell back into the easy habit of seeking Steve out for discussions between overs. Joe, at first slip, grew pretty tired of Tim at the stumps and Steve at second slip talking across him. 

Day two was a brilliant one for the Aussies. Dave and Joe Burns put on an opening partnership of 222, and Joe fell agonisingly short of his century, dismissed for 97 on his home deck. 

Marnus went out to join Dave in the middle and they put together a brilliant partnership of their own, finishing the day together with Dave on 151* and Marnus on 55*. The score was 1/312, and Tim was beyond happy. 

After dinner that night, Tim and Steve snuggled up on the bed to keep streaming a show they had started together. 

“This is what we’ve been waiting for, a strong top order performance. I can’t believe it!” Tim gushed, thrilled. 

Steve just hummed with agreement, and Tim reached out to hit the spacebar on his laptop, pausing the show. 

“Why did you stop it?” Steve asked. 

Tim just looked at him. “What’s up?”

Steve sighed. Tim could always tell when he wasn’t himself. “It’s gonna be day three and I haven’t had a bat yet. I’m nervous,” he admitted. 

Tim put an arm around him, squeezing him. “Hey, you’re Steve Smith. Steve Smith makes bowlers nervous, not the other way around,” Tim said gently. 

Steve just shrugged. “Haven’t batted in a home Test in nearly two years,” he pointed out. 

And that was when Tim realised what he’d been missing. It was Steve’s first home Test since the ban. 

Steve spoke again. “What if people boo me?” 

Tim’s heart broke. “Baby, you played all six home T20s. You were amazing. Aussies know how lucky they are to have you on their team,” he said gently.

Steve sighed, but Tim knew he had listened. Tim kissed the corner of his mouth for good measure.

“You belong out there, Steve. You’re going to be brilliant.”

***  
Unfortunately, brilliant is not the word anyone would use to describe Steve’s innings the next day. 

Dave was dismissed for a brilliant 154 early on day three, and it was Steve’s turn to head out and partner Marnus. 

Before he headed out, Tim gave him a quick kiss. “I love you. You’ve got this.”

Steve took a deep breath and headed down the players’ race, touching the Australian flag before the boundary. 

He was only out there for three overs. He had four runs from ten balls when he was dismissed by Yasir Shah, all topped off with a send off from Shah, holding up seven fingers, for the seven times he had dismissed Steve in Tests.

“Fuck that,” Tim spat, after he saw the close up replay of the send-off on the screen in the Aussies’ locker room.

Pat, standing beside him, put an arm around Tim and squeezed his shoulder. “Sorry, mate. I know it sucks. But Steve shouldn’t have to carry the team every innings,” he said gently.

A flash of light caught Tim’s eye, and he looked over, only to realise that Pat’s hand was still on his shoulder, and his engagement band had caught the light. 

Tim couldn’t dwell on the symbolism behind that, though, as Steve returned, throwing his bat and helmet on his belongings in disgust. 

Pat gave Tim’s shoulder one final squeeze before leaving the locker room to head back to the Aussies’ viewing area, giving the pair some privacy.

Steve ripped the headband out of his hair, throwing it to the ground before sitting in his locker with his head in his hands, elbows on his knees.

“Baby, it’s okay,” Tim said gently, sitting down beside Steve. 

“’S not okay,” Steve mumbled into his hands. “What was I even thinking? It barely turned-“

Tim snaked his arm around Steve’s waist, dipping a few fingers under his waistband, grounding him. Steve sighed.

“Steve, we’re three for three hundred and fifty something. We’re in a brilliant position. Give yourself the day off for a change,” Tim said gently.

Steve groaned, but he melted into Tim’s side. Tim gently pried Steve’s hands off his face, coaxing him closer for a kiss. 

Tim had intended for it to be a short kiss, but Steve didn’t seem to want to take his lips away. When Tim sat back, Steve’s mouth followed him, and Tim chuckled, obliging with more gentle kisses. If Steve was in a clingy mood, Tim knew just the solution to take his mind off the short innings he had just played.

“Marn’s still out there and I’m not batting ’til after Wadey and Trav. There’s at least ten overs until lunch. Do you want to have a shower?” Tim asked, voice low.

Steve’s eyes darkened, catching Tim’s meaning, and Steve pressed another kiss to Tim’s lips. “Absolutely.” 

***  
When Tim and Steve emerged from the shower block, Steve’s shoulders seemed considerably lighter, free of all of the tension they had held just twenty minutes before. Pat raised his eyebrows knowingly.

Tim just ducked his head at Pat’s look, blushing.

Wadey and Marnus’ partnership lasted until lunch, and right before the break, Marnus made his century. Tim and Steve were out on the balcony, joining the rest of the team and coaching staff as they applauded Marnus’ first ever century in international cricket.

As the applause continued to ring out around the Gabba, Steve snuck an arm around Tim’s waist, resting his head on Tim’s shoulder. “Feels like we’re watching our son’s first century celebration,” Steve joked.

Tim laughed, but underneath the humour, his heart felt like it was going to burst at the adorable imagery.

Just before everyone headed off to grab something to eat, JL declared that the focus was now on playing attacking cricket, so that the lead could grow with still enough time to bowl Pakistan out again.

Marnus and Wadey succeeded at that plan, with Wadey dismissed for 60 before Marnus eventually fell for an incredible 185. 

Tim was disappointed with his 13, but when the team total was 580 all out, he really couldn’t get too upset.

The Aussies’ lead was 340 runs, and they had two days and part of the last session of day three to play with.

After the innings break, it only took 17 balls for the first breakthrough - Starcy had the first wicket, lbw. Just two overs later, he took his second, and Tim took the catch. Tim thought that would be a brilliant end to the day’s play, but it got even better. Pat took a wicket just two overs after that, and Pakistan were 3/64 at stumps.

***  
After a short debrief of the day’s play, the boys all started getting ready to head back to the hotel on the bus. 

Tim noticed Steve was lacing up his runners at his locker, so he knelt down in front of him. 

“What are you doing?” Tim asked gently, a hand on Steve’s knee. 

“I’m running back to the hotel to make up for failing today,” Steve answered. 

Tim wanted to think he was kidding, but he knew Steve. He was serious. Tim met his eyes, and Steve’s gaze was stormy. 

“You don’t have to, darling. Come on the bus. Give yourself a rest,” Tim suggested gently, despite knowing he was fighting a losing battle. 

Steve just shook his head. “It’s only like, three k’s. I’ll get there quicker than the bus will in the traffic. Don’t worry about me,” he insisted. 

“Then let me come with you,” Tim offered. 

Steve put his own hand over Tim’s on his knee and squeezed it. “Timmy, I’ll be fine. I’ll see you at the hotel,” he said, in a tone that told Tim he wasn’t going to budge on this. 

Tim sighed, resigned, and Steve stood up. “Promise me you’ll be careful?” Tim asked. 

Steve rolled his eyes, but stepped in to give Tim a kiss, not caring who was watching. “I promise.”

“I love you,” Tim said gently. 

“Love you more, Timmy.” At that, Steve set off to leave the ground and start his run, with just his phone and room key in his pocket. 

Tim sighed, realising he’d need to pack up Steve’s backpack and grab his wallet and other small belongings. 

Everyone else turned to look at Tim, confused as to why Steve had just disappeared. 

When Tim explained, JL just shook his head. “He’s different, isn’t he,” JL commented. 

Yep, Tim thought, his boyfriend was definitely different. Once more, he realised with a pang that the word ‘boyfriend’ didn’t carry nearly enough weight to describe his feelings towards Steve. He tucked that thought aside, slinging his backpack over one shoulder and Steve’s over the other, heading to the bus with the rest of the boys. 

***  
It was a long day in the field under the beaming Brisbane sun on day four, but Tim was so happy that it didn’t matter. The wickets fell pretty regularly, and despite brilliant knocks of 104 to Azam and 95 to Rizwan, Pakistan were all out for 335, securing an Australian win by an innings and five runs.

In the innings, Josh finished with four wickets, Starcy with three, Patty with two and Gaz with one. Tim had four catches, to go with his three in the first innings.

Despite the extra day off, there were still only four full days before the next Test match in Adelaide. JL said that the boys were allowed to have “a couple of quiet drinks to celebrate,” but the celebrations were a lot more chilled out than a series win before a full week off would be. 

Pat ducked off early into the celebrations with his phone, and returned about fifteen minutes later. He took a seat beside Tim. 

“How’s Mitch?” Tim asked. 

“How did you- of course you knew,” Pat chuckled. “He’s okay. His wrist is pretty bad. There’s ligament damage as well as the break. I think it’s all hitting him at the moment,” Pat explained, sighing. 

Tim squeezed Pat’s knee. “I’m sorry, mate,” he said gently. 

Pat nodded appreciatively. “Thanks, Timmy. He’ll be back here with us soon. I know it.”

The conviction in Pat’s words warmed Tim’s heart. “He will be,” Tim agreed. 

Pat headed to the esky to grab a beer, and Steve came over to sit in the vacated space beside Tim, pressing another cold beer into Tim’s hand. 

“Thanks, baby,” Tim smiled, leaning in to kiss him gently. 

Steve ran his hand through Tim’s hair. “I’m so proud of you, Timmy. Your captaincy has been amazing. It’s hot watching you set fields,” Steve declared. 

Tim laughed, at that, nearly choking on the sip of beer he’d just taken. “Oh my god, you’re kidding,” Tim shook his head.

Steve was grinning, but he shook his head. “Nup. Love seeing you take charge. It’s very attractive,” Steve continued. 

Tim was blushing like mad, chest full of laughter. “Stop it!”

They laughed together until Tim’s cheeks ached, and he wondered if it was physically possible for him to love Steve any more than he did right in that moment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! As always, I’d love to hear your thoughts! 💕


	36. Adelaide

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adelaide, November-December 2019 & Hobart, December 2019.

Adelaide was a day-night Test, so Tim set their match day alarm for 9am instead of the usual 6am.

Tim was already awake before it went off, and he knew Steve was awake by the amount he was fidgeting in Tim’s arms. Tim reached over for his bedside table, tapping his phone to wake the screen. He checked the time - it was 8:45am. Close enough. He put his hands under the bed covers and tickled Steve’s ribs.

Steve giggled immediately.

“I knew you were awake, cheeky,” Tim grinned, leaning down to press a kiss to Steve’s messy hair.

“How did you know? I was pretending to be asleep so you’d keep cuddling me,” Steve admitted.

“Baby, you were fidgeting like crazy, of course I knew. Besides, you don’t need to be asleep for me to want to cuddle you,” Tim said gently, trailing his fingertips up and down Steve’s side.

Steve pressed a kiss into Tim’s bare chest where his head was resting. “You do realise you just signed yourself up for a lifetime of my cuddles?” Steve teased.

Tim’s heart flipped. The word ‘lifetime’ fell so easily from Steve’s lips. He tried to push that thought aside. “I could deal with that,” Tim agreed.

Steve grinned up at him, thrilled. “Good.” 

Tim had stopped stroking Steve’s side, and Steve pouted, reaching for Tim’s hand and putting it back on his skin, encouraging him to continue. 

Tim chuckled. “You’re so cute. Do you know how much I love you?”

Steve was glowing with Tim’s words. “Maybe. But tell me again?”

Tim reached for Steve’s left hand, bringing it up to his mouth. “I love you,” Tim kissed the pad of his thumb. “I love you,” he kissed Steve’s palm. “I love you,” he kissed the pulse of Steve’s wrist. “I love you,” he kissed the back of Steve’s hand. “I love you.” His final kiss was on Steve’s ring finger, between his knuckles. 

Steve’s breath hitched, and Tim realised what he’d done. Luckily, Steve didn’t pull him up on it. “I love you so much, Timmy,” he said gently, blushing pleasantly after all of Tim’s attention. “More than I love batting.”

Tim gasped. “Who are you and what have you done with my Steve?”

Steve giggled. “Your Steve, am I?” 

“Well you’re certainly not Marnus’ Steve, no matter how much he wishes you were,” Tim poked his tongue out.

“So jealous of our friendship,” Steve teased. “I like being yours,” he added gently.

Tim’s heart felt so full that he was sure it was going to burst. He leant down and kissed Steve’s forehead.

“Good. I like being yours, too.”

***  
“You boys look very happy together lately, even more than usual,” Pat commented as they stretched on the Adelaide Oval for their early warm up.

Tim couldn’t help but smile. “Thanks, Patty. We are,” he said gently.

“I’m so happy for you guys,” Pat smiled.

Tim smiled gratefully. “How’s Mitch?”

Pat shrugged. His engagement band glinted in the sunlight as he stretched, and Tim felt a tiny streak of jealousy run through him at the sight. “He’s okay. Better than he has been. He’s been around the family a lot so they’re helping keep his mind off things. We’re looking forward to next week, though.”

The Aussies’ next Test was in Perth, after a nine day break. “Are you going over there early?” Tim asked.

“Yeah, definitely. I’m not going back to Sydney in between. Gives us more time together and saves a lot of time flying,” Pat reasoned.

“That’s sweet, mate. I’m glad you two will get to spend some time together.”

“What about you two?” Pat raised his eyebrows.

Tim wasn’t sure. He hadn’t asked Steve yet whether he’d mind coming down for the time off. Steve seemed to feel Tim’s eyes on him from where he was stretching across the field, and he made his way over to join Tim, sitting down beside him.

“Speak of the devil,” Tim teased, making Steve poke his tongue out.

“Were you talking about me?” Steve asked, curious.

“I was asking what your plans were for the week off,” Pat explained.

Steve looked at Tim. “What are our plans?” He asked casually.

Tim’s heart fluttered at his casual use of ‘our’. “Do you want to come home with me?”

“Of course,” Steve smiled easily. “I’ve missed your house,” he chuckled.

Tim didn’t know why he had been so worried to ask Steve in the first place. He never needed to worry, with him. 

“And you say Mitch and I are sappy,” Pat teased.

Tim gave Pat a gentle shove, making the younger man laugh.

***  
Later that day, Australia batted first. Tim thought they were in for a rough day when Joe Burns was dismissed in just the fourth over of the match, for four runs. He didn’t need to worry, though. Marnus went out to partner Dave, and they batted together with ease.

First they made it to tea together.

Then Dave brought up his fifty, then Marnus brought up a fifty of his own.

Then they made it to dinner together.

Then Dave brought up his hundred, then Marnus brought up his hundred. In case that wasn’t impressive enough, Dave brought up his 150, too.

They made it to stumps together, Dave on 166* and Marnus on 126*. The score was 1/302 overnight. Everyone was beyond proud of the boys, cheering and patting their backs when they got back to the dressing room at the end of play. 

On day two, Marnus brought up his 150 early in the first session. Marnus and Dave’s partnership was worth 361 runs when Marnus was eventually dismissed for a brilliant 162. 

Steve was out there when Dave brought up his double century. And then his 250. 

They went into the tea break with Dave on 261* and Steve on 34*. The score was 2/475, and they were in a brilliant position.

JL let everyone know that they were planning to declare during the next session. He gave Dave free rein to swing hard and see what kind of a score he could tally up before the call came. 

Tim sat down beside Steve with a coffee. “Well done, bub, you’re doing so well,” Tim said gently, rubbing Steve’s thigh. 

“I feel like a supporting actor,” Steve pouted.

Tim nearly spat out the coffee in his mouth. “Steve!”

“What? I’m serious!” Steve smiled.

Tim rolled his eyes. “I know Marn did well and Dave is doing brilliantly, but their success doesn’t make you any less of a cricketer. It’s a sign of a good team that different people can shine every innings,” Tim reasoned.

Steve nodded, acknowledging Tim’s words. He pried Tim’s coffee from his hands, taking a sip before screwing up his nose and giving it back. 

Tim laughed. “You don’t like it without milk,” he pointed out. “Or sugar.”

“No, I don’t, you’re right,” Steve scratched his head. 

“Come on, let’s make you a hot chocolate instead,” Tim suggested, standing up and holding out a hand to help Steve up.

Steve took his hand without a second thought.

***  
Steve was dismissed just three overs into the second session, for 36. Tim was disappointed for him, but he was silently thankful that it wasn’t Shah who dismissed him.

Wadey went out to join Dave, and Dave kept accumulating the runs. He had reached an astronomical 335* by the time Tim declared. Wadey had added 38 runs, and the team total was 3/589 at the declaration.

The innings break was a short one since it was between the main session breaks, so Tim didn’t get to speak to Steve much apart from a quick peck and an “It’s alright, darling, look at the score!”

Starcy managed to take an early wicket before the dinner break. After the break, the pink ball zipped around under the lights, and Tim took four catches involved in dismissals. At the end of day two, Pakistan were 6/96.

During the day session of day three, Tim tried to get Marnus’ attention. “Bowling, mate,” he called out, trying to let him know he was bowling the next over. Marnus just looked at him. “Bowling,” he said again. Still no response. “You-are-bowling!” Tim enunciated. 

Steve had been beside Tim for a between-overs tactical chat, and he added, “Marnus, it’s that thing where you roll your arm over!”

Tim chuckled, giving Steve an amused look. Marnus had been fielding up to the bat, so he was fiddling with some shin guards when Tim spoke again. “Why didn’t you just keep those other ones on?”

“‘Cause you told me I was done!” Marnus protested with a laugh. 

Tim rolled his eyes and shook his head, looking at Steve. Steve just laughed, and pointed out a part of the field setting that needed adjustment. Tim fixed it immediately, grateful for Steve’s input. 

“Marn, your dads are grumpy with you,” Gaz teased. 

***  
Pakistan were all out after the tea break on day three, 287 runs behind. Starcy had a brilliant six wickets for the innings, Pat had three, and Josh had one.

Tim and JL had come to the decision that they were going to make Pakistan follow on. Tim knew he was going to get criticism from the media regardless of whether he enforced the follow-on or not, and honestly, he didn’t care. JL’s opinion and the opinions of his teammates were all that mattered to him, now.

The decision paid off immediately. There were meant to be four overs before the dinner break, but the third over was cut short when Josh dismissed Imam for a duck. 

Rain interrupted the final session of day three, and Pakistan were already three down for just 39 runs. 

Tim had left the hotel air con on because it had been forty degrees outside when they had left. When they got back, the room was cold, and Steve complained immediately. 

“Timmy, it’s freezing,” he whined. 

Tim pecked him on the forehead. “Sorry, baby, it was hot earlier. I’ll fix it,” he said gently, adjusting the dial by the door.

That wasn’t enough for Steve, who wrapped his arms around Tim’s waist from behind and hooked his chin over Tim’s shoulder. 

Tim turned his head to try to kiss him, but the angle was all wrong and he ended up kissing his chin. 

Steve giggled, releasing his grip on Tim so that he could kiss him properly. The moment was interrupted by an aggressive shiver that racked through Steve’s body.

Tim chuckled. “Come on, let’s get you a jumper.”

Steve’s eyes lit up. “Can I wear your black one?” 

“Of course you can,” Tim said gently. 

Steve located it in their hotel wardrobe immediately. 

“Jeez, that was quick,” Tim commented, impressed. 

Steve smiled sheepishly. “I did hang everything up myself,” he pointed out. 

That was true. If it were left to Tim, he’d probably pull clothes straight out of his case, but Steve always unpacked both of their suitcases as soon as they arrived anywhere. Tim was very grateful for his organised boyfriend. 

“What would I do without you, Smudge?” Tim asked fondly. 

By now, Steve had pulled on Tim’s black New Balance hoodie. Tim didn’t think it was anything special, but Steve had taken a special liking to it and was always thrilled when Tim wore it. It was slightly big on Tim, so it was positively hanging off Steve’s lean frame, and the sight was so adorable that Tim couldn’t help but wrap his boyfriend up in his arms and pull him down to the bed for a hug, peppering kisses all over his face. 

“Okay, you win! I can’t breathe,” Steve protested through giggles. 

Tim pressed one last kiss to his lips. 

***  
The Aussie bowlers bowled Pakistan out for 239 in the third over after the dinner break on day four. Australia had won by an innings an 48 runs, securing the 2-0 series sweep before the next three Tests of the summer against New Zealand. 

Tim was beyond thrilled. He had received a lot of criticism in the media for enforcing the follow on, with pundits declaring that the bowlers would be too tired to keep going. They had proven the criticism wrong. 

The post match celebrations were more rowdy than after the last match, since this was a series win. They all had a ten day break before the next series, too. 

Late in the evening, Steve pulled Tim into the bathroom for “a quick kiss” which turned into a drawn out, heated make out session. Steve had manoeuvred himself to sit perched on the edge of a sink, legs wrapped around Tim’s waist, ankles crossed behind Tim, trapping him. Tim’s hands were under Steve’s thighs.

“We need to stop before the boys send out a search party,” Tim breathed into Steve’s mouth. 

Steve shrugged. “Let them. I’ve got you right where I want you.”

“Where’s that?” Tim quirked an eyebrow. 

“Right here. Stuck with me,” Steve replied, pressing another kiss to Tim’s lips. He squeezed Tim’s body with his legs to prove his point.

Tim laughed softly. “Stuck, am I?”

“Mhm, not getting rid of me. Ever,” Steve declared. 

The promise of forever sounded like gold from Steve’s lips, and Tim sealed it with a kiss.

***  
When they finally arrived back in Hobart, Tim was full of nervous excitement. He could finally give Steve the gift he had been planning for ages. 

Tim’s heart was racing. He knew this was a big step. A big commitment in their relationship. But he was beyond ready. It was time.

When Tim unlocked his front door and let them in, he breathed in the scent of his home and realised it didn’t smell quite right without the soap and lemongrass undertones that came with Steve’s visits.

“I’ll put on some lunch,” Tim offered. They were both starving - aeroplane food just wasn’t the same as a home cooked meal.

Steve kissed his lips swiftly. “I’ll sort out our bags. Most of it’s washing so it won’t take long,” he explained.

Tim’s heart warmed at how easily they fell back into their domestic rhythms. “Thanks, baby. You’re the best,” he smiled fondly. 

Steve waved away the compliment before disappearing down the hallway with their suitcases. Tim watched him go, realising just how at home Steve was here in Tim’s house. The thought turned Tim’s stomach to mush. 

Tim cooked them some pasta - there wasn’t anything fresh in the fridge since he had been away for a couple of weeks. It was pretty plain, but Steve was still delighted when they sat down to eat.

“I’ve missed your cooking,” Steve smiled softly.

Tim smiled, pleased. “It’s only pasta, darling,” he said gently.

Steve shrugged. “Best pasta I’ve ever had,” he declared.

“I’m flattered, but that’s probably just because you were starving,” Tim pointed out.

“I don’t care,” Steve grinned. “Cooking skills like this just show that you’re absolute husband material.”

Steve seemed to realise what he’d said a moment after the words had left his lips. His eyes widened, and Tim’s breath hitched. Tim had no idea what to say. Had Steve been having the same thoughts that he had?

They moved past it quickly, though. Steve told Tim he had put a load of washing on, and Tim couldn’t help but consider how domestic it was that Steve had done both of their washing. If that wasn’t husband material, Tim didn’t know what was.

***  
Tim could barely wait to give Steve his present. He forced himself to be patient, though, waiting until they were snuggled up on the couch. It had been practically burning a hole in Tim’s pocket - he probably could have wrapped it, but they had both just flown in from Adelaide, and Steve would have noticed him disappear to wrap it anyway.

“Baby, you’re squirming. Is everything okay?” Steve asked gently.

Tim exhaled a quiet laugh. Of course Steve could pick up that he was nervous. “Actually, I have a surprise for you,” he replied.

Steve had clearly not been expecting that. His eyebrows shot up. “Really?”

“Yeah,” Tim exhaled, trying to get rid of some of his nervous energy. He stood up so that he could get it out of the bottom of his pocket. Steve’s eyes widened, and at that moment, Tim realised what Steve thought he was about to do…

“This is for you,” Tim said gently, sitting back down beside Steve and pressing the warm metal into Steve’s hands. 

Steve looked at the object lying in his palm, stunned. 

“I wanted you to have a key to my place because you’re so much more than just a houseguest to me,” Tim explained gently.

“Oh, Timmy,” Steve breathed. When he met Tim’s eyes, Tim saw that he was close to tears. “Thank you.” 

Tim wrapped him up in a hug, heart warm that Steve was so touched by the present. 

“I love you so much,” Steve mumbled into Tim’s T-shirt. 

Tim rubbed his back, kissing his forehead. “I love you, too. So much.”

***  
That night as they lay in bed, Steve still wouldn’t let his key go, clutching it in a fist over his heart. Tim thought that was the sweetest thing he’d ever seen.

“Maybe we should attach that to your other keys,” Tim suggested gently.

Steve pouted. “I don’t want to part with it,” he admitted adorably.

Tim cooed, drawing Steve in for a cuddle, kissing his forehead. “You don’t have to. It’s yours,” he said gently.

“Forever?” Steve asked, looking into Tim’s eyes.

There was another, even more important metallic object that Tim wanted to give Steve for him to have forever, too. But for today, the key was a little promise of the things still to come. 

“Forever,” Tim agreed. Wholeheartedly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Just an early warning, there are only a few chapters left in this one. Hope you enjoy the end of the ride! xxx


	37. Perth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hobart, Perth & Sydney, December 2019.

The boys had a blissfully quiet week at home in Hobart, and they were able to celebrate Tim’s 35th birthday during the time off. After the relaxing week, the boys headed to Perth for the first of three Test matches against New Zealand. 

Mitch and Pat volunteered to host all of the boys for dinner on the first night of their stay as an engagement celebration. Tim offered for himself and Steve to head over early and help them prepare, because he knew feeding over a dozen cricketers was not going to be easy. 

Pat opened the door when Tim knocked, and Tim was relieved to see Pat’s radiant smile had returned. 

“Hey, boys,” Pat beamed, hugging them both as he welcomed them inside.

“Hey, Patty. Have you two had a nice break?” Tim asked.

Pat was leading them down the hallway, but he grinned over his shoulder at Tim’s question. “It’s been perfect. Aside the broken hand, but that’s getting better,” he replied.

Tim nodded with understanding. The hallway opened out to the open plan area that contained Mitch’s kitchen, living and dining spaces, and they walked in to see Mitch at the stove, tongue between his lips in concentration, brow furrowed intently, stirring a pot with his left hand, because his right wrist was heavily taped. 

“Oh, Mitchy, what are you doing?” Pat asked, hurrying over to the stove. 

“I’m just stirring it like the recipe said,” Mitch replied.

“They meant a couple of times, not the entire time the sauce is on the stove,” Pat looked at him.

Mitch stood back, at that. “Oh,” he realised, chuckling a bit at his misunderstanding and at the exasperated look on Pat’s face. He reached out and swiped a thumb across Pat’s cheekbone adoringly before turning to the visitors. “Hey, boys. Sorry about that. Apparently I’m meant to be able to read the recipe maker’s mind,” he faced them with one of his usual charming grins.

Steve and Tim both laughed, returning the greeting. They all chatted until Tim asked what they could do to help out. Pat suggested that Tim help with the salads, while Mitch and Steve could go about getting more chairs from the garage and making sure the house was presentable. Steve needed to do most of the heavy lifting because of Mitch’s injury, but he was more than okay with that. 

Once Pat and Tim were alone, Tim laughed to himself. “Thank god you didn’t ask Steve for help in the kitchen. He’s hopeless, bless him, but very enthusiastic.”

Pat grinned, rescuing the pasta sauce Mitch had attempted to help with. “Hmm, that sounds familiar to me,” he smiled, sharing a knowing look with Tim. “Speaking of, have you thought any more about…?” Pat looked down at Tim’s left hand suggestively.

Tim couldn’t help but smile. “I’ve definitely thought about it. All the time,” he admitted.

Pat grinned, delighted by his response. “I’m so happy for you, Timmy. Actually, I needed to thank you for helping me calm down that night in London before I proposed. I was a wreck before you came along.”

Tim was touched, and reached out to squeeze Pat’s shoulder. “Any time, mate. I’m glad it worked out for you boys. You both look so happy. Engagement suits you.”

Pat smiled softly, at that, and the two of them kept preparing dinner.

Steve and Mitch returned about ten minutes later, and Pat saw Mitch was about to try and lift a chair despite his injured hand.

“Mitchell Ross, you are absolutely not touching that chair,” Pat chastised. 

Mitch turned to him, looking guilty. “I was only going to move it three metres,” he reasoned. 

Pat’s hands were on his hips. “And hurt your wrist even more?”

Mitch sighed, clearly knowing Pat was right. 

Pat just rolled his eyes, exasperated. “Tell me you aren’t planning to cook the barbie as well?”

“Nah, big Joshy has already volunteered,” Mitch gestured to his phone.

Pat exhaled with relief. “Good. You need to let your hand rest before you start playing in a couple of weeks,” he instructed gently, placing a kiss on Mitch’s forehead before walking elsewhere to check everything was in order.

***  
A little while later, Pat assured Tim that everything was ready, and he handed Tim two beers from the crisper. “Go enjoy some time with your soon-to-be fiancé,” Pat teased.

“Let’s not jinx anything,” Tim replied too quickly, making Pat raise his eyebrows.

“That sounds like something to me,” Pat grinned.

Tim gave him a look that told Pat he wasn’t going to talk about it, but gratefully accepted the beers and headed onto Mitch’s verandah to find Steve sitting alone, enjoying the warm Perth evening. 

Tim handed Steve his beer and sat down beside him, enjoying the quiet moment together before all of their friends arrived. 

“You look gorgeous in that shirt, Timmy,” Steve said, sipping his beer.

Tim’s stomach filled with warmth at his tone. “You flatter me, baby,” Tim replied. 

Steve shrugged. “Just being honest.” 

They both sipped their drinks in comfortable silence for a little while, until Steve spoke again.

“I’ve never seen them happier together than they look right now,” Steve commented.

Tim frowned, lost for a moment. “You mean Patty and Mitch?”

Steve nodded. “I always thought they’d be together forever, ever since I found out they were together a million years ago. They’re going to have a wedding, Timmy,” he said wistfully, and something beautiful in his tone wedged itself behind Tim’s heart and refused to move.

“The wedding is going to be pretty special,” Tim agreed.

Steve seemed to miss the extra emotion lacing Tim’s words, and he reached over the table to squeeze Tim’s hand with a loving smile.

***  
When it was nearly time for their teammates to arrive, the four of them were standing in the kitchen, and Pat asked if Mitch was getting changed. 

“I was just gonna wear this,” Mitch said innocently. 

Steve looked at his brown T-shirt and shook his head. 

Pat looked at Mitch, hands on his hips. “No, Mitchy. How about your new one?”

“Yes, boss,” Mitch replied dutifully, rolling his eyes before kissing Pat’s lips and heading in the direction of their bedroom to get changed. 

Pat seemed to realise something only a moment after Mitch left. “He can’t do up buttons with his bad wrist,” he said, mostly to himself, before heading to the bedroom after him.

Steve was smiling fondly at the interaction, and now that they were alone, Tim took the opportunity to plant a kiss on his lips.

“Aw, what was that for?” Steve asked, pleased.

“Because I love you,” Tim replied simply.

Steve seemed happy enough with that response, and he leant in for another kiss.

***  
The dinner ended up being a huge success, and once everyone was full and happy, Tim took it upon himself to stand up and say a few words. 

“Boys,” Tim began, waiting for the noise to die down before he continued. “On behalf of everyone I’d like to say a big thanks to Mitch and Patty for having us tonight, and to Joshy for running the barbecue to perfection. And, most importantly, a huge congratulations on the engagement. We’re all thrilled for you, boys,” Tim finished, sitting back down as everyone chorused their agreement. 

“Thanks, Timmy,” Mitch smiled, and Pat echoed his thanks, too. 

Very maturely, Josh and Starcy started a chant urging Pat and Mitch to kiss, and it wasn’t long until everyone had joined in. Cheeks tinged pink by the attention, Mitch leant in, placing his good hand on Pat’s cheek as they shared a chaste kiss.

“Come on, I’ve seen more passionate kisses from you boys on the bus!” Gaz heckled.

“Not to mention the locker room,” Dave teased.

“And the toilets,” Burnsy agreed.

Pat and Mitch were both blushing like crazy, and Tim thought they had suffered enough teasing, but Steve piped up beside him.

“What about when we were celebrating in the hotel after our 2015 World Cup win, and Starcy and I walked in on them while they were-“

“That’s enough!” Mitch laughed, mortified. “Give us a break, we were drunk!”

Pat covered his face with his hands, embarrassed, but Starcy wasn’t letting them get away with it.

“That night scarred me. My eyesight was never the same after the image was burnt into them of Mitch’s tongue in-“  
Mitch reached across the table to put his hand over Starcy’s mouth, embarrassed.

Pat looked like he was a second away from crawling under the table with humiliation, and Tim decided they’d suffered enough. 

“Alright boys, enough of the stacks on. I’m sure we’ve all got our own stories of catching these two in compromising positions but that’s what happens when they’ve been together for so bloody long. Congratulations again, boys. Happy engagement.”

***  
Tim had a shower when they got back to their hotel room that night, and when he left the bathroom, he realised Steve had already unpacked most of their stuff. 

Tim wrapped his arms around Steve’s waist from behind, pressing a kiss into his neck. “Thanks for unpacking, baby,” he said gently, and Steve turned his head to catch Tim’s lips in a proper kiss.

“Didn’t take long,” he shrugged.

Something metallic caught Tim’s eye, and he looked for the object in question. He realised it was the key he had given Steve when they had returned to Hobart, sitting on Steve’s bedside table with pride of place.

“You brought your key here with you?” Tim asked, touched.

Steve freed himself from Tim’s embrace, a little embarrassed. “I was meant to put that away before you got out of the bathroom,” he mumbled, cheeks tinged red.

Tim frowned. “No, darling, I think it’s sweet,” he said gently. 

Steve seemed relieved by that, and he let Tim pull him back into his arms. Tim pressed a chaste kiss to his lips. 

Soon after that, they settled into bed, but Tim could practically hear Steve thinking. “What’s on your mind, bub?”

Steve exhaled, obviously hoping that Tim wouldn’t have caught on. “It’s gonna sound stupid,” he mumbled, nibbling at his nail beds.

Tim noticed that, too, and he gently coaxed Steve’s hand away from his mouth, holding it between both of his own. “Steve, nothing you ever think about is stupid,” he reasoned.

Steve bit his lip before speaking again. “I don’t want to sound like a bad friend,” he worried.

Tim frowned. “Steve, you’re the most loyal, caring man I know. Tell me what’s worrying you,” he said gently, squeezing Steve’s hand supportively.

“Do you ever… I don’t know, feel a bit jealous of Pat and Mitch?”

Tim really hadn’t expected that, and he blinked. It was a heavy question, and he could interpret it in a million different ways. “In what way?”

“They’ve been together for so long, practically since they were kids. Don’t you wish we had that, too? I feel like we missed out on so much time playing together…” Steve trailed off, clearly very upset by the concept.

Tim’s heart hurt. “Baby, I wouldn’t change one thing about our relationship. When we met, I was a dirty old twenty-five year old, and you were just a baby. You wouldn’t have wanted to date me then, I’m sure,” Tim tried to joke, but Steve didn’t laugh.

“I so would’ve,” Steve mumbled, making Tim’s heart contract even more. 

Tim pulled Steve into his arms, holding his head to his chest. “Steve, I love you. I love what we have. I’m happy for Patty and Mitch, but we have to remember their story is far from perfect, too. They’ve dealt with ups and downs of their own. All I care about is that you and I have been together for nearly two years, and they have been the happiest two years of my life, even with the challenges,” Tim assured Steve, kissing his temple.

Steve swallowed thickly. “But what if we’re running out of time?” 

The words made Tim’s heart stutter. He had been forcing the thoughts out of his mind for so long that he had almost convinced himself they didn’t exist. He had to face his fear. “Is that what this is about?” Tim asked, barely above a whisper.

A tear snuck out of Steve’s eye, falling onto Tim’s T-shirt. “I can’t stop worrying about you retiring, Tim,” Steve admitted, voice full of fear.

Tim felt cold at the thought. “Steve,” he uttered.

“I know it’s hard to talk about, but Timmy, you just turned thirty-five. We can’t go on pretending like it’s never going to happen,” Steve said wetly. “When we’re apart it’s all I can think about, whether this is all going to end when you give it up and realise it’d be easier for you to be with someone with a regular nine to five job instead of someone who’s barely home for weeks at a time-“

“Steve, what are you saying?” Tim’s heart was racing, his head spinning. 

“Don’t worry, I shouldn’t have said anything,” Steve mumbled, wiping furiously at another tear on his cheek.

Tim frowned. “Steve, talk to me,” he pleaded. “Are you worried I’m going to retire soon?”

“Of course I am, but not just that,” Steve replied. “If I kept playing, why would you stay with me?”

Tim couldn’t breathe. “Are you serious?”

Steve’s wet sniffle gave away that he was.

“Steve, I love you. I love playing cricket, and I love this team. I have the best job in the world. I don’t plan to give it up this summer, even next summer. And when the time comes, no matter how far down the track, I’ll be the best bloody cricket husband in the world,” he declared. 

He didn’t realise the word had slipped out until Steve stiffened in his arms. Thankfully, Steve looked past the wording, too upset in the moment. “You’re not going to leave me?”

Tim’s heart was breaking, knowing that Steve was so upset over something Tim was not even considering. “Steve, you are everything to me. Just because I’m going to stop playing Test cricket one day - just like you are, too - that doesn’t mean that all the love I have in my heart for you is just going to magically disappear when I step off the field. I love you with every fibre of my being, Steve. I’m yours, forever,” Tim said gently, stroking Steve’s hair back out of his eyes so it wouldn’t get salty with tears. “Please let all of those worries go, because they’re not happening.”

“I’m yours forever, too,” Steve said with a sniffle. Tim held him as he cried, letting go of all of the worries he had been holding onto for far too long. A few of Tim’s own tears joined them.

After a little while, they were both all cried out, and Steve was curled up in Tim’s arms. 

“I’m sorry,” Steve mumbled.

“You don’t have anything to apologise for, darling,” Tim said gently. “You were right, we had to talk about retirement some time. But I’m so unbelievably happy with where the team is at the moment. I’m not ready to say goodbye to it yet, not even close,” he assured.

Steve nodded, clearly relieved. Tim felt a lot better having spoken about it all, too.

When Tim was nearly asleep, Steve shifted so that he was properly lying with his head on Tim’s chest, in their usual spots. “I’m yours, forever,” Steve repeated, closing his eyes.

As Tim fell asleep, his half-conscious brain conjured up a delightful image of a tuxedo-wearing Steve repeating those words to him at the altar.

***  
Australia batted first, and the openers were off to a decent - albeit slow - start before Joe was dismissed for 9 from 42 balls. Marnus joined Dave in the middle, and they batted together until Dave was dismissed on 43.

Marnus faced most of the balls leading into the first break, which was an extended tea break because of the day-night structure and the WA time zone. 

Steve and Marnus batted the entire second session together, looking solid despite the slow run rate. 

Steve was out there when Marnus brought up 1000 Test runs, and Tim saw the sweet hug they shared when the loudspeaker announced the milestone. He had done it in just 12 matches, which made him the equal fourth fastest Australian to achieve it. Tim was beyond proud of him, and he couldn’t wait to give him the biggest hug - hopefully after stumps, if he and Steve were able to keep up their brilliant partnership.

Only a few overs later, Marnus brought up his century with a brilliant six.

The mood was very high in the Australian camp.

“Who knew spaghetti arms had that in him?” Gaz teased.

Tim chuckled, but he had to defend his mate. “Come on, you can’t talk about spaghetti arms,” he parried.

“What do you reckon he’s happier about, the century, the six, or the hug from Smudger?” Trav Head pondered, to a chorus of laughter.

“Don’t say that too loud, Timmy’ll burst a blood vessel,” Starcy teased.

Tim rolled his eyes. “For the hundredth time, I am not jealous of Marnus!” 

“Sure you aren’t,” Starcy grinned. 

Pat, the angel that he was, decided to end the bickering by handing around the team bag of lolly snakes.

Tim settled back into his seat, ready to watch Steve and Marnus see out the day. The very next over, though, Steve played at a bouncer, which he would rarely do, and was caught out at leg gully. He had been batting for hours, facing 164 balls, but only had 43 runs to show for it.

Tim knew he would be disappointed. He was waiting for Steve when he got back inside. 

“I should’ve scored faster,” Steve pouted, putting his helmet and bat down in his messy locker. 

Tim massaged his shoulders. “You can’t make runs when they’re not on offer. We’ve seen that this is a slow pitch. Cut yourself some slack, you were out there for hours,” Tim said gently. 

“That’s true,” Steve conceded. “Speaking of, I do need a shower...” he raised his eyebrows suggestively. 

Tim grinned at the suggestion, making sure they were alone before leaning in for a quick kiss. In the time it took to shower, Tim made it his mission to kiss the pout off of Steve’s lips.

***  
Wadey was bowled by Southee with the new ball, and then Marnus and Trav batted out the day to take Australia into stumps, 4/248, with Marnus on 110* and Trav on 20*.

As soon as Marnus and Heady arrived back, everyone applauded and cheered for them, mostly to congratulate Marnus on his achievements.

“Nobody can stop this man!” Starcy beamed, ruffling Marnus’ hair, making it stick out in all directions. Marnus was too elated to care. 

Tim wrapped Marnus up in a big hug once some of the initial excitement had died down. “Congratulations, mate, you were unreal today. 1000 Test runs so quickly, that’s brilliant!”

“Thanks, Tim,” Marnus beamed. His expression fell a little when he spoke again. “I’m sorry for Steve, I know he’ll be disappointed but he fought so hard today, he shouldn’t be so tough on himself…“

“He’ll be alright, nearly fifty is still a solid score. We’re both delighted for you, though,” Tim reaffirmed, making the younger man smile again.

“Thanks, skip,” Marnus beamed, before heading off for a well-earned shower.

***  
“You know the main problem about day-night Tests?” Tim asked as they cuddled in bed that night.

“Going out on forty-three?” Steve mumbled.

Tim sighed, stroking Steve’s hair back as he lay on Tim’s chest. “I was going to say, not being able to have a date night,” he said.

“Oh,” Steve breathed. “That would’ve been nice tonight,” he agreed.

“Definitely. To help take your mind off things for a little while,” Tim kissed his forehead.

Steve exhaled. “What about a breakfast date?” 

“You mean, like we do every day?” Tim laughed. He was glad to see Steve’s lips quirk up in a smile.  
“We do, don’t we,” Steve agreed. 

After a few moments, Tim decided to address the elephant in the room. “Darling, you are way too hard on yourself,” he said gently.

Steve shook his head. “Timmy, I haven’t made a Test fifty all summer,” he stated. “My batting is a mess right now.”

“We’ve only batted three times this summer, though,” Tim pointed out. “We won both matches convincingly against Pakistan, and we’re in a good spot already in this one. You can’t make 200 every innings, baby. You’re human. You stayed out there and put on a partnership with Marn of what, 120?”

“A hundred and thirty two,” Steve corrected.

Tim laughed softly at his accuracy, fondly stroking his hair again. “Exactly!”

Steve shook his head, burrowing further into Tim’s chest. “I wanted to make you proud,” he mumbled.

Tim’s heart broke at his words. “Steve, you make me proud every single day. A couple of scores below fifty mean nothing in the big picture. You’re the best batsman in the world, and I’m going to keep telling you that until you believe it,” Tim declared, dropping a kiss into Steve’s hair to punctuate his point. 

“Thanks, Timmy. I love you.”

“Love you more, Steve.”

***  
Marnus made 143 runs before he was dismissed, receiving a standing ovation from the Perth crowd as he walked off. 

Tim went out to join Travis Head in the middle. Trav fell for 56 a little while later, and Tim and Pat saw out a lot of balls together either side of the extended tea break. Their partnership lasted 22 overs, but as it had been the whole match, the run rate was slow. Pat had made 20 from 85 deliveries. 

Starcy joined Tim, and they batted for ten overs before Starcy was bowled by Southee for 30 from his 41.

Gaz made a quick eight from six, but just three balls after his dismissal, Tim was dismissed by Southee. He was disappointed to have only made 39 from 105, but given that this pitch seemed to favour a slow scoring rate, he was proud of his mental toughness to stay out there in the heat and stay focused for as long as he did.

The team total was 416, and given the pitch, Tim was delighted with it. The end of the innings brought about the dinner break, and Tim managed to sneak off with Steve for a shower.

“I’m so proud of you, Timmy,” Steve said, quietly enough that any showering teammates couldn’t hear under the spray of the showerhead. 

Tim couldn’t help the laugh that escaped him. “But you were so disappointed in your innings, and you scored more than me,” he pointed out. “I think we need to get you out of that head of yours, Steven,” Tim grinned suggestively, pulling Steve closer. 

“Oh yeah? How do you suggest we do that?” Steve replied, taking the bait.

Tim decided to show him.

***  
The third session was full of action. Just five deliveries into the third session of day two, Starcy struck, dismissing Latham for a duck. Tim, already feeling quite euphoric after his and Steve’s activities in the dinner break, was thrilled with the start.   
In the very next over, Josh took a wicket, too. He bowled a beautiful ball which beat Raval, and he was gone for just one run. New Zealand were 2/1.

It looked like Pat made a run out in Starcy's following over, but Taylor was safe.

Josh was bowling from the other end, and on the second delivery of his second over, he pulled up gingerly, and Tim cringed when he grabbed at his hamstring.

Tim heard Steve gasp, “No, Joshy,” from the slips cordon behind him, and his heart broke for his friend. He prayed it wasn’t what it looked like.

Josh wasn’t able to complete his over, in too much pain, and he immediately left the field for medical attention. 

A fast bowler down, things were tougher for the Aussies for a while after that. Williamson and Taylor put on a solid partnership, approaching almost twenty overs in length, and Tim knew they desperately needed a breakthrough.

Starcy was bowling brilliantly, and then, it happened. Kane edged one of his deliveries, and it looked like it was heading right for the gap between Steve and Marnus. If Tim had time to think, he would have been cursing his field placements, but he was underestimating his boyfriend. 

Steve launched himself to his right, his body horizontal, arms outstretched, and he took the most brilliant catch Tim had ever seen in his life. 

Marnus, Joe and Dave were all around Steve in an instant, amazed and disbelieving, and Tim couldn’t help himself. The other boys were in the way, so he bent over and wrapped his arms around Steve’s middle, delighted. Despite the other boys practically hanging off of Steve, Steve wrapped his own arms around Tim, and in all of the excitement, both of their baggy greens ended up covering their eyes. The moment was an excited mess, and Tim was never going to forget it. 

Starcy managed to take two more wickets before stumps, and the Aussies had NZ 5/109 overnight.

The Aussies had them all out for just 166 in the first session of day three, thanks to another wicket from Starcy, one from Pat, two from Gaz and one from a very thrilled Marnus.

They batted for the rest of the day, with Marnus making another fifty, along with 53 from Joe. Steve fell to Wagner again, earlier than last innings, on 16. Tim made a disappointing duck himself. 

In the end, they managed to add another 217 runs when they were nine down early on day four. Since Josh was injured, Tim declared the innings then, 467 runs ahead. 

They managed to bowl the Kiwis out a day early, with Starcy and Gaz taking four wickets each, and Pat taking two. They had won by 296 runs. 

Since the next match wasn’t until Boxing Day, they had ten days off, and they all celebrated the huge win with beers.

Before they all settled in, Tim stood up on a chair to say a few words. “Boys, I’m so proud of all of you. Starcy, taking nine wickets is a brilliant achievement, congratulations. And Marn, nearly 200 runs for you this match, that’s incredible. Let’s all enjoy tonight and then have a good Christmas!”

Everyone chorused their appreciation, and Tim sat back down beside Steve, who had two cold beers in his hands.

“Thanks, baby,” Tim accepted the offered drink.

Steve smiled. “So. Home time. Where are we heading?” 

Tim practically melted, at that. He had already given that question some thought, though. More thought than he would care to admit. “We spent last anniversary in Hobart. How about Sydney, this time?”

“Sounds perfect,” Steve grinned, taking a sip of his beer. “I think we need to sort you out a key to my apartment, too,” he suggested.

The thought filled Tim’s stomach with butterflies, and he couldn’t hide his smile, leaning in to peck Steve on the lips. 

***  
Three days after the end of the Perth Test, it was Tim and Steve’s anniversary. 

Steve’s anniversary present to Tim was his key, but Steve had been so excited to get the key cut that they had gone out and had it done the morning after they arrived home. 

Tim had something else in mind that he wanted to give to Steve, today. 

After dinner, the boys enjoyed some whiskey on Steve’s balcony, as was their tradition. The Sydney twilight was warm, and the setting sun glittered beautifully on the harbour. The view was breathtaking, but Tim knew he would feel just as happy looking at a view of a brick wall if Steve was beside him. 

“Two years, hey?” Steve mused, reaching for Tim’s hand. 

Tim smiled, swiping his thumb over Steve’s knuckles. “Two years since we kissed in the WACA change rooms,” he added, smiling.

“And Shaun walked in on us,” Steve reminded him.

Tim laughed. “God, poor thing. Remember when we were about to kiss after day three of that match and your phone rang?”

“Patty Cummins, I swear,” Steve groaned. “Worrying because-“

“Mitch couldn’t piss,” Tim completed. They shared a grin. 

After a moment, Steve’s expression turned more thoughtful. “Timmy, I don’t know if I could have gotten through the ban without you,” he admitted quietly.

“I know you could have, because you’re the strongest man I know,” Tim countered. “I’m sorry I wasn’t there for you the whole time,” he added more quietly.

Steve shook his head, frowning. “Baby, we were broken up for like, a week. And we talked pretty much every day. You were absolutely there for me. I’ll appreciate that for the rest of my life.”

Tim squeezed Steve’s hand. “I’m with you, always and forever. Whatever happens, we’re facing it together,” he said gently.

“I love you so much, Tim,” Steve said. He seemed to think of something, after that, and chuckled softly to himself.

“What are you laughing at?” Tim asked, letting go of Steve’s hand so he could stroke his hand back through the younger man’s hair lovingly.

Steve met his eyes, smile growing. “We were right here the first time we told each other we loved each other,” he reminded Tim.

“One of the best nights of my life so far,” Tim agreed. His palms were clammy, because he knew what he was about to do. His heart was racing, and there were butterflies in his stomach that hadn't been calmed by the whiskey. 

Something must have flashed across his face, because Steve asked, “What’s on your mind?”

“I was just thinking,” Tim said. It was a lie - there was nothing new about this thought, at all. Steve raised his eyebrows, encouraging Tim to go on. “Steve, when we roomed together that week in London, I never expected that we’d be here, nine and a half years later, having so much success in the Test team together after the craziest two years of our lives. But honestly, I’d be happy playing club cricket if it meant I’d get to stay by your side. My darling, we have been to the end and back again, but through everything, one thing never changed. I love you, Steve. I love you more every single day. And I want to spend the rest of my life with you, officially.”

Steve’s eyes were shining with the beginning of tears, his chest rising and falling with his rapid breaths. Tim rose from his seat, and bent down on one knee, fishing in the pocket of his loose jumper for something. When he pulled out the small, black velvet box, Steve’s jaw went slack.

Tim took a deep breath. “Steven Peter Devereux Smith, will you marry me?”

Steve didn’t answer, silent tears falling from his eyes, and for a moment, Tim thought he had stuffed up monumentally.

Instead, Steve practically tackled Tim to the balcony tiles, grabbing either side of his face and kissing him hard. 

He tasted like salty tears and whiskey, and Tim’s heart was racing, and his hip was sore from Steve’s weight landing on top of it, and his head had hit the ground painfully, and the moment was so perfectly imperfect. 

When Steve rolled off Tim slightly, Tim was able to reach up and wipe Steve’s tears away with the pad of his thumb. 

“So, is that a yes?” Tim asked, grinning. 

“Yes, god yes,” Steve smiled wetly. “I would marry you a thousand times if I could.”

When the initial euphoria wore off slightly, Tim realised the box was still in his hand. “Baby, your ring,” Tim realised, shifting slightly. Despite laying on the cool tiles, neither of them would have changed a thing as Tim slid the silver engagement band onto Steve’s ring finger. 

“Timmy, it’s perfect, thank you,” Steve marvelled, eyes still wet. “Where’s yours?” 

Tim was beyond relieved that Steve liked it, and he removed the inner part of the ring box to find the second ring he had put there. He was about to get it out when Steve lightly swatted his hand away.

“Let me, fiancé,” Steve requested, and they looked at each other in stunned elation for a moment. Tim held his left hand out to Steve obligingly, and Steve slid Tim’s ring on, fumbling a bit because both of them were shaking.

“Holy shit, we’re engaged,” Tim said, huffing a disbelieving laugh.

“We’re engaged,” Steve repeated, just as disbelieving. He put his hand on Tim’s cheek and leant in to kiss him. 

The cool metal of Steve’s ring against Tim’s skin reminded Tim that tonight was real, and it had really just happened. It was just the two of them, kissing on Steve’s balcony, with the setting Sydney sun bathing them in an orange glow. 

Injuries, Cape Town, the captaincy… in that moment, nothing mattered but the two men with rings on their fingers and the rest of their lives ahead of them, together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for being so patient and waiting for this update! Hope the wait was worth it 💕


	38. Boxing Day Test

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Melbourne, December 2019

When Tim woke up the following morning, he thought he had just had the most beautiful dream ever. And then he opened his eyes. Steve was curled into his side, as always, his head on Tim’s chest. Tim’s arms were around him, and when Tim saw the ring on his own finger, he realised it wasn’t a dream. He had proposed to Steve, and Steve had said yes. They were engaged, and they were going to get married one day down the track. He didn’t think it was possible to feel this happy.

When Steve woke up, the first thing he did was inspect his own ring with amazement. 

“We’re engaged, darling,” Tim said, in awe.

Steve shifted to meet his eyes. “You’re stuck with me, now,” he grinned.

Tim kissed his forehead, brushing his sleep-mussed hair away with gentle fingers. “Good. There’s nobody else I’d rather spend the rest of my life with,” he said gently. He could almost imagine Josh gagging if he had overheard that, but it was true. 

Steve pouted. “That’s beautiful, Timmy, I feel the same way.”

“You want to spend the rest of your life with yourself?” Tim teased. “And they call me vain.”

Steve rolled his eyes but couldn’t hide the grin that spread on his face at Tim’s humour. “You’re terrible.”

“I’m your fiancé,” Tim countered.

Steve looked at his ring once more. “I can’t believe it,” he smiled. 

Tim interlaced his fingers with Steve’s own, beyond content. 

***  
The boys decided to keep the news of the engagement to themselves until they rejoined the team. They told Steve’s parents over dinner a couple of nights afterwards, and they were delighted. Steve’s mum cried, when they told them. 

They FaceTimed Tim’s family, and they were just as thrilled with the news. 

“We’re engaged. It doesn’t feel real,” Steve remarked from his usual spot, sitting on the kitchen bench as Tim cooked them a pasta dish for dinner. 

Tim smiled, heart warm. “Excited to tell the boys?”

“God, yes,” Steve grinned. “Then they’ll all know you’re mine,” he said. 

Tim looked at him, putting his wooden spoon down. He crossed the kitchen to reach him, putting a hand on Steve’s cheek. “They know I’m yours already. I always have been, ever since our first Ashes series together,” he said gently. 

Steve smiled adorably, and Tim leant in to kiss him. When he pulled back, Steve pouted. 

“Sorry, baby, I don’t want to overdo the pasta. I know you hate it when it gets too soft,” he reasoned.

Steve was still protesting. “I’d take slimy pasta if it meant I got to kiss you for longer,” he reasoned. 

Tim laughed softly, leaning in for one last kiss before he returned to the stove. “After dinner we can kiss for as long as you like,” he reasoned. 

Steve took him up on that offer. Thoroughly. 

***  
The boys were flying to Melbourne from Sydney on Christmas Eve, which meant they were on the same flight as half of the team. They arrived at Sydney airport early, and Pat was already waiting at the gate, looking at his phone. 

When Tim and Steve got there, Pat looked up and noticed their rings immediately. “Oh my god,” he grinned, his jaw dropping.

Pat jumped out of his seat to throw an arm around each of them, kissing both of them on the forehead in turn. “I’m so happy for you, boys! Tell me everything,” he gushed, shifting his backpack from the spare seat to the floor so that all three of them could sit down. 

Tim’s heart warmed at their friend’s reaction. “Thanks, Patty,” he replied, touched.

Pat was looking at them expectantly, and Steve spoke. “Timmy proposed to me on our second anniversary,” he gushed. 

“And he said yes,” Tim added unhelpfully.

Pat chuckled. “I’m so happy for you,” he repeated. “Welcome to the club,” he grinned.

Steve smiled, at that. “Thanks, Patty. How’s Mitch? We watched his match the other night, he was brilliant.”

“Thank you,” Pat smiled softly. Tim was touched that Pat took Mitch’s performances so personally. “He’s really happy to be back out there. He didn’t bowl in his first match because of his wrist, but he got to bowl to Shaun last night which was very strange to watch,” Pat laughed, pulling a face. “They both made fifties and Mitch was man of the match, and the Scorchers won. I don’t think it could have worked out any better,” he chuckled.

“It’s great to see him back out there and doing well,” Tim said, but they were interrupted as Starcy and Josh joined them at the departure gate.

“Hey, boys,” Starcy said, sitting on a vacant seat opposite Steve.

“What’s news?” Josh asked casually, sitting beside him.

Tim and Steve shared a look, and Pat just huffed and rolled his eyes. “Are you boys blind, thick, or both?”

Josh frowned. “Why?”

Pat held up Steve’s left hand, and they finally realised. 

“Holy shit,” Josh exclaimed. “Congratulations, boys, when did it happen?”

“Last week, on our anniversary,” Tim explained.

“Oh my god, so now we have two weddings to look forward to,” Starcy realised. “I’m going to need some new ties!”

Steve met Tim’s eyes, and they shared a laugh. 

Dave and Gaz were the last to arrive, and they were thrilled to find out about the engagement, too. 

Once they had boarded their flight, the spotlight was off Tim and Steve for now. 

Tim gripped Steve’s hand under the armrest, running his fingertips over Steve’s engagement band. “How are you going with all of the attention?” Tim asked quietly. 

“It’s alright. I feel special because I’m your fiancé. I wouldn’t be wearing a ring if I wasn’t proud to be engaged to you,” Steve replied. 

Tim’s heart melted, and he desperately wanted to kiss him, but they were in the middle of a plane full of strangers. “I love you so much, baby,” Tim said. 

“Love you too, Timmy.”

***  
Tim began to stir on Christmas morning because Steve wasn’t in his usual spot on his chest. Tim frowned and cracked an eye open.

“You’re not meant to be awake yet,” Steve pouted. He was across the hotel room at the kitchenette, using the coffee machine, shirtless, just wearing Tim’s Cricket Tasmania track pants. It was quite the sight for a sleepy Tim to take in.

“What are you doing, bub?” Tim asked, voice groggy with sleep.

“Making you a Christmas coffee,” Steve replied, bringing the hot mug over to him and placing it on his bedside table. He leant down and kissed Tim’s forehead. “Merry Christmas, fiancé.”

Tim practically melted. “Merry Christmas, baby,” he smiled, pulling Steve down by the neck for another kiss. “I love you.”

“Love you more,” Steve replied. “Can I give you your presents now or would you like some time to wake up?”

Tim sat up, taking a sip of his hot coffee. “Let’s do presents now,” he grinned, getting up to collect the presents for Steve that he had wrapped in Sydney from his suitcase.

They spent a little while giving each other presents. Most of them were simple things, but Tim was extra excited to give Steve this one. 

He handed Steve a rectangular present, wrapped in paper with cheerful reindeers clinking beer glasses. Steve unwrapped it with excitement, and Tim wondered how one person could possibly be so adorable.

Steve’s jaw dropped. Tim had put the picture of them, nine years ago on debut, in front of Big Ben, in a frame. 

“Oh my god, Timmy, I haven’t seen this picture in years,” Steve exclaimed, eyes welling up.

Tim was touched by his reaction, and he put an arm around his shoulders. “Can you believe how far we’ve come?”

Steve wiped at his eyes. “No, I can’t,” he admitted. “I can’t believe how ugly I was,” he added with a wet laugh.

Tim scoffed. “Baby, you were never ugly. You’re the most gorgeous thing I’ve ever seen.”

Steve shook his head. “You’ve obviously never looked in a mirror,” he replied.

Tim rolled his eyes, but this time, he was smiling.

“Thank you for the frame, Timmy. I love it so much. We have to put it up in our hallway,” Steve said, before realising the words he had used.

They looked at each other, stunned. 

“Our hallway, huh?” Tim asked, a huge smile threatening to take over his face.

Steve dropped his head into his hands. “Please forget I said anything,” he mumbled, embarrassed.

Tim frowned, poking his ribs. “Absolutely not, baby. I feel the same, anyway. I don’t actually feel like I’m home unless you’re with me,” he admitted.

Steve met his eyes. “Timmy,” he breathed.

Tim shrugged. “It’s true.”

Steve grabbed either side of Tim’s face and kissed him, hard. Their noses bumped with the force of it, and they both laughed softly, tilting their heads for another go. Their kiss tasted like coffee and love, and Tim wanted to get lost in it. 

When Tim thought about it later, he realised how much better this Christmas morning was, lost in love with Steve, than last year’s had been while Steve was banned.

***  
JL had flown into Melbourne later in the evening of Christmas Eve than the rest of the team had, so Tim and Steve didn’t see him until the big Cricket Australia breakfast on Christmas morning.

JL approached the boys when they were at the juice dispensers, and Tim was pouring them both a glass of orange juice. “Merry Christmas, boys,” JL smiled. “Patty says you guys have something to tell me?”

Steve was practically bouncing on his toes. “Can I tell him, Timmy?”

“Of course,” Tim smiled, heart warm.

“We’re engaged,” Steve announced proudly, showing JL his ring.

JL gasped, beaming. “Are you serious? Congratulations, boys!” He smiled, thrilled for them. “Who popped the question?”

“I did, last week on our anniversary,” Tim replied.

JL squeezed them both on the shoulder in turn. “I’m so happy for you, boys,” he grinned. “Merry Christmas.”

When they all sat down, Tim and Steve sat down with Pat and Starcy. 

“Mitch wants me to wish you all a merry Christmas,” Pat announced happily, showing them all an image on his phone of Mitch, Austin and Mabel. 

Tim smiled. “Tell him the same thing. Are they having Christmas at Shaun and Bec’s?”

“Yep. Shaun flew home late last night after his match, so he’s tired, and Mitch can’t drink because he’s playing tomorrow night, but they’re making it work,” Pat explained.

“The Mitch I knew would never turn down a drink because of a match,” Starcy teased.

Pat rolled his eyes but laughed good naturedly. “He’s matured a lot since we got together.”

Tim thought back to the excitable young men he had met all those years ago on an Australia A tour, and smiled fondly.

“Aw, baby Mitchy is growing up so fast,” Tim chuckled.

They all enjoyed their breakfast, and Tim’s heart warmed to see Matt Wade’s little girls playing with Dave’s daughters. 

When it was time for the reveal of the team’s Secret Santa gifts, Steve was beside himself with excitement. He had drawn Marnus, and he refused to tell Tim what he had gotten for him, but it must have been good based on his body language. He was practically bouncing in his seat.

A few minutes later, the team had shifted their seats into a circle so that they could all give each other their gifts.

They were typically silly - Starcy got Gaz a haircare kit, full of shampoo, conditioner and a comb. 

Gaz was the only one who didn’t find it hilarious. “I’ll pass this on to Ash Agar. He has less hair than me,” he pointed out.

Pat had gotten Steve a box of what the label claimed to be ‘sleepy tea’, making everyone laugh. Steve thought it was hilarious.

As they went around the group, it was eventually Steve’s turn to give Marnus his present. 

Marnus unwrapped it, quizzical at Steve’s excitement. 

It was Test Match Cricket, the board game. It was absolutely perfect for such a cricket nuffy. 

Marnus was absolutely rapt with the gift, and the reaction from all of the boys was the best out of all of the gifts of the day. 

Steve met Tim’s eyes, and Tim grinned, very impressed. 

“We have to play this tonight,” Marnus beamed at Steve.

***  
Steve took him up on that offer that evening, while Tim called his family to wish them all a happy Christmas. 

It was a relaxed and pleasant evening, and eventually, Steve was curled up in Tim’s arms in bed.

“Missing out on the last Boxing Day Test hurt so much,” Steve admitted quietly.

Tim frowned, combing his fingers through Steve’s hair. “I’m sorry, baby. I missed you so much. I didn’t realise how hard last Christmas had been without you until today was so perfect,” he replied.

Steve smiled softly, at that. “I could never have imagined this time last year that we’d be here this year, engaged.”

Tim kissed his hair. “And here we are,” he said gently. 

“Here we are,” Steve agreed. 

Steve actually managed to fall asleep before midnight the night before a match, for a change, cuddled up and content in Tim’s arms.

***  
On Boxing Day, the Aussies batted first. Unfortunately, the opening partnership only lasted four balls - Joe was dismissed for a golden duck. Dave and Marnus put on a solid partnership before Dave was dismissed on 41.

Marnus and Steve batted together for a long time, after that, putting on a partnership of 83 together before Marnus was dismissed on 63. 

Steve batted with Wadey and then with Trav Head until stumps, and he was not out on 77 overnight alongside Trav on 25*.

That evening, Steve had the idea to invite Pat to their hotel room to watch Mitch’s BBL match. They were planning to watch it anyway, and they both felt for Pat for missing out on Christmas with Mitch and the family. It was a late start because of Perth’s time zone, but Pat would have watched it regardless and there was no way Steve would sleep early when he was carrying his bat overnight.

Pat brought over a big bag of air-popped popcorn and a bottle of Coke Zero.

“Now boys, we need some good sportsmanship tonight,” Tim teased. Pat was obviously supporting Mitch and the Scorchers, and Steve was part of the Sixers’ roster. 

Pat laughed. “I’ll try my best. I get so nervous for him,” he admitted, and Tim’s heart melted. 

They all settled in to watch as the Sixers batted first. They powered to a total of 7/174, and Tim could tell Steve was trying not to grin.

Tim went to the bathroom in the innings break, and Pat was starting to yawn as he returned. “Tired, mate?” Tim asked. It was nearly 11pm. 

Pat nodded. “Wouldn’t be able to sleep worrying about him, though,” he winced. 

Tim nodded with understanding, settling back onto the couch. Steve made himself comfortable, lying against Tim’s chest with a content sigh. 

The Scorchers got off to a disastrous start, and Mitch went out to bat earlier than he would have planned, at 2/14 after just three overs.

“Come on, Mitchy,” Pat mumbled, crossing his fingers hopefully. 

It was such a sweet gesture, and Steve smiled up at Tim, squeezing his hand. 

Mitch got off to a slow start, and his partner Inglis was dismissed just an over into their partnership. Cam Green went out to join Mitch. 

“Mitchy loves Cam,” Pat told Tim and Steve. 

“He’s absolutely gorgeous,” Steve said, and Tim’s jaw dropped in mock outrage. 

“Steven Peter, you are engaged,” Tim gasped. 

“Sorry, baby,” Steve chuckled. 

Pat looked at Steve, grinning. “He’s a good looking kid, you’re not wrong,” he shrugged. “But he’s got a huge future. He’s been brilliant for WA this season,” Pat said. 

Mitch hit his first boundary after that, though, and the over after was even more productive as he hit a four and a six. Soon, though, Cam was dismissed, and then Mitch was out just two balls later. 

“Shit,” Pat breathed, as Mitch chopped the ball on. 

“Damn. Sorry, Patty,” Tim sighed. 

Pat sighed. “He’ll be disappointed. It’s not looking good for them. I should probably head to bed, it’s -“ he checked his watch, “- almost midnight,” he winced. 

Tim nodded, thinking he and Steve should do the same. The match wouldn’t be over until past 1am, and they needed to get up early for day two of the Test. 

“Thanks for having me, boys, it’s been nice,” Pat smiled, hugging Tim and Steve goodnight. 

“Any time,” Steve replied. 

“You’re always welcome,” Tim agreed. 

“Goodnight, boys,” Pat farewelled. 

***  
Tim was settled in, ready to watch Steve and Trav continue their partnership. Tim was ready to go, because he was next in, but he was hoping they could continue together. 

Fifteen overs into the day, Steve was dismissed by Wagner, for 85 from 242 balls. He had fought so hard, and Tim knew he would be disappointed not to make a century. 

Tim crossed paths with him as he crossed the boundary. 

“Sorry, bub,” he said gently. 

At the same time, Steve said, “Good luck, Timmy.”

They shared a quick smile before Tim ran onto the field, completing his warmups as he went. 

He joined Trav at the crease, and just wanted to bat time. Tim was thrilled to make it to lunch together, not out on 31 alongside Trav on 57*.

Then, Tim did something he had wondered if he would ever do again in his career. He raised his bat for a half century. 

After that, Tim and Trav made it to tea together, Tim on 77* and Trav two runs short of his century. 

Tim was eventually dismissed for 79, from 138 balls. It stung that his innings was over, but he was beyond happy with his score, as well as the team’s. He and Trav had put on a partnership of 150 runs. 

A few overs later, Trav was finally dismissed for a brilliant 114. 

The Aussies were bowled out after that, for 467. The MCG was a notoriously slow scoring venue due to its huge boundaries, so Tim was thrilled with the team’s effort. 

Before the end of the day, Pat and Patto each took a wicket, and Tim caught them both. 

It was Tim’s best day of Test cricket all summer. He was so happy. 

JL addressed the team and congratulated them on a brilliant day. 

Once he was done, Steve leant in and pressed a chaste kiss to Tim’s lips. “You were brilliant today,” Steve smiled. 

Tim practically melted. “Thank you, baby. You were brilliant, too. 85 is a fantastic score,” he smiled, brushing a hand back through Steve’s hair, freshly washed during their tea break shower. 

“I got a bit emotional when you made your half century,” Steve admitted quietly.

“Aww, darling,” Tim cooed, touched. 

“Patty gave me a cuddle. He gets it,” Steve said.

Tim nodded, snaking an arm around Steve’s waist and pulling him close. “I’m so glad we’re here together,” he said gently.

“Me too, Timmy. I love you.”

“Love you more, darling.”

***  
They had a lovely dinner at the same restaurant in inner Melbourne where they had their first official date, just over two years ago. They both had a glass of red wine, and Steve declared they were celebrating Tim’s on-field performance. Tim thought that was a bit of a stretch, but he was happy, and so was his fiancé, and in the moment, everything was perfect.

The Aussies bowled New Zealand out after lunch on day three. Pat took four more wickets to bring his innings total to a brilliant five, along with two for Starcy and two more for Patto. New Zealand’s first innings total was 148 - 319 runs behind the Aussies. JL and Tim agreed that they would go out and bat to give the bowlers a bit of a rest, and make sure their lead was insurmountable.

In the final session of the day, Australia made quick runs, but also lost some wickets. Dave fell for 38, Joe for 35, Marnus for 19, and Steve for a disappointing 7 from 11. He was dismissed by Wagner yet again, which Tim knew would eat at him. 

Wadey and Trav were not out overnight, on 15* and 12* respectively. The team was 4/137, though, and with their pre-existing lead, they were in a great spot.

After the end of the day’s play, Steve was sitting with Tim in his locker, because Steve’s own was so messy. They were talking about something trivial when Pat came and sat on Tim’s other side. He looked relaxed after having the afternoon session off, and the sight made Tim smile.

“Do you boys have plans tonight?” Pat asked, flashing them that perfect smile.

Tim looked at Steve, and Steve shook his head with a shrug. 

“Nothing specific,” Steve replied.

“Shaun’s in town for his ‘Gades match tomorrow night, are you boys free to join us for dinner? He says he knows a place along the river,” Pat explained. 

Steve looked at Tim excitedly, and Tim smiled. “That would be lovely,” Tim agreed. “What time?”

“About seven thirty,” Pat replied, “enough time to get changed after we get back.”

“Sounds perfect, Patty,” Steve agreed.

***  
The restaurant that Shaun recommended was nestled on the bank of the Yarra river, its outdoor seating area decorated with overhead fairy lights whose reflections danced off of the water. Melbourne was positively buzzing at this time of the year because of the Test and the upcoming Australian Open. 

“Hey, guys,” Shaun greeted, giving all of the boys a hug before they all sat at a table.

“I’ve missed you,” Pat admitted warmly, giving Shaun a smile.

“It’s only been a week since you came to our Big Bash match,” Shaun pointed out with a chuckle. “But I’ve missed you too, mate. So has Mitch,” he added.

“That’s definitely mutual,” Pat sighed wistfully. 

Tim chuckled, nudging Pat’s side. “Come on mate, that’s so sappy,” he teased.

Pat shrugged it off, but Shaun seemed to remember something. “Oh my god, guys, I haven’t said congratulations for the engagement! Mitch told me,” Shaun said.

Steve was blushing beautifully under the slowly setting Melbourne sun, and Tim thought he was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. 

“Thanks, Shaun,” Steve mumbled.

“How are Bec and the kids?” Tim asked Shaun.

Shaun always seemed at his happiest when talking about his family, and his normally non-expressive face lit up. “Bec’s good, both of our parents are helping out with the kids whenever I’m away. Austin is loving watching the matches, now. I miss them whenever I’m away, and obviously playing for the ‘Gades makes things a bit harder, but it was an opportunity I couldn’t pass up,” Shaun explained. 

“Try explaining that to your brother,” Pat teased. 

Shaun rubbed his eyes. “Is he still upset with me about moving?"

Pat gave Shaun a look, and Shaun winced. 

“He hasn’t explicitly said anything, but if he was devastated when I left the Scorchers when we were younger, I think this would have hurt him even worse,” Pat reasoned.

“You left for such a gross team, too, Patty,” Steve teased, poking his tongue out at Pat.

Tim tutted at Steve for being a bad sport, but Pat was laughing. Shaun still looked concerned. 

“Mitchy was heartbroken when you left us, you’re right,” Shaun grimaced. “I hadn’t thought of it like that. Now I feel bad,” he admitted.

Tim took pity on Shaun. He sympathised - being on the wrong side of 35 wasn’t easy in the professional sporting landscape, and signing with the Renegades was a smart career move for Shaun. It mustn’t have been easy with a family so deeply ingrained in WA cricket, though.

Shaun was saved from self destruction when a waiter came over to take their order. 

Afterwards, Shaun asked the boys about their engagement, and the topics of conversation were a lot lighter. Tim noticed how easily Shaun and Pat got along, and he had to remind himself that Pat had known Shaun as long as he had known Mitch, and that was close to a decade. 

“How’s Finchy treating you?” Steve asked Shaun after a while.

“He’s a great captain, but I think his breakup with Maxi has affected him,” Shaun winced. “I went around to his place for a beer and the house only looked half there if that makes sense.”

Tim scratched his head, but Steve seemed to understand. “Poor thing,” he breathed.

“Wait, they officially broke up?” Tim asked.

Steve grimaced. “Maxi… wasn’t doing well, remember he took a break during the T20s?”

Tim did remember that, and he had since called Maxi to ask how he was going, but Tim hadn’t realised he had split up with Aaron as well. “Shit, that’s terrible,” Tim mumbled.

Shaun nodded solemnly. “Poor Aaron takes it really hard. I hope that one day they’ll realise they’re better together.”

Tim couldn’t agree more.

It was a pleasant evening, and it came to an end too soon. As Tim hugged Shaun goodbye, he wondered when they would next see each other. He hoped it would be soon - maybe they would face off in a Shield match later in the season.

“Give our love to Bec and the kids,” Steve told Shaun, and he smiled.

“I will,” Shaun agreed happily. “Good luck for tomorrow and in Sydney. Smash those Kiwis!”

Tim and Steve grinned, bidding him farewell and walking a few paces away to let him have a moment with Pat.

Once they were done, Shaun said goodbye one last time with a friendly wave, and Pat, Tim and Steve started walking back to the hotel.

“You guys seem really close,” Steve commented warmly.

Pat smiled. “Yeah, I’m very lucky. He took me under his wing from the very start because… you know… Mitch and I weren’t very subtle about liking each other in the beginning,” he chuckled. “But there’ve been long tours that Mitch missed out on and he’s always there for me. He’s like another brother, honestly,” Pat said gently.

Tim’s heart warmed. “Mate, that’s beautiful,” he smiled.

“And to think, on my first tour all I had for company was some twenty five year old Tasmanian wicketkeeper with dyed blonde hair-“ Steve was cut off by Tim tickling his sides in retaliation. He squealed with laughter. 

“You dyed your hair when you were younger, too,” Tim pointed out, teasingly.

Steve chuckled, rolling his eyes. “I never said it didn’t look good on you, Timmy,” he replied, and Tim was satisfied with that.

***  
Early on day four, Tim declared when Trav was dismissed. They had set New Zealand a fourth innings target of 488 runs, and they were in a commanding position. Tim was thrilled.

“Come on boys, JL said we can have pizza if we wrap this up today,” Marnus declared from his position at fine leg.

Blundell scored a century, but only three other Kiwis reached double figures as the Aussies bowled them out for 240. Gaz took four wickets, Jimmy took three, and Marnus took one from his three overs. Tim had eight dismissals for the match, and he was elated that they had secured the series win.

They only had four days off before the final match at the SCG, but JL came through on his promise of pizzas, and they all had a beer or two to celebrate the series win.

When Steve was caught up talking to Marnus, JL sat beside Tim and squeezed his knee proudly. “Mate, you were absolutely fantastic this match,” JL smiled. 

“Thank you,” Tim replied, touched.

“Engagement suits you,” JL winked, gesturing to Tim’s ring. 

Tim met JL’s eyes. “You think so?”

“Definitely. I’ve never seen Steve as calm as he is around you. I can’t even imagine how hard it was for you to be in a relationship when everything went down in South Africa,” JL grimaced.

Tim looked at him. “Actually, we broke up for like… a week, over it,” Tim scratched the back of his head, uncomfortable. 

JL actually huffed a laugh, at that, and Tim was surprised by his reaction. “I’m glad you two worked it out. You complement each other, Timmy,” JL said.

Tim was touched, and he didn’t know what to say. Thankfully, JL spoke again before he needed to reply. “If you wanted to stay with him in Sydney I’d get it,” JL offered. 

Tim’s jaw dropped. “Hang on, are you serious?”

“Of course, mate. I can cover for you with the other staff. I’ve been covering for Pat and Mitch for years, and nobody was any the wiser,” JL whispered conspiratorially. 

Tim stared at him. “I thought you found out about them when you became head coach?”

JL sighed, a soft smile on his face. “I’ve known Mitch since he was born. I coached both of them at the Scorchers. They weren’t exactly… subtle, back then. Hickies, loaded glances, the lot. I saw them kissing, one day. It wasn’t a surprise,” he chuckled.

“And you never told them you knew?” Tim asked, shocked.

JL shrugged. “I figured they were young, it might complicate things if they thought I knew. When I joined the Australian side after South Africa, I couldn’t believe they’d managed to stay together for so long,” he admitted. “I’m happy for them.”

Tim couldn’t agree more.

***  
Steve pulled Tim into the bathroom an hour or so into the celebrations. “I’m so proud of you, Timmy. You played a brilliant match and captained another winning series,” he grinned, running his thumb over Tim’s cheekbone pleasantly. Tim hadn’t shaved in a couple of days, and Steve seemed to enjoy the texture of his skin under his fingertips.

“Thanks, baby. It’s been a perfect week. And now we’re heading home,” Tim said experimentally.

“You really consider Sydney like home?” Steve asked, surprised.

“It is home, darling. Because you live there,” he said gently.

Steve seemed to melt, at that, pulling Tim in for a kiss. Tim’s arms were around Steve’s waist, hands framing his lean body. Steve laced his hand through Tim’s hair, the other one cupping the back of Tim’s neck pleasantly. The kiss began slow and gentle, but Tim parted his lips under Steve’s and let their tongues meet. They kissed deeply until they were both breathless, and Tim remembered what he had wanted to tell Steve.

“Baby,” Tim breathed against Steve’s lips.

“Mm?” Steve hummed, eyes still shut.

“JL is happy for us to stay at home this week. He’ll cover for us not staying in the hotel,” he told him, making Steve open his eyes with surprise.

“Really? But you’re the captain,” Steve pointed out, surprised.

“Yep. But I do have a phone, if the boys need us. Besides, half of the team will be in their own homes, anyway,” Tim pointed out.

“So we could have a whole week at home?” Steve asked, disbelieving.

Tim shrugged. “Longer, if you’ll have me. You have over a week off before you leave for India, right?” 

Steve nodded, surprised. “Timmy, are you sure?”

“Of course, baby. Let’s go home. I believe we have a picture frame to hang up in the hallway,” he smiled.

“We sure do,” Steve replied, leaning in to kiss him once more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked this chapter! I'd love to hear your thoughts, thanks for reading!


	39. The final Test

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sydney, January 2020

As always, Tim felt right at home at Steve’s place. They had a few days to themselves, and as was tradition, they celebrated New Year’s Eve as a team. It was a relaxed affair with the final Test of the summer beginning on January third, but Tim and Steve still enjoyed a couple of beers. The evening was held in a function room of an upmarket bar, with huge bifold doors which opened out onto a spacious rooftop garden, overlooking Sydney harbour.

Most of the players’ partners were there to celebrate, so Tim didn’t hesitate to give Steve a kiss as the clock ticked over to midnight. He felt slightly guilty, though, when he looked over and saw Pat on the phone. 

Steve intuitively understood what Tim was worried about, reaching for Tim’s hand. “Must be hard for him when they aren’t even in the same time zone,” Steve considered.

Tim nodded, picking a piece of glitter out of Steve’s eyebrow, no doubt falling from one of the many outrageous decorations hanging around the rooftop garden. “New Year’s sucked last year without you,” he admitted. “It was such a low point for everyone. We were losing, Mitch got dropped harshly, you were across the globe…”

Tim trailed off as Steve grimaced. “Sorry, baby. But it’s a new year, now. It’s all behind us, and you’re so much stronger as a man and as a captain for getting through it all,” he reasoned.

Tim nodded, understanding the truth of Steve’s words. It hadn’t been pretty, or easy, but the team had come so far through all of the adversity that came with the events in South Africa. It felt like a lifetime ago that they were losing every match, getting humiliated. 

But now, they were unstoppable. They had one more Test to make it a perfect summer on the field, and personally, Tim felt like it had been a perfect summer off the field, too. 

Tim brought their joint hands up to his mouth so he could kiss Steve’s engagement ring. 

“I love you, Steve,” he said gently.

Steve smiled softly. “I love you more, darling. Now come on, let’s go cheer up our big fast bowler.”

Tim smiled, letting Steve lead him by the hand across the outdoor area to sit at a table with Pat, who had just gotten a new glass of beer. 

“Happy new year, boys,” Pat said, holding his glass up.

“Happy new year, Patty,” Tim echoed. He looked at Pat’s phone in his hand. “Was that Mitch?”

Pat nodded. “He wanted to wish me a happy new year, even though to him it was just happy eleven pm,” he huffed a laugh. 

Steve frowned. “I thought he was in Perth?”

“He flew to Coolangatta today. The Scorchers are playing on the Gold Coast tomorrow night,” Pat explained. 

“You must be an expert on the nuances of Australian time zones by now,” Tim joked, making Pat laugh. 

“You’d think so. Planning a wedding is not easy when we have to account for all of his family flying in the day before, and potentially being thrown by the time difference,” Pat said.

Tim and Steve shared a look. They hadn’t put much thought into their own wedding, yet, enjoying just basking in their engagement for now. 

“Aaron and Maxi don’t realise how lucky they are to live in the same city,” Pat mused, sipping his beer. “Mitchy and I have a little bet on. Who’ll be the first to get engaged, them or Stoin and Zamps?”

Tim’s eyes widened. “Hang on, are they actually together?” He looked at Steve for confirmation, but Steve looked just as lost as he felt. 

Pat chuckled. “Of course they are, they‘re like, the most affectionate couple I’ve ever seen,” he pointed out, as if it were obvious. 

Steve gaped. “I thought that was just for show!”

“I thought they were just a bit rare,” Tim added. 

Pat laughed, taking another sip of his beer. “No, boys. They’ve been properly together for a while. Adam told me because he was one of the first people who knew I was with Mitch,” Pat explained. 

“Back when dinosaurs roamed the earth?” Tim teased. 

Pat grinned. “We haven’t been together for that long, Timmy,” he protested. 

Tim and Steve exchanged another look. Pat and Mitch had been together four times as long as they had.

“Whatever you say, Patty,” Steve chuckled, squeezing the younger man’s shoulder. “We’re very excited for your wedding,” he said truthfully, changing the subject.

Pat beamed, at that. “Really?”

“Of course, you big idiot,” Tim chuckled. “But please, settle our debate. Did you, or did you not, invite Michael Clarke?”

Steve elbowed Tim in the ribs, but Pat just threw his head back with laughter. “Oh my god, you guys have not been arguing about that,” he said with disbelief.

Steve just put his hands up in innocence. “Forgive our curiosity!” 

“My NSW loyalty to him is far outweighed by his hatred of Mitch and general disapproval of our relationship, so,” Pat shrugged. 

Tim frowned. “He disapproved?”

“Not explicitly, but he was never crazy about the idea,” Pat replied. “Let’s just say... his invite got lost in the mail.”

Tim and Steve laughed, and it wasn’t long before Josh came over to join them, balancing three glasses of beer in a precarious triangle in his fingers. He deposited a glass in front of Steve, another in front of Tim, and kept the last one for himself as he slid in to sit next to Pat.

“You boys looked thirsty,” Josh grinned.

“Thanks, Joshy,” Steve replied. 

Josh put an arm around Pat’s shoulders. “What have you guys been talking about?”

“Our wedding,” Pat replied.

“Ah,” Josh smiled. “About how useless Mitch is at planning?”

“Hey, he’s not useless,” Pat pouted, defending his fiancé. “He just struggles a bit with logistics.”

“Mitchy couldn’t spell logistics if it were written in front of him,” Josh teased.

Pat frowned, about to defend Mitch again until Josh put his hands up. “I’m only kidding, Patty, don’t worry. But I do think it makes sense for him to walk down the aisle to meet you, because knowing the pair of you, if you walked down the aisle, you’d be early, and he’d be late, and he wouldn’t be there, and it would be so awkward-“

“Joshy!” Pat squawked, hiding his face in his hands. 

“Sorry,” Josh relented with a grin, satisfied he’d teased Pat enough. 

Tim had been watching the pair of them with amusement. “So it sounds like you’ve got that all worked out,” Tim deduced. 

Pat nodded. “It does make sense. And we’ll tell Mitch that the ceremony is fifteen minutes earlier than it actually is to make sure he's on time,” Pat grinned, tongue between his teeth. 

“Saves us from standing there for an hour,” Josh teased. 

Hearing about the boys’ plans for their wedding really made Tim excited for their own ceremony. He couldn’t believe how lucky he was to be going into a new year engaged to such a beautiful, talented man.

***  
It was past 2am by the time they got back to Steve’s, but they had both been drinking, and Tim couldn’t think of anything other than getting his lips on Steve’s immediately. As soon as they were inside, Tim pushed Steve up against the door, his left hand tangled in Steve’s hair so that he wouldn’t bump his head on the door with the force of the kiss. 

The kiss started out light, but Steve’s mouth melted under Tim’s, allowing their tongues to meet. 

“You taste like beer,” Steve chuckled.

“That might be because of the beer,” Tim said dumbly, too lost in desire. 

Steve just laughed, tilting his head backwards, and Tim took the opportunity to suck light kisses all the way down Steve’s neck, to the exposed patch of skin where his top button was undone. As he travelled lower, about to get on his knees, Steve murmured, “Come on, Timmy, let’s take this to bed.”

Tim couldn’t argue with that.

***  
Tim woke up with a headache - it had been a very late night by their standards, and the beers certainly hadn’t helped his cause. He was grateful that they had the day off, because all he felt like doing was closing his eyes and going back to sleep. 

So he did, for all of about fifteen minutes until Steve started waking up in Tim’s arms, stretching and shifting as he always did. 

“Morning, beautiful,” Tim mumbled, voice croaky with sleep. He removed a hand from Steve’s back to shift the younger man’s hair out of his eyes. 

Steve hummed. “Morning, Timmy. I feel like shit,” he huffed a laugh. “I don’t think we brushed our teeth,” he added, pulling a face. 

Tim laughed, dropping his head back to his pillow. “We didn’t even have a shower. We should change these sheets today,” he suggested. 

“Good idea. I can’t believe it’s 2020,” Steve mused. 

Tim hummed. “Coming up to the ten year anniversary of our Test debut.”

Steve turned his head on Tim’s chest so he could look at him. “Can you bring back the extra blonde highlights?” Steve teased.

“No way. Those days have passed me by, I’m afraid,” Tim grinned, making Steve laugh. 

Eventually, they decided a shower was in order - they were still naked, so it didn’t take much effort. The shower took longer than necessary, but both boys were satisfied and content by the time they got around to having a very belated brunch. 

***  
Before the coin toss, Tim shrugged on his Australia blazer at his locker.

“You look so fucking sexy in that,” Steve murmured from his locker, beside Tim’s.

Tim felt heat pool in his stomach. “Baby,” he groaned. “Don’t do that when I have to be on TV in five minutes.”

“Do what?” Steve teased, shifting to stand face to face with Tim and trail his hands up Tim’s sides underneath the blazer, making Tim shiver pleasantly.

It took all of Tim’s strength to meet Steve’s eyes without getting lost in desire. “Turn me on,” he replied, voice strained. 

Steve grinned, satisfied, squeezing Tim’s waist before withdrawing his hands. He smoothed down Tim’s blazer and fixed his collar for him. “There, all ready to be sexy on TV,” Steve declared.

Tim couldn’t resist leaning in and giving him a long, closed-mouth kiss. “Love you,” he said gently once they had broken apart.

“Love you more. I’ll miss you,” Steve declared.

“Baby, I’ll be back in three minutes,” Tim chuckled.

Steve shrugged. “I’ll still miss you,” he repeated.

Tim gave him one more quick kiss before heading down the SCG stairs to the field for the toss, his heart so warm he thought he could burst.

When Steve saw Tim’s engagement band glinting in the sunlight on the broadcast, he nearly melted.

***  
The Aussies batted first, and Dave and Joe got off to a decent start, putting on 39 together before Joe was dismissed for 18. 

When Marnus walked out to bat, none of the boys realised just how long he would stay out there.

Steve went out to join Marnus after lunch, when Marnus was looking set and comfortable on 28. Tim was watching from the viewing area, Pat beside him as always. Tim grimaced when he realised the first deliveries Steve would face were coming from Wagner - he had already dismissed Steve four times this summer. Steve hadn’t brought it up in amongst their excitement about the engagement, but Tim knew it would be on his fiancé’s mind as he faced up to bat.

Steve saw out the over for no runs, and Tim let himself breathe a little. But then the bowling really tightened up. Marnus managed a couple of singles from the next eight overs, but Steve was stranded on zero. 

Tim was anxiously chewing the lid of his water bottle, making Pat cringe. 

“Can I get you some lollies or something, mate?” Pat asked.

Tim exhaled, shaking his head. “No, thanks. Sorry. Just a bit stressed for him,” he tried to explain.

Pat rubbed Tim’s back, soothing him. “He’ll be okay. He’s Steve Smith, on his home deck. He’s just easing into it.”

Tim nodded, grateful for Pat’s kind words.

When Marnus hit a four in the ninth over of their partnership, some tension drained from Tim’s shoulders. Maybe this would be the start of some easier scoring.

Two more overs passed without a run for Steve. He was on no runs from 38 balls. If he were dismissed, surely it would’ve been some kind of professional cricketing record for the longest duck. Tim rotated his engagement band on his finger, anxious. “Come on, Smudger,” he murmured.

Finally, finally, on his 39th ball, Steve managed a run. The crowd erupted with glee. Steve and Marnus shared a smile out in the middle.

Steve hit his first four after that, and Tim let himself relax. It was Steve and Marnus out there, after all. Captain Tim usually felt most comfortable when they were out there together. 

Soon after that, Marnus brought up his fifty, and he looked like he was only getting started. 

The runs came more easily, after that, and at the tea break, Marnus was on 73* from 129, and Steve was on 42* from 101. 

The team greeted the batsmen with applause, and Tim waited for Steve at his locker. Steve came over and put his gear down. 

“That was quite an interesting start, bub,” Tim chuckled.

Steve tried to give him an annoyed look, but the smile tugging at his lips gave away that he wasn’t actually displeased. “It was quite something. Marnus thought it was hilarious,” Steve told him.

Tim huffed a laugh. “Of course he did. Were you nervous?”

Steve shrugged. “Just told myself it’s the SCG and I knew the runs would come if I was patient.”

Tim smiled. “My brilliant man,” he said gently, opening his arms. 

Steve accepted the cuddle happily, finally relaxing a fraction. “That’s fiancé, to you,” he protested with a grin.

Tim kissed his forehead. 

***  
Steve and Marnus continued their brilliant partnership after the break, and Steve made his fifty soon after. His achievement was somewhat overshadowed, though, as Marnus was stranded on 99 for a little while.

Soon, though, Marnus brought up his fourth century in five Tests. 

Tim was beyond proud of him. 

Out on the pitch, Steve gave Marnus a big hug. 

“I reckon Marn only makes centuries so that he can get cuddles from his hero,” Starcy teased from beside Pat. “Watch out, Timmy, maybe the engagement has made Marnus even more jealous of your relationship!”

Tim huffed a laugh, rolling his eyes. “Mate, for the hundredth time, Marnus is married.”

“But he’d divorce for Steve,” Josh declared.

Tim just shook his head. His friends were impossible.

Steve and Marnus continued to build up their brilliant partnership, after that, and Tim was starting to believe that this could be the day Steve scored his first century for the series…

But he was dismissed for 63 by de Grandhomme.

Tim didn’t have to look at the TV screen to know that Steve was disappointed. His slumped shoulders said it all, and he was shaking his head at himself as he left the field. 

“He looks really disappointed,” Trav pointed out.

“Crushed,” Josh added unhelpfully.

At that point, everyone turned to look at Tim.

“Tim, mate, I think this is a job for you,” JL said warmly. 

Tim would’ve gone to Steve anyway, but by JL asking, it meant that they could have some time alone. 

The traditional layout of the SCG members' stand meant that Steve had to walk up the stairs, through the crowd, before he reached the Australian rooms. The locker rooms and viewing room were practically the same space, here, so Tim was grateful that he and Steve had set up their lockers at the very back of the second locker room.

The boys all gave Steve some space as he walked past the area they were all sitting in, and through to the locker room. 

Tim waited for him at his locker. He sat down quietly, bracing himself for whatever Steve gave him.

Steve threw his bat down onto his kit bag, making Tim cringe. This was one of Steve’s favourite bats. He hoped none of the wood had chipped in the outburst, because he didn’t know if he could deal with a future Steve distraught over his bat condition. Steve’s helmet met the same fate, and then his gloves. Steve tried to tear his thin headband out of his hair, but it got stuck. He yanked on it painfully, but it wouldn’t budge, and Tim couldn’t watch any longer.

Wordlessly, he stood up to face Steve, and calmly put his hands over both of Steve’s to still their pulling. 

“Can I fix it, darling?” Tim asked, keeping his tone very calm. 

Steve nodded almost imperceptibly, squeezing his eyes shut. Tim leant in closer, and he saw where the headband had gotten tangled in the longer chunk of Steve’s hair. With deft fingers, Tim was able to untangle it, freeing the headband.

“Thanks,” Steve mumbled. 

Tim reached for Steve’s hand, encouraging Steve to sit down beside him. “Do you want to tell me what that was all about?”

Steve leant over, head in his hands, elbows on his knees. “I failed again, Timmy. I’ve been shit this whole Test summer.”

Tim frowned, wrapping his arm around Steve’s back. “Baby, you just made a fifty two Tests in a row. You put on over a hundred and fifty with Marnus. You didn’t fail, don’t give me that rubbish,” he protested.

Steve sighed. “I was meant to do better at my home ground.”

“I’d be delighted with sixty three, darling,” Tim said gently. “We’re three for two hundred and fifty one. You didn’t need to do any more.”

Steve still seemed dejected, but Tim could tell he was getting through to him. 

“The match is under control, and we’re two nil up in the series. We’re engaged. Everything is going well, baby. I’ll cook anything you like for dinner,” Tim suggested, trying to get a smile out of the younger man.

Finally, it worked. Steve cracked a tiny smile at the last part. “Can we have spaghetti and meatballs?” He mumbled into his palms.

“Would you like spaghetti and meatballs?” Tim asked.

Steve nodded, finally taking his hands away from his face. 

“Then that’s what we’ll have,” Tim agreed, kissing Steve’s cheekbone.

Steve turned his head, letting Tim kiss his lips instead. 

“Feel a bit better, now?” Tim asked softly.

Steve nodded, leaning his head on Tim’s shoulder. Tim pressed a kiss to his hair. 

“I just expect better from myself,” Steve mumbled. 

“Darling, you’re the best batsman in the world. We’re in a great position right now. And, I saved you some snakes,” Tim said, jostling Steve playfully.

Steve gave Tim a reluctant smile, at that. “Not pink ones, I hope,” he replied.

Tim laughed, relieved that Steve seemed a bit more upbeat. “I’d never do that to you, Smudge.”

***  
That night, Tim made it his mission to take Steve’s mind away from cricket. It started as some playful teasing on the couch as they watched TV, and quickly turned into one of the most intense make out sessions they had ever had. Tim made an effort not to touch Steve, yet, keeping distance between their hips and driving his fiancé mad. Steve was practically begging by the time Tim gave in, giving Steve what he was asking for.

As it happened, they didn’t make it to the bedroom. He had never been more grateful for Steve’s ridiculously oversized couch.

When they finally showered and headed to bed, Steve was a sleepy, satisfied, cuddly angel. Tim held him to his chest, pressing kisses to his forehead. 

“That was hot, Timmy,” Steve mumbled sleepily.

“Mm?”

“Yep. Thank god I don’t need to bat tomorrow,” he chuckled.

Tim gasped in faux shock. “Don’t let your captain hear you say that,” he teased.

Steve laughed gleefully, throwing his head back and exposing the marks Tim had left on his neck. Oops. Thank god Steve always wore one side of his collar up. 

“It’s alright, I’ve heard the captain can be bribed,” Steve said seriously.

“Is that right?”

Steve hummed with agreement. “With sexual favours.” His naughty grin would have made Tim’s body stir if he weren’t so worn out already.

“He sounds like a great guy,” Tim joked.

“The best,” Steve replied. He put a hand on Tim’s chest to support his weight as he leant up to kiss him, at length.

***  
On the morning of day two, while everyone was getting dressed and prepared, Pat let out a low whistle when he was alone with Tim.

Tim raised his eyebrows. “What’s up, Patty?”

“I just saw Steve’s neck as he pulled his top on,” Pat explained quietly.

Tim froze. “Is it that obvious?”

Pat laughed. “Timmy, how old are you guys? Have you still not worked out not to give each other hickies in such obvious spots? Mitchy and I were wary of that even as teenagers-“

Tim held a hand up to stop Pat right there. He felt guilty enough as it was. He grimaced. “It was… not intentional. I wasn’t exactly thinking about cricket at the time,” he met Pat’s eyes, urging the younger man to catch his meaning.

Pat just laughed, squeezing Tim’s shoulder. “Hey, it’s okay. We’ve all been there. I’m glad you boys had fun,” he winked, making to head for his locker.

“Patty,” Tim called after him. 

“Yeah?” Pat turned back to face him.

“Who says we had fun?” Tim couldn’t help but asking.

Pat rolled his eyes. “Steve’s neck. And his collarbones. And his sternum. And his ribs-“

“Okay, I shouldn’t have asked,” Tim cringed. “You never saw anything,” Tim looked Pat in the eyes.

“Nope, not a thing, Timmy,” Pat reassured with an easy smile. 

***  
Marnus brought up his 150 in the first session of day two. Travis was dismissed soon after, so it was Tim’s turn to go out and bat.

As he headed out, Steve was by the doorway. “Good luck, baby. Go get our boy to two hundred,” he grinned, a warm hand on Tim’s lower back.

The warmth of the gesture stayed with Tim all the way out to the middle. 

Marnus greeted Tim with a double fist bump, radiating enthusiasm. He looked ready to bat on, and on, and on. 

“Keep it up, Marn, you’ve been fantastic,” Tim told him.

“Really?” Marnus asked, excited. 

Tim couldn’t believe him. This was a man on over a hundred and fifty runs, yet he still couldn’t take a compliment. “Yes, mate,” Tim chuckled. He bumped his fist once more before heading to his crease.

When Tim was on zero from eleven balls, he wondered if he was following in Steve’s footsteps. He broke his duck, though, with a classy four on his twelfth ball. Things went more smoothly for the pair after that, and they slowly built up a partnership. 

They batted until lunch, with Tim on 10* and Marnus on 181*. 

Eleven overs after lunch, Marnus made the runs that took him to 199. 

And then, he was stranded there. For six whole overs. Tim managed to keep scoring, but Marnus couldn’t break through. The crowd began to boo every time Marnus missed out on a run. 

But then, finally, he did it. Marnus had his first international double century. Tim was overwhelmed with pride and affection for his mate. He wrapped him up in a long hug, and he felt Marnus shaking with excitement and adrenaline. 

“Oh my god,” Marnus mumbled into Tim’s shoulder.

“Enjoy it, mate, you’ve earned every second of this,” Tim replied, stepping back to allow Marnus to have his moment of celebration.

Two overs later, Tim was bowled by de Grandhomme. He managed to score 35 runs from 92 balls - he would have loved a higher score, but he had put on 79 runs with Marnus, and the team was past 400 runs now against a depleted NZ side. Tim was feeling good about the state of the game.

Three overs after that, Marnus’ huge innings finally came to an end on 215, caught and bowled by Astle. The tail dug in for a while after that, and they were eventually all out for 454.

New Zealand held on after tea to be none down for 68 overnight.

That night, Tim and Steve went to one of their favourite Thai restaurants for dinner.

“I’m so proud of you, baby,” Steve told Tim, intertwining their legs under the table.

Tim brushed off the compliment. “You had nearly double my score, and you were disappointed,” he pointed out.

Steve shrugged. “Means more when it’s you.”

Tim couldn’t reflect on the weight of Steve’s comment, because their food arrived. 

***  
Tim brought it back up when they were in bed later that night. 

“What did you mean, earlier?” Tim asked, playing with Steve’s fingers, enjoying the metallic clink as their engagement bands came into contact with each other.

Steve shrugged. “I know you’re worried about what people in the media are saying.”

Tim held back a groan. Discussion about the media and their opinions didn’t belong in the sanctity of their bedroom. The hot topic of the summer had seemed to be that Tim should either retire, or hand the captaincy back to Steve when his leadership ban expired the upcoming March. 

But internally, everybody was beyond pleased with the direction of the team. They’d had a golden summer, and Tim had done everything asked of him and more. Sure, he hadn’t scored a thousand runs, but JL assured him that he more than made up for the runs with his leadership and keeping - the aspects of the sport that he was actually in the team for.

“Timmy?” Steve said gently, worried he had upset him.

“Sorry, I was just thinking,” Tim replied, blinking. 

As always, Steve replied, “Did it hurt?”

Tim grinned, rolling his eyes at their habitual patterns. He loved this man more than he could have ever imagined when he debuted with him nearly ten years ago. 

“Sorry. I just hate that the big headline is that you and I are competing for the captaincy,” Tim admitted. 

Steve nodded, running a hand back through Tim’s hair tenderly. “Timmy, there is no way I want to tread on your toes. This is your team. I’m honoured to get to play in it,” Steve assured him, meeting Tim’s eyes. “And to get to come home with you every night. That’s the best part,” he grinned.

Tim could have laughed. Of all of the silent worrying he’d been doing on the topic, all it had taken was a couple of sentences from Steve to reassure Tim that everything was just fine the way it was. 

“Yeah?” Tim asked, unable to hide his smile.

“Yeah,” Steve nodded, leaning up to kiss him.

At that, they put the topic to bed. There was no competition. They loved each other, and they loved their jobs, and all they needed to do was enjoy the ride.

***  
The Aussies bowled New Zealand out for 256 on day three, meaning they were 198 runs behind. Gaz took five wickets at his home ground, Pat took three, and Starcy took one. 

Tim and JL decided the best course of action was to let the top order have another crack, and try to extend their lead.

Joe and Dave put on 107 runs together before Joe was dismissed early on day four for 40. Dave and Marnus batted well together - the lead was 415, including 111* from Dave, when Tim and JL decided it was time to call the boys in and start bowling. 

It was all over within an ODI innings. They had NZ all out for 136 - the highest score was 52 from de Grandhomme, batting at seven.

Gaz took another five wickets, Starcy took three, and Pat took one. Matt Henry wasn't able to face up to bat because he had broken his thumb in the first innings.

It was a sad end to the series for the Kiwis, and Tim felt sorry for them, having had so many players out due to injury and illness. He knew they would all enjoy a beer together that night to celebrate the end of the Test summer.

When the formalities were conducted, Marnus was named both man of the match and man of the series. He had come so far from the nervous guy who debuted in Dubai when the team was depleted. Tim was so grateful that he had been there to witness Marnus’ growth, and the team’s growth as a whole. 

Tim was feeling a lot of things as he sat in the locker room, Steve at home lounging in his lap, a beer in both of their hands. He was so proud of this team - not just because of the success, but for battling through the roughest year of all of their careers, and coming out stronger on the other side. Since Steve had returned, Tim had been part of a successful Ashes tour and a perfect summer. And, possibly more importantly, he had asked Steve to marry him. 

Tim knew Steve was heading to India and South Africa in the coming weeks for some white ball cricket, but Tim felt more calm about facing the distance than he ever had. They had gotten through so much in the past two years - a couple of weeks apart, when both of them were happy and healthy, were going to be fine. 

Besides, once the season came to an end, he and Steve were going to Patty and Mitch’s wedding, together. Tim couldn't think of a more fitting end to the most perfect summer of his life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So.... one more chapter.
> 
> I wanted to say a huge thank you to everyone who has been here for the long haul with this one - your kind comments have motivated me so much throughout writing this story. And, if you've just started reading this more recently, thank you to you, too! The hits and love on this story have just been incredible, thank you so much for all of your support <3
> 
> And despite this fic nearly being complete, it is definitely not the end for this pairing! I'll absolutely be writing more of them <3


	40. Pat and Mitch's Wedding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sydney, January 2020; Hobart, February 2020; Sydney, April 2020.

Due to some scheduling quirks, there was only a week between the final Test match versus New Zealand and the Aussie ODI team’s three-match tour of India. The Shield season didn’t resume until mid-February, so Tim was more than happy to spend Steve’s week off with him in Sydney - they were already settled there after the SCG Test, anyway.

“We should get organised for Mitch and Patty’s wedding while we have time,” Steve reasoned, playing with Tim’s hair as they sprawled on the couch, watching TV. 

Tim, lying in Steve’s lap, looked up at him. “What do we need to organise?”

Steve shrugged. “What we’re wearing,” he suggested.

“Suits?” Tim replied.

Steve rolled his eyes, tutting half-heartedly. “No, Timothy, I thought I would wear overalls to our best friends’ wedding,” he deadpanned, making Tim laugh. “Of course we’ll wear suits. But what colour? What ties? This is the kind of stuff we need to plan so we aren’t worrying about it on the morning of the wedding,” Steve reasoned.

Tim hummed, drumming his fingertips against Steve’s thigh in thought. “I have that brown jacket I could wear-“

“Timothy David, that brown jacket is the ugliest thing I have ever seen.”

Tim gasped with faux offence. “You did not just say that.”

Steve chuckled. “Sorry, baby. If I never see it again, it’ll be too soon,” he grimaced.

Tim frowned, but seemed to think of something. “I’m gonna wear it when I do media for Big Bash now, just to piss you off,” he chuckled.

“No fiancé of mine is wearing that on national television,” Steve declared.

Tim poked his tongue out, which made Steve lean down to catch Tim’s lips in some kind of upside-down kiss.

***  
A couple of nights later, Tim and Steve were getting ready to fall asleep, chatting.

“Last time I went to India, I’d just gotten over the elbow surgery,” Steve remembered, playing with Tim’s fingers. 

Tim hummed thoughtfully, reaching for Steve’s arm to lift it to his mouth and kiss the scar there. 

“Thanks again for coming up here when I had to go to hospital,” Steve said softly. 

“Baby, I would do anything for you. A little flight is nothing,” Tim replied. 

Steve brought their joint hands up to his lips, kissing Tim’s engagement band. “I don’t know how I got so lucky with you, Timmy.”

Tim melted, at that, leaning over to kiss Steve’s lips. 

“I wonder the same thing, darling. I can’t wait to be your husband.”

“You’re so sappy,” Steve teased, poking Tim’s ribs.

Tim rolled his eyes, grinning. “Hey, you started it by being adorable,” he protested.

Steve grinned, shifting to lie in the space of Tim’s outstretched arm. 

***  
The following morning, Steve woke up earlier than usual, which meant he wriggled and shifted enough to wake Tim up, as well.

The boys went for an early run by the beach, and it was uncharacteristically quiet, so they decided to sit down on the sand and enjoy the view before the beach filled up. 

“Isn’t this where we took our first picture as a couple?” Steve realised. 

Tim grinned, touched that Steve remembered. “Yep,” Tim replied, heart warm. “The very same picture that convinced me we needed to get back together,” he admitted, idly digging a little hole in the sand beside him. 

Steve frowned, but Tim didn’t see it. “What do you mean?”

Tim turned so he could meet Steve’s eyes. “In South Africa, seeing that picture just reminded me how much I loved you, and how happy you made me... despite what happened, I could never really let go,” he explained softly. 

“Aww,” Steve cooed, snuggling into Tim’s side. “I’m so grateful for that, Timmy. I still have nightmares about the night that we said goodbye to each other,” he admitted. 

Tim sighed, kissing Steve’s forehead. “Worst night of my life,” he admitted. 

Steve was looking out at the waves crashing on the shore, contemplative, and Tim decided that wasn’t an avenue they should continue down. He changed the subject. 

“Seeing that picture was actually how Stoin, Aaron and Maxi found out we were together,” he told Steve.

“Really?” Steve replied, surprised.

Tim chuckled. “Yeah. It was my wallpaper, before we took this one,” Tim said, waking his phone screen: it was a picture of Tim and Steve from last year, which Pat had taken the night they retained the Ashes. In the photo, they were sitting so close together that Steve was practically in Tim’s lap. Tim’s arm was around Steve’s waist, framing him, and Steve had his hand bunched in the back of Tim’s white playing top. They both held the tiny urn by its handles, but the focal point of the picture was that they were kissing, eyes squeezed shut, elated. 

“I like the old picture, but this one was definitely an upgrade,” Steve agreed with a soft smile. 

Tim chuckled. “You’re allowed to use it for yours as well, ‘cause your wallpaper is embarrassing,” he screwed up his face.

Steve fished his phone out of his pocket and woke the screen to observe the image in question. Tim blushed, as he did every time he saw it. It wasn’t as romantic as Tim’s own lock screen - instead, it was a picture of Tim that was taken by the hotel pool after the Perth Test in December. Tim had just gotten out of the water, and Steve had pulled his phone out, requesting he smile. Tim, naturally, had tensed all of his muscles (‘as a joke’) and his body looked very sculpted in the picture. According to Steve, ‘the sunlight and the water droplets had made him look obscenely sexy,’ and he’d made it his wallpaper. Tim thought it made him look like a wanker, but Steve assured him it needed to stay. 

“It’s not embarrassing, darling. Look how sexy you are,” Steve gushed. 

Tim rolled his eyes, but couldn’t hide his grin at the compliment. 

***  
As always, saying goodbye to each other was tough. They hadn’t been apart since they had been engaged - it was a unique kind of bliss that Tim wasn’t ready to let go of.

They were up to what Tim estimated was their fourteenth ‘last’ goodbye kiss at home, when Pat texted Steve to tell him that most of the local boys were already at the airport for their flight to India.

“We’d really better get moving,” Steve grimaced, putting a fraction of space between them.

Tim pouted, admiring the tight fit of Steve’s CA travel polo on his shoulders. “I’ll miss you, darling.”

“I’ll be home in less than two weeks. Then we have nearly a month off,” Steve reasoned.

Tim nodded, sighing. They could do this. He leant in for one last kiss, savouring the feeling. 

“I love you, Timmy,” Steve said. 

“Love you more, darling. Let’s head off.”

***  
Tim spent his weeks off at home. He did some commentary for BBL matches in Hobart, and wore the brown jacket Steve hated just for a laugh. 

Steve noticed, of course. Channel 7 uploaded some footage of Tim, and Steve called him within five minutes of the post. 

“Hi, baby,” Tim greeted with a laugh, because he knew what was coming. 

Steve didn’t bother with a greeting. “Tell me you didn’t actually wear that monstrosity on television,” he groaned. 

Tim laughed. “But darling, I could never lie to you-“

“Timothy David, please donate that thing to the Channel 7 media department. It can’t go home with you,” Steve complained. 

“Baby, you know it turns me on when you use my full name,” Tim groaned, his cheeks aching from how widely he was smiling. “I just wanted to see if you’d notice all the way over in India,” he said. 

Steve softened, at that. “Of course, darling. I think about you all the time.”

“Aww,” Tim cooed, “I think about you, too. When we were off air for an ad break, Ricky nudged me and asked about my engagement ring. I hadn’t stopped playing with it all night, apparently.”

Steve gasped. “Ricky Ponting knows we’re engaged?”

“I wasn’t gonna lie to him. He knows me too well after all these years,” Tim shrugged. 

“Of course,” Steve replied. “Alright, I’ve gotta go, Kane and Kez are playing a heated match of table tennis,” he explained with a chuckle. 

Tim laughed. “Okay, darling, have fun, I’ll talk to you soon. I love you.”

“Love you more, Timmy.”

***  
There were only 3 ODIs in India, so when the white ball squad returned to Australia, Steve was free to play in the Sixers’ last few rounds of the BBL. As it turned out, they made it to the final, and won the whole thing. Tim was disappointed that his beloved Hurricanes didn’t succeed, but this was the next best result, and he was thrilled for Steve. 

Tim nearly melted when he saw the photo the Sixers’ media team posted: it was of Steve with the trophy, side by side with a photo of him with the BBL01 trophy, eight years ago. An image of the baby-faced young man Tim had first met, beside the beautiful man that Tim was going to marry. Tim couldn’t believe how far they had both come. 

Tim texted Steve a very heartfelt congratulations as soon as the Sixers won, and Steve called him as soon as his phone was freed. 

“Hi, Timmy,” Steve said, and Tim could hear the grin in his voice.

“Congratulations! Are you having a beer?” Tim asked.

Steve chuckled. “Yep, there’s one in my hand. I might be a bit hungover when I fly down tomorrow,” he admitted.

There was still a week and a half until Steve was heading to South Africa with the white ball squad, and the Shield season was restarting at the same time, so Steve was coming to Hobart to spend the time off with Tim. 

“I’ll look after you, darling. You’re a two-time Big Bash champion!” Tim grinned into the phone.

Steve chuckled. “Thanks, Timmy. Hasn’t sunk in, yet. I hope the Stars boys aren’t too crushed. They must be tired of the same old story, losing all their finals. I don’t know if they’ll be up to coming in for a drink,” Steve considered.

Tim sighed, sympathetic. “I know how they feel. I am a two time Big Bash loser, after all,” he let out a self-deprecating chuckle.

Steve laughed gently. “Sorry, Timmy. Didn’t you lose your first one to Mitch and Shaun?”

“And Pat, don’t forget,” Tim corrected.

“What a team,” Steve marvelled. “I can’t wait to see you tomorrow.”

“I can’t wait either, darling. Go enjoy a drink with your teammates and enjoy celebrating! I’ll be there as soon as you land,” Tim said gently.

“Thanks, Timmy. I love you."

“Love you, Big Bash champion.”

***  
As always, Tim picked Steve up at the airport, and kissed him as soon as he was in the car. 

“It’s a bit cooler here than it was in India, that’s for sure,” Steve chuckled, leaning in for one more kiss before Tim started driving.

Tim laughed. “It was thirty degrees here the other day.”

“Wow, heatwave,” Steve deadpanned, making Tim laugh. 

“Sorry, we can’t all live in apartments overlooking Sydney harbour in the most expensive real estate market in Australia,” Tim teased.

Steve elbowed Tim in the side. “You’re the captain of Australia’s Test team, don’t act like you’re short of a dollar,” he parried.

Tim rolled his eyes, but couldn’t stop grinning. 

After a couple of minutes, Tim said, “I’m so glad you’re back.”

“Me, too. Can’t wait to relax with you for a week,” Steve agreed, reaching for Tim’s spare hand and interlacing their fingers.

The action made Tim smile. “How was Patty on the India trip? Excited for the wedding?”

“God, yes,” Steve replied. “I was sitting next to him on the flight. I saw so many pictures, Timmy. So many.”

Tim laughed. “Of what?”

“Flower arrangements, decorations, the plan for the cake, everything,” Steve replied.

Tim chanced a sideways look at Steve at a stop light, and Steve looked as though he were glowing with the thought. 

“Wedding planning, hey? We might need to take some notes,” Tim said, and just the thought filled his stomach with butterflies. 

Steve met his eyes, looking just as excited as Tim felt. “I can’t believe we’re getting married, one day,” he grinned.

“Believe it, baby. It’s happening,” Tim grinned, rubbing his thumb over Steve’s knuckles. 

They had discussed the topic a fair bit since their engagement - they were going to plan a wedding eventually, but didn’t have a date in mind, yet. 

Tim already felt lucky enough just to be engaged to Steve. He was so excited for their future together. 

***  
Pat and Mitch’s wedding was in Sydney, in April. The ceremony was at 3pm, with a dinner reception after that. 

So Tim had no idea why Steve insisted on setting their alarm for 7am.

As it rang, Tim groaned, trying to roll over and bury his head in his pillow, but that proved to be difficult with a snuggly Steve lying in the crook of his arm, head resting peacefully on Tim’s chest, where it belonged.

Steve blinked an eye open when he heard the alarm. He tried to reach over to turn it off, but he couldn’t reach past Tim’s body, so Tim had to do the honours himself. Once the noise had been silenced, Tim looked at Steve, unimpressed.

Steve smiled at him sheepishly, and that was enough for Tim to melt, relenting, kissing Steve’s forehead.

“Do you want to tell me why we’re up at arse o’clock when the wedding isn’t til the afternoon?” Tim asked.

Steve chuckled at his wording. “Because we have so much to do, baby. Come on, we’re running first,” he declared, wriggling out of Tim’s embrace to get out of the bed. 

Tim made a grabbing motion at him, trying to coax him back under the covers, but it was a lost cause. Steve was up.

Steve got dressed quickly - into some running gear that looked suspiciously like Tim’s - and handed Tim some shorts and a long-sleeved workout top of his own.

“Come on, let’s start the day off right,” Steve encouraged, taking Tim by the hand and trying to pull him out of the bed by pure force.

Tim looked at him, trying to keep a straight face, but Steve’s enthusiasm was always infectious, and a smile crept onto his lips. “Fine, but only a short run. There’s no way I’m joining in on a bloody marathon without a coffee or breakfast,” Tim reasoned.

“Deal,” Steve grinned.

***  
The run ended up being pleasant - or, as pleasant as a run can be when your fiancé could give Usain Bolt a run for his money - and they enjoyed a (longer than necessary) shower together afterwards. 

Tim realised Steve had been right - the hours passed very quickly, and before he knew it, it was time for them to get ready. 

Steve had shaved after their run, but he had encouraged Tim to keep the day-old stubble he had going on at the moment, because apparently it was incredibly sexy. Tim couldn’t argue with that. 

Tim was collecting his suit from its pride of place in Steve’s wardrobe when Steve entered the bedroom, two open beers in his hand.

Tim raised his eyebrows. “Really? Right after lunch?”

Steve shrugged, pressing the bottle into Tim’s grip with a smile. “It isn’t every day that our best friends get married, Timmy,” he reasoned.

Tim smiled, at that. “That’s true. Thanks, baby.”

After enjoying their drinks and a chat, they both got into their trousers and shirts without too much of a hassle. Steve had settled on a traditional black suit, and Tim had opted for a navy one, because Steve declared it brought out the colour of his eyes. Tim thought that sounded made up - his eyes were pretty much grey - but he appreciated the sentiment, anyway. 

Steve tied Tim’s tie with nimble fingers, and Tim couldn’t resist leaning forward and pressing a kiss to his forehead, which was wrinkled with concentration. Steve smiled at the action, and once he had finished, he patted Tim’s chest with a flourish, leaning up to capture Tim’s lips in a proper kiss. 

“Thanks, baby. Let me do yours,” Tim offered, returning the favour. They probably could have tied their own ties in half the amount of time, considering they kept pausing to kiss, but it was all a part of the excitement of a wedding day.

When it was finally time to leave the house, Steve shrugged on his black suit jacket by the door, and Tim’s breath got caught in his throat. 

He looked beautiful. More beautiful than Tim thought he looked every day, which was already quite a high standard. Steve’s engagement band glinted in the apartment lighting, and Tim’s heart could have burst. He looked like he was ready for their own wedding. The idea made Tim’s heart race. He was going to marry this perfect man one day.

Steve looked over at Tim, catching him staring, smiling when he realised. “See something you like?” Steve teased.

Tim crossed the living area to reach him and wrapped him up in his arms, leaning down a fraction to kiss him. “You look perfect,” Tim murmured, kissing him again.

Steve blushed delightfully, a reaction helped in part by the beer they had shared. “You look perfect, and you haven’t even put your jacket on, yet,” Steve replied.

In all of his daydreaming, Tim hadn’t realised he wasn’t even fully dressed. “Oops,” he chuckled, and Steve kissed his smile.

He reluctantly let Steve out of his arms as Steve went to grab Tim’s jacket, holding it by the shoulders so Tim could shrug his arms in. Steve fussed with his collar for a moment before standing back, admiring Tim as if he were a work of art. 

“You’re so beautiful, Timmy,” Steve murmured.

Tim reached for his hand, lifting it to his mouth and kissing Steve’s engagement band.

“I love you, darling. Let’s go watch our best friends get married.”

***  
The ceremony was held in a lovely private garden. The aisle was marked out by white and cream flower petals, flanked either side by rows of simple white seats where the guests would sit. The aisle led to the wedding arch, which was a simple structure made from plain white wood. The wood had floral strings woven around it, with white and cream flowers clearly matching their theme. It was simple yet still romantic and lovely - just like Pat and Mitch.

Tim felt so proud to arrive hand in hand with Steve. As soon as they arrived, they bumped into Bec, who had Mabel sitting happily on her hip and Austin holding her hand. 

“Oh, boys, you both look so handsome,” she grinned, as they both kissed her on the cheek in greeting. Mabel hid her head in her mum’s shoulder, shy, but Austin was excited to see Tim.

“Thanks, Bec,” Steve smiled, as Tim squatted down to chat to Austin. He was dressed in a little shirt and trousers, with a clip on bow-tie around his neck.

Tim squeezed Austin’s little shoulder as he stood back up, and Steve slid an easy arm around Tim’s waist. 

“How are you feeling?” Tim asked Bec.

“I’m excited for them, but Shaun is shitting himself because he has to make a speech,” she said, mouthing the swear word so the toddler in her arms didn’t hear.

Tim and Steve both laughed, at that.

“He needs a drink to calm his nerves,” Tim suggested.

Bec grimaced. “I hate to think how much they’ve been drinking already,” she admitted. “When Johnno is the mature influence in the room, you know it’s going to be a loose time,” she grimaced.

Tim cringed when he realised that Mitch, Shaun and Mitch Johnson were probably not going to be the best influences on each other. 

“Mitch is nervous as all hell, though,” Bec continued. “I don’t know why, it’s not like Pat’s gonna get cold feet after eight and a half years,” she reasoned. “To be honest, Shaun and I thought they weren’t far off getting married after we did, and that was five years ago.”

Tim and Steve exchanged a soft smile, at that, and soon Bec went off to greet some family, so the boys went to say hello to some of the other guests. 

After a couple of minutes, they ran into Stoin and Zamps. Of course, they were both dressed outrageously - Marcus was wearing a red velvet suit with a black shirt, and Adam was wearing a white suit with a black shirt. The most striking thing about them, though, was that they were holding hands. 

“Hey, boys,” Marcus greeted warmly. “Congratulations on the engagement! I haven’t been able to tell you in person.”

Steve smiled, and Tim replied, “Thanks, Stoin, we’re very happy. And you guys are…?” He gestured to their hands awkwardly.

Adam laughed. “Yeah, we’re together. I thought you guys knew already?”

Tim shook his head, and Steve said, “Always wondered, but I thought you guys were just special friends,” he explained awkwardly.

Marcus and Adam shared a look, at that, laughing softly. 

“We’re definitely ‘special friends,’” Marcus agreed. “We’d been together two years in January.”

Tim reached out and squeezed Marcus’ shoulder. “Congrats, guys, can’t believe we didn’t know,” he chuckled. 

At that point, Tim heard his name, and he looked over his shoulder to see JL and his wife arriving. “Sorry, boys, we’ve been summoned,” Tim said to Adam and Marcus, taking Steve’s hand as they went to greet JL.

“Can’t believe they invited the coach,” Tim teased JL, giving his shoulder a playful shove.

“Hey, I’ve known Mitch since he was born,” JL retorted with a smile. “I was the one who had to pretend I never saw them kissing or cuddling when Patty was over at the Scorchers. I deserve an Oscar for that effort.”

Tim and Steve both laughed, and JL’s wife just rolled her eyes at the exaggeration. 

“Have you seen Shaun or Mitch Johnson yet, today?” JL asked the boys.

“Bec told us they’re with Mitch as his groomsmen,” Steve explained.

JL’s eyes widened. “That sounds like a dangerous combination,” he cringed.

Tim laughed. “That’s exactly what Bec seemed to think,” he agreed.

***  
The time before the ceremony rushed past in pleasant conversations and reunions, and Tim felt so comfortable with Steve by his side. 

After a long chat with Finchy and Maxi, Tim and Steve had a few quiet moments on their own. 

“How are you going with all of the crowds?” Tim asked Steve, reaching out to fix his collar where it had crumpled slightly under the weight of a hundred hugs and greetings.

Steve met his eyes. “Enjoying it, because I’m with you,” Steve replied, cupping Tim’s jaw tenderly with his hand. “If I were on my own, it’d be a nightmare.”

Tim nodded, agreeing. “I’m glad to be here with you, too. You’re the most beautiful person here,” he declared.

Steve scoffed, shaking his head, but the rising blush on his cheeks told Tim he was pleased with the compliment. Tim took the opportunity to lean down and kiss him chastely. “Love you,” he murmured. 

“Love you more, Timmy.”

***  
When it was time for the ceremony, Pat stood at the end of the aisle, with Josh and Starcy beside him. 

“He looks like a model,” Steve whispered in Tim’s ear. 

Tim chuckled, nodding. 

Tim’s hand was between both of Steve’s own, in his lap, and Steve was running his fingertips over Tim’s engagement band. Tim didn’t know whether or not it was a subconscious action, but the thought made his heart warm. 

When it was time for Mitch to walk down the aisle, it was like a fairytale. Mabel toddled ahead with a basket of flower petals, dropping handfuls on the ground as she went, until she reached Bec in the front row of seats, settling happily in her lap. 

Shaun and Johnno weren’t far behind, then finally, it was Mitch’s turn. 

As soon as he locked eyes with Pat along the distance of the aisle, both of them broke out into huge grins. 

When Mitch reached Pat at the altar, he almost leant in to kiss him by pure force of habit. He clearly remembered that was meant to come later, shaking his head at his own mistake. Pat laughed adoringly, and Shaun and Johnno shared an amused look. 

The celebrant went through an introduction, and soon, it was time for the vows. 

Steve squeezed Tim’s hand as Mitch pulled out a piece of paper from his pocket. 

Mitch took a deep breath, and Pat reached for his spare hand, grounding him. Mitch shot him a grateful smile. 

“Patty, from the moment I caught my breath after you nearly tackled me to the ground at that domestic match, I knew you were somebody special. I’d even go as far as to say you swept me off my feet,” Mitch paused, smirking, as the guests responded with a mixture of laughs and groans at the awful joke. “Watching you grow from the skinny teenager I met into the most perfect man alive and the world’s top ranked Test bowler-“ 

Pat groaned at the mention, but Mitch was so proud of that fact that he didn’t care.

“-has been so special. I love you more every day. You’ve stuck with me through injuries and some very big mistakes, and I know you’ll always be by my side for whatever life throws at us next, as I will be for you, now and forever. I love you, Patty, and I can’t wait to be your husband.”

Steve met Tim’s eyes, touched, and Tim ran a loving thumb over Steve’s knuckles. That would be them, one day. 

Pat had to clear his throat, blinking furiously. Mitch swiped his thumb over Pat’s knuckles, just as Tim had done a moment prior. The similarity warmed Tim’s heart. 

Pat took a deep breath, unfolding a piece of paper of his own. “Mitchy, from our first kiss in the pool, to making things official on the bus, and confessing our love in the middle of the academy oval, our relationship hasn’t exactly been predictable,” Pat smiled, and Mitch smiled adoringly at him in return. “Despite that, I’ve never doubted for a second that we’d share our futures together. Thank you for being there for me when I could barely get out on the park for a week at a time before breaking down with injury again. You’ve kept me sane through all of the injuries, and even though we both hope there won’t be any more, I know that you’ll always be there at the drop of a hat when I need you, as I will be for you, always. I love you, Mitchy, more and more every day. I’m so excited to finally marry you.”

At that, Mitch melted, and he leant in, about to kiss Pat. Pat had to stop him with a gentle hand on his chest. 

“Not yet, mate,” Shaun said from his spot at the side of the altar, making Mitch blush as all of the guests laughed. In the front row, Mabel waved at her dad, hearing his voice, and Shaun waved back with a soft smile. 

The celebrant seemed to think that was all very sweet, and she was smiling as she asked the boys to repeat the formal vows after her. 

When it was finally time to exchange rings, Austin ran over to them with a velvet ring box in each of his little fists, and Mitch ran a loving hand through his nephew’s hair before he scooted away back to Bec.

They exchanged rings with shaking hands, grinning at each other with disbelief. 

The celebrant was looking directly at Mitch when she announced that it was time for the couple to kiss. 

“Finally,” Mitch chuckled. He put his hands either side of Pat’s jaw, and Pat’s hands found their way to Mitch’s hips as they both leant in, kissing for the first time as husbands. 

The celebrant then declared, “A big congratulations to Patrick and Mitchell Cummins-Marsh!”

Steve met Tim’s eyes with surprise - they hadn’t known they were taking each other’s names.

Pat and Mitch looked like they were both about to burst with happiness. Mitch leant in for another kiss, and Pat wrapped his arms around Mitch’s neck, delighted.

It wasn’t long before the celebrant asked Pat and Mitch to sit down to sign the papers, and then they needed to get their photos taken, so the guests were welcome to a grazing table and some beverages.

Steve was happily chatting to some of the NSW boys, so Tim headed to the bar to grab them both a beer. He returned to Steve’s side, handing him the drink, as Dave and Gaz were bickering about the details of some training story.

“Baby, have you looked at the table lists?” Steve asked him softly.

Tim realised he hadn’t. “No, I’ll go check now,” he declared, leaving Steve to it with a possessive touch to his lower back. 

Although they were still outside in the courtyard, the reception was going to be held in the large ballroom inside, and there was a big printed table list by ballroom entry. As Tim walked over to read it, he realised Marnus and Bek were investigating the list, too.

Marnus grinned as Tim approached. “Timmy! We’re all sitting together,” he announced, and Bek chuckled warmly at his enthusiasm.

“Are we?” Tim smiled, looking at the list for himself, careful not to spill his beer as he leant down. 

“Yep, table four,” Marnus replied, pointing it out on the board so Tim didn’t have to scan through a bunch of names aimlessly.

The list told Tim that the four of them would be sharing the table with Stoin, Zamps, Aaron and Maxi.

“What a table,” Tim grinned, standing back up. “Did you know Stoin and Zamps are actually together?”

Marnus’ jaw dropped - he hadn’t yet been on a tour with both of them, besides the week or so of overlap between the World Cup and Ashes tours. “Together as in together?”

“Yep, for two years, apparently. Steve and I didn’t know ’til recently, either,” Tim assured.

Marnus raised his eyebrows. 

“They turned up today holding hands,” Tim told Marnus. 

“Guess everyone was right about them,” Marnus replied.

Tim chuckled. “Maybe we should have known after whatever the hell that was on the big screen in India,” he reasoned.

Marnus laughed, agreeing. 

***  
Inside the ballroom, there was a long table for the wedding party. It only had chairs on one side, facing the rest of the room, which was full of circular tables. Pat and Mitch were in the middle, and their groomsmen were alongside them - Josh and Starcy on Pat’s right, and Shaun and Johnno on Mitch’s left. Their partners were at their own table, and by the looks of it, they were going to have a whale of a time without their husbands dragging them down. 

When dinner was being brought around to the tables, Stoin’s eyes widened. “Do they know we’re vegan?“

“Of course, Marcus, I wrote it on our little RSVP card, remember?” Adam replied with a soothing hand on Marcus’ forearm.

Marcus exhaled with relief. “Thanks, Adsy,” he said gently.

As with any formal event, the meals were handed out with alternating dishes of beef and chicken. Tim got the chicken and Steve got the beef, and Steve hadn’t even finished screwing up his nose when Tim swapped their plates, knowing Steve would much rather chicken.

“You sure you don’t mind?” 

“Don’t be silly,” Tim replied.

Steve bumped his shoulder playfully. “Thanks, darling. Best fiancé ever,” he declared.

“Hey, speaking of engagements,” Marnus said, mouth already full of food, making Bek grimace and hush him. He chewed and swallowed before he continued, eyes of all six men at the table on him. “When are you two making it official?” Marnus asked, looking directly at Glenn and Aaron. 

Bek seemed mortified at his question. “Marny, you can’t just ask that,” she pointed out. “Sorry, Glenn and Aaron.”

Aaron shrank down into his seat, and Glenn hid his face in his hands. 

Marnus, still shameless, pressed further, this time through a mouthful of potato, pointing with his fork. “You’ve been together longer than Mitch and Patty, right?”

Tim was cringing with second-hand embarrassment, and Steve grimaced, meeting Tim’s eyes.

“It’s complicated,” Glenn said. 

At the same time, Aaron said, “We’ve only technically been back together for a couple of months... since that Big Bash match, at the end of January.”

Bek scolded Marnus quietly for embarrassing their friends, and the table resumed some less intense chat as they ate. 

At one point, Tim shoved his fellow captain’s shoulder gently.

“Do questions like that piss you off?” Tim asked, quietly enough that Marnus couldn’t hear from across the table.

Aaron shrugged. “A little bit,” he admitted. He made sure Glenn was happily caught up in a conversation with Marcus and Adam before he continued. “I mean, I’ve definitely thought about proposing,” he admitted quietly.

Tim’s jaw dropped. “Really?” He grinned.

Aaron was blushing, probably partially due to the beer. “Yeah. But you know how it is with us. Never really know what’s around the corner,” he said regretfully.

Tim frowned. They were at a wedding - the kind of celebration that was meant to inspire love, not make you question it. “Aaron, would you two really keep getting back together if it wasn’t meant to be?”

Aaron scratched his chin, considering Tim’s words. “I haven’t thought about it like that,” he admitted. 

Tim patted his back. “You should, mate. We all know how much happier you both are when things are solid between you.”

Aaron sighed. “Seeing all of this,” he gestured around the room, “has really made me think about it, honestly.”

“Really?” Tim smiled softly. 

Aaron nodded. “But...” he looked down at Tim’s ring to avoid saying the words aloud, “that’s a big step.”

Tim contemplated this. “How long since you first got together?” He asked, glancing over to ensure Glenn still wasn’t listening. 

“Ten years as of a couple of months ago,” Aaron replied. 

That took Tim’s breath away. He felt like his heart would burst if he loved Steve any more, and they had been together for a quarter of the time that Aaron and Maxi had. 

“Wow,” Tim breathed. “Mate, deep down you know whether you want to take that step or not. It’s up to you,” he shrugged, squeezing Aaron’s forearm. “But I can assure you, you boys have something really special. Your history might not be as straightforward as Patty and Mitch’s, but that doesn’t mean you boys are any less valid. We’re all on different roads,” Tim said kindly, patting Aaron’s back once more. 

Aaron nodded appreciatively, deep in thought, when some feedback squealed through the speakers, making everyone cover their ears. 

“Fuck, sorry,” Shaun grimaced, standing to the side of the wedding party’s table, looking very uncomfortable at a lectern. 

Mitch Johnson was beside him for moral support, and he leant over Shaun’s shoulder to speak into the microphone. “Sorry, everyone, Shaun was so excited to make a speech that he wanted to deafen everyone first.”

A lot of the guests laughed, and Shaun’s pained look said it all. Bravely, though, he unfolded the speech from his pocket and smoothed it out on the lectern in front of him. 

Shaun took a shaky breath, and started speaking. “G’day, everyone, most of you know that I’m not a big fan of making speeches, so I’ll keep this short,” Shaun began. “Mitchy, mate, congratulations. Mel and I never thought you had a chance at getting married... we really thought nobody could put up with you for that long,” he teased, looking over at Mitch with a cheeky grin, “but you’ve proven us wrong.” Shaun paused with a shy smile when everyone laughed. “Patty, mate, as soon as I saw how flustered Mitch got around you, I knew you were the one for him. If someone can get our Mitchell to stop talking, they must be pretty special.”

At that, Mitch put his face in his hands, embarrassed. Pat was grinning, and he leant in to kiss Mitch on the cheek adoringly. 

Shaun continued. “Patty, although you’re only officially joining our family today, you’ve really been a part of the family ever since you and Mitch got together. Bec and I love you, our kids love you, and I’ve really loved all our time together on tour, talking about how much of an idiot Mitch is,” he grinned. 

Pat laughed, grinning fondly. 

Tim was sitting too far away to hear them, but he lip read that Mitch asked, “Really?” with a pout, and Pat shook his head, running a hand back through Mitch’s hair lovingly. 

Shaun continued. “Congratulations, boys, I’m proud of the men you’ve both grown up to be and I hope married life treats you well.” 

The guests all applauded, and Shaun was halfway back to the table when he doubled back and mumbled into the microphone, “For the love of god, Mitchell, please don’t get blackout drunk tonight. Love you boys.”

Mitch covered his face with his hands once again, and Pat was choking with laughter, a lazy arm around Mitch’s shoulder, his fingers stroking up and down Mitch’s upper arm through his suit jacket.

Josh and Starcy stood up to speak, next, and Johnno patted Starcy on the back as they crossed paths.

Josh leant into the microphone. “I didn’t write anything down, so I’m sorry in advance,” he warned, shooting an apologetic grin back at Pat and Mitch. “I first found out that these boys were together when we were all at the academy, drunk off our faces, just hanging out as mates do, then all of a sudden Pat and Mitch were kissing. Safe to say, it was a surprising sight.” Josh paused as the guests laughed. “The boys have definitely had some infamous moments together. I’m pretty sure everybody who’s had the pleasure of sharing a team with these boys has seen a lot more than they would have wanted to. Starcy, if you’ll take us through the infamous World Cup win?” Josh shuffled over at the lectern so Starcy could stand in front of the microphone.

At the last part, Mitch’s eyes widened, and Pat was shaking his head, willing Starcy not to continue.

Of course, Starcy continued. “We had just won the 2015 World Cup. Pat and Mitch had spent the entire match flirting on the bench. Obviously, the celebrations were… rowdy, to say the least. And we all know how much Marshy loves a beer,” he teased, as the guests responded with a mixture of snickers and knowing groans. “Anyway, it was past one in the morning, and Smithy and I wondered where on earth the boys had gotten to. They didn’t answer when we knocked on their door, so we thought they were asleep. We walked in, and to keep this story less than R rated, we found them in a very compromising position.”

There was some hushed chatter amongst the guests, at that, and Josh took the microphone back. 

“Safe to say, these boys have loved each other, a lot, for a very long time. Although you make us want to burn our eyes out sometimes, we still love you and we’re glad you boys are so happy. Enjoy married life!” Josh concluded, and after some polite applause, he and Starcy headed back to the wedding party’s table.

Pat still looked horrified at the story, and Mitch was half grinning, half grimacing. “Such a stitch up,” Mitch declared, his voice carrying across the ballroom, as it tended to do.

Steve groaned softly, taking a sip from Tim’s bottle of beer. “I don’t know how many times I’ve tried to get that image out of my head,” Steve declared. 

Tim laughed, running a hand over his back softly. “Caught them in the act?”

“Not just sex,” Steve murmured. “We’re talking tongues and all.”

Tim grimaced at the graphic mental imagery, shaking his head as if he could clear the image from it. 

“See?” Steve asked, triumphantly. “Now we’re both scarred for life.”

Tim laughed.

***  
It wasn’t long before it was time for Pat and Mitch to cut the cake. Pat had declared they didn’t want to make a big fuss, but the cake was big enough that all of the guests could have a piece if they wanted to. The boys stood together, Pat’s hand on the knife, Mitch’s own hand wrapped around Pat’s. When the knife touched the bottom, they leant in to each other for a chaste kiss, as the guests all cheered and whooped in celebration. 

Tim and Steve had had a couple more drinks, but Aaron and Maxi were putting them to shame, downing beers more regularly than Tim even brought his bottle to his lips.

Steve nudged Tim with his shoulder. “What were you and Aaron whispering about, before?” 

Tim made sure Aaron and Maxi were lost in their own world before he leant in to speak quietly to Steve. “It was after Marnus brought up them getting engaged. Aaron was doubting himself,” Tim explained, turning his hand over on the table so it was palm up, allowing Steve to intertwine their fingers.

“Ah,” Steve nodded. “He isn’t the most tactful boy alive, is he?” Steve gestured his head in Marnus’ direction across the table.

Tim laughed, shaking his head. “He means well.”

***  
Pat and Mitch both hated the idea of a choreographed first dance. They compromised, and as the first few bars of Ed Sheeran’s ‘Perfect’ came through the speakers, they took to the middle of the dance floor, swaying softly in each other’s arms. Pat’s arms were around Mitch’s neck, and Mitch’s hands were low on Pat’s hips. They looked like they belonged together. They pressed their foreheads together, smiling softly, whispering to each other as if it were only the two of them, and they didn’t have an audience of all of their family and friends watching on. They kissed softly a few times, and their gold wedding rings glimmered under the soft fairy lights. 

When the second verse began, the happy couple invited everyone else to join them on the dance floor. Tim took Steve by the hand, and they joined the mess of couples and pairs of friends on the dance floor. Shaun had Mabel in his arms, asleep, her head over his shoulder. Aaron and Glenn, showing no signs of the startling amount of beer they had consumed, swayed to the beat, in tune with one another in only the way long-term lovers could be.

Steve took the opportunity to press a kiss to Tim’s lips. “They’re husbands,” Steve marvelled, gesturing towards Mitch and Pat.

Tim grinned. “And to think, I really thought you and Mitch were together when I rejoined the Test team,” he reminded Steve.

Steve laughed, shaking his head. “No way. I’d had my eyes on you for a lot longer than you knew.”

“Really?” Tim asked, intrigued. “How long?”

Steve adjusted Tim’s collar as he considered that. “Honestly? I had a crush on you ever since we roomed together for our Test debut,” he admitted.

Tim hadn’t known this, before. “Really?” He grinned, heart warming.

Steve was clearly embarrassed, eyes downcast, and Tim hooked a finger under his chin to encourage him to meet Tim’s eyes and respond to the question.

“Of course, Timmy. When you kissed me at the WACA, I thought I was dreaming, for real,” Steve admitted.

Tim chuckled. “I’ll never forget our first kiss,” he agreed. “I love you so much, darling. I can’t wait ’til that’s us, signing the papers.”

Steve grinned, leaning his head against Tim’s shoulder. Tim wrapped his arms around Steve’s middle, wondering how it was possible to love someone so much.

***  
As it got later, a lot of Pat and Mitch’s extended family headed home. The boys had been expectedly busy all night, chatting to a lot of family they probably wouldn’t see again for a while. 

Finally, things slowed down for the happy couple, and they were sitting at the head table sipping a beer. Steve was on the dance floor with Uzzy, Marnus and Bek, and Tim decided it was a good chance to catch up with them.

He joined them at their table, and Pat grinned widely, pulling Josh's vacant chair in closer to his side for Tim to sit in. 

“Congratulations, boys,” Tim beamed. 

Pat and Mitch both looked elated. By now, Mitch had abandoned his suit jacket, and his tie was hanging loosely from his neck. Pat was still perfectly dressed, of course, looking as though he’d just stepped off a runway.

“Thanks, Timmy, are you boys enjoying it?” Mitch asked.

“God, yes, it’s been a great night,” Tim replied. “I’ve lost my fiancé to Sweet Caroline,” he joked.

Pat and Mitch both laughed.

“It’s a banger,” Mitch deadpanned. “We’re gonna head back out to the dance floor, in a minute, but we just wanted to enjoy a drink after the bulk of the family left,” he explained.

Tim nodded, understanding. “How has the day been for you boys?”

“Long, but perfect,” Pat declared, and Mitch nodded in agreement, looking at Pat adoringly. “I don’t think it’s sunk in yet,” Pat added, holding his hand out so Tim could have a look at the new ring. It was similar to the engagement bands they had worn, but this one was gold.

“Congratulations, boys, you’re actually married,” Tim marvelled. 

Mitch grinned, running a hand through Pat’s hair. “Finally all mine,” he said softly.

Pat frowned slightly. “Baby, I’ve been all yours since the day we met.”

They exchanged a soft smile before Pat turned back to Tim. “Reckon we’ll be able to fit a hyphenated surname on the back of our Test whites?”

Tim’s heart skipped a beat, at that. He grinned. “Absolutely. When did you guys decide to take each other’s names?”

Mitch opened his mouth to speak, but Pat beat him to it. 

“Mitchy made some post on Twitter about it, literally one month after we started dating,” Pat revealed with a laugh.

Tim’s jaw dropped. “For real?”

Mitch hid his face in his hands. 

“Yep, said he wanted to be a Cummins-Marsh. I’m not making this up,” Pat declared.

Mitch groaned. “Why was I so embarrassing?”

Tim laughed. “Mate, no disrespect. You got there in the end,” he teased.

Soon, Tim, Mitch and Pat joined the rest of their teammates on the dance floor. The night got a bit more blurry for all of them after that. Tim may have pashed Steve right in the middle of the dance floor, possibly right in front of JL, but they were all having such a good time that it really didn’t matter.

***  
Tim and Steve slept until midday. Tim woke up in his suit pants and an unbuttoned shirt, feeling like he’d been run over. Steve was in a similar state, but his shirt had gotten lost somewhere between the front door and the bed. They were both wrecked, but it had been one of the most enjoyable nights of their lives, celebrating the love story of their two best friends. 

Steve groaned as he woke up, burying his face in Tim’s exposed chest. “Feel like shit,” he declared, the words muffled by Tim’s skin.

Tim chuckled, but instantly regretted it, clutching at his head with pain. “Me too, baby. We don’t need to do anything today.”

“Really?”

“Nothing. Except maybe get Macca’s if that’s what you want,” Tim offered.

Steve removed his face from Tim’s chest, at that, meeting his eyes. Steve’s eyes had purple rings under them despite their sleep in - it had been a big night.

“Really?” Steve grinned.

“Anything you want, darling.”

Once they finally got out of bed, Tim and Steve spent the day looking through the pictures they had taken the previous day. That soon turned into a long trip down memory lane, looking back at photos from the history of their own relationship.

It made one thing painfully clear to Tim.

He was the happiest man alive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, with an 8k final chapter, this story is complete. Thank you so much to everyone for reading, whether you have been here since the start, whether you've just joined us, whether you've commented or whether you've read as a guest. I am definitely not finished with this pairing, but this story itself is complete. 
> 
> If you haven't already, feel free to have a read of the other stories in the Cricverse series!
> 
> As always, I would love to hear any of your feedback. Even if you come to read this story in a few years' time, please don't hesitate to leave a review! I'd love to hear what you guys think :) xxx


End file.
